Power Rangers Lore Keepers (Season 3)
by decode9
Summary: With Diablo defeated, Yimsim and his mystery master still around, and down six rangers tough times are ahead for the Lore Keepers. There is also a new threat on the horizon who's motives are unknown. A new adventure begins and with it comes new possibilities and opportunities. There are also many powers the yet remain to be gathered. It's Showtime! [SERIES COMPLETE]
1. Episode 0: Change

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, and Mystery Again! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Change...It is inevitable and the one thing in life that can be both unexpected yet expected at the same time. No one knows this better now than three girls who walked down the street of Legacy Hills, Nevada.

"I hate her." The first of the three girls says. Having experienced a recent growth spurt she now stood a little over six feet tall. She has shoulder length dirty blond hair which was kept in a french braid, blue eyes, and fair yet lightly tanned skin. She wore a dark purple top that had elegant designs on it in shades of red, and she also wore grey jean pants along with black booty boots. She is Jasmine Ginger Jones-Winchester or more commonly called 'Jazz' by her friends now.

The second girl who was the youngest at 14, but the smallest lets out a sigh "We know Jazz. We know." The girl said. She was of chinese descent, and her black hair that was kept in pigtails by silver ribbions was cut short going just below her ears which had two sets of silver stud earrings in them. She wore a white top with silver trimming and designs on it along with a silver skirt. In addition she wore white leggings and matching boots with grey laces. The girls name is Eva Chen.

"Maya wasn't happy with her either for destroying that." The third and final girl said. She was only a bit taller than Eva was, and had fair yet light tanned skin. Her golden brown hair was let down, and a blue butterfly hair pin was clipped to the left side of her hair. She also has bright green eyes, but they aren't what they appear their true color being rainbow. The girl wore a dark blue top with dark wash jeans and blue flats. The girl is named Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester, and is the half sister to Jazz.

"Of all the people to find out our secret why? Why did it have to be Robyn?" Jazz said and groans.

The three girls were also something else. Each one was part of a team of Power Rangers. AV was Lore Keeper Blue, Eva had been Lore Keeper Silver, and as for Jazz she had been Lore Keeper Premio which was a bronze orange mix.

"Still she smashed it because she felt a dual colored ranger was a 'threat' to her 'leadership'." Jazz sneers.

Eva nods "She doesn't deserve that morphor. Especially Sora's..." Eva starts and trails off.

"...You know Cassie called me." Jazz says cracking a small smile.

"Really? How's she doing?" AV asked as both looked towards her.

"She's doing well. Has pretty much settled into her college schedule, but she more worried about Sora." Jazz replied.

Eva nods solemnly "Her and Sora were together. They were just perfect for each other." She said as they remembered those two being together.

A bell chimed as someone walked inside and the group turns to look, and the three wince. It was a girl of 16 with jet black hair that had been cut short reaching just above her ears with small braids on the side and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a hot pink short sleeved top while layered over it was a low cut red zip up jacket and she wore a matching colored skirt. She had black leggings and red and black converse shoes. Around her neck was an arrowhead necklace.

The girl looked around slightly nervous as the other's watch her "Sora..." they all whispered deeply missing her as they watched said girl.

 _"When the final battle with Diablo happened Sora reopened a wound nearly dying of blood lose, but we got lucky and got her to the hospital in enough time. Unfortunately she suffered memory lose and doesn't recall anything from when I first came to school last October to just last week."_ AV thought.

As Sora sat down up front away from everyone the others saw her let out a sigh "She looks so lonely." Eva says and the others nods before frowning as they saw someone else walk towards Sora.

The girl was Robyn Queen. She was the self proclaimed 'queen' of Legacy Hills High or LHH for short. To say she had a big who was an understatement, but she also loved to bully others and just give people a difficult time. The girl also wasn't afraid to blackmail others to get what she wants or feels she deserves. She is also the replacement red ranger of the Lore Keepers team.

Jazz scowls hands gripped into fists as she prepared to get up, but is stopped by Eva "Don't. I know it's Sora, but..." Eva starts and trails off.

"I can't just stand here Eva! Memory or no memory, threat or no threat she's our friend!" Jazz says about to walk over getting even angrier as she saw Robyn push Sora off the stool she was sitting on and pour her drink on her.

She was about to walk over and chew Robyn out when a pink haired girl clad in dark pink walked over an angry scowl on her face.

What ensued was a rather vocal verbal fight as the pinkette chewed Robyn out to the point she ran out. AV and Eva got up joining Jazz and walked towards the girl who was helping Sora up.

"Jeez. Some people just don't know when to quit do they Daniels?" The girl states as Sora gives a dry chuckle.

"Thanks Scarlet. I'm surprised your back. Weren't you attending Walford?" Sora asked the girl who muttered.

"I was, but...stuff happened." The girl named Scarlet replied and then noticed the others that walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked them with a sneer showing she was protective of Sora.

AV stepped up "We just want to help. We saw what Robyn did." AV says as Scarlet frowns a bit finding it hard to believe.

Sora smiles "Thanks. Robyn has been messing with me a lot lately and well...I just don't understand why. With school coming up well...I don't know how I'll handle things." Sora says and Scarlet along with AV walk off towards the bathroom while Eva and Jazz stood guard outside.

Inside the bathroom Scarlet and AV went to work on cleaning up Sora even going as far as giving Sora a new change of clothes. Sora put on the others clothes putting her ruined ones away to take home to have cleaned.

AV walked up to her "You okay?" She asked and Sora shrugs.

"Kind of. This last week has been hard. I woke up in the hospital, and found out I have amnesia from something. Robyn has been harassing me, and then there's my mom." She says with a bit of frustration.

"Suddenly she starts caring about me! I'm just...just...I'm just confused alright!" She says tearing up. AV hugs her and Scarlet joins in the hug.

They pull away and AV glances to her necklace that had a special pendant of a red sun with a white cross inside it. She takes it off and hands it to Sora.

"Here. I want you to have this. You need it more than I do right now." AV says and puts it around Sora's neck.

Sora puts a hand to it and then looks to her "T-Thanks." She says and Scarlet smirks and briefly there was a pink glow and the brief sound of hawaiian music was heard.

The three walked out and were soon joined by Eva and Jazz and they all left each going there separate ways heading home.

Scarlet got home and let's out a sigh "Mom. I'm...h-home." Scarlet starts and her eyes widen at the sight she finds. Her mother being chocked by a strange woman and her father on the ground dead a small pool of blood forming.

Before Scarlet could make a move and do anything the strange woman noticed Scarlet and grabbed her before all three disappeared from the home.

* * *

 **Welcome everyone to Season 3 of Power Rangers Lore Keepers, and as you can see things are off to an extremely rocky start and there's been a few changes. For one the temporary red ranger and terror is Robyn who blackmailed to get into the team. As for Sora with her memory on the rocks she thinks her relationship with her mother is as rocky as it was before. Now there will be five new rangers joining the team, and they won't be using the missing colors since the ones that left still have their morphors. As for Scarlet she isn't actually part of this story. She's part of Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation by LovingGinger30 so check that out if you have the time. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	2. Episode 1: Rookies

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The school bell rang as LHH was starting it's first day of school, and walking into the school was Eva, AV, and Jazz. While they were slightly excited they were also worried knowing that they would also have to deal with Robyn their at school.

The school was bustling and busy as it usually was during the first day as many students were talking with their friends catching up or some were even talking about the Lore Keeper ranger team.

As the group walked towards their lockers the three glanced around "Everyone sure is excited, but then again this is only the first day back at school." Eva says.

Jazz nods "Yeah, but I'm just glad we're lucky enough to not have Mrs. Steps for homeroom this year." She says looking at the schedule.

"Then again can't say I've heard of this teacher either. Who's this Mrs. Sheppard?" Jazz asked as the last name causes AV to grin and Eva looks to her confused a bit. Last time she had been like this was when Dr. O had substituted for them.

"You know her?" Eva asked and AV nods.

"Yes, and so do you Eva. It's Zoe." AV revealed and Eva went wide eyed for a moment before she then cracks a smile.

"Zoe? Wait you mean your old babysitter Zoe?" Jazz asked and AV nods.

"Yeah. It's her." AV said and they walked towards their homeroom class. As they walked in they saw several people, but the main concern was that they saw Robyn was in the same class as them.

Each of the girls took seats close to each other, and unfortunately near Robyn. The bell rang again signaling the start of homeroom as someone came walking in.

It was a petite young woman of 23 standing around 5'4 and had a dark skin tone to her. She had curly shoulder length black hair along with hazel eyes, and over them was a set of round rim black glasses while visible on her wrists were various scars. The woman wore a long sleeved button up black dress top while layered over it was a royal purple dress jacket. She also wore black dress pants and matching shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a amethyst gemstone pendant.

"Hello everyone I'm your homeroom teacher, but I will also be your English teacher for now on. I am Zoe Sheppard." The woman says introducing herself as a guy in the room raised his hand.

"Yes." She says noticing the teen.

"No offense, but aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" the guy asked as Zoe sighs.

"I assure you I'm more than qualified to be your teacher. Now anything else or can I start roll call?" she tells them as the students went quiet and Robyn began to fall asleep.

Zoe grabbed the clipboard from her desk "Let's see...Jasmine Winchester?" She asked and said girl raised her hand.

"Here. Just call me Jazz though." she says and Zoe nods mentally noting the nickname. She continued on for a while and had called Evan as well.

"Eva Chen?" she continued and Eva waves.

At the next name Zoe cracks a smile "Avalon Winchester." she states looking to said girl and marking her there without saying anything more.

"Robyn Queens..." Zoe said as said person was snoring.

Zoe frowns "Robyn Queens..." She said sternly and began to walk to said students desk.

"Robyn Queens!" She says slamming her clipboard on the desk waking said girl who glares.

"Good of you to join the world of the waking Miss Queens, but sleeping in class is something I won't tolerate. So I catch you again, and it will be off to Principal Steps." Zoe said and Robyn huffs.

"Yeah right four eyes." she muttered and Zoe goes away silently restraining herself from doing anything stupid.

"Sora Daniels." Zoe kept going and said girl silently rose her hand. She was now wearing her same outfit from the other day, but in addition she was wearing AV's necklace along with her normal one.

"Christopher Thompson." Zoe called out.

A Caucasian 16 year old male waves his hand. He has short brown hair, green eyes, and wears black rimmed reading glasses. He was wear a white polo shirt with black jean pants, and white shoes with black laces.

"Logan Turner." Zoe kept going as a 17 year old guy raised his head and nods to the teacher.

He was athletically built yet skinny, and has a slight tan to him with a scar above his left eyebrow. He had shaggy chestnut brown hair that sits just pass his eyebrows and hazel eyes. They guy wears an orange and black unbuttoned flannel shirt while under it was a grey t shirt. In addition she wears blue jean pants, tan boots, and two beaned bracelets on his right hand. While around his neck he wore a set of dog tags.

"Marcus Turner." Zoe called out.

"Yeah I'm here." A 16 year old guy calls out. He stood just under six feet tall and had a bit of a build to him. He wore a bronze metallic shirt and over it was an unzipped black jacket along with black and bronze sneakers and blue jean pants. He has a scar going over his right eye.

"Jason Taylor." Zoe looked around.

The guy that replied was a 17 at 6'1 and had an average skin tone and build to him. He had short brown hair, and blue eyes wearing black framed glasses. He also wore a black shirt while layered over it was a cyan sleeveless hoodie along with black cargo pants and cyan and white converse.

"And Sara Jeckilson." Zoe finished.

Sara raised her hand. She had changed herself a lot during these past few months and had even gotten rid of her old clothes. Having gone through a small growth spurt the girl stood a bit taller than Sora now yet still had the same build that was a balance of athletic and muscular while still looking skinny at the same time. Her wavy brown hair had been cut short now going just to her shoulders, and her blue eyes with gold flecks in them were as bright as ever. She now wore a grey athletic top with the number 4 emblemized on in silver on the left of the shirt, and over it was a crimson red varisty jacket in the style similar to the one she use to wear the same number in the corner. She also wore skinny jean pants and black and crimson converse.

"Well since everyone is here time to establish a few ground rules..." Zoe said and everyone groans as Zoe chuckles.

"Yeah I know it's boring, but I have to go over them." She said with a giggle.

What no one except Sora herself noticed was the necklace she wore glowed in a White, Orange, Bronze, Cyan, and Crimson color puzzling the girl.

 _"The necklace just glowed...What does that mean?"_ she thought and looked at the individuals who were wearing those exact colors wondering what the glow meant and their connection.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In The Great Library a rather frustrated Maya was hard at work on a project. The project itself wasn't so stressful it was just the fact that she had much more to deal with at the time.

"And...Done! Nine brand new morphors ready to go." Maya says wiping away the sweat.

Abby walked up now looking a bit more like she was as a teenager the silver streak and eyes the only difference "New morphors? Why did you make these?" Abby asked.

Maya sighs "After the battle with Feral Diablo the old morphors began to short circuit and break down. Before the others left I rushed to make new models for them. The same type as these." She says and looks at the purple morphor.

"So then while making a new one for Jazz I decided to make improved versions of the older models becuase I'd have to eventualy. Not to mention Robyn smashed Jazz's old morphor cutting the bonded connection between orange and bronze so remaking the Premio Morphor was impossible. That's why there's a separate morphor for orange and bronze this time around." She then added on.

The morphors unlike the previous models were different this time around. They were designed to look like smart phone watches while beside them was nine 1 inch by 1 inch round edge square like chips each colored coded like the watches and each had a the Lore Keepers symbol (a feather quill) on it while in the background of each was the design of some kind of animal or creature. There was some small buttons on the sides of each.

"Do you think these will even be needed?" Abby asked and Maya nods.

"Certainly. Yimsim is still out there Abby, and I don't think he's working alone." She said to her.

Abby was in silent agreement to her "Still that doesn't dissolve our current situation with the blackmailing, ego centric, annoying..." Abby said seething

"Calm down Abby. I know your angry about it as much as I am, but there was recently a meeting about it. We're already taking measures to have her handled." Maya says whispering the last part.

Abby takes in a breath and nods "I know, but it still has me frustrated. Even Xolicernic would agree that Robyn is a poor choice for a red ranger!" Abby says.

"Can't argue with you there, but our hands are tied Abby. For now at least." Maya says grabbing all the morphors and putting them into her bag along with the chips.

"Well I've got to get back to the school. I have a library to keep track of." She says and teleports out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora looked around waiting for her friend Scarlet and kept glancing back and forth anxious. Ever since running into her a few days ago she had been more cheerful.

Sighing she takes out her phone and scrolls through the internet a few different articiles catching her attention "Huh. New ranger teams in Reefside and Clover Hills." she says and then notices a third articile which makes her freeze.

"No...Scarlet and her mom...missing!" She says as she read the article tearing up at this and then puts her phone away. Yet how she felt could be seen easily, and from nearby Maya watched her and noticed this.

Sora walked off and Maya sighs "Poor girl. She must be so confused right now." Maya said and she walked into the school library where four teens were waiting for her.

"I'm glad to see you all made it." Maya says putting on her best fake smile.

Robyn scoffs "Well this better not be a waste of my time. I have better things to do you know." she said as Maya's lip twitches.

"Certainly. Well I have the morphors done." She said and takes out the red morphor and data card and gives it to Robyn.

"Thanks. Later." She said with a grin and walked out putting on the watch and slipping the data card into her pocket.

Maya let's out a relieved sigh and then turns to the others "Apparently she didn't hear me say 'morphors'." she muttered.

"Yeah. She was probably just wanting _her's_ which is the only reason she came." Jazz said bitterly.

Eva nods as Maya sighs "Unfortunately I found it impossible to bond the orange and bronze powers together again. So well...Here you go Jasmine." She said holding out the purple morphor and data card.

Jazz takes them putting the morphor on her wrist "Purple huh? Well I think it suits me better." she said as Maya then took out the silver and blue morphors and data cards handing them to Eva and AV respectively.

"Thanks Maya. The V3 morphors weren't working after what happened." AV said as she and Eva clipped on their morphors.

"They work the same way as last time. Except the red that is." Maya says grinning as each girl was covered in an aura of their respective color signaling the bonding of the morphor to each girl.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked after the familiar rush of power coursed through her.

Maya shrugs "For some reason the bonding process on the red morphor isn't functioning properly. I must have wired something wrong." She says giving a sly grin and Jazz chuckles.

"Clever. Well then I guess we should..." Jazz starts as Maya holds up her hand stopping them.

"Wait. Before you go I want all of you to take these." She says taking out the remaining morphors and data cards.

"More morphors?" AV asked and Maya nods.

"You know why, and I want the three of you to use your best judgement to decide who deserve these. Who knows perhaps they might end up in the right hands anyways." Maya said.

Jazz took the crimson morphor and data card while AV took the white and cyan and Eva took the orange and bronze of each. The three slipped the items into their bags.

"We'll take care of them and make sure they get to the right people Miss Spears." Eva says and the three girls leave the library.

Maya sighs "I hope so. I really hope so." She muttered before she went to her desk taking out a familiar box with three gemstones in it. One of the gems had turned grey from it's usual red like a Red Beryl gem usually was.

"I thought so. If she is lost so is the phoenix." She muttered, but also got a strange feeling that the remaining gemstones that each go with the three gemstones she had were finally all in the school.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The second half of the day came, and with it the three girls were split up into different classes.

Eva walked towards her class not paying attention as she was more concerned what to do about the responsibility Maya gave them "Have faith. You'll find the right one's." She muttered to herself.

She then tripped and lets out a groan as the Orange morphor and Data Card slid out of her bag. Two guys noticed her fall and walk over to help her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" the first of the two guys asked.

"I'm fine. Just tripped over my own feet. Happens a lot." She says and the guys offers his hand to help her up.

Eva was pulled up and she looked to see who the two were that helped her. The two were Chris Thompson and Logan Turner.

"You should really try and be more careful kid." Logan says with a slight huff.

"R-Right. Well I've got to get going. Class and all that." She says to them and runs off in a hurry.

The two watched her leave and Logan spots the objects on the ground "Looks like she dropped something." he says holding up the items and Chris frowns.

"Then you should return them to her." He says and Logan nods.

"I will, but I don't have her in any of my classes for the rest of the day. So I'll return them tomorrow." Logan says and both guys went on their way.

Meanwhile Jazz was in class and talking to Sara both catching up on their break "So...still no sign of your old man?" Jazz asked and Sara sighs.

"Yeah. He is still missing. I know everyone else has given up, but I won't!" Sara says determined. Jazz give a small smirk.

 _"Girls got a lot of fire in her just like Sora. I don't think there's anyone else more suited for this."_ she thought grabbing the crimson morphor and data card. She slips the data card into Sara's back pocket and holds out the morphor.

"Here. I bought a few of these during break and I just so happen to have an extra one." Jazz said and Sara takes it.

"Thanks Jazz. It looks pretty cool." Sara says putting it on and admires it not noticing the sudden rush of power that bonded to her.

 _"Now...I'm going to have to tell her later about what it really is."_ Jazz thought.

Meanwhile in another class AV had her head down groaning. When she left she got caught up in a large group of students, and in the rush to get to class she had somehow managed to not lose one but both sets of morphors and their corresponding data cards.

 _"Maya is going to be so disappointed in me. Maybe she can track them?"_ AV thought and sighs as the bell rang letting them out of class.

The three girls met up and Jazz noticed that Eva and AV both looked nervous "You two alright? It is only the last class of the day." Jazz said to them.

"I know, but that's not the problem." Eva said and AV nods.

"I have my own problem as well. I lost them." AV said and the girls stop and huddle in a corner.

"You lost the morphors and cards?!" Jazz silently exclaimed and AV nods.

Eva looks down "I-I lost one to. I actually did manage to give one to someone, but that's when I noticed the orange was missing." Eva interjects.

Jazz sighs, and it was then that the ground shook and the sounds of students and teachers screaming was heard "And that's our cue. We'll worry about the problem later. For now let's handle whatever is outside." AV said and the three ran out and were joined by Robyn.

Standing in front of them was a familiar set of mechanized shadow creatures "Gearz! Look's like Yimsim rounded up the remains of Diablo's old foot soldiers." Eva said.

Robyn huffs "Yeah so what. I'm still going to handle these things. Now you guys go beat those tiny groups while the big girl...me...handles the large group." Robyn said and the group just gives an annoyed glare.

Robyn prepares to morph, but is stopped by AV "There's still people trying to get out of here. You could be seen." AV said and Robyn pushes her away.

"So what?! You do that again and your guys secret is out." Robyn said and pushes the button on the side and there was a flash as the morphor changed. Now attached to the sides of the morphor was what looked like a dial cut in half with curved wolf fang designs on them. Robyn takes out the Data Card and spins it before clicking the two halves of the dial together connecting the fang designs.

"Unlock the Legend!" Robyn called out and was encased in a red glow.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

 _Robyn was in a red space surrounded by previous red rangers who had their backs turned away from and behind her was the Alpha Wolf Zord which was also turned away. The red data card flew off as Grey energy formed around Robyn and then solidifies becoming a grey body suit. It was then that red energy covered her chest, arms, waist, and legs as red gloves, arms, boots, and half robe formed. Emblemized in gold on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with the triple V shaped visor. A gold belt with a belt buckle similar to the visor held in place a red skirt._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

AV groans "I guess we should help her." she says turning to Jazz and Eva, but noticed that Eva wasn't their as did Jazz.

"She must have gone to help people get out." Jazz said as it was then she noticed some other individuals helping to fight. The people were Sara, Chris, Marcus, Logan, and Jason.

While AV wasn't surprised by Sara or Marcus as they looked like the choices Eva and Jazz made the other three did surprise her. What was more surprising was the devices the other three were wearing.

"They're looking like they need some help." Jazz said and AV nods.

"I'll go help them. You help out our 'leader'." AV said and both ran off.

Jazz morphed and was in a suit similar to Robyn, but white replaced the grey and purple was in place of the red.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group of five stood close together "I thought you hated getting into fights." Sara said to Chris as she kicks away a one of the Gearz.

"I do, but I hate having to be the one saved more." He replied as he pushed a Gearz away from him.

Logan and Markus were working together with Jason to try and drive the monsters off "Shadows and machines. It's like they're invites to some kind of end of days party." Jason joked.

"Now is not the time to be funny!" Marcus says seriously as the few remaining Gearz began to gang up outnumbering the teens.

Chris looked around nervous "Oh man. We should have run when we had a chance." he says. It was then that they noticed someone else fighting their way through the Gearz.

When the person made it through they were all slightly surprised. It was AV.

AV looked to them and let's out a sigh of relief "Glad to see your all still in one piece." She said and then looks to the Gearz.

"Then again there are still plenty of Gearz." She added on.

"Gearz?" Logan asked arms crossed.

She looked to them "Look I have no time to explain. I-We need your help. I know Sara and Marcus got one of these from my friends." AV said showing her morphor before looking to the others.

"And I know you three found the ones you have. Now I know they don't look like much, but they are much more than they appear." AV continued.

Sara looked to AV then to the two rangers fighting. She had seen Robyn morph and recalled that she had the same kind of device AV and now them were wearing. It was then her eyes went wide with realization.

"You. Your the blue ranger." Sara said and the others looked at her and realized it to.

"Yes, and those devices you have on you are morphors. The Data Card is the key." She said taking out her blue data card.

Each of the others did the same pulling out a similar colored data card matching their morphor.

"It's your guys choice. You want to help? Or you going to run away?" AV asked before turning to the Gearz and pressed the button on the side of her morphor. It was similar in design to Robyn's, but it had a set of eagle wings instead of wolf fangs.

AV prepared to morph and fight on her own, but then noticed that the other five had stepped up standing with her each of their morphors ready.

"Okay for now follow my lead." AV said.

"Right." They said to her. AV and them place the cards on the dial and then lock them in by shutting the fragmented dial together.

"Unlock The Legend!" AV says and was followed by the other five.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

 _AV stood in a blue space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards her and her Eagle Zord directly behind her letting out a loud proud screech. She was then covered in white energy which solidified forming a skin tight white bodysuit. It was then that blue energy covered her chest, arms, waist, and legs as blue gloves, arms, boots, and half robe formed. Emblemized in gold on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. A gold belt with a belt buckle similar to the visor held in place a blue skirt._

 _Sara stood in a dark red space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards her and a Lioness Zord stood directly behind her letting out an ear piercing roar. She was then covered in white energy which solidified forming a skin tight white bodysuit. It was then that crimson energy covered her chest, arms, waist, and legs as crimson gloves, arms, boots, and half robe formed. Emblemized in gold on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. A gold belt with a belt buckle similar to the visor held in place a crimson skirt._

 _Chris stood in a white space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards him and flying directly behind him was a Falcon Zord the remained quiet. His whole body was then covered in white energy which solidified forming a skin tight white bodysuit along with it came solid white gloves, arms, boots, and a half robe with thick bands of black on the boots and gloves to tell them apart from the suit. Emblemized in Silver on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. Around his waist was a silver variation on the belt and belt buckle._

 _Logan stood in an orange space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards him while behind him stood the intimidating Bear Zord. His whole body was then covered in white energy which solidified forming a skin tight white bodysuit along with it came orange gloves, arms, boots, and a half robe with thick bands of black on the boots and gloves to tell them apart from the suit. Emblemized in Silver on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. Around his waist was a silver variation on the belt and belt buckle._

 _Marcus stood in an bronze space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards him while behind him stood the prideful Griffon Zord. His whole body was then covered in white energy which solidified forming a skin tight white bodysuit along with it came bronze gloves, arms, boots, and a half robe with thick bands of black on the boots and gloves to tell them apart from the suit. Emblemized in Silver on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. Around his waist was a silver variation on the belt and belt buckle._

 _Jason stood in a cyan space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards him while behind him stood the Tiger Zord who let out a loud roar. His whole body was then covered in white energy which solidified forming a skin tight white bodysuit along with it came cyan gloves, arms, boots, and a half robe with thick bands of black on the boots and gloves to tell them apart from the suit. Emblemized in Silver on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. Around his waist was a silver variation on the belt and belt buckle._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

The five new rangers looked at themselves and noticed that each of them still had there morphors on their wrists.

AV clears her throat getting their attention "Fight first." she reminded them and they nod. It isn't long before the group has the area clear.

The same could be said for Robyn and Jazz except that they weren't along.

"OKAY! Who are you?! Who do you think you are trying to show off and act better than me!" Robyn yelled as the group got close and noticed that yet another bronze ranger was their.

"That's...Elemental Saint Bronze." Jazz whispered as ES Bronze remained silent.

Robyn walks up to her "Answer me! Or are you perhaps to scared to talk in the face of a real hero?" Robyn taunts as ES Bronze huffs and starts to walk away making Robyn even angrier.

"Don't you walk away from me! Answer me!" She yells and charges at her, but before she could hit ES Bronze vanishes in a flash of light.

"Coward!" Robyn shouts out then turns to the others and sees the additional rangers. Her eyes narrow when she see's the crimson ranger and growls.

She then huffs and starts to walk away "Well I'm out of here. Also just because your some shade of red doesn't mean your the leader there crimson. The leader and hero is me. You guys mean nothing." Robyn said and disappears in a flash of light.

"Sheesh. Some leader we got." Logan said as AV looked down.

Jazz huffs "That girl actually isn't our leader, but this isn't the time or place to discuss this." she says walking up to them.

"Trans In!" Jazz called out and the remaining rangers were teleported to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After suddenly appearing their AV and Jazz saw that Eva was there and looked exhausted and she told them that she was helping.

Unfortunately Robyn was also there and was throwing a tantrum over the crimson ranger and was threatening Maya. It took a lot of convincing and acting that it was a mistake, but it was already made and there was no way of changing things.

Robyn then promptly left in a huff leaving the remaining veteran Lore Keeper rangers to introduce themselves to the rookies.

 _"First she complains about about 'her' blade not responding to her. So I make a new one. Then I add new teammates to the group, and she complains about one possibly overthrowing her. Ugh...I swear she keeps finding new ways to annoy me."_ Maya thought and then turns to the five new rangers.

"So do you five actually want to be a part of this?" Maya asked the five as they talked.

Each one looked at Maya unsure "If you don't want to I can sever the bond between the morphor and you. Then you can go about your normal lives, but you must promise not to speak of this place or the rangers identities." Maya offered them.

Sara considered this, but for some reason she couldn't feel right to just leave. Ever since the rangers showed up a year ago she had actually felt drawn to them and there battles.

"Can we...have some time to think about it?" Chris asked and Maya nods.

"Take as much time as you need. You can find me here or at the school library." She told them, and after telling them how to leave the five rookies vanished in colored lights.

Eva looked to Maya "You think they'll stay?" she asked.

Maya shrugs "Honestly I can't say for sure for some of them, but that Sara...yeah she's going to stay. She's just hesitating, and I think you know who to blame for her hesitation." Maya said and Jazz nods.

"Robyn. Up till some time last year Sara use to be part of her group, but she left her after realizing what it was she was doing." AV said.

"Yes, but we can't influence their decision. It will be their choice if they want to join or not." Maya said and sighs looking down.

"I saw Sora today. She looked rather lonely." She then told them and each was silent.

"I-I have faith. Sora will come back around. Even if her memories don't we'll get her back!" Eva said positively.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the attack on the school Sora was walking home. She didn't know why, but for some reason she had felt the need to stay and fight yet instead she ran. She ran away.

"Ugh...I'm such a coward." She scolded herself and brought out her phone. Ever since seeing the earlier headline about her old friend Scarlet she had grown concerned for her.

Sighing she decided to check out a few other things on her phone eventually coming to her picture gallery. What she opened up to surprised her almost making her drop her phone.

It was a picture of her and another girl kissing, but who the girl was surprised her "Cassandra StClare?" Sora questioned in utter shock, and was blushing a deep red.

She shut her phone off and walked the rest of the way home in silence. Yet her thoughts were focused on the picture and wondering what Cassandra meant to her before she lost her memory. She also wondered what happened to her friend Scarlet as well as their mother and hoping that they are okay.

* * *

 **And that is Episode 1 everyone! Wow so what do you all think of the rangers which by the way here is the cast for this season and there creators:**

 **Temporary Lore Red:** Robyn Queens (bammybell).

 **True Lore Red:**? (?).

 **Lore Blue:** Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester (LovingGinger30).

 **Lore Silver:** Eva Chen (MysteryAgain).

 **Lore Purple:** Jasmine 'Jazz' Winchester (LovingGinger30).

 **Lore Crimson:** Sara Jeckilson (SkaterGirl [Guest User]).

 **Lore White:** Christopher 'Chris' Thompson (QuietSableye).

 **Lore Cyan:** Jason Taylor (Yusuke197).

 **Lore Orange:** Logan Turner (ICrzy).

 **Lore Bronze:** Marcus Turner (RED TIME FORCE RANGER).

 **As for the rangers that left for college well they will make some appearances since they still have their morphors and can teleport to The Great Library. Though they will not be as heavly involved in this season like they were in the others. Also you can tell that Sora is somewhat on track to starting to remeber at least the feelings she has for Cassie. Will she eventually try and talk to her? Maybe...and well next chapter you will see the final decisions for each ranger, and what more trouble Robyn causes them. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	3. Episode 2: Choice

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A couple of days have passed since the reappearance of the Lore Keeper rangers and the new ones that were said to have joined them. Bits of footage circled the internet depicting the fight as the rangers minus the red and purple worked together to drive off the Gearz.

Yet the footage also showed Lore Red attacking ES Bronze, and it made many people wonder if the Lore Keeper rangers had something against that particular predecessor team.

One of the people who happened to be watching the footage was Sora "Wow. Except for that red the team seems pretty good. Yet...why am I still so mad at myself for running?" She said whispering the last part to herself. Ever since yesterday when she ran away from the battle she had been hard on herself for just the simple act of running away and not risking her life.

 _"It's not like I could have done anything. I'm just...me. I'm an ordinary person and nothing special like them."_ she thought and put her phone away she she got close to the school.

Sora looked around as she proceeded towards the school carefully watching out for a particular person, but what she failed to notice was some trip wire she stepped on. When she stepped on it a large bucket of water and and a small bucket of powdered food coloring tipped over. The powder hit first followed by the water. People took notice and began to laugh at her the loudest laugh coming from the one who set up up that being Robyn.

"Wow. Nice look Daniels. Didn't know a dance was coming up." Robyn jokes as Sora tears up and runs inside as Mrs. Steps came out with a frown having seen what happened.

"Principal's office now Queens." she said and Robyn huffs.

"Why? I didn't do a single thing, and you can't prove it!" Robyn said giving a sly grin as Mrs. Steps grits her teeth and points in.

"We'll see. Now in before I have to force you towards the office myself." she ordered as Robyn huffs and walks in.

Meanwhile Sora had ran all the way towards the restroom and had locked herself into a stall and was crying.

"Why? WHY? WHY DOES SHE PICK ON ME?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO HER?!" Sora shouts and then begins to sob again.

It was then that someone knocked on her stall "Hey...are you okay?" a girl's voice asked all Sora could see was the girls crimson converse.

Sora sniffles "I-I-I'm just f-fine." Sora said as the girl's voice hums. It was then that she heard the sound of the girls backpack unzipping and the girl pushed some clothes under towards her.

"Here. I know these are just my gym clothes, but they should be in your size." the girl said.

Sora picks up the clothes "T-Thank you umm..." Sora started and the girl chuckled.

"I don't really have to introduce myself. You already know me and...I'm sorry for how I always treated you in the past with Robyn, and I hope she gets it for what she did to you today." the girl said. As Sora changes she hears footsteps and then the door closing.

Grabbing her own ruined clothes she put them into her bag and came out into the clothes given to her then leaves the bathroom and drops her bag off at her locker wondering who it was that helped her. The voice did sound familiar to her, but nowadays with how her memory seemed to be she had some trouble putting voices to faces and names.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

English class came around for the entire group minus Robyn who had been given detention for her stunt earlier that day.

"She didn't deserve that." Chris said under his breath just how Sora felt when it came to bullies. Being the smart kid and classified as a nerd he was more than once the target of Robyn and her goons or other school bullies.

Zoe cleared her throat "I know we are only a few days into the school year, but we have a new student that will be starting today." she says and signals towards the door and a girl came walking in.

AV, Eva, and Jazz recognized her instantly. The girl was a few years younger and a bit shorter than AV. She wore a snow white sleeveless dress top along with a matching skirt and light pink leggings with white dress shoes. Her hair was a natural shade of sky blue and she had bright yellow eyes.

 _"T-Rein!"_ The three thought.

"Umm...H-Hi everyone. I-I-I'm..." she started a bit shy and Zoe puts a hand on her shoulder encouragaing her. She takes in a breath and then lets it out.

"Hi everyone! I'm Raine Balgriff, and I hope to get to know you all better." T-Rein or as she's know now as Raine said giving a bright smile.

Jazz smirks _"After the final battle with Feral Diablo Leo took a liking in T-Rein and took her home. His parents to took a liking to the young girl, but when they inquired about her origins well..."_ Jazz thought as she recalled Leo telling them that he told his parents everything along with Raine's true origins.

 _"His parents were actually rather opened minded, and they actually adopted her into the family. She still has her powers, but she rarely uses them."_ she finished thinking.

"Raine is a rather bright individual which is why she's been elevated to high school classes. Now if I find any of you picking on her you'll be joining Robyn in detention. Got it?" Zoe said seriously giving a glare to her students all who nod as Raine takes her seat sitting between Chris and Logan.

Logan glanced to Chris and he writes on a piece of paper and crumbles it up tossing it under the desk to Chris who catches it and opens it reading it.

 _You thought about 'that' -L_

Chris writes an answer and crumbles it up tossing it back. This would continue for a while.

 _Yes. I think I'm going to go for it -C_

 _Really? I thought you didn't like to fight -L_

 _I don't, but I just can't leave things be either -C_

 _I guess that makes two of us -L_

 _So your going to as well? -C_

 _Yeah. Going to let 'her' know around lunchtime -L_

 _Same. -C_

After that the two started to pay attention to class not wanting Mrs. Sheppard to notice and give them detention.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Lunchtime came around and Logan along with Chris headed towards the school library where they knew that Miss Spears would be doing her job. As they walked in they saw her on a ladder putting some books up on the high shelf and helping her was a blue clad 17 year old boy and a girl the same age as the boy.

"Thanks for volunteering your time Evan, Destiny." Maya said to the couple as she came down the ladder.

"It's no problem Maya. You looked like you needed the help, and Destiny also insisted." the boy named Evan said and Maya noticed the two.

"Oh. Hello Chris, Logan." She greets.

"Umm...Hi Miss Spears. We were wanting to talk to you about...well you seem busy." Chris said and turned to leave.

"There's no need to leave. I'm guessing you are both deciding to stay with the team?" Maya asked.

Evan turns to Maya who chuckles "You don't have to worry. Evan here is a veteran like me, and his girlfriend has known for a while." Maya said.

"Okay. Well then yeah we both decided we are going to remain." Logan said.

"That makes three." Evan said as the two look to him.

"Sara came by earlier. She said the same thing." Destiny told them

Maya nods "That just leaves Marcus and Jason..." Maya says trailing off.

"Well speak of the devil." Evan said as the two mentioned people came walking in.

"After doing some thinking we both thought it wouldn't be right to turn you down." Marcus said.

"Yeah. I mean sure I joke around a lot, but I'm much more than that." Jason said.

Maya cracks a smile "I'm glad you all made up your minds. Though I hope you all will get along with one another." Maya said it was then that the morphors went off a map showing up on screen a monster attack.

Maya frowns "Must be Yimsim. There can't be anyone else but him and that master of his." Maya said and the group nods running out and Maya pulls out a grey version of the morphor that functioned primarily as a communicator.

"Sara, Eva, AV, Jazz. There is a bit of trouble. I'll cover for your absences." Maya said and each girl replied as they left the lunchroom headed for the site of where the battle was at.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The teens arrived and saw Robyn was there to fighting with a broadsword and already engaged with a fight against the monster that was there as Eva's goes ridged and eyes narrow.

"Yimsim." She muttered recognizing the armored monster.

"Morph now!" AV instructed and each of them nodded and clicked the sides of the morphor making them change to morph mode as they took out their data cards and locked them into place.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all call out as the data cards flashed and vanished in flashes of light as the rangers were in their base forms.

AV looked at the group knowing with Robyn engaged in a fight she was in charge "Eva, Logan, Chris go and help Robyn. The rest of us handle the Gearz." She said and they all nod.

AV and Jazz ran forward and both thought of a different ranger. A new data card appeared on the morphor one was blue with a mix of elemental symbols together while the other was purple and had an angel on it.

"Unlock the Legend!" They called out as the chips locked in on there own and in a flash they turned into Element Fusion Blue and Underdog Squad Purple.

AV held her hand out drawing any nearby water towards her while Jazz focused the transparent image of an angel behind her.

"Water!" AV shouted throwing the water forward which slashed like a blade.

"Amethyst Angel, Let's Rise Up!" Jazz said and literately flew forward with the angel rushing through their foes.

Marcus, Jason, and Sara watched this in awe before deciding to help as new data cards appeared and locked themselves in.

In flashes of light the three were now fighting as Dino Charge Black (Marcus), GPX Yellow (Jason), and Ninja Storm Crimson (Sara). Sara shot lighting at the foes while Marcus and Jason got the stragglers.

Meanwhile with the fight with Yimsim he was literally having to do very little work. At first he had difficulty because the red ranger was a small bit challenging yet when the other three appeared there was a small bit of infighting between the rangers. Except for the silver who remained focused and was matching blow for blow with him as Science Lanes Silver.

Robyn growled at how Eva was doing and actually landed more blows to Yimsim that she had during the whole fight.

Yimsim jumps back "I think I've had enough of this. I will see you all later." Yimsim said preparing to teleport. Robyn jumps forward trying to strike him with her blade, but he vanishes and all she hits instead is Eva who had run in to try and stop him from getting away.

Eva let out a cry of pain and was knocked completely out of her morph as Logan and Chris ran over to help her "We need to get her looked at." Chris said as Robyn huffed.

"She's fine. She deserves it anyways for getting in my way." Robyn said as Logan's right hand was clenched into a fist.

"We're going to get Abby to check her over. I don't care what you say, but something like that need to be looked over." Logan said and Chris nods as the others join him.

"Trans In!" He called out and they all teleported to The Great Library except for Robyn. Said girl stayed and huffs canceling her morph and begins to walk towards home.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Abby was treating Eva while Logan explained what happened and the mentor frowned "I see...so now she's harming the rest of you." Maya said hand clenched into a fist.

"I don't know if there's any rules or guidelines to being a ranger, but attacking a teammate seems like a violation of them." Logan said angry.

Marcus nods "She needs to go! I don't care if she's your red she's..." Marcus starts.

"She's not the true red of our team!" Jazz snaps in anger silencing Marcus.

Jazz catches her breath "Robyn...she blackmailed to get onto the team. Our red...our leader doesn't even remember that she's a ranger." Jazz said looking down as Sara put together who it was.

"It was Sora Daniels wasn't it?" Sara asked and AV nods.

Sara sighs "I saw what Robyn's been doing to her, but I couldn't understand why. Yet now I know. She knows what Sora use to be and want's to break her so that even if she comes back she won't be able to lead properly." Sara said knowing how Robyn works.

Chris was frustrated by this and actually angered "She is some piece of work. She blackmails to get on the team, is bullying the old leader, thinks she's more deserving than the old leader, and calls herself a hero!" Chris said and Logan was just as annoyed.

"Now that's just wrong. She's going to push Sora to far at the rate she's going." Leo said and Jazz froze as what he said got to her making her think of Lucy and her suicide.

"W-We should watch her...even the toughest person can break with enough pressure." Jazz said sadly.

The others nod as Maya gets a message "Ahh...It's from Kira." she says and opens it and her brows furrow.

"Hmm...AV it seems that you are needed in Reefside." Maya said turning to the girl

AV looked at her a bit confused "Kira contacted me and she want's your help with a...situation. Also she told me that one of her rangers saw Sora there." Maya said and AV jumps up.

"What is she doing there?!" AV said in surprise and nervous.

"No clue, but maybe it has to do with the evil ranger they have their." Maya said thinking about the prophecy she had translated a while back and sent to her. It had mentioned something about a Lost Phoenix Leader, and one of the creatures represented in the jewels she was guarding was a phoenix yet that jewel had lost it's color.

"Well then I'm going." AV said and prepares to teleport out directly to DT Wave in Reefside the others wishing her good luck as Maya shakes her head.

 _"Sora. What are you thinking?"_ she thought.

* * *

 **That is all for Episode 2 of the season. Yeah Robyn...she is being such a nuisance, and Jazz thinking about her friend Lucy? Is that a hint of something that may or may not happen well only I have the answers to that, but I'm not going to say. As for the ending scene well that is to tie in with upcoming events in Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation. I will mention what happened in this after the chapters are posted. Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Episode 3: Last Straw

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A day has passed since AV left for Reefside at the request of the Music Force Next Generation rangers mentors Kira and Conner. She returned hours later having completed the reason that she had been there alongside the unexpected help of Sora Daniels.

AV and the other rangers minus Robyn, and surprisingly Sara sat inside A&C relaxing and doing there best to enjoy the Friday that they had off.

AV though had her own thoughts _"I'm glad I was able to help in Reefside. They had been experiencing a problem with an evil pink ranger for a while, but she wasn't willingly evil. She was a girl named Scarlet that turned to protect someone else."_ AV thought and sighs.

She then looked noticing that Sora walked in _"Sora was also there in Reefside probably for the same reason because Scarlet is one of Sora's closest friends. She also met Noelle McKnight and even fought with her when Sora's sword returned to her."_ she continued to think.

 _"In the end thought it was Kayori or Next Generation Yellow that used my necklace to purge the evil from Scarlet returning her to herself, and she morphed for the first time sending that woman away. Though without her parents Scarlet is now living in Reefside with Noelle's family."_ AV watched Sora who sat down.

 _"As for Sora it's almost like she's starting to remember, but there's still Robyn to deal with. She also know's Sora's identity as the previous red ranger, and Robyn isn't likely to give up the red morphor without a fight."_ AV finished.

"Am I the only one surprised the crazy decided to not join us fun people?" Jason asked with a smirk referring to Robyn and themselves.

"I'm not, but where did that Sara go to?" Chris asked looking up from a comic he was reading as Logan huffs.

"Maybe she's sucking up to Robyn. The two are old friends after all." he says as Eva and Marcus frown.

"You can't say that for sure Logan. Sara wouldn't do something like that." Marcus says.

"Same. Maybe she's doing something to help better our situation." Eva suggested.

Jazz nods glaring at Logan "I'm with them to. I've hanged out with Sara long enough to know she's changed." Jazz states.

Logan huffs again "Alright, but the moment she starts going back to being Robyn's lackey I'll be telling you 'I told you so'." He said and AV shakes her head.

"Logan I know you don't think that. You're just angry at Robyn and are taking out that anger on Sara." AV said.

"Yeah. You have to chill Logan. You hardly know..." Marcus starts then stops when Logan glares at him.

"Oh...right. That prank." he then said his voice low.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at this "Prank? What happened?" she asked as Logan looked away silent.

Marcus sighs "In middle school Logan had a crush on Sara, and well as you know she was friends with Robyn at the time. Robyn didn't want Logan anywhere near Sara so well...she had Sara pretend to like him and then on their first 'date' she rejected him right in front of everyone. A recording of the rejection then showed up on the school site the next day." Marcus explained to them as their eyes widen.

"Ouch man. Sucks that happened to you." Jason said wincing.

"Yeah yeah, and you get why I have a 'little' problem with Sara." Logan said.

 _"Sara has changed Logan. I just can't tell you guys that's she trying to get her hands on the proof Robyn has on us."_ AV thought recalling the meeting that happened the previous night just hours after the battle in Reefside. Sara had been called in during the meeting and was requested to find Robyn's proof.

"Okay Sara aside we actually hardly know anything about one another." Jazz spoke up.

"Point taken. So what this suppose to be some kind of bonding exercise?" Logan asked and Marcus sighs.

"You probably want to get to know them to Logan." Marcus said. Watching the group from afar was Sora.

"They're so lucky..." Sora said and takes out her phone and begins looking through her pictures again. She had pictures of herself with Cassie, but there were also ones of her with other people including AV, Eva, and even Jazz.

The pictures just seemed so strange to her. They felt very special to her despite not actually knowing the people, and it was killing her to not know them.

Deciding to check her phone for anything else she goes to her contacts and see's the usual numbers she had, but there were more numbers in there as well.

 _"Alvin? Adam? Peter? AV, Eva, Cassie, and Jasmine's numbers are in here to."_ she thought and began to wonder why she had them.

 _"I-I need to try and talk to one of them. Maybe...just maybe they know something about my memories, and those friends I can't remember."_ she thought and randomly clicked on a number.

The phone rang and then clicked as someone picked up, but Sora hung up at the last second honestly scared. She then walked out of A&C her own thoughts overtaking her and recalled the advice given to her by Noelle.

"Don't force it. If I regain my memories I'll regain them. If I don't then I'll just make new one's." Sora tells herself.

Little did Sora know that following close behind her was Robyn. An evil grin on her face as she had a bag filled with all she needed for what she was about to do.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sara had worked her way towards the park "Hopefully she hasn't changed. She usually keeps her important dirt and blackmail stuff here." She muttered as she headed towards the largest tree in the park a small shovel in hand.

She came to it and saw an area where there was dead grass was over a spot like it was hiding something. Sara smirked and removed the dead grass patch revealing the dirt and she began to dig. After a few minutes her shovel hit something metallic.

Putting the small shovel off to the side she pushed the dirt around the object away and pulled up a small lock box that required a key. Sara digs into her pocket and brought out a small key.

 _"Back when me and Robyn were friends we'd keep the important stuff we used to blackmail and embarass people in this lock box. Luckily I still have the key."_ She thought and opened the box.

Inside was a small journal, pictures of the Lore Keeper Rangers present and past, three different flash drives, and...

"An article on a school incident?" Sara questions and takes out the article. It was about a cruel prank that happened to a third grade girl in Unity Lakes. The girl had been literally gift wrapped with wrapping paper, duck tape, and ribbons. The people that did it were not mentioned and neither was the victim.

"W-Why would this be in here? She wouldn't have this in here unless..." Sara starts and grabs the journal looking through it nervous.

She came to an entry a few hours prior and she pales before growing angry. Placing the dirt back in place and the dead grass patch Sara puts the items back in the lock box and places it in her bag as she breaks out into a run.

"I've got to find her now!" She said and takes out her phone sending taking a picture of the article in her hand and sending it the others before throwing said article away.

She then added a text to the message: _Might want to see this. I think Robyn's planning on doing the same thing to Sora. We need to find her now!_

Sara continued to run nervous and scared for Sora. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the overwhelming need to have to protect her, and she had said that the other night. She was going to protect her even if it was from the person blackmailing the team. She also felt an intense anger toward Robyn. This prank...no this cruel joke was beyond anything Robyn had ever done before, and something like this would certainly break Sora.

 _"Sora's still very fragile. If Robyn does this and break Sora...who knows what Sora will do."_ she thought.

She began to recive texts from the others each one reflecting her own panic, and each saying where they would search.

A few hours pass and the eight tired out teens were all together meeting up in the town square "I think we've had to have searched the entire town." Logan said.

Chris shakes his head "No. There's still the small neighborhoods in and around town." Chris said and Marcus eye's widen.

"Her house." Marcus suddenly suggested and Sara understand.

"How else would she make Sora feel more violated? She would do this cruel joke in Sora's own home. Make her feel violated, and make her feel that she isn't safe anywhere." Sara said grimly knowing those implications might be more than enough to break Sora.

The teens ran headed for Sora's neighborhood which was in town, but stopped when AV's phone went off signaling a text. It was an unknown number with a video attachment.

Hesitantly AV's started the video and what they saw scared them. The video was from a low angle, but it showed Sora with duck tape over her mouth and bound together by wrapping paper and duck tape being kicked by someone. There was no sound, but the pain Sora seemed to be going through was evident.

The video was a half minute long and then cuts off.

The others run off as AV holds up her morphor "Maya! I need you to get a hold of someone. Sora...Sora is going to need some help." AV said

 _ **"...I know. I-I got a video from an unknown number. I already got a hold of Peter."**_ Maya said voice cracking as Abby crying could be heard in the background.

The group arrive at Sora's house and walk inside heading straight for Sora's room AV being the last to arrive. Inside they saw Sora still bound and she was crying the duck tape removed from her mouth.

"Sora..." Sara says softly and sadly. She grabs some scissors nearby and begins to cut off the wrapping paper. It took a couple of minutes, but soon Sora was free and being cradled by Sara as she cried.

"L-Let's get h-her c-c-checked out b-by A-Abby." Eva stutters utterly surprised by the sight in front of her. The others nod in agreement as Sara clenches a hand into a fist and pulls the lock box out of her bag.

"You guys go...I have something to handle here." She told them her voice cold and filled with venom.

They teleported out as Sara took out the flash drives plugging them into Sora's computer "Okay Robyn. You've gone far enough." she said and copies the files sending the copies to her phone before deleting the copies from the drives. She then took pictures of the photo's and journal pages before burning them both before then teleporting herself to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sara arrived there and saw that everyone was there except for Robyn, but there was also someone else there to.

It looked to be a young man of 19 that stood as tall as Jazz with blond wind swept hair and brown eyes. He wore a white short sleeved athletic shirt while over it was a white and gold varsity jacket with the number 7 stitched in black on the right side. He wore tan athletic pants and white sneakers. Around his neck was a gold chain necklace and around his wrist was a gold colored version of the same morphor they all wore.

Sara recognized him instantly "Peter Collins? Whoa it's been a little bit." Sara said and Peter nods.

"I know, and while it's good to meet you rookies as well as see the others I'm not here for you." Peter said and walks over to Sora and starts to try and calm her while the others got together while Abby was doing his best to calm an angered Maya.

"She's gone far enough! I don't care if she exposes us, but I am taking that morphor away!" She said furious.

Sara shakes her head "Don't. Besides look what I've got." She said and shows the pictures she took on her phone.

Maya smirks "Good job Sara. Knew that you could do it." Maya said and then frowns.

"Now excuse me, but I've got a call to make." She then adds on.

 _"You're finally getting what you deserve Robyn, and can't same that I'm surprised."_ Maya thought as she prepared to call Kira in Reefside.

Meanwhile Jazz watched with worry and turns away _"Why can't I get away from that? First AV, then Lucy, and now Sora...ugh...why?"_ she thought gritting her teeth as AV puts a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her.

 _"Lucy...please watch over Sora."_ Jazz then thought as they all teleported out deciding to leave their mentors along with Peter to comfort Sora while they find they're own ways to handle what happened.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Episode 3, and don't worry as karma is about to come and bite Robyn where it hurts. It took long enough yet soon Robyn won't be a problem for the teens that much longer, and Sora has someone supporting her. I did say I was planning on having the college rangers showing up, and given the situation I figured Peter was the best one to go for which he will be around for a few chapters. Peter will likely alert the other college rangers as to what is going on, and there reactions will be told either next chapter or just mentioned. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Episode 4: Return

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A few days have passed since the cruel prank that happened to Sora, and it was now a Tuesday morning.

Sora woke up feeling rather good especially after what happened the previous day _"I was surprised when Miss Spears asked me to help them with something. In the end I volunteered to play the part of a pretend villain, and with the help of another group of rangers, some rather interesting costumes, and the ukelele of Scarlet's Robyn is now out of there team."_ Sora thought with a small smile. For some reason it had made her annoyed when she found out that Robyn was the red ranger, and had seen what Robyn did the days following the prank when they were in Reefside.

 _"Poor Noelle. She didn't deserve what Robyn did to her. Ugh...I wish there was more I could do."_ Sora thought and sighs annoyed at what happened.

It was then her phone began to ring and Sora picks it up as she heads out towards school "Morning Melody." Sora said as the voice on the other end chuckles.

 _ **"Morning to you to Sora. So how you doing?"**_ the teen on the other end asked.

"So so really. Those bullies have at least gotten off my back for now though Melody." Sora said as Melody sighs.

 _ **"Wish I was there to help, but anyways just thought I'd call and check up on you."**_ Melody said.

"I know, but we both have school to get to. So going to have to cut this call short." Sora reminded her.

 _ **"I know, but I've also got a job Sora. Well talk to you later. Bye Sora."**_ Melody says and hangs up.

That was the other thing that had been interesting. A few hours after the prank happened a distress Melody along with her aunt and uncle who live a state over in Reefside came to visit. They had heard about what happened and was worried as was her cousin Zack who visited with his wife.

It took a lot of convincing from both herself and her parents that she was doing fine now. Yet she still found it hard to talk about what happened, and just the mention of that girls name was enough to put her on the edge.

Sora puts her phone away as she gets to the school, and when she gets there she see's the other eight rangers there walking in. Sora watched them with a small bit of envy and awe. She walked past them and headed into the school on her own.

Marcus noticed this and frowned a bit "Hey guys umm...would it be to much to suggest that maybe we should have Sora join us for lunch? Maybe even bring her to HQ?" Marcus suggested.

Logan snorts "Look little bro. I know your just being kind, and I know she's helped us more than once as well as being the old leader I'm not so sure." Logan said.

AV frowned "Well I think it's a good idea." AV said to him.

Logan rolled his eyes "I know you think that. She's your old teammate after all." Logan said as Jazz glared.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Jazz asked Logan who shrugs.

"We should look for another person to take up the mantle of red ranger. Sorry, but while it's to bad for Sora we should look for someone that's a better fit for us." He said.

Jason frowns "Hey that's a little much don't you think? Sora was obviously good, and I actually like the idea of getting to know her." Jason said.

The group walked in and continued to talk each contemplating on having Sora join them. They passed by the Library seeing a slight annoyed Maya working on something behind the desk.

 _"Right. When Robyn attacked Noelle that knight broke her morphor and sent her on her way. Maya's been working on fixing it since."_ Eva thought knowing what happened.

After homeroom the rangers split eaching going to their different classes.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

With students and the rangers in class Maya teleported to The Great Library to work more on the broken morphor.

"It might only be minor damaged, but still..." She muttered as she grabbed her tools and began to work on it.

Abby walked in seeing this and sighs "Hard at work when you should actually be working Maya?" Abby asked as Maya glances up.

"Yeah I know, but I won't be here long. Besides they might be needing this soon." Maya said as she began to already put the final touches on the fixed morphor.

"Good. The morphor is fixed. Now the data card." Maya said as she began working on it to.

Abby smirks "You know that plan that you and the Music Force Next Generation team did was rather interesting. Sora was a nice touch." Abby said and Maya nods grinning.

"Yeah I'll say it was. She played the part of the villain well." Maya agreed then burst out laughing.

"Oh it was worth it in the end. Especially with the help of 'Noisima'." She then added on continuing her work.

Abby nods "To bad Robyn doesn't remember now though thanks to that Music Zords power. Since she played it in a minor key it erased Robyn's memory of when she found the communicator till now the memories replaced with other fake memories." she told Maya who nods.

"Not to mention Corey and Levi had a long list of charges they were ready to bring against her. Though now it doesn't matter with her memory gone." Maya says as she finished working on the data card.

"Okay that's one down." Maya said and open a drawer bringing out a red and silver data card with a knight's crest on it.

"And one to go." She finished and Abby sighs walking over and taking it.

"Not now. I'll keep hold of this for the moment. You need to get back to your job before they notice your gone." Abby said to her friend.

Maya groans "Yeah yeah. Alright." She says and teleports out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora looked around the lunchroom and didn't spot any empty tables and sighs "Looks like I'll actually have to sit with some people today." she muttered to herself.

She began walking and noticed the group that she knew were the rangers and walks over. She saw them enjoying themselves and takes in a breath as she drew close and smiles softly as she was by their table.

"Umm..hi? Mind if I join you all?" Sora asked them.

"Yeah/sure/fine/I don't see why not/no problem/go ahead/take a seat." Was what most of them said.

"I actually do mind." Logan said glaring at Sora who flinches a bit, but stays.

Sara glares at Logan "Well the rest of us don't mind her being here. Besides she already knows, and promised to not reveal anything. She's a lot more trustworthy than Robyn." Sara said as she scoots over giving Sora room to sit down next to her.

"Thanks." she tells Sara who nods.

Chris looked up from a comic he was reading "So Sora. Umm...Is there anything you could tell us about yourself?" Chris asked as Sora shrugs.

"Not really much I can think of. I'm just a normal girl. Not much like you guys." Sora said messing with the metal arrowhead necklace around her her neck.

"Yeah considering who we are I guess that makes us pretty special." Logan said smugly.

Sara rolls her eyes "Okay I think that's more than enough compliments for us. It's making someone's ego grow." Sara said as the other girls giggle and Logan looks away.

Sora looks at the other girls and takes out her phone "Hey umm...I actually was wondering something. You see while my memory seems to be coming back a bit most of it is still fuzzy." Sora begins to explain as the others raise an eyebrow at her except Jazz, AV, and Eva.

Sora takes in a breath then let's it out "Actually what I'm really wondering is if I happen to have known you three before my bout of amnesia?" She asked and showed the pictures.

AV smiles a bit "Yeah. You were a really good friend to me, Jazz, and Eva as well as a few others. Though a certain girl was a bit more to you." She said and Sora blushed wondering who it is that AV was reffering to.

Logan raised an eyebrow "Didn't think you swung that way Sora." he says with a bit of a smirk.

Sora pouts "I'm bi you idiot. Sheesh I went out with my best friend for a few months before we decided we were better off as friends only." she said.

Chris nods "Best friend...wait you mean Leo Balgriff?" Chris said and Sora nods as someone else came to the table.

"Umm...Is it okay if I sit here?" A voice asked and the nine look to see Raine was there.

"No problem Raine." AV said and Raine takes the spot left next to Sora who looked at the girl curiously.

"How's your brother doing Raine?" Jason decided to ask somewhat steering the conversation away from what Sora mentioned.

"He's doing fine." Raine replied.

Sora looked at Raine then to the other's "So who's her brother?" Sora asked as the others gave her a blank stare.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Uhh...I know you were in class on the day she was introduced to the class. Raine was adopted by the Balgriff's. She's Leo's younger sister." Marcus reminded her as Sora scratched her head.

"Guess I wasn't paying attention. I was more worried about a certain person at the time." Sora replied.

As they continued to talk that was when the ranger's morphors went off signaling a monster attack. The eight got up and ran off leaving Sora and Raine behind as they left the lunch room. Sora watched them leave a look of concern etched on her face.

Raine saw this and let's out a sigh "Go after them. I will cover for you if your late for class." Raine said and Sora looks to her eyes slightly widened.

"You know about them?" Sora asked and Raine nods.

"Yeah. Just go on and go now. I have things covered here." Raine assured her. Sora gives a quick hug to the young girl before running out and after the rest of the rangers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The eight morphed rangers arrived to the scene and was surprised by what it was that they saw. They had been expecting Gearz and a monster or even Yimsim himself, but what was there was completely different.

The first thing they saw was what they would classify as foot soldiers. The creatures were robotic with a bright humanoid like body, but the black and bronze mechanisms stuck out from the back and front. Some were armed with large spiked hands, some had lance arms, there were even a few with varying types of gun arms. The elites of these robots were black and had a metal like captains hat on their heads while what they were modified with varied.

The other thing that stood out was the creature with them. It was larger than the foot soldiers and was humanoid in shape, but it's entire body was in encased in metallic blue armor that had red markings and a strange crest on it's chest. It also had silver like eagle wings that had a special design on the back. The creature also held a large spear one handed.

"Keep going Erasers. The source of this worlds sin's may be an echo, but we must search for it and find it." The winged humanoid spoke as the foot soldiers AKA Erasers continued to rampage.

AV frowns stepping forward "I think you've caused more than enough trouble!" AV declared stepping up to take temporary charge now with Robyn gone.

The winged creature turned and saw the multi colored teens "Hmph...You must be those rangers." He said then turned away making Logan a bit angry.

"Hey! We're talking to you buddy!" Logan snapped and the creature glances back.

"You eight aren't worth the effort. Just run along and I'll consider not erasing you this time." he replied.

AV frowns and stops the orange ranger from doing anything "He's not doing anything. It's those Eraser's of his that are. We handle them then him." AV said and Logan nods. From nearby Sora watched this as it was going on.

On each of the ranger's morphors a new data card with a different team's symbol appeared "Unlock the Legend!" They all declared and were engulfed in a white light.

The first to charge forward was AV who changed into Element Fusion Blue and drew nearby water and flung it forward like a whip knocking away some of the Erasers and destroying them except for the few Elite Eraser's who put up some kind of barrier to shield them.

Next was Marcus and Chris who turned into Music Force Bronze and Music Force Next Generation White both swinging their Muisc Saber while Chris also had a Music Blaster in his other hand and blasted at the Erasers. The two glanced at each other an idea forming.

The two rushed forward running parallel to each other hitting the Erasers with their sabers with Chris blasting them as well. Chris then tossed the blaster to Marcus who tossed his saber to Chris both catching the thrown items. Chris swung both sabers sending out beams that sounded off with two different types of music and Marcus let loose a large blast that was followed by the same two types of music.

This went the same for the others till just the winged armored human was left who hummed in thought.

"Most interesting. You've manged to defeat the Erasers and Elites." He said as Logan steps up in Wild Force Black and pointed at him.

"Yeah, and what we did to them is what we're about to do to you. So I suggest you get going and call it a day." Logan said as the man huffs.

"Don't let my praise get to your head simpleton. I merely said you were interesting. You stand little chance against me." He told the rangers as he prepared to swing his weapon. When he did a harsh gust of wind was flung their way knocking the rangers back and to the ground.

"T-That was just from a single swing?" Jazz asked surprised.

As the other rangers got up Eva looked at them all _"Not good. Might not have a choice here."_ Eva thought as she prepared to cancel her morph.

As this was going Sora watched them with uncertainty grabbing at her necklace and wishing for the sword that came to her in Reefside to come to her again.

In The Great Library Sora's longsword sat on an empty table in the HQ as Maya watched and had noticed Sora was their "Oh no...She's their again." Maya muttered worried she had returned after her communicator had let her know of an attack.

It was then she heard a bit of a humming noise and looked over seeing the sword glowing and floating. Maya knew what this meant as the sword vanished completely.

At the scene of the battle the creature continued to toss them back with just blasts of wind giving them no opportunity to get up or chance to do much else.

Sora watched this before their was a brief gold glow and moments later a familiar gold blade with red hilt and handguard was in her hand. Seeing it Sora got up and waited for an opportunity to jump in and help the rangers.

The creature pulled back to swing and began to swing forward _"Now!"_ a female voice sounding a lot like her own echoed in Sora's head and she rushed forward and blocked the weapon stopping the coming blast of wind that would have been sent their way as well as surprising the rangers and creature.

"Phew. That was close." Sora says grinning.

"Sora!" The others said surprised.

"Yeah yeah I know. Shouldn't have followed yadda yadda yadd could have got hurt." Sora said and pushed back knocking the creature away.

Unknowingly Sora got herself in a battle stance "Alright. So what are we to call you big guy?" she asked.

"I am known as Tiberius." Tiberius said to Sora as the rest of the rangers got up.

"So care to explain why you're doing what your doing?" Sora asked with a frown.

"I will not explain myself to such weak creatures. You were merely lucky with what you did." He said and swung again, but it was met with the same result as last time as Sora intercepted it with her blade.

"Lucky? Or perhaps I just am better than you." Sora states with a grin irritating Tiberius. He began to thrust his spear as Sora ducked and dodged the attacks like it was second nature to her. At a low thrust she jumped and swung hitting Tiberius helmet who stumbles back.

"Wow. Okay have to say she's better than I thought she'd be." Logan said.

"For sure." Sara agreed.

 _ **"Glad you all could agree. Have to say me and Abby were worried ourselves."**_ Maya's voice came over the morphors and Sora's communicator.

 _ **"Hey Sora. Got a little gift for you. You deserve this more than anybody else I know."**_ Maya said and in a flash of light briefly blinding Tiberius the communicator she had been gone and replaced by a familiar red device.

Sora saw this and couldn't help her surprise, but it also just felt right "Okay...My turn!" Sora declared as the morphor changed into morph mode. The Data Card appeared and Sora catches it slipping it into place locking it into place at the same time.

"Unlock The Legend!" Sora declared as she was encased in a red light

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

 _Sora stood in a red space surrounded by several rangers of the past facing towards her while standing behind her was the Alpha Wolf Zord who let out loud and proud howl. Sora crossed her arms and then spread them out as she was then covered in white energy which solidifed forming a skin tight white bodysuit. It was then that red energy covered her chest, arms, waist, and legs as red gloves, arms, boots, and half robe formed. Emblemized in gold on the boots and side of the chest was the gold feather quill of the Lore Keeper rangers. The final thing to form was the Lore Keeper helmet with it's signature triple V shaped visor. A gold belt with a belt buckle similar to the visor held in place a red skirt._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Sora felt a rush of energy come over her as the morphor bonded to her and she held her blade up level.

The rest of the rangers even most of the rookies were amazed "It's Showtime!" Sora declared and ran at Tiberius the two clashing.

Tiberius managed to get in a thrust throwing Sora back a bit with the rush of wind, but didn't knock her down as she stabbed her blade into the ground to help support her up.

"Okay let's see how you like this! Unlock The Legend!" Sora declared as a data card locked into place displaying Super Megaforce's symbol as she changed into a female variation of Super Mega Red.

Sora began to fire at Tiberius as she got close. It was then that another Data Card appeared showing a silver lighting bolt. In a flash of light she changed into an armored red ranger similar to Mighty Morphing in design, but completely red with a blue gem in the chest. She ran forward as a blade came out of the right glove and she swung it actually hitting Tiberius.

"M-Most interesting. This may be a bit more troubling than I last thought." Tiberius says as he back away Sora returning to her base suit a bit surprised at herself.

 _"That felt so natural it's uncanny. It's like when I first handled that sword in Reefside."_ she thought as the others joined her.

"While I wasn't expecting any resistance you all may actually be of some interest. This won't be the last time you see me or any of my allies." Tiberius said and vanished in a dark light.

The group returned to normal as AV walks up to Sora "You did good. It's great to have you...I mean it's great that your part of the team." AV said

"Yeah yeah she did good, but we have other things to worry about." Logan said.

Chris nods "Yeah. Those guys don't look like they were with Yimsim." Chris said as Marcus sighs.

"I don't think that's what my brother was meaning." he said.

Jason clears his throat "Uhh guys...Lunched ended ten minutes ago." He told them and what he said made them all realize how long the battle took.

"Oh dang it." Sara muttered. The nine broke out into a run to return to the school.

Sora smiled a bit as she followed _"I was satisfied with just helping them, but now I'm part of the team. Though because I'm red that mean's I'll have to lead them. Can I actually handle that responsibility?"_ She thought.

"Well guess I will find out as I go." She says to herself as they ran.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 4, and I must say it was a rather exciting chapter. Now for those wondering if I skipped something I didn't exactly. You see Robyn was dethroned and knocked out of her position as red ranger due to a clever plan done in collaboration between the Music Force Next Generation, the Lore Keepers minus Robyn, and even Sora. If you want to know the full story and not just the bits I touched upon in the start with Sora then read Chapter 19 of Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation by LovingGinger30. Anyways I want to give a shout out to a few good friends of mine both of which alongside a few others helped to inspire me to start this series. So I want to give a big thank you to TriassicDragonRanger, and Stormasius who without their stories alongside my good friends ICrzy and LovingGinger30 I wouldn't have started this series. Well what was your favorite guys part of the chapter? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	6. Episode 5: Present and Future

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The following day after Sora joined/returned to the team Eva walked down the street headed for school. Eva stopped when she saw Chris at the crosswalk heading the same way his nose in a comic book as usual.

Eva smiles and stands beside him "Good morning Chris." Eva chirps surprising the teen who drops his comic then turns and looks at Eva.

"O-Oh. Good morning Eva." He said as Eva kneels down picking up the comic and hands it back to him.

"Same. I'm sorry about surprising you." She said.

"It's alright. I just got a little to caught up in my comic." He says and Eva gives a small chuckle making Chris start to feel embarrassed as he blushed a bit.

"Sorry. I can't help but see a few things in common with me. You see you like comics, but whenever I feel like I don't want to draw or just want to relax I read manga." Eva explained to him and he nods.

"Cool. I don't know many girls that like manga or comics. Well unless it's shojo manga then there's plenty." Chris said as Eva smirks.

"I actually happen to prefer shonen a bit more over shojo." Eva said and both laugh a bit and walk headed for the school.

The two talked comparing the similarities and differences between comics and manga the subject eventually changing as they talked a bit about their home life. They came to the school and saw that most of the group was their and waiting except for Sora as well as Logan.

Jason waved at them "Hey love birds. How you doing up there?" he jokes causing the two to blush.

Jazz rolled her eyes "Lay off them Jason. I don't see you trying to put the moves on Eva anytime soon." Jazz said and the others laughed while Jason pouts.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, but I bet I'll have a girlfriend before you have a boyfriend Jazz." Jason says with a smirk as Jazz glares.

AV sighs "Are you two really going to put a bet on that?" She asked as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Of course they will." Sara said in an annoyed huff.

"Okay. What's the bet?" Jazz said with a smirk arms crossed.

"If I get a girlfriend before you get yourself a boyfriend then you buy my lunch for the rest of the school year." Jason says.

"Then it will be the same if I win." Jazz retorts.

Marcus raised an eyebrow "And what if you two tie?" he asked causing both to look at him and laugh a bit.

"Oh come on. A tie in something like this? That's not going to happen." Jason said.

Jazz nods "Yeah. Hate to agree with him, but the only way a tie of all things could happen is if we end up dating each other." she said as Sora and Logan arrived.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry. I had to take care of little Rachel this morning." Sora said to them as they wave it off.

"It's no problem. Then again your probably still getting use to the fact that you have a baby sister." Chris tells her and Sora sighs as she had been hearing that a lot these past few weeks. It was hard especially with her mom as she was completely lost on how to feel about how she was acting.

Logan sighs "Okay instead of talking how about we go into the school?" Logan suggested as the group shrugs or nods and walks in wondering how the day would go.

As they walk in they notice Robyn acting like her normal bratty self and they see Sora freeze. Sara pulls her away towards their homeroom while the others watch.

Logan frowns "...I know she doesn't remember anything, but she deserves so much more than she's getting. She's practically gotten away with that prank." Logan said.

Eva sighs "I know Logan. We all know it, but she doesn't remember. If we were to somehow remind her we'd be back to how we were a few weeks back." Eva said to him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking of skipping homeroom." Logan said to them.

Jazz raised an eyebrow "Why? You don't really seem like the type." Jazz said to him.

"Well to be honest it is just homeroom, and well we do have that field trip today." Logan said reminding them.

"Oh right. We're going to Angel Grove today." AV said with slight excitement.

Jazz nods in understanding "I know your excited sis. Oh and Logan you go ahead and skip, but don't blame us when Mrs. Sheppard finds you and gives you detention." she says.

Logan rolls his eyes "I'll see you guys later. Bye." he said walking off and the others head off for their homeroom.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A few hours pass and students from Mrs. Sheppards and a few others homeroom classes were packing up into buses headed for Angel Grove.

The buses soon left the school students aboard while a orange truck followed behind Logan driving it with Marcus beside him.

"I don't see why I couldn't ride Logan. I know you got your licenses, but you don't have to rub it in." Marcus said as Logan glances over.

"I'm not. Just thought I'd be kind enough to drive us over. Though it is a rather boring that we're just going to a museum." Logan said.

Marcus shrugs "Well we're at least getting out of the school for a while." he says as a red jeep passed by them and Marcus noticed the driver.

"Uhh...Logan...Miss Spears just passed us." Marcus said and Logan saw it pass and saw Maya was driving as well.

"That's strange. Then again she normally leaves the school a few days a week and doesn't come back for a few hours." Logan said as he had noticed that pattern since Maya came to the school five years ago.

Marcus looked over and saw the curious look on his brothers face "Logan if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then let's get the others first." Marcus suggested.

"Fine, but why is she headed for Angel Grove's outskirts?" Logan asked as he watched Maya's jeep which headed a different direction from the buses and the truck.

When they arrived at the museum and the others got off Logan and Marcus stopped them from going in and got them to come off to the side.

"What's up you two?" Sora asked.

"We saw Maya come near town. Just wanted to ask you guys if you want to find out what she's doing." Logan says.

The teens glanced at each other "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just as long as we're back before we have to go back to the school." Sora says rubbing her neck.

Logan, Marcus, Jason, and Chris sat up front while the girls sat in the back of the truck and headed off towards where Logan and Chris saw Maya go.

 **=LOREKEEEPERS=**

Arriving at the outskirts of Angel Grove Logan stopped his truck when he saw Maya's jeep. The group got out of the truck and carefully walked forward. The area was covered in green and it looked like it had the start of some small ponds forming in a few areas. In the center of the area where Maya was was a unique tree to which Maya was tending to.

AV looked at this area and it seemed oddly familiar especially the tree and the placement of some of the other things.

 _"Wait...This area we came to. It can't be..."_ AV thought.

"And there. Wow you just keep growing don't you?" Maya said with a chuckle as she seemed to be talking to the tree.

"Is she really talking to that tree?" Chris asked in a whisper, but it was still loud enough to get Maya's attention.

"Yes I am Chris, and I know the rest of you are there so come out." Maya called out to them and the rangers come out into the open.

Maya looks to them and sighs "Figured you guys would eventually get curious. Sometimes it feels like I can't hide anything from you guys." she says and chuckles

"What is this place Maya? And what's that tree? It certainly doesn't look like some normal tree." Sara asked

"Oh this place. Well I haven't really given it a name yet, but if I have to I'd call it The Oasis." Maya said surprising Eva and AV as they looked to the tree with many different colored leaves.

"As for that tree that the ranger family tree." She said.

 _"Oasis, ranger family tree? That mean's this place has to be the Star Descendants base will be."_ Eva thought.

"The place isn't really finished yet, but I've already done a lot thanks to my magic." Maya said as she goes to the water and holds a hand out. Her hand briefly glows as Maya chants and seconds later the water seems to shine even brighter as the rangers watched in awe.

She then walked over towards the tree and kneels down checking it over "Okay looks good. Nothing wrong with you buddy." Maya muttered.

Logan raised an eyebrow "I know it's called the ranger family tree, but what makes it so special?" he asked.

Maya smirks "Why don't you come close and see for yourself?" She says and Logan walks towards the tree getting a good look at the tree and saw the multiple color leaves.

"Well the leaves of certainly...different." He said and Maya rolls her eyes.

"I know it's hard to notice now, but some of the branches and leaves are bunched together. This tree was planted and taken care of by many teams five years ago. The branches and leaves that are close together are family." Maya says indicating a branch with a red and white leaves on it while close to the two was two leaves one colored blue and another a mix of bronze, orange, and purple.

"This tree is very special, and I owe it to a good friend to take care of it." she then adds on.

Sora looked at her "Someone special?" she asked and Maya nods.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about her. Not yet anyways." Maya said the last part she muttered to herself.

The ground shook as their was a brief flash as a monster appeared. It was a six winged metallic creature with bird like talons.

"Scanning...source still unknown." the bird says as their was a flash of white and Erasers appeared.

"Look around. Tear this place apart. Just find that source!" The bird says as the Erasers begin to do as order, but before they could move a group was blasted by a large blast of magic.

The teens looked to Maya who went from being calm to being angry "Back away from The Oasis. I won't tell you twice." Maya said.

"Ignore the witch. She is insignificant compared to the mission." The bird says, and is then blasted himself.

"That does it. Everyone morph!" Maya ordered.

"R-Right! What she said guys." Sora said and the group plus Maya bring out their morphors.

AV smirks "You guys are in for a real treat." She said confusing the rookies and Sora.

Maya stepped forward with a morphor and key in hand which she spun and inserted it "Mystic Knights Unite!" She called out turning the key and morphs into Mystic Knight Red.

"Woah. Well now it's our turn." Logan said as the team each take their data cards out and lock them in.

"Unlock The Legend!" they all called out together turning into their base forms.

Logan charged forward with his bear themed gauntlets punching away at the Erasers alongside Chris who threw his fan like a boomerang taking out enemies as it returned.

Sara and Jason worked together using their staffs knocked the Erasers away and tripped them up Sara stomping down on them to finish them.

The others were doing the same as Maya was confronting the bird and had cut off a wing "Don't like that do you?" Maya said in anger.

"Gahh! Why you little...Fine I'll have to start taking you seriously then." the mech bird said.

"Yeah, and it's going to cost you." Maya said as she slid her finger down the hilt of the blade a red aura covering the blade as Maya chants.

"Pierce through and rend my foe in two. Rending Blade!" Maya calls out and swings the blade sending out a wave of red energy and then she rushes forward cutting right through the monster along with the wave. The monster exploded as the metal scatters around as the other Erasers were finished by the other rangers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After cleaning up the area Maya looks everything over and sighs "This place needs to be better guarded. I can't risk anyone getting to this place or the tree." Maya said.

Sora thought it over and after seeing Maya's display of magic had an idea "Hey. How about you put some sort of protection spell over the area?" She suggested as Maya hears her and thinks it over.

"That might work, but if I do that then I'd be sealing this area off completely." Maya said as Logan shakes his head.

"Not exactly. Maybe if you tie the spell to something it will still let you and all of us rangers enter." Logan suggested and Maya turns to the ranger family tree.

"...Okay. I suggest you all back up. Don't know what this will do." Maya said and sat down by the tree crossed legged and eyes closed as she held both hands out and began to chant. Her hands and the tree were in a red glow it was then that a small pressure wave came off the tree and pushed them back a bit.

Outside the area around The Oasis and the tree seemed to vanish completely to the outside world as the protection spell took hold.

Maya smiles "That should do it. Now no one unless they are or were rangers will be able to enter or exit this place. It's still got a lot of work to do, but I get the feeling this place will be important." She said.

 _"You have no idea."_ AV, Jazz, and Eva thought each smiling.

The group turned to leave, and as they did so Sora couldn't help but look back.

 _"That tree...I know it's my first time seeing it, but why does it feel like I've seen it before?"_ she thought.

AV looked from the tree _"A tree...a special tree...Princess Liberty."_ AV thought as very hazy memories began to surface from her time five years ago when she was in Angel Grove.

Away from them Tiberius watched them "Hmm...Still no sign of the source of what needs to be erased from this dimension..." Tiberius said, but was also interested as one of the female rangers had caught his attention.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the long day Maya was driving home when suddenly her jeep began to slow to a stop as a loud popping sound was heard "Oh come on!" Maya groaned.

She got out of her jeep and saw that the tire was flat "Knew I should have bought a new one or at least brought a spare." she muttered as someone walking by noticed this and Maya as well.

"Need some help their Maya?" A male voice asked and Maya turns expecting possibly Tony, but was surprised at who it was.

"O-Oh. Hi Leonidas. I-I wasn't expecting to see you again. What are you doing here?" Maya asked the man.

"I came to see my new niece as well as my sisters." The man explained.

"Oh right. Well I'd volunteer to drive you, but well as you can see car's a bit flat." Maya said.

Leonidas walks to the back of her jeep and brings out the jack and other tools needed "You do have a spare right?" he asked and she shrugged unsure as Leonidas went to the back and noticed she did have one and took it out.

"You know I can do this on my own." Maya said.

"I know, but I am here and want to help you." Leonidas says as he helped her.

It took them a few minutes, but the two were eventually on their way and Maya dropped him off at the Winchesters to see his sister as well as niece's.

Maya drove off _"Leonidas is still a good guy. He's really sweet to his AV, and is finally going to be getting to know Jazz. He is kind of cute."_ she thought then stopped the jeep at what she thought.

"No...no no no...no no no no no!" she says aloud and then groans at what she realized.

 _"I seriously hate my love life."_ she thought thinking back to Tony and Rafeal as well as now Leonidas who it seemed like she was starting to like.

 _"How do I get myself into these kind of situations?"_ she then thought and hits her head on the wheel setting off the horn. Minutes later she was on her way home thinking over what to possibly do about her situation.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 5, and while it is mostly filler I thought I would do it to help explore a little more of Maya and her character. I may have also decided to set up an interesting situation for her concerning her love life. Anyways what did you all think of this chapter as well as the introduction to The Oasis and the Ranger Family Tree both of which are key elements in the fic Power Rangers Star Descendants. Well I certainly enjoyed this chapter as I've rarely gotten the opportunity to write anything for Maya, and I might focus on her a bit more in this arc. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	7. Episode 6: Bronze Solution P1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Far outside of Legacy Hills the remains of Diablo's space station sat on top a cliff side, and within it was Tiberius while all the Erasers seen were working on repairing it into an operational yet temporary base.

The holographic monitor in the middle of the room lit up as a connection was established three hooded figures were all that was seen "My lords." Tiberius greets as one of the voices clears her throat.

"And Lady. We have managed to establish a base on this planet." He informed them.

"Good work Tiberius, but have you manged to locate the source yet?" One of the male figures asked.

Tiberius shakes his head "I'm sorry, but not yet." He informed as the other male puts a hand to his chin.

"This should be a simple task. Is there something hindering you?" the second male asked.

"No...but we do seem to have a pest problem. They have a group of power rangers in this dimension." He informed as the female groaned.

"Not them again. I swear every time we go to cleanse a dimension we come across at least one dimension in every five that has one." The female figured said in annoyance.

Tiberius was silent a moment as he pondered something "I actually think this may a good things my lords and lady. Recall those strange particles you acquired years ago? The one's brought here with me." He told them to which all three nodded.

"Well it seems that many of them are reacting as if they are wanting to return to their source." He added on.

The female figure caught on quickly "Are you meaning to say that those particles are reacting because their original source is in this dimension?" she demanded.

"Yes my lady, and after careful analysis I have come to a rather interesting conclusion." He says.

"Well out with it man!" The second figure demanded as the first raised his hand to silence the others allowing Tiberius time to recover from the brief onslaught of questions and demands.

"It appears that these particles are not so ordinary, and are in fact rather powerful. They are actually ranger powers in a raw state. Disconnected from the morphing grid." Tiberius informed.

The first figure nodded "You are already planning something with them aren't you?" The first asked and Tiberius nodded.

"Indeed. I've done some research, and decided to create some rangers of my own similar to that of the Psycho Rangers that troubled the Space Rangers so long ago. Though there is one small issue." he says and stops a moment to think of what he had to tell.

"With how powerful these one's have the potential to be in order to balance them out and monitor them I will have to 'recruit' at least one human." Tiberius informed.

All three were silent before the female groans "Fine. Just make sure whoever it is you get isn't an idiot, and take steps just in case the human turns on you." she said and the connections cuts off leaving Tiberius with the Gearz.

 _"Must find someone who will be suited to this, but not anyone will just agree."_ he thought as he went to a computer to begin searching for a suitable candidate.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva was home and getting ready to leave for school as she packed her bag "Okay that's about everything." Eva said to herself and then glanced to her desk drawer.

"Oh. Almost forgot about that." she says and opens the drawer pulling out the bronze Elemental Saint morphor and slips it into her pocket.

 _"I'm surprised they haven't figured me out yet. Then again I don't really talk all that much in that form. I only did that one time though, and that was because they had been hurt by the Xolicernic from the future."_ She thought and walked out saying bye to her parents.

 _"Though should I tell them? I didn't say anything at first because I was still getting use to my new powers, and then when Robyn became the leader there was no way I was telling. Now though...maybe now I can come clean."_ She thought and noticed Chris had joined her.

"Good morning Eva." He says with a smile and Eva blushes slightly.

"Hi Chris. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning." Eva greets.

"Well I usually get to school early to read my comics before homeroom, but after yesterday I figured maybe just walking and talking with a friend is just as good." He tells her.

He then noticed her slightly fidgeting "Something on your mind Eva?" he asked.

"Kind of. I just...there's something I want to admit to, but I'm not sure I want to because of how others might react." she said and Chris chuckled.

"Oh Eva. No matter what you have to say how they react doesn't matter. Admitting to something without hesitation or over thinking things is what you should do." He said as Eva raised an eyebrow at him.

"So just say what I want to say without planning it out?" She says and he nods.

"Yep. It called having faith in yourself and your words." He said and Eva gives a small smile.

"Thanks Chris." She says as they arrive at the school where the others were waiting.

 _"Faith is being able to do the things you don't want to do, but doing them anyway because you have that faith in yourself and others."_ A soothing female voice said in Eva's head making the girl look around in confusion. What she didn't notice was the brief image of a sphinx appearing and swirling around her before vanishing.

"That was...strange..." Eva whispered to herself wondering what it was she just heard.

 _"But the voice isn't wrong. A lot of what it said is true, and I've been delaying it so long for stupid reasons and what ifs. I have to tell them."_ She thought and nods to herself.

"Not right now though. With the school wide tests going on for the next couple days I will tell them after they're over with." Eva whispered to herself.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A couple of days pass as the LHH School Wide Tests came to their final day, and while the tests were eventual there was other news that had been relayed towards Maya.

Maya lets out a sigh as she sat in her office in the Library on the phone with someone "Thanks for telling me Kira. I know it might a sore spot for them, but I'm going to have to tell them what happened." Maya said.

 _ **"I know I haven't met them, but they both sound like tough girls. I'm sure they'll be fine. By the way how is Sora doing? She readjusting well?"**_ Kira Ford-McKnight asked.

Maya cracks a smile "She's doing well. Though she is rather guarded and timid. She knows she has a history with AV and Jazz, but she doesn't know how." She said and then chuckles.

"Though I'm thinking that a certain someone might just help her remember a bit. Though it's a surprise she has payed your team a visit." She then adds on.

Kira laughs _**"Yeah yeah. Considering she decided to attend the college here in Reefside. I've actually been considering offering her a job here."**_ Kira said

"Well you know that she'd agree to that. As long as you let her play her guitar every now and then." Maya said with a smirk.

 _ **"I'll consider it. She is talented Maya, and I think she's just as good as I was."**_ Kira replied.

Maya sighs "Also I heard about...those." Maya adds on.

 _ **"...Yeah. A few of my former students are heading the investigations into the secret lounges. It apparently all goes back to something that happened at Walford. From what I heard there is also one in Clover Hills."**_ Kira said

Maya shakes her head "Hey if any of your current students need support then I think we both know someone who they can talk to." Maya said.

 _ **"I know. Rachel contacted me to after what happened with Sora."**_ Kira said.

There was a knock on Maya's door as things suddenly became silent in the school library "One moment!" Maya called out.

"Sorry Kira, but I have to go. We'll talk later." Maya says and Kira give a hum in understanding as Maya hangs up.

"Okay come on in." Maya calls out and the door opens revealing the person to be Stella Winchester.

"M-Mrs. Winchester! Wow it's been a while." Maya says and motions for her to sit down.

Stella does and lets out a sigh "You can call me Stella Maya. After all it was thanks to you and the other Star Legends that my father was freed." She said.

Maya rubs the back of her neck "Sorry. Old habit Stella." Maya said.

"Though the reason I'm here is rather important, but...I also need someone else here." Stella said glancing to the blinds. Taking the hint Maya goes to the blinds and closes them.

"Abby. Think you could come here to my office?" Maya asked through her communicator after closing the blinds

 _ **"Alright. I'll be there quick."**_ Abby said and seconds later there was a silver glimmer as teen Abby seemed to appear in the room like she had been there the whole time.

Abby began to ask a question before notice Stella and backs away slightly afraid while Stella looked at teen Abby in bewilderment and Maya watched a bit amused.

"Okay Abby is here. So what's going on Stella?" Maya asked snapping the two back to reality.

Stella hesitated glancing to Abby who decided to take on her adult form "It's concerning...Jasmine." Stella said sighing as Abby tenses up.

"What?" Abby asked and Maya raised a hand silencing her and letting Stella know to continue.

"I just recently got word of something rather worrisome, and I wanted you here to hear it to Abby." Stella said looking to the woman who nods.

"Sonya Henderson has escaped from prison." Stella then tells them.

"THAT VILE WOMAN HAS ESCAPED!" Abby shouts causing the two other woman to put their hands to their ears to try and block out the shouting.

 _"Suddenly I'm very glad this back office is sound proof."_ Maya thought.

Stella gets up going to Abby and pulls the woman into a hug and starts rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. After a few minutes Abby was much calmer.

"How did this happen?" Abby asked.

Stella hums in thought "From what I was told and can guess it was carried out in a similar way to Sharon Askew's escape years ago." Stella said.

Maya grits her teeth "Have you told Jasmine and AV yet? I'm sure first thing Sonya will go for will be either to get back 'her' daughter or target AV." Maya asked.

Stella shakes her head "No, but that the other reason I wanted Abby here." Stella said and turns to her.

"Abby when I break the news to them I want you their with me. Jasmine is going to need someone to comfort her." Stella then said surprising Abby.

"...I'll be there. Thank you Stella." Abby said with a smile and nods to her.

Maya herself cracks a smile as it was then her communicator went off again "Who is it?" Maya asked.

 _ **"Miss Spears. It's Raine."**_ Raine said on the other end sounding nervous.

Maya frowns "Raine. What are you doing? Please don't tell me you left the school." Maya says.

 _ **"S-Sorry, but I had to."**_ Raine said.

"Why?" Maya asked

 _ **"Well...you see..."**_ Raine starts

 _-Flashback-_

 _Raine had finished her tests and was allowed to go towards the Library to enjoy the rest of her time while everyone else focused on their tests._

 _As she went she stopped when she heard the sound of feet shuffling "Huh? What was that?" She asked herself._

 _Glancing towards the direction of the Library she contemplated to keep going before she heard something "Hehehe...This is a mighty fine idea. Yimsim will thank me when I finally take care of those rangers." A voice said catching Raine's attention and she heads towards it._

 _She finds a figure in a cloak standing inside a room pouring some strange liquid into the school's water system "Call it overdone, but it is excellent. When one of the rangers drink or even touches the water their memory will be gone! Then when they least expect it I will strike!" The figure says with a laugh._

 _"Or...Or maybe I can take one back to Yimsim! Yes! Then train them to be a loyal warrior to fight for us! With one or two of the rangers on our side the rest wouldn't stand a chance!" The figure continued._

 _"Then finally Yimsim and his master will rule this planet! ...Now if only we could figure out who else is stepping on our turf." The figure finished huffing at the end._

 _Raine's eyes narrow and she holds out her hand calling for her old change blaster and follows after the figure as it starts to leave the school. As she did so she takes out her communicator given to her by Maya in case of emergencies._

 _-Flashback End-_

 _ **"I'm currently following the creature. Please let the others know about this."**_ Raine said as the three grow concerned.

"Will do. I will also try and get you help." Maya says.

 _ **"Please hurry. I'm sure it won't be long before the creature figures out I've been following it."**_ Raine said cutting communication.

Maya sets up connection with all the rangers "Everyone listen. Don't touch the water. It's been contaminated by one of Yimsim's monsters. You touch it or drink it you're memory will be wiped completely." She alerted them.

"Also Raine is about to engage the creature. She's going to need..." Maya starts.

 _ **"My sis...IS DOING WHAT?!"**_ A male voice exclaimed surprising Maya and Abby.

 _ **"Oww...Okay which one of you idiots did that?"**_ Logan asked sounding annoyed as a male growl is heard.

 _ **"I wouldn't be calling your senior an idiot buddy."**_ the male said as Maya smirks.

"Surprised to hear your back in town. What brings you here?" Maya asked.

 _ **"My team is having a skirmish with the local college. I was going to drop by, but seeing as how things are going it looks like I might have to get involved."**_ The male said

"Well I think the new rookies will be glad to have some help." Maya said.

 _ **"No problem. By the way what happened to Jasmine? I saw in the news that there's a purple ranger now, but Premio seemed to vanish."**_ The male voice asked slightly concerned.

 _ **"I'M PURPLE! Sheesh. I'll explain it to you later."**_ Jazz exclaimed as the male voice chuckles.

Maya locks on to Raine's location from her communicator "Well I'll send you the location. Just remember what I said." Maya said.

 _ **"I swear if that thing has hurt Raine..."**_ The male voice starts.

 _ **"We know. So please just calm down."**_ Eva asked calming the male slightly.

Maya glances to Abby and Stella "I think we should go to HQ so we can keep track of everything." She said and the two nod and the three are then teleported to The Great Library.

* * *

 **And that's it for Episode 6, and the first two part of the season. Now I know most of this is primarily filler, but it is needed for events that are going to be coming up. Now the events that Maya mentioned that happened in Reefside and Clover Hill have no effect on this story...at the moment. It was just to give you an idea of the timing. The second part will very likely have the reveal of our Elemental Saint Bronze Ranger. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter so until next time this has been decode9!**


	8. Episode 7: Bronze Solution P2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

From a local college a college freshmen of 19 sprinted down the street. He was a little over six feet tall with fair skin and had a slender yet muscular build to him. He had blond hair that went just below his ears, but was pulled back into a small ponytail. Yet with his hair pulled back it revealed his hertrochromatic eyes which his left is blue while his right is green. He wore a bright yellow athletic top that had his school's emblem on it and tan jean shorts with athletic shoes. On his arm was a yellow variation of the morphor the other Lore Keeper rangers wore.

"Ugh...Are you trying to cause me a heart attack Raine?" The guy muttered as he ran heading toward the location as quick as his feet could carry him.

He was the first to arrive and saw that Raine was indeed engaged in a fight with an unknown enemy who had brought backup in the form of Gearz.

Raine fired her blaster changing the Gearz into various things from trees, puddles, scrap metal, and even...kittens.

"Uhh...She must have just found that one." the guy muttered as the monster shoot a burst of water from under it's cloak hitting Raine and she crys out in pain as she hits the ground.

Before the monster could try it again the guy lunged forward in anger knocking the creature away as Raine got up and saw who it was "L-Leo!" She calls out happily seeing her older brother Leo Balgriff AKA Lore Keeper Yellow.

Leo turns to Raine "You okay little sis?" Leo asked and she nods as the creature gets back up.

"Why you...you little speck!" The creature exclaimed.

Leo smirks turning to it "Oh I'm a speck huh? Well this speck is pretty angry you messed with his little sister. In fact..." He starts a hand clenched into a fist as a yellow light briefly engulfed it.

"I think I'll keep you busy till the others show up." Leo said relaxing his fist and revealed a yellow data card as his morphor changed into morph mode. Taking this opportunity to take cover Raine ran into the nearby bushes.

Leo locked in the data card "Unlock the Legend!" Leo shouts and was engulfed in a yellow light. Seconds later he stood as Lore Keeper Yellow.

"To quote a friend of mine 'It's Showtime'!" Leo said and rushed at the mysterious creature.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Most of the rangers with the exception of AV, Sara, Jason, and Marcus were morphed and on there way towards the battle via the Lore Cycles.

"The water got them before Maya even got in touch with them. Now she's having to watch them while we take care of this thing." Logan said annoyed.

"Well on the bright side we have a veteran as backup." Chris said as Sora was strangely quiet. Ever since she heard the voice she had been overcome by a fierce headache and what looked like still images of someone being forced into her head.

When the five got their they called back their cycles and ran towards the sound of the ongoing fight.

When they entered they were almost blasted by water and each ranger dodges and each look up to see the figure out of it's disguise. It looked to be a humanoid figure made of just water with bits of armor on the head a jewel in the center of both the helmet and chest. It eyes were slit and yellow as if set in a permanent glare.

Across from the creature was a male Dino Thunder Ranger who looks towards them "Don't just stand there! I could use a little help." Yellow says to them.

"R-Right! Purple and Orange help out Yellow. White and Silver with me! Let's see if this thing has a weakness." Sora called out as the other's nod.

Yellow along with Jazz and Logan ran forward at the water creature and Yellow slices through the stomach seeming to cut the creature in half, but it quickly reforms and returns the strike by swinging one of it's arms like a whip knocking the three away.

"Ugh...Yeah should have figured that would happen. That's twice now." Yellow said as Logan huffs.

"Had to drag us in to experience it a second time?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Nice sarcasm. Means you probably don't have a sense of humor." Yellow retorts and Jazz chuckles.

"So this thing already introduce itself?" Jazz asked and Yellow nods.

"Yeah calls itself 'Wave'." Yellow said as from behind it Sora in S.P.D. Red, Eva as Science Lanes Silver, and Chris as Dino Thunder Black blasted at Wave from behind. Yet they didn't even scratch the monster as the blasts seem to just vanish when they hit the water.

"Nice try!" Wave said sending out a wave of water pushing them away.

"Ugh...What I wouldn't give for us to have one of water's natural enemies." Yellow muttered in annoyance.

"You mean lightning or ice right?" Jazz asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow under his helmet "Ice isn't a natural enemy. It's just solidifies water." Logan said as they got up.

"I know that, but if we can turn Wave to solid ice then we can possibly destroy it. I bet those jewels are what's keeping it from being just a puddle of water." Yellow said as Eva heard him

 _"Ice...I-I can do that, but...should I?"_ Eva thought then recalled the words that were said to her and shakes away her negative thoughts.

Eva cancels her morph returning to her normal attire "Eva! What are you doing?!" Yellow exclaimed when he saw this.

"Don't worry. I can help, but not as a Lore Keeper." Eva said and took out another morphor from her pocket.

"That's!" Yellow realized recognizing the morphor and sighs before laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said.

Wave prepared to attack the vulnerable ranger "Elemental Saints, Power of the Heaven's!" Eva called out before the attack hit and was engulfed in a bronze light. When the attack cleared Eva stood as Elemental Saint Bronze staff in hand.

"Uhh..." Many of the rangers looked on in surprise.

"Not right now!" Eva said and slams her staff on the ground coating the ground in ice.

"This should do. Just leave the rest to me." Eva said as she seemed to skate on the ice the other rangers and even wave trying to keep their footing.

Wave tumbled to the ground and Eva skated by striking a leg with her staff which froze on contact. Wave threw out a wave of water which Eva dodged before striking again this time on the chest freezing it which slowly began to freeze the rest of the body.

Eva stops and looks to the others "Ready the Lore Blaster. After I freeze it completely you guys use it to finish it." Eva said before she began to quickly skate towards wave striking the creature again and again continuing to freeze it until it was completely froze.

As she did so the other rangers called on the Lore Blaster each one taking position with Yellow behind the firing position.

"FIRE!" Yellow called out pulling the trigger as Eva skated out of the way of the rainbow colored beam that struck Wave and both gems shattered reducing Wave to just a puddle of water.

Meanwhile in The Great Library the four rangers who's memories had been wiped as well as many other students in the school memories came back. Yet they were confused about things they were doing and the four rangers were wondering why they were in The Great Library.

"Tale End!" Yellow declared. From in the bush Raine ran out and up to the yellow ranger hugging him.

"Hey hey. I'm alright Raine..." Yellow assured him as Logan glares at the yellow ranger.

"Alright buddy who are you?" He asked and yellow huffs and Raine glares at Logan.

"I'd answer your question, but I can't at the moment." He replied as one of Logan's hands was clenched into a fist.

"Oh and why's that?" Logan asked.

Yellow laughs "Because I've got a game to get to, and you all have tests to return to doing." Yellow says.

Hearing this the others began to slightly panic realizing he was right "I'll be at The Great Library after my game so I'll show myself their." Yellow said and broke out into a run headed back towards where he had been.

"That voice...I swear I know him." Sora muttered more images flashing before her.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the tests had finished all the rangers teleported to the HQ as Sora explained what happened in the battle.

AV smiles "I was wondering when he would show up." AV said.

"So who is he? Please tell me this guy isn't the male equivalent of Robyn." Logan asked as the others wince and AV glared along with Raine who joined them.

"He isn't, and you are hardly a good judge of character. Though you'd have already figured it out if you paid attention to who me, Eva, and Jazz hanged out with for most of last year." AV said.

Chris heard this and closes his eyes in thought before moments later snapping open as he knew of a guy in yellow the three mentioned girls hanged out with.

"If I'm right then he's someone you could certainly learn from Logan." Chris said.

The ten took the elevator down and when it opened they saw Maya talking with a young male who they all recognized.

"Leo!" Sora calls out in surprise as they all got out and Leo turns looking at them with a grin.

"Hey Sora." He said before looking to AV and Eva.

"Hey squirts. You two doing well?" He asked as Eva pouts and AV laughs.

Logan was looking at Leo in surprise "Uhh...Well I certainly put my foot in my mouth." He muttered.

Maya grins hearing him "Well I know introductions aren't really needed, but I like to keep to tradition. Rookies this is Leo Balgriff Lore Keeper Yellow rangers." Maya said.

Sora felt a smile creep up her lips before a head splitting headache overtook her as things began to play in her head involving Leo. Sora let out a cry of pain before collapsing.

"What...was that about?" Chris asked as Maya rushed over to check on Sora.

AV noticed this and hums an idea forming in her head "I think I know. Finding out Leo being a ranger, and knowing about me, Eva, and Jazz having been rangers around the same time as him I think triggered something." AV said as Maya scooped Sora up and takes her towards the infirmary.

"Meaning?" Jason asked.

"I think she regained some of her memories. At least of Leo and the three of us so that's about half of her time as a ranger." AV said.

Eva nods in understanding "So if she found out about the others and meets them for the 'first' time as a ranger..." Eva said

"The same thing would happen, and maybe she would regain her memories." AV said.

Maya then returned "She just need some rest." Maya said and they nod before they all turn to Eva who suddenly grows sheepish and rubs her neck.

"I guess...I should explain myself right?" She said and all but Maya nod. Watching from nearby was Abby and Stella who were involved in their own discussion.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After Eva explained herself the rangers all understood including Leo who was proud of her for showing her confidence and faith in herself. Maya told that she already knew, but left it for Eva to tell the rest of the team when she felt comfortable enough to do so.

After that the rangers all left HQ each heading home. The Winchester sisters arrived home, and walked in and saw Stella, Mike, and even adult Abby in the living room.

"Girls. Would you mind coming in here?" Stella asked and both walked in.

"What's going on mom?" AV asked.

Abby looks to them both asking a question without even having to ask it to which the two other adults nod "AV...Jasmine. It came to your mother's attention that something has...happened, and it concerns us because it could involve you two." Abby said and AV's eyes turn bright orange.

Mike nods "Though it might affect you more Jasmine, but it's only right that you know to." He said.

Jazz was starting to get nervous "Affect me more? Why?" Jazz asked.

Stella hesitated and then takes a cleansing breath "There's no good way of saying this, but I was told earlier today that Sonya Henderson escaped from prison." Stella tells them and Jasmine steps back in surprise and looks to AV hoping for her eyes to have turned dark orange, but they remained bright orange meaning she was telling the truth.

"No...No no no no no!" Jazz cries out and runs upstairs.

"Jasmine!" AV shouted preparing to run up and comfort her, but was stopped by Abby who grabbed her shoulder.

"No Avalon. I'll go talk to her." Abby said and walks past her heading upstairs.

Abby came to Jazz's room and heard the girl sniffling "Jasmine? It's...Abby. May I come in?" Abby asked, but there was no reply.

Abby frowns "Jasmine I'm coming in." Abby said and walked into the room and saw Jazz was curled up on the bed sniffling and shaking.

Abby tears up at the site and sits near her "There there. Your safe." She whispered and Jazz looks up as she hears Abby start to hum.

"I-I...I'm scared. What if she comes after me?" Jazz asked.

Abby huffs "Well then she'll just have to get through me. I will not let her get you." Abby said.

Jazz was surprised and amazed by this "I don't want anything to do with her! She...she's part of the reason I was the way I was!" Jazz said and Abby sighs.

"I'm sorry, but that was all you Jasmine. You're just afraid because Sonya reminds you of what you use to be." Abby said as she scoots closer laying Jazz's head on her lap.

"Y-You're...your right, but what can we do?" Jazz asked.

"Well for one stick to a group. They're is safety in numbers Jasmine, and if any of you see her call for help." Abby suggested.

"In the mean time should you be kidnapped or anything Maya already has a plan in place with some help from the teams in Reefside and Clover Hills." she then continued and then proceeded to get up preparing to leave.

"W-Wait! Please don't leave." Jazz said and Abby stopped.

Jazz hesitated "C-Can you stay for a bit?" she then asked.

"Alright Jasmine. Just for you I will stay longer." Abby said.

Jazz lets out a sigh of relief and starts to close her eyes suddenly feeling really sleepy "Thanks...mommy." she muttered before falling asleep. Yet those words made Abby freeze on the spot and tears started to streak down her cheeks. Tears of utter joy.

Abby approaches Jazz and kisses Jazz's forehead "Your welcome my sweet little Jasmine." Abby whispered as she sat nearby watching her daughter.

* * *

 **And that's it for Episode 7. Leo being around probably caught you guys by a bit of a surprise, and also Sora began to regain her memories. Now she will eventually regain all her memories, but even if she does so that won't mean she will be the same as she was before. Though I'm looking forward to writing chapters with a post amnesia Sora. Now the mystery of Elemental Saint Bronze is mostly solved, but as for who gave Eva the morphor in the first place...well that part might just remain a secret. So what was your guys favorite part? Well until next time this has been decode9!**


	9. Episode 8: Story Shift

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It had been a few days since Leo had appeared to help the team, and the reveal of Eva as the Elemental Saint Bronze ranger. Sora was still taking in the large amount of memories that seemed to come to her once it was revealed that Leo had been a ranger.

 _"Those memories...are they really mine? If they are then I was a ranger before, but if I was what happened?"_ Sora wondered as she sat in The Great Library with the rest of the rangers including Leo whose team was remaining in town for the next few days to prepare for their upcoming game.

"Sounds like a lot has happened in the sort time I've been away. Alvin told me about what was going on in Clover Hills since he and Adam are taking classes at the college there." Leo said.

Jazz nods smiling a bit "What about Peter and Cassie? I know Cassie is attending college in Reefside so she probably heard about what's going on. As for Peter he's attending some college in Angel Grove." Jazz said.

At the mention of Cassie Sora couldn't help but for some reason feel her cheeks heat up _"No! You don't like Cassie. You don't like her. Sounds like she is just a teammate who I managed to become good friends with."_ Sora thought pushing down a surge of memories she felt was trying to force their way up.

"Peter knows about it. Cassie I'm not too sure since well after what happened a few days back I haven't managed to get in touch with her." Leo says sounding slightly nervous.

"She's probably busy with college work Leo. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Marcus says to calm him and he nods.

"Yeah your probably right." Leo said and then they continued to talk as Sora got up deciding to walk about maybe read a book about someone's life.

 _"Just need to get my mind off of Cassie."_ Sora thought continuing to walk. Eventually she came to a large shelf with multi colored books many of them similar to the ranger books, but different at the same time. She even saw what looked like ranger books on her team.

Sora grabbed the red book curiously and opened it, but as soon as she did the book glowed a vibrant red and shined brightly blinding Sora and surrounding the area in light. When it cleared away the book was on the ground closed and Sora was gone.

Footsteps were heard as walking down towards the area was Abby along with the rest of the rangers "And here we are. This is what I wanted to show you." Abby said.

Chris blinked "Uhh excuse me, but haven't me already seen these. You know back there?" Chris said pointing back the way they came.

Abby sighs "Yes yes I know they look similar, but these books are different. These are the Sentai Books." Abby said.

"Sentai?" A majority of the group asked.

Abby nods "Yes. You see as there are many different timelines many things can be different, but there will always be a group of individuals ready to stop them. All the greatest warriors in this timeline are called Super Sentai." Abby explained and snaps her fingers calling on a group of 14 books.

"For example these books represent your Sentai equivalents." Abby started as AV reached out towards the blue one, but her hand is slapped away by Abby.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that." Abby says as AV rubs her hand.

"Why?" Sara asked.

Abby sighs "I know right now you all feel the need to grab these books and try to read them, but you must resist. You see if you were to open the book of your Sentai equivalents you would end up in there world." Abby told them as Jason rubs the back of his head.

"Uhh...hey Abby. Wasn't that red book on the ground when we got here?" Jason asked and the entire group goes silent.

"...Damn it." Abby muttered getting a bad feeling that a certain someone did exactly what she just warned the rangers not to do.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Wind rushed past a slightly dazed and unconscious Sora who began to wake _"Ugh...That was...wait...why does it feel like I'm..."_ She starts to think then opens her eyes and immediately screams seeing as she was high up in the air and falling towards the ground at high speed.

"HELP! Oh wait...yeah to high up for someone to hear me." Sora screams.

Desperate Sora looked around for some way to escape the possibility of death before looking to her wrist and her morphor "Oh right." Sora says and reaches into her jacket for her Data Card and grabs it locking it in.

"Unlock the Legend!" She calls out morphing. Seconds later Sora in her morphed form hit the ground and the morph canceled, but with the force of her body hitting the ground Sora was knocked out cold.

The sound of a bike screeching to a halt was soon heard and a young girl ran over to check on Sora and put a few fingers to her neck before letting out a sigh of relief "She's still alive. Oh what to do..." the young girl says pacing in place.

She then lets out a sigh and groans "I hope big sister doesn't mind company." She then said and proceeded to drag Sora to her bike.

Hours passed as inside a small apartment Sora began to wake "Oww...that smarts..." Sora muttered in Japanese and froze realizing what she spoke.

"Ehh? How am I..." Sora started when the door to the room opened and a Japanese woman in her middle twenties walked in. She had a bit of a tan to her, and her jet black hair reached to below her shoulder blades while the side bangs were in small braids. She wore a white shirt with small red gems sewn into the fabric and resembled a dragon while over it was a red jacket trimmed with black while on the back in gold was a dragon breathing fire.

"Ahh. You're awake. You know you nearly scared me when my little sister brought you to me." the woman spoke.

Sora was a bit silent and still in shock that she understood her "Big sister! Is she awake?!" A female voice shouts from in the apartment.

The woman sighs looking back "She is Hikaru! Now just sit down, and we'll both be in there for breakfast!" the woman shouts before looking to Sora.

"I don't know what happened to you, but my sister found you in an alley all battered up. It was almost like you fell from the sky." the woman said.

Sora rubs her head _"If only she knew."_ Sora thought and prepared to get out of the bed before squeaking and putting the covers back over her.

The woman giggles "I actually forgot about that. Your clothes were tattered so you're going to need some new ones. You're about my sisters size so her clothes should fit you. I'll wait outside for you then we'll join my sister for breakfast." The woman said before walking out.

"Why me?" Sora muttered to herself and gets out of the bed and starts to get changed.

She then picks up the clothes left on the bed and picked up the skirt and stockings "Uhh...WHAT!"

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora walked out of the room a few minutes later in a new outfit, but was blushing in embarrassment. She was now wearing a long sleeved red blouse, a red collar shirt with a large white ribbon on the front along with a black skirt that had a red trim along the bottom. Finally she wears black stockings and boots. Around her neck was her arrowhead necklace, and on her wrist was her watch/morphor.

"Oh. I was wondering what the commotion was in there. Sounded like you were having a temper tantrum." the woman said.

Sora looked down still blushing in embarrassment "I'm not a big fan of skirts. I wear them sometimes, but I don't always like them." Sora muttered as the woman chuckled and they walk towards the other room.

Sitting at the table looked to be a girl her own age, and was wearing the same outfit as she was. The girl's hair was brown and went to her shoulders, but it was being kept in a braid which went over her left shoulder and blue eyes.

 _"That must be that Hikaru. She's the one that brought me here."_ Sora thought.

"Ah. You're awake! I was so worried!" Hikaru said excited yet worried and was about to get up and the older woman holds up her hand signaling Hikaru to stop.

Hikaru pouts as Sora and the woman take a seat to eat with her "So what's your name?" Hikaru asked as the woman glares.

"What? I'm just asking Eona." Hikaru says to the older woman.

"I know, but let's allow her to get her bearings first little sister." Eona said to her sternly as said girl pouts again.

Sora couldn't help herself but giggle "You two sure do get along well." Sora said and began to eat.

"Well...we only have each other left." Eona said sadly and Sora stops realizing what Eona means.

After eating Hikaru got up "Well I think I'm going to get going before..." Hikaru says as the front door slams open.

"Hello cousins!" A bubbly female voice calls out. It belonged to a 18 year old young woman with jet black hair with a hot pink streak going through it along with brown eyes. She wore a hot pink top with a white dress jacket over it as well as a hot pink skirt. In addition she wore grey leggings and white and pink boots. On her wrist was a pink watch similar to that of the one Sora wears.

Before Hikaru could do anything she was pulled into a bear hug by the other woman "M-Morning...Momo...need...to breath." Hikaru said between breaths as Eona frowns.

"Momo. Your choking her again." Eona said sternly and Momo gasps letting Hikaru go and said girl falls to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just so excited that we're now living so close together that I just had to come over and see you!" Momo said and giggles before noticing Sora who was just looking at her carefully and backing away.

"Oh who's this? A friend of Hikaru's? You know since she is wearing the same school uniform as Hikaru." Momo asked as Sora groans.

"Actually the uniform is Hikaru's. This girl is only just borrowing it. You see Hikaru found this girl and brought her here, and she just woke up this morning." Eona explained to Momo who nods as Hikaru slowly got up.

Sora grits her teeth slightly annoyed "Hey! This girl does have a name you know. It's Sora." She says to them.

"Wow. She sure has some sass to her." Momo starts.

"Anyways Eona I was hoping to borrow little Hikaru for a while, but I can also take Sora off your hands to." she then adds on.

Eona thinks a moment "That is fine and all, but..." Eona starts.

Momo smiles and grabs both girls "Thanks Eona. No worries they'll be safe with me. Bye!" Momo says leaving.

Eona grits her teeth in anger "Ugh...That Momo. Well Sora will certainly be in for an interesting day." Eona says and sighs as she prepares to go to work for the day.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group was three walked about as Momo was giving Sora a guided tour of Legends Valley. Yet to Sora many of the place where recognizable as it reminded her of Legacy Hills so much.

"And that there is Hikaru's favorite place. Sure it's just a local bookstore, but it's good for little miss bookworm." Momo said as Hikaru pouts.

"I am not a bookworm Momo! I'm just highly educated." She counters as a group of male voice laugh.

"Highly educated as in smart enough to have graduated already." One said revealing a familiar looking male in black.

Sora looked at the guy slightly surprised _"Isn't that Adam Cots? But didn't he already graduate? Wait…I keep forgetting that I'm very likely in another dimension. So while this is Adam this isn't the Adam from my dimension."_ Sora thought.

Beside him were what looked like a set of twins who were in their early twenties "Give her a break Adam. Besides we can't just stand here talking or we'll be late for work." The first spoke. He and the twin stood the tallest easily at over six feet tall with a light tan to them. Both had an average build to them, but the first had a bit more of an athletic build to him.

Both were dressed differently, and had slightly different hairstyles. The first guys brown hair was in a crew cut with small bits sticking up in the back as well as wore a yellow athletic shirt, white jean pants, and has a whistle around his neck along with hazel eyes.

The second guy's brown hair was slightly longer and pulled back into a small ponytail. For his usual outfit he was dressed in a green athletic shirt with matching shorts and he was in sneakers.

Adam rolls his eyes "Oh come on Naru, Sayoran. I'm just having a little fun with our friend." Adam says as the green clad boy (Sayoran) shakes his head.

"We know this, but we still have a job to get to. Or do you want to have another spar with the dojo's master again?" Sayoran said and Naru breaks out into a laugh as Adam pales.

Sora watched them slightly confused "Naru, Sayoran, and Adam work at a dojo here in town. Anyone who's late for work ends up with a free 'training' session with the dojo's master." Momo explained to her as the three guys took notice of Sora for the first time.

"Who's this Momo?" Adam asked looking at Sora curiously.

Momo puts a hand on Sora's shoulder "This is Sora. She's new so me and little Hikaru are showing her around." Momo said smiling brightly.

Naru raised an eyebrow "And why's she wearing Hikaru's spare uniform?" Naru asked and Sora looked down blushing in embarrassment yet again.

"Umm…I sort of found her. At the time most of her clothes were tattered so she had to wear whatever my sister had on hand at the apartment." Hikaru explained.

"Pretty much." Sora muttered.

"Well I have to say she looks rather cute in that." Adam said causing Sora's blush to deepen.

Sayoran frowns and stomps on his foot on Adam's making Adam cry out and pain and kneel over rubbing his foot "Your taken idiot. Kasumi would have your head for just saying that, and you know it." Sayoran reminded him.

Adam pales a bit at this "For all the lady like and princess behavior she can actually be rather vicious when she wants to be." Naru muttered causing everyone but Sora to laugh.

"Well we'll leave you lovely ladies along and be on our way. Later." Adam says and winks at Sora before they left.

As they did Momo and Hikaru looked to Sora was looking down towards the ground "That's it. I have to get me a new outfit." She told the two who sigh in defeat knowing this girl wasn't going to just let Adam's flirting slide.

"I think we know somewhere." Hikaru said as the three headed off farther into town, and stopped by a shopping store as a few minutes later they came back out.

Sora was still wearing the red collar long sleeved shirt white under it was a hot pink t shirt with vine like designs on it. In addition the shirt had yellow trimming on the bottom and cuffs of the shirt as well as the pockets. The large white ribbion had been replaced with slightly smaller white ribbon with a red gem in it. The skirt was completely gone and replaced with dark grey shorts, and had red leggings along with grey zip up boots.

On her shirt she had a pin of phoenix that was shades of red and yellow with gold around the sides and backing. Meanwhile around her neck she wore an arrowhead necklace, and on her left wrist she wore her red watch. In addition though on her right wrist she wore a gold spiral bracelet encrusted with different gemstones on it.

"Have to admit I actually like this a bit." Sora said as Hikaru giggles.

"I actually thought you wouldn't like it. Considering your complaints about the other suggestions being to girly." Hikaru said.

Momo nods to them "Yep. Though this look does still make you seem girly, but just enough to not be to much." Momo said.

Sora blushes "Well I was a bit iffy on the ribbon, but I do like it." Sora admits to them.

"My it's surprising to see you dear Hikaru. I wasn't expecting to see you or Miss Momo." A elegant female voice called out stopping them.

The one who stopped them was a young woman of 18 with fair skin tone and flexible build to her. She had shoulder blade length blond hair that was kept in a large braid with it going over her right shoulder, and blue eyes. The woman wore a blue sleeveless shirt and skirt combination outfit. She also wore white leggings with matching colored shoes, and elegant white gloves. She had gold crescent earrings and a blue watch similar to Sora's on her right wrist.

Hikaru was a bit surprised at the appearance of the female "Kasumi! What are you doing out here in public!" Hikaru asked a bit surprised.

The woman named Kasumi huffs "I don't need to be protected dear Hikaru." Kasumi said and then noticed Sora and frowns.

"A new friend of yours?" Kasumi then asked and Sora nods introducing herself to Kasumi.

Kasumi looked Sora over curiously "Hmm...You are an interesting individual Lady Sora." She says and Sora blushes.

"There's no need to be formal. Just call me Sora." Sora told her.

Momo giggles "She won't stop even if you ask. It's a habit of her's. She does the same with Hikaru and me." Momo told her and Sora groans.

Kasumi opened her mouth to reply, but it was at that time blast of energy hit them knocking the four to the ground.

As they got up Sora caught a glance at the beast that attacked them. It appeared to be a draconic minotaur, dark black scale like armour cover his entire body with various green gems embedded across his body as the biggest lied in his chest, his head was much like a dragons yet had the horns of a bull, green reptilian eyes. Meanwhile his tail is covered in rigged spikes and ends with a blade at the point, muscular body type, his arms and legs are strong and covered in similar scales and gems with sharp claws at the end of his fingers and toes and while he is part dragon he lacks wings and in there place were a pair of massive spiked green gems that grew from two slash marks on his back.

Sora looked at the creature as something about it as a name flashed through her mind "Dracotaur..." Sora muttered.

The creature let out a laugh "Well well well...So I finally found you little princess of angels." The creature said as they get up.

"Narukami. Figures you'd show up to finish things you bastard!" Kasumi shouts at the creature who is called Narukami as Hikaru glances to Momo as if signaling something to which she nods in understanding.

"Sora. Let's get out of here." Momo said grabbing hold of Sora and dragging her away.

Hikaru let's out a sigh seeing her cousin and the other girl are away from the fight.

Narukami rushes forward at them as in a flash of light a golden blade with a red hilt and handguard appeared in Hikaru's hand and she uses it to block his blade before both back off.

Both then back away "Story License, Engage!" Both called out as their watches changed into similar devices to the morphors except Hikaru's and Kasumi's resembled phoenix and angel wings. It was then that a set of strange cards appeared in their hands and they inserted them into the devices.

 **+++STORY NAME! SHOUT IT OUT!+++** The device called out.

"Story Shift!" Both shout out.

 **+++LORERANGER!+++**

The two were covered in red and blue lights which when they vanished revealed the two girls in the same suits as the red and blue Lore Keeper rangers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Momo and Sora got away as the sounds of a battle going on was heard to which Momo glanced back "You should stay here. I-I'm going to go check on my friends." Momo said.

"But going back now would be dangerous." Sora said, but Momo ignored her and ran off. Sora grits her teeth at this contemplating what to do.

"Ugh...I can't just let her do something stupid. That thing could hurt her." Sora says and sighs.

"Alright. I guess It's Showtime!" Sora said and her morphor changes into morph mode and she calls on her data card locking it in.

"Unlock the Legend!" Sora called out morphing into her base form.

Meanwhile back at the site of the battle Momo had joined and changed turning into LorePink. Kasumi AKA LoreBlue herself was up close and personal firing at point blank range at Narukami, who was barely even fazed by the attacks.

Narukami laughed knocking LoreBlue away "How sad. The crown princess at least challenged me before I tore off her wings and killed her." He said and Kasumi let out a savage scream and got up punching at him with enough force to knock him away.

"Blue stop it!" Hikaru AKA LoreRed called out to late as Narukami was knocked away, but grabbed LoreBlue by the throat as she did so. He recovered and began choking her.

It was then that LoreYellow (Naru), LoreGreen (Sayoran), and LoreBlack (Adam) showed up yet didn't make a move seeing their teammate in that position "Well well. It seems like I finally have one of you. I wouldn't worry much though. Master Horror will treat her just _fine_." The creature said.

The five grit their teeth unsure what to do, but it was then that Narukami was blasted by something and dropped LoreBlue. Taking this opportunity LoreBlack moved quick grabbing her and dragging her away.

"W-What was that?" LoreRed asked.

"That would be me." someone called out as they looked over to see another LoreRed.

"What..."

"the..."

"fuck!"

All the LoreRangers were surprised at this and Narukami himself was shocked "What kind of trickery is this!" He shouts.

"Not trickery. What you see is what you get. I'm the Red Lore Keeper ranger!" Sora called out and then looks to the LoreRangers.

"Let's talk later. Just know that I'm here to help." she then adds on.

The other's nod as LoreBlue slowly got up.

Another data card appeared in her hand and she locks it in "Unlock the Legend!" She called out transforming into Dino Charge Red.

"Dinosaur might ready to fight!" Sora called out before charging forward readying her blade.

The other's took the message and took out different cards themselves locking them in "Story Shift!" They shout.

 **+++ELEMENTRANGER!+++**

 **+++MYTHICRANGER!+++**

 **+++UNITYRANGER!+++**

 **+++BEASTRANGER!+++**

 **+++MUSERANGER!+++**

 **+++GEMRANGER!+++**

As the lights cleared each were revealed as different sets of sentai, but each one was similar to there ranger equivalents Element Fusion, Mystic Knights, Spirit Warriors, Unity Force, Beast Warrior, and Underdog Squad (LoreRed/Hikaru as ElementRed, LoreBlue/Kasumi as GemViolet, LoreYellow/Naru as BeastYellow, LoreGreen/Sayoran as MythicBlue, LoreBlack/Adam as MuseGreen, and LorePink/Momo as UnityPink).

As they fought Narukami continued to go after LoreBlue in particular "GemViolet. Ahh...You miss her that you'd you use her power to try and defeat me." He taunts, but failed to see MuseGreen coming and striking with his Muse Blade hitting a gem. Narukami reels back in pain

"Leave her alone Narukami!" MuseGreen said annoyed as the others and Sora surrounded him.

GemViolet was shaking in anger as flashes of an older girl who looked like Kasumi, but a bit paler and wearing a purple and gold dress with a small crown on her head as well as angel wings came to mind. She continued to shake in anger as the image then changed to the same girl, but on the ground bleeding.

 _"Don't give in to your anger little sister. I-I might be gone, but I'll always be there for you."_ Was the last thing the older winged girl said before she died.

Kasumi charged forward with a shout trying to strike Narukami with the Gem Staff. Sora stopped her along with help from ElementRed.

"Stop it Blue! We know what he did, but what would _she_ say if she was still alive?" ElementRed reminded her and GemViolet stopped.

"I don't think she's in any condition to fight. Someone should get her away from the fight." Sora said and MuseGreen nods instantly at GemViolet's side.

"I'll take her. Please just do something about him." MuseGreen said and picks up GemViolet as takes off with her.

Sora turns to Narukami and immideatly starts firing at the gems something about them stuck out to her. ElementRed and MythicBlue struck with there blades to his back while UnityPink shot a burst of wind from her hands disorienting Narukami. BeastYellow lunged forward the small claws on the gloves scratching a gem on the side.

"Ugh...You fools. I won't be that easy to dispose of." He said as a wave of energy began to engulf the area.

"Oh no you don't!" ElementRed says and sends out a way of fire from the katana sending him away from the area. Her and the others powered down to their base forms.

 **+++STORYBUSTER, DEPLOY!+++** the device sounded off as the four turned the dials of the Story Liscense. A large white machine gun appeared as the four took their positions Sora deciding to join them and help support one side up.

"Storybuster, Fire!" The four call out and shoot it damaging Narukami, but failed to destroy him and he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After running off Narukami the LoreRangers looked to Lore Red wondering who she was "Uhh...I guess you want to know who I am right?" Sora asked.

"Considering that you showed up and have the same powers as Little Red here yeah." LoreYellow said arms crossed.

A female voice cleared her throat "I think I can explain that." the voice said and they turn towards her.

The voice belonged to a girl who looked no older than eight with pixie cut silver white hair and matching silver eyes wearing a white shirt and pants with a large silver coat over it. In her hair was a butterfly hairpin.

"Storyteller Silvia! Uhh...How's Blue and Black?" LorePink asked concerned.

"Bastard did a number on Blue mentally, but Black is helping her to recover." the young girl named Silvia said harshly and looks Sora over.

"Huh. Been a while since I've seen a Power Ranger." Silvia states confusing the LoreRangers.

"Power Ranger?" The team collectively asked.

Silvia nods "Yeah. They're usually occupants of the dimensions and timelines my older sister Lurre is in charge of." Silvia said, but at the mention of Lurre Sora suddenly felt saddened.

"I-I can't say I know this Lurre, but maybe you can help me. Is there a way to return me back home?" Sora asked and cancels her morph completely revealing herself to Silvia and the others. The rest did the same surprised by who the second red ranger was.

"Now that I think about it that does make some sense. Kind of explains how you seemed to know a bit about some of Legends Valley." Momo said going up to the girl.

Sora sighs as Silvia shakes her head "Let's take this somewhere else. People will probably be coming to this area here soon." she said and and they all left the area, and headed towards the bookstore.

"You see I have all the Sentai books here just like Lurre has copies of them in The Great Library. Yet I also have copies of the same Ranger Books in The Great Library." Silvia explained.

"Okay, but how does that help get me home?" Sora asked as Silvia giggles.

"The same way you got here in the first place dummy. You see you opened the copy of Hikaru's Sentai Book and was sent here. So by opening your own copy of your Ranger Book it should send you home." Silvia explained to her as the others nod in understanding.

Momo pouts "Aww...Does she really have to go now?" She asked and Silvia nods.

"Yes. I can't say for sure if our timelines are synchronized or not so for however long she spends here it might be longer back their." Silvia told them and brings out Sora's Ranger Book from under her jacket.

Sora takes a hold of it "Hey...Umm...It's been good meeting you all." Sora said as Hikaru smiles.

"You take care of yourself, and honestly it's been really fun getting to know you as well as fight with you." Hikaru said.

Naru nods to him "You take good care of yourself." he adds on as Sayoran nods in agreement.

"Thanks. I wish you guys luck with this Horror that Narukami mentioned. Look out for your girl in blue to." Sora said and opened the book. Like last time it glowed a bright red temporarily blinded them all, and when it clears the book was on the ground closed and Sora was gone.

Silvia picked up the book as the other LoreRangers followed her inside to help Adam comfort Kasumi.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In The Great Library there was a bright red flash as Sora reappeared a bit dizzy "Sora!" several voices called out as the teens ran over seeing the flash from where they had been searching.

"You had us worried!" Sara said.

"Sorry. You won't believe what I've been through, and how long have I been gone?" Sora asked them.

Leo walked up to her "About a day. We came back here to search for you again." He said to Sora and noticed her new attire.

"By the way nice outfit." He then adds and she blushes.

"I sort of needed a new one after how I made my entrance." Sora said as the other girls nod to her.

"Well at least you know that reading isn't always good for you." Jason joked to them and Sora rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got a story for you guys." Sora said and they all walk off as she starts to tell them what had happened to her in the other dimenison/timeline.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the current base of Tiberius the creature was bowing as one of the three cloaked figures had arrived.

"Lord Sirius. It's a pleasure to see you once again sir." Tiberius said the the figure.

"I was getting tired of the wait. So I decided to rush on ahead here via a pod." the figure says to Tiberius.

He then glances at two things covered by large cloths "I'm guessing those are the robotic rangers." He said as Tiberius nodded.

"Indeed. I have even found a suitable human to take charge of the two robots." Tiberius said and shows the image of the person.

"Hmm...Interesting, but isn't that?" Sirius started.

Tiberius nodded "Indeed it is, and I've already sent out Black Heart to do what needs to be done. Her power to change into any person to manipulate love is just what we needed. It will be what we need to have that human join us." Tiberius told him.

He nods "Good. When she gets back...destroy her. Her existence could compromise things and the human will change alliance that quick." He told him.

Tiberius nodded to him having already planned to do that when Black Heart returned, and when she did she had someone else with her.

After disposing of Black Heart completly Tiberius awaited for the person to wake up.

"Ugh...Where...am I?" The person asked and then spotted Tiberius and gets into a fighting stance.

"I mean you no harm human. In fact you are free to go." Tiberius said as the person huffs.

"Right, and how am I suppose to believe you? I'm already dealing with enough now as it is." The person said tearing up.

Tiberius looks at the person "You've been hurt by someone you care about haven't you?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I just don't know what to do! That person has wronged me in more ways than one." the person said.

Tiberius hums "I have a propostion for you. If you have been harmed that much perhaps I can provide you with the means to get your revenge. Yet in exchange you work for me and the three masters." Tiberius proposed to the person.

The person thinks before giving a dark grin "I will make them regret what's been done. I may have been one once, but no more. I'm with you." The person said to Tiberius.

"Good. I also have just the thing for you." Tiberius said handing the person something.

"Look out rangers. Soon enough you'll get a taste of the Fallen Rangers." the person said to themselves.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 8 as well as the first arc. September 12, 2015...That is when I first began this story, and while the day may have passed the original purpose of this chapter is that. This was made to celebrate the second year anniversary of the story. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I hope you like the hints of things that are yet to come. Now when it came time for doing another anniversary chapter I also had been watching a bit of Ninninger AKA the show that Ninja Steel was based upon.**

 **So I decided to introduce the Lore Keepers Super Sentai counterpart the Katarite Sentai Loreranger. I enjoyed introducing and writing about them, and I had to get more than a little creative about how they could travel through dimenions since no Power Ranger team except ICrzy's Mystic Knights are the only team able to do so. Plus it would make sense for there to be books based upon the Super Sentai with how Lore Keepers like Lurre or Abby keep track of dimensions and timelines.**

 **Well guys I'm going to have to say that this is it for right now. So what was your guys favorite part of this anniversary chapter, and who do you think that the person Tiberius recruited is? Well until next time this has been decode9!**


	10. Episode 9: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It has been a few days since Sora had returned from her little adventure, and a few days since AV had been kidnapped along with Noelle from the Music Force Next Generation team, and Jack from the Jurassic Surge team.

It had worried them all, and while it did allow all the teams to meet one another they all still had been worried about AV. She had been hypnotized by an escaped convict, and this convict wasn't just anyone as it had been Sonya Henderson AKA Jazz's 'mother'.

Meanwhile Leo had left going back with the college in Meadowedge. As for AV she was having trouble trying to talk to the others even Jazz whom she wanted to talk to because of what Sonya had told her.

"Someone should try and talk to her." Sara said worried as many of the rangers except AV, Jazz, and Logan weren't there.

"I know. Leo said he'd try and get in touch with someone a lot more likely to get through to her." Marcus says having talked to Leo before he had left.

"Good. AV really need someone right now." Eva said as Jason looked at her.

"You all really care about her. Why?" He asked them as Eva looked down.

"AV...This past year has been tough for her. She was kidnapped multiple times, and she's been made to suffer." Eva said as Jazz subconsciously put a hand to her chest rubbing the upside down cross scar on her chest.

"It couldn't have been that bad...right?" Marcus asked and Eva sighs.

"Actually it was. She was kidnapped more than once by Xolicernic and Abbinus. Most of the time another person was kidnapped with her." Eva said.

Chris winces "Sounds rough. Then again after what just happened it actually explains why she's still such a strong person. She's probably gone through worse." Chris said.

Jazz sighs "Sort of, but...ugh! I should have been there! Should have stopped her from taking AV!" Jazz says and Sora pulls her into a hug to try and calm her.

"Hey it'll be okay Jazz. We didn't know what was happening till it happened. Besides you confronted Sonya yourself." Sora says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. So just wind down on the waterworks Jazz." Jason says and Jazz chuckles.

"Thanks. I guess...I just get so worried about her." Jazz said.

Eva hums in thought "Well maybe it's because your her protector?" She suggested getting the others attention.

"Eva what exactly you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Just something that occurred to me. I know we've all heard about the different teams in the past. One that caught my eye was the Underdog Squad team." Eva says rubbing her shoulder.

"And well that was actually because I...well I know one." She then added on.

Sora was a bit surprised by this "You met one to?" Sora asked as the others and Eva looked at her surprised.

"You both know one!" The rest asked at once.

Sora nods "Yes, but were getting off topic." She said and Eva nods.

"Yes. Anyways from what I read in some of the ranger books after the Star Legends rangers defeated their enemy many of Underdog Gemstones left and changed. Only the one's belonging to the Triad Leaders remained." Eva said and the others looked on confused.

"Triad Leaders?" Jason asked.

"Right...You see..." Eva started then their morphors went off alerting them to a monster attack.

"Well so much for an explanation. Let's go everyone." Sora said and they all headed off.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

When the group arrived there morphed they stopped surprised at what they were seeing. For one Logan was already their fight, but it's what he was fighting that surprised the rangers.

They had been expecting a monster and some of their minions of even just a small group of minions or a monster on its own.

"Is that a…" Sora started and Eva nods.

Logan ducked under the blow from one thing, but then was kicked back towards the others.

Eva runs forward to help him up as the rangers looked towards the three figures (two female, one male) that stepped forward. Appearance wise they were humanoid, but it's what they were in that surprised them.

The first to step forward was the sole male looking one which was bulking and stood well over six feet tall. He seemed to be in form fitting all black body armor with yellow, white, and orange scroll work design's on it while in silver on the chest was a sphinx. The helmet covered the whole face with a zig zag like visor outlined in grey making it barely visible. On the left wrist was a card reader like device and the belt buckle resembled some kind of card holder.

The next one to step forward was one of the females who was clad in pure white while the scroll work designs in it was in purple, green, and black while in blue on the chest was an angel. The same devices were on her wrist and belt buckle.

The last one to step up was clad in all silver the scroll work designs on her were in pink, crimson, and gold while a red phoenix adorned her chest. She had similar devices like the others and seemed to be looking at the rangers in boredom.

"These are the one's causing trouble?" The silver clad one says as she yawns.

The black clad one huffs "If there anything like the orange boy then Tiberius must have had a bad day." he said as the white female looked them all over

"Unimpressed." was the only thing she say.

Before the rangers could even make a move the three moved at incredible speed and took down the remaining rangers that were their.

Sora moved to get up, but was kicked in the chin and knocked back by the silver armored ranger.

"No no no. You just took a beating so no heroics red." She taunted as the black clad make approached Eva.

"Can I kill her now? Along with the rest of the triad that's here?" He asked and white shakes her head.

"No. Not all." She corrected. The black clad ranger looked them over and a annoyed groan is heard.

"Where is that bloody yellow ranger?! I want them all here. I want to see her struggle to save them." he said as Silver grunts.

"Cool it. The remains of the other two's triad's aren't here either." She said.

Sora looks at them "What are you talking about? Who are you all?" Sora says and is picked up by the silver armored female.

"Oh you really don't know what we mean do you red? As for who we are...we're your worst fears. Three rangers who were made specifically to target you all." She said.

"Fallen Rangers." Fallen White says simply.

"Consider yourselves lucky rangers. We went easy on you, but next time we won't." Fallen Black said and Silver throws Sora down before they all vanish.

Instantly after they left the rangers themselves were teleported away back to The Great Library to get treated for the injuries they had just received.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya finished wrapping up the rangers ending with Logan "What were you thinking Logan! What you did wasn't smart at all!" She says referring to him engaging the threat before the others got their.

Logan grits his teeth "I was doing fine. I only got my ass handed to me after the others got their." Logan said and grits his teeth in pain as Maya tied the remaining bandages tightly.

"Looked like the opposite to me. You were already being tossed like a baseball when we got their." Jason says and Logan gets up with a start.

"What you say funny guy?!" he exclaimed in anger and Sora gets up getting between them.

"Okay that's enough. We don't need to fight among each other when we got something much more worrisome that concerns us." Sora said and Sara nods in agreement.

"Fallen Rangers. These three beat us without even trying, and what's even scarier...I don't they they were even using a fourth of their power." Sara says and they all shiver except for Logan.

"Oh come on your exaggerating. No one can possibly stand up to us. Especially me." Logan says and Marcus gets up glaring at Logan.

"That's enough Logan! Stop it!" He snapped surprising those that were their.

"I know you build yourself up, but you've also built a rather large ego. Even I can only take so much." Marcus says.

Eva was a bit surprised at what Marcus was doing, but Jason smirked having not underestimated him knowing their was more beneath that kindness he had. Chris watched wondering what was about to happen between the adopted brothers.

"I..." Logan started.

"We all got beat Logan. Even you, and the sad truth is that we got beat badly. Even before this you took more of a beating due to the simple fact you don't want to rely on anyone else but yourself." Marcus says with a glare then shook his head.

"Maybe you getting that morphor was a mistake. Just like Robyn..." He added on and Logan took a few steps back in surprise.

"That's...maybe going a bit to far." Chris said and Marcus shakes his head.

"No it's not. Look Logan...if you want to fight that's fine, but we're a team." he said and Maya steps up to calm them all.

"Perhaps Logan you should go out and clear your head. The rest of you I'd head on home." Maya said and Logan nods.

Each ranger teleports out and Maya sighs as Abby walks up to her "They'll be fine, but didn't you notice something about the coloring on those Fallen rangers?" She asked and Maya nods.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to get in touch with Zoe about it. After all she's the local expert of her team." Maya says taking out her phone to get in touch with Zoe, but before doing that she decided to call another number.

"Hey. I heard about you from Dr. O. I was wondering if you could help me out with one of my rangers. After all you acted a bit similar when your team started." Maya says a few seconds later she smirked.

"Thank you. I'll send you a picture of him. He should be easy to find considering your skill." She finished and hung up before starting to call Zoe.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Walking down the streets of his neighborhood was Logan, and to say he was irritated was an understatement especially after what had happened with Marcus back in HQ.

"I don't have a big ego, and I'm certainly not like Robyn!" he muttered.

 _"But you are trying to prove yourself better by fighting on your own."_ a little voice in his head says and he attempts to ignore it no matter how right it is.

As he walked he failed to notice some guys start to come out of an alley and coming up behind him, but as they were about to strike there was a slight breeze that began to blow.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A male voice spoke as one of the five were knocked away and Logan turns the voice getting his attention.

When he turned he saw the other four were taken out and that walking to him was a man with greying brown hair in some kind of japanesse gi that was red and black.

"I-I could have handled that." Logan says with a huff as the man looks him over.

"You wouldn't have seen them coming in the state you are in. You should learn to accept assistance Logan." The man says surprising Logan by knowing his name.

The man raises his hand to silence the oncoming question he knew was coming "Your mentor called me, and asked me to talk to you." he says and Logan frowns annoyed.

The two began to walk the man picking up his pace to match Logan's "So you decided to fight on your own. Is that right?" He asked.

"Yeah. So what? I can handle plenty of stuff on my own." Logan said.

The man chuckles "Till a monster comes around, beats you up, and you realize how much you actually need your teammates." He said and Logan frowns.

"That won't happen to me." Logan says.

"It will, and I know it better than anyone." The man says.

"Oh yeah? Who do you even think you are?" Logan asked and the man cracks a smirk.

"A veteran ranger. My name is Shane Clarke" He said and in that instant the image of Ninja Storm Red replaced the man before it then vanished.

Logan looked at Shane as he continued "I thought the same thing back at the very start with my team Logan. I did the same kind of mistake thinking I could handle things alone." He said and Logan goes to speak, but Shane raised his hand to silence him.

"Now I know it's tough to work in a team, but what one individual can do on their own can be done ten fold by a group." Shane said and Logan nods.

"I guess your right, but...I just work better solo." Logan says.

Shane nods "You don't have to change yourself Logan. You just have to learn to adapt, and try not to get a big head." he said and Logan nods.

"Okay I guess I've been letting everything get to me. I deserved what Marcus said." Logan admits as a brief breeze of wind went over him. He turned to ask Shane something when he saw that the man was gone.

Logan was confused, and it was then that the morphor went off _**"Logan there's a big problem, and the others could really use your help."**_ Maya says over it.

"Got it Maya. I'm on my way." Logan says and takes out the card as his morphor changed mode.

"Unlock the Legend!" Logan calls out and morphs.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The Alpha Wolf Zord with Sora inside it fell to the ground as standing over it was a large mech with a sleek black body and head, silver legs, and a large silver and white buster sword in one of it's hands.

"Hahaha! So much for your precious zords. They can even stand up to ours most basic form." Fallen Silver taunts from inside the mech.

"Falldown Megazord. All is needed." Fallen White says simply as the Silver Dove Zord dove at it, but is knocked away by the other hand.

"Ugh...Where is he?" Jason said from inside one of the newer zords. It was a cyan tiger with a slightly darker colored mane with golden eyes and highlights. Next to it stood a crimson and black tigress zord with orange eyes and highlights. Flying down and getting the Silver Dove in the air was a bronze colored griffon with silver eyes and markings, and was receiving help from the recently repainted Ptera Zord.

"That's what I want to know." Sora said as her Zord received help getting up from a white falcon zord with grey eyes and black markings to it.

"He'll be here. Just give him time." Chris said from inside the Falcon Zord. He then flew it up as Sora made the Alpha Wolf Zord jump to avoid.

"Time is one thing we're short on Chris. Looks like we have little..." Sora starts as a roar is heard a large orange bear zord came rushing out and knocked away and down the FDM from the group of Zords and Logan piloting it.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Big guy didn't want to cooperate with me." Logan said as Chris nods.

"It's fine. We we're having difficulty, but now that your here we can try and drive them back." He said and Sora nods from in her's.

"So think you can start playing as part of a team?" Marcus asked.

Logan shrugghed "I can try."

Eva smiles "Well it's a start. Sora time to give these rookies the taste of a megazord battle." Eva said.

"You got it! And I think you'll like this one." Sora says an image showing up on her morphor.

"Unite the Legend!" Sora called out as the Tigeress, Lion, Falcon, Griffon, and Bear zords shine brightly.

 **-Megazord Sequence-**

 _The Bear Zord let out a war cry before the arms and legs folded in on themselves exposing sockets. As this happened the head of the Lion Zord pops off and the face is covered with a metal plate while the front and rear claws detach and fuse together becoming a set of hands and feet. The rest of the body split lengthwise down the middle four times and became the connection joints of the hands and feet. The next to begin changing was the Griffon Zord as the head folded in on itself and the wings and tail detached from the main body and the rest of the limbs folded into the zord before it splint length wise becoming the last pieces of the arms which then attached. The Tigress Zord did the same with it's own body and became the feet. The Falcon Zord was last as the wings detached making it free fall and it expaned becoming like armor over the top of the Bear Zord, but the two head changed and now had a more mech like head with a crescent like visor. As for a weapon the four sets of wings became cresecnt blades thanks to being held apart by the stiff tails of the Giffon and Tigeress Zords._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

"Lore Third Megazord, Online!" Sora declared as the rangers were in position in the control area which resembled that of their first megazord.

At the same time the Falldown Megazord had managed to recover and was now standing. Inside Fallen Silver turned to Fallen Black "Instead of arguing with me we should have focused on standing up you fool! Now look! They have one to." She states.

"Trouble?" Fallen White asks.

Fallen Black huffs "Hardly." He says, but they are then struck by the LTM and thrown back.

Fallen Silver glares "You were saying?" she says and the FDM parries and oncoming blow from one of their weapons only to be struck by the other.

"Okay let's finish this up!" Logan says and the others agree.

"Logan you get the honors." Sora said and he nods. Logan and the others cross their arms making the LTM cross the blades which gathered orange energy.

"Windbreaker!" Logan shouts out. The LTM slashes the air once with each sending out a wave of orange energy at high speed that it was more like a fierce wind. It then spun around and sliced again getting the same result. The opposing megazord sparked receiving severe damage and just before it could possibly explode it vanished.

"Tale End." Logan says as Eva hums a strange thought occurring to her. For a second one of the voices of the Fallen Rangers had changed and sounded familiar, but couldn't tell who it was.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"They're WHAT?!" The group shouts as Maya covered her ears. After defeating the FDM she had called the rangers back having made a few discoveries about the Fallen Rangers.

"At least two of them. Not all three...are machines, and highly advanced ones I might add." Maya repeats.

"Though just two? What about the other one?" Eva asked.

Maya sighs "The third...is human." Maya said as they stare at each other.

"You think it could be Robyn?" Chris asked and Sara shakes her head.

"No. When we got their I actually saw her their, and she was running for shelter." Sara said.

"Any clue which one of them is the human one?" Chris then asked and Maya shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. Those suits...whatever they're made of they're scrambling almost any kind of vital scans." She says and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"If they're blocking vital scans they how do you know one is human?" Logan asked as Abby steps up.

"She said almost any. One of the scans picked up a heartbeat among them, but couldn't tell which one it was coming from." Abby told them.

Jason sighs "Well then I guess we just got to get a beat on who it is." He says smirking, and then is smacked on the back of the head by Sara.

"Not funny Jason." She says.

"We should tell Jazz, and AV about this encounter tomorrow. Hopefully by then we can at least talk to them." Marcus said and looks to Logan giving him a nod that was both grateful and apologetic.

Logan returns it smirking and then glances to Maya and mouths 'Thank you' to their mentor and she smiles.

"Alright everyone I think that is enough for now. Head home and I'll get to work on figuring out which is the human one out of those three, and just in case I already have a power up in the works." Maya tells them and the rangers all vanish leaving Maya who sighs.

Abby noticed this and looked at the time and clears her throat to get her attention "I'd worry about your projects later. Don't you have a date in a half hour?" She says showing the time to her.

Maya's eyes widen and she gasps "Your right! Oh I'm still such a scatterbrain. How could I forget about that?!" She exclaimed and Abby chuckles turning into her adult form.

"Come on dear. I'll help get you ready." She says and they teleport out to prepare Maya for her date.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Episode 9, and the introduction of the Fallen Rangers who will serve a purpose similar to that of the Psycho Rangers of old. Now I know I didn't include them using the Ninja Storm True Power, but they do indeed have it and are completely capable of using it. I already hinted that one of the Fallen Rangers is human, but I felt the need to say at least who it's not. Sorry, but Robyn is** _ **never**_ **getting her hands on a morphor again. So nope Robyn isn't a Fallen Ranger. Though who is only I know, and only I will reveal when the right time comes, but perhaps I will drop a few hints as things go. Until next time this has been Decode9!**


	11. Episode 10: Zeo

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **AN: For this chapter only the OC Jason will be referred to as J as to not cause any confusion.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

All the rangers arrived at the base the day following the battle with the Fallen Rangers, and had told AV and Jazz about them.

"So we have more trouble...great." Jazz said through gritted teeth as AV nods

Chris looked around "Where's Maya at? She's usually here before us." he asked and looked to Abby.

"She'll be back soon. Something about bringing a guest with her." Abby says.

Logan nods "So I guess we just wait then huh?" he said sitting down in a nearby seat.

"I wouldn't get comfy. After all we're heading somewhere special today." Maya's voice called out as she arrived in the HQ with a man who AV instantly recognized.

"Grandpa!" AV said and goes to the man hugging him.

"I'm not that old yet Avalon." The man says. He was at least as old as Dr. O wearing a red athletic shirt and sports pants with athletic sneakers.

The team looked him over and Logan couldn't help but chuckle "Okay. What's this guy doing here Maya? He can't be that important to be late." He says and Maya glares as Sora looked at the man getting the strange feeling of deja vu.

"Actually this man is extremely important. Everyone this is Jason Lee Scott." Maya says introducing him and looking towards Logan in particular as she continued.

"The former Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger. The Earth's _first_ team of rangers." She added on and Logan sputtered embarrassed.

Jason let out a laugh "There's no need for the add on Maya, and Red wasn't my only color." He pointed out as Maya nods. It was then that an image of Zeo Gold flashed to the rangers before vanishing.

"Which brings me to the reason I brought Mr. Scott here." Maya said as the other's look to her confused.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After a few hours drive the team arrived on the outskirts of Angel Grove, California and began to follow the two through a particular path.

Maya herself was smiling as she recalled this path "This sure brings back memories." She said as Jason nods

"I remember coming down this way that day when everything began." Jason said as J gave the older man a quizzical look.

"Coming down? From where?" he asked and Maya points ahead at what looked like a large building.

"There. The Command Center. The base of four different ranger teams." Maya said and they all worked their way there and got inside.

The two ranger veterans looked around fondly as the current team looked at it in awe. Sora and AV though looked at it a strange feeling of familiarity coming over them. As if they had been here before.

"Whoa this is some base." Sara said as she looked around.

"But why are we here?" Marcus cuts in knowing most of the group was thinking the same thing.

Maya looks to Jason who steps up "Earlier today I was alerted by an old friend that three individuals looking like rangers broke into the Command Center..." He says and signals them to follow.

He takes them to another room and they see a large hole blasted into the ground "They're are some old tunnels that run beneath this place from a second command center built in case of emergency long ago. If they've blasted through to it I can only think of one thing they'd be after." He said looking to Maya and she nods.

"The Zeo Crystals. The source of the Zeo Ranger's powers." Maya said as the group look to one another.

Maya then turns to them "That is why brought you here. The Zeo Crystals are extremely powerful, and if those Fallen Rangers were to get a hold of them..." She says and they nod.

"Yeah. To say that would be bad is an understatement." J says.

"So what? We're supposed to jump down, look for the Zeo Crystals, beat up the Fallen Rangers, and return up here?" Logan asked and Maya nods.

"Yep." She says and Sora looks to them.

"I don't know about you, but I think we have a better chance against them in the tunnels. Less likely to run into all three at once. So if we have to fight we stand a better chance." Sora said.

Sara nods "We split up, find them, and get out before they know what hit them." Sara says as Jason grabs a rope from the side and lowers it down for the rangers to climb down.

"Good luck." He tells them as the rangers then proceed to climb down some of them being much more reluctant than the others.

When they arrived down they were in what looked like ruins of something similar to the command center above. There was also holes blasted into the walls revealing tunnels.

"Well…I think we know which way each went. Let's go." Sora says.

Marcus steps up "So we split up? Groups of three right?" he asked and AV nods.

"Well I'm going with AV. No arguments." Jazz said

"Then I'm going with them to." J said and Sora nods.

Logan and Chris looked to Eva "I'll help keep track of the little one." Logan says.

"I'm going with Eva." Chris says.

Sora looked to Sara and Marcus "I guess that leaves the two of you with me then." She said and each group goes to a different hole in the wall.

Sora looks to them all "Okay guys we're likely going to lose communications once we enter these tunnels if we haven't already. So just be careful, and don't do anything that could possibly bring the tunnels down on us." Sora tells them all.

The groups nod and all three groups walk off into the tunnels. Yet what they didn't know was that someone else was also in the tunnel in search of the Zeo Crystals.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

With Eva's group the silver clad girl was thinking "You alright there Eva?" Chris asked in concern.

"Yes. Just thinking." Eva said.

Logan raised an eyebrow "About what?" He asked her.

"The Fallen Rangers. There was something about them that I couldn't help but notice about them." Eva says.

"You mean there coloring right? I noticed that to." Chris said and Eva nods.

Lucas looked at them confused "Coloring?" he asked them.

"You didn't notice the additional colors on them?" Chris asked as Logan rubs his head.

"I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was much more focused in how much pain I was in from the white girl's punch." He retorts as they continued down the tunnel, and it was then an explosion rocked the area, and Fallen Black was thrown back into the area.

Coming into the area as well was a familiar face to Eva who gets into a fighting stance "Yimsim!" she called out as said creature looked at her.

"Well well. If it isn't the silver ranger, and I see you have some new friends." He says as Fallen Black gets up and looks between the two.

It was then that Chris saw what Yimsim had in hand. Two sparkling crystals of green and yellow "The Zeo Crystals!" The three rangers called out seeing them.

"Indeed. Now I have a master to return to." Yimsim says and tries to teleport out, but it failed.

"Why isn't it working?!" He exclaimed as Fallen Black chuckles.

"Looks like your little thing doesn't work this deep underground." he says simply as the three rangers took out their Data Cards and morphed before then bringing out the core Ninja Storm Data Cards and changed into them.

 _"I hope the others are having a better time than myself."_ Eva thought.

 **=LOREKEEPEERS=**

With AV's group they were already involved with a fight against a group of Gearz, Erasers, and to top it off Fallen White was there clashing with AV.

"Give up." Fallen White says simply as she shot at AV with her triple barrel blasters. AV rolled out of the way and shot at her with one blaster and another at the oncoming Gearz that rushed at her.

"Anyone else thinking that this is completely unfair?" J says as he knocked a combined group of the two minions away with his staff.

"Nope. That's just you." Jazz says as she cracked her whip knocking an enemy down. She then threw it out grabbing an enemy by the ankle and threw it about knocking into other enemies before it to vanished from all the damage it took.

AV and Fallen White continued there fight blasting at each other "You two look around! The Crystal's have to be around here!" AV called out as Fallen White did the same as well as ordering the Erasers to stop the rangers.

Jazz swung her whip knocking the enemies away as she and J ran farther in being followed by the Erasers.

It was then that they came to a dead end where their was absolutely nothing. They turned to the Erasers ready to continue fighting as Jazz had a hand to the walk and felt something.

"Huh?" she says then looks to J.

"Jason. Give me some time. I think that I found something." Jazz tells him and J nods charging at the enemies as Jazz began to chip away at the wall and noticed a pink and blue glow starting to come from the wall.

"Unlock the Legend!" J called out changing into Ninja Steel Gold and swings the blade at the enemies.

"Oh yeah! Now let's try something else." He says bringing out a gold star and setting it into a space of the blade.

"Ninja Spin!" He calls out spinning the star. He then rushed forward at incredible speed slicing the enemies and knocked them into the air before jumping high himself. He then came down hard causing a small explosion that made the tunnels rumble.

Jazz looked over "Hey careful! Don't try and bring the place down on us all!" she exclaimed. It was then a section of the wall gave way revealing the Blue and Pink Zeo Crystals.

"Yes!" Jazz said grabbing them. Back with AV and Fallen White the two had finished all the Gearz and were now fulling fighting each other, but restrained as to not bring the tunnel down on them.

Both charged there blasters and released large blasts of energy aimed at each other.

 _"This is going to take a while."_

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

With Sora's group they weren't fairing that well at all. They had gotten in deep in there tunnel, and had managed to find the Red Zeo Crystal, but the moment they found it was when the trouble had started.

With her incredible speed Fallen Silver and effectively knocked Sara and Marcus out of ranger form injuring them in the process.

Fallen Silver and Sora were now clashing blade to blade "You made this all to easy red girl. Just hand over the Red Zeo Crystal, and no harm will come to you." Fallen silver said and then kicks Sora away.

Sora grunts and calls on another data card "Not happening. Unlock the Legend!" she says and turns into Dino Thunder Red.

Fallen Silver acted surprised before chuckling "Oh that's won't help you." She says slightly confusing Sora. Fallen Silver slides a card out from her belt revealing a white card with the Dino Thunder symbol with black stripes on it.

"Because I can do this, Falldown!" She calls out and swipes the card across the scanner on her arm and a bright white light covered her and in place stood a female Dino Thunder White ranger dagger in hand and ready.

Sora tensed up and both were covered in the respective aura's of their current ranger color "Super Dino Mode!" Both called out.

"What they?! You can do it to?" Sora said as DTW chuckles and swings the dagger causing black like arrows to appear.

"Of course I can. Our powers are engineered from some equipment we borrowed from one of your rangers." She says and points the dagger forwards which the black arrows flew at high speed and struck her several times.

Sora cries out in pain as she was knocked to her base form and on the ground. DTW reverted back to Fallen Silver and summons her blade.

"Oh you poor thing. Still so defiant, and now I'll just be taking my prize." She says reaching down trying to grab the Red Zeo Crystal out of Sora's closed hand.

"You see we bypassed that special barrier keeping the True Power at bay. That's why we're stronger little girl. And that's how things will stay." Fallen Silver says, and stomps on Sora's arm trying to get her to release the crystal.

As she did this Sara and Marcus got up and morphed then rushed forward tackling Fallen Silver.

"You aren't getting it. Period!" Sara said as Marcus kicked her back.

"Yeah, and you had better leave Sora be." Marcus says to her as Sara rushed over to help Sora up.

Sora nods in thanks then looks to Fallen Silver "Sorry, but the crystal stays. You guys aren't welcome here." Sora said as she began to glow with a red aura and the two with her's morphor's shine.

In a burst of light Sora was out of her ranger form and stood in her Phoenix Priestess form her staff at the ready. Marcus and Sara grabbed the data cards that appeared and turned into Zeo Red (Sara), and Zeo Blue (Marcus).

It would be along the other tunnels that a few of the others would change into the other ranger forms except for Zeo Gold.

Sora taps the ground with the staff encasing Fallen Silver's legs in stone and Sara follows it up punching Fallen Silver back towards Marcus.

Sora then seems to almost fly forward as a strong gust of wind flowed through all the tunnels. She struck hard with her staff and then strikes again her staff this time on fire.

Fallen Silver fell to the ground "T-That was unexpected. Fine. You win...for now." she says and disappeared in a green light as her tech began to function.

The red aura around Sora vanished and she collapsed as Sara and Marcus caught her canceling their morphs.

"Let's get back. Though what exactly was that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, but we should check with AV and Eva to find out more about it. No more secrets." Marcus says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

All nine rangers were up in the command center as Maya was tending to Sora. Six of the rangers looked to the other two as Jason was off to the side watching them all.

"So Sora turned into that again..." AV says after Marcus and Sara recounted the tale of what happened in the tunnel.

"Again?" Many of them asked her as Eva nods.

"Sora and AV are...special. Whenever their emotions hit a fever pitch they have these special forms they can take. AV looks like an angelic princess, and Sora looks like a phoenix priestess." Eva explained as AV nods.

"Except our forms aren't complete, and whenever me and Sora go into those forms we pass out instantly after." AV picked up from Eva.

Logan raised an eyebrow "Is there any other kind of secret you want to tell us?" he asked and AV bites her lip looking to Eva.

"It's okay. Go ahead." Eva encouraged and AV sighs nodding. She closed her eyes a moment before opening them again revealing rainbow colored eyes surprising the others except Eva and Jazz.

"What the?" Logan said while Sara had her hand held to her mouth in surprise. Chris and Marcus looked at her bewildered finally J actually seemed the least surprised.

"Rainbow eyes. How is that even..." Chris started as Jazz sighs.

"AV isn't completely human. It goes back to her mother." Jazz said and began to explain about a bit.

"Woah..." The others said amazed as Jason left going to Maya in the infirmary with Sora.

Maya turns to him and he holds his hand out which had the Zeo Crystals "Take good care of them Maya." He says handing them to her.

Maya looked at him a bit confused "The crystals or my team?" Maya asked.

Jason smiles "Both. You've made a great mentor Maya, but you still have some things to learn." he told her and then left the command center.

Sora groans starting to wake up as Maya pockets the crystals and rushed over to Sora "Easy their Sora. Don't push yourself." She says as the other's came in.

They went over to Sora to check on her as Maya stayed back watching them smiling a bit. Yet inside she was troubled after hearing the stories of what happened in the tunnels from everyone. She wasn't any closer to figuring out who the human one out of the Fallen Rangers was.

 _"This is getting to much. I need to get my mind off this all."_ Maya thought and shakes her head.

"Alright everyone. Let's head on home." she tells them and the rangers nod as they all leave.

* * *

 **And that is all for Episode 10 and the Zeo tribute. Now with the Zeo Crystals in hand they have an additional source of power, and there are not many secrets left between the team. Though the mystery of who the human one is out of the Fallen Rangers is still unsolved...or is it? As for what the intention behind the Zeo Crystals are I will reveal soon, and it has always been my intention to have the Fallen Rangers to have the same powers as the Lore Keepers, but have the True Powers from the start. Anyways till next time this has been decode9!**


	12. Episode 11: Go Go, Samurai

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora sighs unable to sleep at all "Ugh...what to do?" she says to herself as a lot has been on her mind recently involving both regaining her old memories, her feelings she may have had for Cassie, and the Fallen Rangers.

Sora takes out her phone and calls the first number she spots "Come on...please still be up." She says hopeful as the line picks up

 _ **"Sora? Is everything okay?"**_ the voice of Noelle McKnight asked from the other end.

"Yeah. Everything is fine Noelle. I just wanted somebody to talk to." Sora said as another voice sighs in the background.

 _ **"What's wrong Sora."**_ The voice of her and Noelle's friend Scarlet asked

"Well you see...a lot has been happening, and I just needed someone to talk to." Sora says as the other two females hum.

"You see ever since I first started regaining my memories I've had a lot of questons that still need answered. It also doesn't help that everytime some brings up Cassie..." she continues on then stop blushing.

 _ **"Sounds like to me that someone meant a lot more to you than you remember. The mind forgets Sora, but the heart doesn't."**_ Noelle says as on the other end Scarlet nods in agreement.

 _ **"Hey if you like her then just try and talk to her."**_ Scarlet says as Sora chuckles.

"I'll do that when you finally ask a certain teammate out on a date." Sora retorts and Scarlet begins stuttering.

 _ **"Sora what are you talking about?"**_ Noelle asked.

"Well you already know how Scarlet is bi, and she recently told me that she has a crush on one of your female teammates." Sora says as Scarlet cries out in shock while Sora chuckles at her friends discomfort.

"Anyways I just feel that I need to talk about that and well...something else." Sora says.

 _ **"We're listening."**_ Both females said from the other end and Sora began to explain about the situation with the Fallen Rangers.

 _ **"Whoa. That is some situation. You don't think the flesh and blood one could be Robyn? I wouldn't put it past her to retaliate in some way."**_ Scarlet asked.

"It's not her. You wiped her memory clean of anything ranger related remember?" Sora reminded her friend as Noelle hums.

 _ **"Well then if it's not her then I have a suggestion. The last battle they gave you a little to much info."**_ Noelle says confusing Sora.

 _ **"The silver one mentioned that they made the devices by analyzing your team's tech. So that only leaves a handful of suspects Sora."**_ Noelle says continues and sighs knowing what she is about to say might cause Sora some stress.

 _ **"It couldn't be any of your teammates their in town. Yet just the mention of the getting a hold of your tech means it has to be one of these two groups. Your mentors, and your teammates that are in college."**_ Noelle says as Sora felt her mouth grow dry.

 _ **"Right...Maya practically made the tech, and Abby is always with her so it wouldn't be hard to get a hold of an old version of your team's morphor. The college rangers could have been caught or...something else so they'd have the current version to work off of."**_ Scarlet reluctantly agreed as Sora was quiet wondering why either would do that.

Scarlet noticed this and sighs _**"I know your still there Sora, and probably wondering why they might do that. Sora...the fact is you lost your memories, and maybe one of them just couldn't handle that and gave in."**_ Scarlet says.

"Then...then it couldn't be Maya or Abby..." Sora says and Noelle nods on the other end in agreement.

 _ **"Sora...maybe you should take some time to rest, and relax. Calling us just gave you more to think on, and I'm sure Maya will be okay with you missing a day of training."**_ Noelle says and Sora sighs.

"Right...Thanks for the talk you to. Later." Sora said hanging up.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Lore Keeper HQ the group was doing a different kind of training.

"...Okay I got one question..." Jazz says glancing at her fellow rangers.

"Yeah?" Marcus asked.

"How in the world... _is painting a type of training?!_ " Jazz exclaimed. Each ranger was sitting at different table with a variety of paints, brushes, and other utensils.

Maya passed by and smacked the back of her head "Believe it or not you can learn a lot more from painting than you think." Maya tells Jazz as said girl mumbles under her breath.

Eva meanwhile had finished lightly sketching out her drawing and was patiently painting in the lines before she would move on. Marcus was attempting to replicate a drawing of Eva's he had seen earlier that day. Each of the others were doing there own thing, but the one having the most trouble was Sara. She seemed a bit lost and honestly looked depressed.

Maya noticed this and walked to the crimson clad girl "Something bothering you Sara?" Maya asked as the girl gets up.

"It's fine. I just...today is a bit sensitive for me Maya. May I leave?" Sara asked and Maya nods noticing the girl was a bit distracted.

Sara teleports out and Maya looks to the others "Okay the rest of you keep going." Maya says to them, and they went back to painting.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sara walked about town lost in her own thoughts considering what today was. It had been a few years since her father went missing and today would mark another year since he vanished.

"I wish you were home dad." She muttered. What she failed to notice as she walked was a shadow watching her, and when she passed it the shadow jumped out knocking her away and revealing Fallen Silver

"Well well. All alone Crimson?" Fallen Silver says as Sara got up and wipes blood off her bleeding lower lip.

"You know you guys have the worst timing." Sara retorts angry.

Silver huffs then lunged at Sara who ducks and leg sweeps the fallen rangers legs knocking her to the ground.

FS jumps up and back calling upon her weapon which was a set of long slender silver sais "I may have come at the worst time for you, but I see this as a good opportunity." FS said.

"Stop right there!" A female voice called out as a woman jumped out stopping the oncoming attack with a wooden blade. She appeared to be in her middle thirties and has long blond hair. She wore a a white top with thick red vertical stripes, and jean pants.

Sara was surprised by this as the woman pushes FS back and lands a series of blows on her "Why you..." FS starts before the wooden blade is pointed at her.

"Leave this place now." The woman says and the evil ranger growls and vanished in a flash of light.

The woman then looks to Sara "Are you alright?" she asked and Sara nods.

"Yes. Thank you, but I was just fine. Didn't need some modern samurai saving me." Sara said a bit annoyed at being saved.

The woman sighs "If I didn't you wouldn't be here rookie. You are to confident, cocky, and lack any type of discipline." she says and Sara huffs.

"I don't have time for this. Thanks, but I think I'll just be going now." Sara retorts and turns to leave.

"...You miss him don't you? Your father?" The woman asked and Sara freezes turning to the woman.

"How did you..." She starts to asked.

"That look. I know it to well because I wore it for a long time myself. When I had to separate from my brother." The woman says, and in a flash the figure of a female red ranger took her place the kanji for fire as the visor on the helmet.

Sara was slightly surprised by this as the woman gives a small bow "I am Lauren Shiba. Former Samurai Red ranger." She introduced herself.

Sara just nods to her "Sara Jeckilson. Lore Keeper Crimson ranger." Sara introduced.

"Well then Sara. If you'd like to talk then how about we go somewhere else." Lauren suggested and leads away as Sara follows after her.

They walk and Lauren leads them towards a small garden in the park "Now what is bothering you Sara? I know it concerns your father, but it might help if I know more." She says.

Sara sighs "My dad...he's been missing for years, and today marks another year he's been gone. I...I really miss him." Sara says.

Lauren nods and signals for her to continue "It's just that well for some reason I just can't stand my step mom and step sisters. Sure I have my brothers, but it's just not the same without my dad." Sara says.

"I understand Sara. When I was younger I had to be separated from my younger brother Jayden in order to both protect the Shiba line, and to learn a special symbol." Lauren says.

"So for years I was away, and I never knew if he was still alive or not. I was worried something happened while I was learning that symbol." she continued on and Sara nods listening.

"How did you deal with it?" Sara asked.

Lauren smiles "I remembered the simpler times we had together, and kept telling myself that we'd be together again one day." she says.

"And we were, but it was short. Jayden was afraid of a divide occurring within our team so he left. A few didn't like this change in leadership and followed after him." she continued to explain.

"It actually wasn't till after the final battle with Maste Xander did me and Jayden get a chance to catch up." she finished.

"So your saying?" Sara asked.

"Wait and be patient." Lauren tells her.

Sara looked at her unsure "I don't think I can be much more patient." Sara said.

"Well that's the best advice I can give you. Hmm..." Lauren says in thought.

"Well patience is something you need to learn. I think a spare with me and some samurai training would do you some good." Lauren says as she reveals a second wooden blade to Sara.

Sara takes it as Lauren leads her off to somewhere more secluded to do their training. As she did so her morphor gave off a glow indicating that another True Power had been obtained.

"If you don't mind me asking Lauren. Why are you here?" Sara decided to ask her.

"I was actually asked to teach a few classes at a local dojo. The man who runs it I knew from my time learning to make that special symbol." Lauren tells him.

"So you were here when you were a child?" Sara asked and she nods.

"For a short time, but not long." She says leadiing into the woods near the park.

"Alright this should be far enough." Lauren then says turning to her and readies herself. Sara did the same.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya was in the HQ rewatching video's of the last few battles between the Fallen Rangers and the team she was mentoring.

Maya watched humming then stopped at some particular footage "...Wait...Did that one?" She asked and rewound and played the footage again. It was during the start of the battle in the tunnels between Sora's group and Fallen Silver.

After Sora struck FS shoulder she seemed to back away and grip it in pain for a second before getting back into the fight.

Maya smirked at this "Gotcha." she muttered as Abby came up.

"I take it you figured it out?" Abby asked and Maya nods.

"Yeah, and I also have the Prologue cards, and Sora's Epilogue card ready to go." Maya said.

"Now we just have to figure..." Abby said as Maya's communicator beeped.

"Yes?" Maya asked.

 _ **"Hi Maya. Wish I could say I was calling with good news, but I'm not."**_ The voice of Peter says.

Maya frowns "What's going on Peter?" she asks.

 _ **"I've been talking to the others, and well...none of us have been able to get in touch with Cassie. She's missing Maya."**_ Peter said worried as both Maya and Abby pale. Abby rushes over to the main console and types into the computer and it shows an ERROR for the signal on Cassie's morphor.

"Don't worry Peter. I'm going to find her." Maya said and cut off communication.

Maya then looked to the image of Fallen Silver _"...Cassie goes missing, and around the same time I figure out that Fallen Silver is human. Cassie was...is Sora's girlfriend, and Fallen Silver is targeting Sora and a few others. Could it be?"_ Maya thought worried.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Tiberius finished making the changes to old demolished space station as Fallen Silver returned, but also there was all three cloaked figures.

"Well it's great to finally have made it here." The female figure says as Sirius huffs

"You could have come here with me Vulpecula instead of waiting with Trillion." Sirius says to her and a low growl is heard.

"Enough." Trillion says evenly stopping the fight before it would even begin.

Tiberius walked up and bows "My lords, and lady. I am pleased to see you all here now." He said and Trillion nods.

"How is the progress going?" Trillion asked as Tiberius get's up.

"Not good. We are incapable of locating the source. I believe our only choice will be a complete purge of this dimension." Tiberius says as Vulpecula claps her hands.

"Yay! That means another world we can rewrite with our own history! I get this one!" she says as Sirius huffs.

"This won't be easy. Remember their are those rangers." He reminded them and she stops looking to him as eyes flash a dark green under the cloak.

Trillion raised a covered hand silencing them "And what about the other project? I would like to meet the human in control of the other Fallen Rangers." He said and Tiberius nods signaling to Fallen Silver who walked over and bows.

She then cancelled her morph as a familiar female stood up "Cassandra StClare. At your service." Cassie says with a grin.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 11, and with it we have many different things coming to light now. Now I know most of you were probably expecting something better, but...I don't like Samurai. I just don't like many of the things that were done for it, but the one good thing that I did like about it I decided to include in this chapter. Anyways well...that ending was certainly something, and honestly how many of you actually expected it to be her? Well I wait to hear what you think so until next time this has been Decode9!  
**


	13. Episode 12: Magical Source, Mystic Force

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie walked about the base as she was thinking, but stops and gives a small bow as she was being approached by Vulpecula "No need for that Cassandra." She says giving a mischievous chuckle.

Cassie looks to her "Sorry. Just Tiberius said that should show you three respect. Is there something I can help you with Lady Vulpecula?" She asked.

"Actually I have noticed from footage that there is another force here. Do you happen to know who may be in control of them?" Vulpecula asked and Cassie nods.

"Yes. He is actually an old enemy of mine when I was with them." Cassie told her.

Vulpecula nods intrigued at this "Hmm…Perhaps instead of fighting each other maybe we should join forces. If they refuse then they will just be purged with the rest of this dimension when the time comes." She says.

"You…want me to make this offer to them?" Cassie asked and Vulpecula nods.

"Immediately." She ordered and Cassie nods heading out taking out a silver card with a black angel wing on it and scans it.

"Falldown." She calls out morphing into Fallen Silver and then leaves.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Wait wait wait WHAT!" Logan exclaimed as the entire group was gathered together at the HQ that afternoon.

"I didn't stutter. This particular mentor reached out to me a few days after me and the Star Legends team had our final battle to better teach me magic. So I thought perhaps you should learn from her." Maya says to them.

"We don't have magic like you Maya. So why should we go?" Jason asks confused.

Maya rubs her forehead feeling a headache coming on "It's more how to deal with magical beings and not actual magic. We are bound to come across one." Maya said.

Jazz huffs "Fine, but if this mentor is a boring old teacher then they'll be getting a bucket full of ice cold water dumped on them. With ice in it." Jazz said and Maya rolls her eyes smiling.

 _"Something tells me that wouldn't go as planned."_ She thought

Maya then looks to them "Well off you go. Briarwood is a few hours drive from here." Maya says to them and they all reluctantly left.

Abby sighs watching this as Maya turns to her "Something on your mind Abby?" Maya asked and she nods.

"Yes. I heard from Jasmine that Sonya's trial is coming up." She said and Maya nods knowing what she was talking about.

"I will be there testifying." Maya says.

"Yes, but what can I do? It's been so long, and as far as it's concerned I'm legally dead." Abby said as Maya hums.

"Well that's true, but that doesn't mean you can't come and watch the trial. You'll just have to make do with being a kid though." Maya tells her.

Abby smiles a bit "I can handle that. Avalon and the other two girls will need someone to help support them just as much as Jasmine and anyone else who testifies against those women." Abby tells her.

Maya nods to Abby "Yeah." she says and then flicks her wrist as a few of Maya's own personal books flew off a nearby desk and into her arms.

Abby blinks a few times then sighs "I swear that I'm never going to get use to the fact you can do real magic." She says.

Maya shrugs "Well I've still got a lot to learn about it. I'm not exactly a master of it." Maya said.

"Even after your training with this Udonna?" Abby asked and Maya nods.

"Especially after training with her. Sure I learned to control my magic and use it in different ways, but it's still dangerous." Maya said.

"Well if your sending the rangers to meet whoever taught you to control your magic then I'm sure they'll be just fine." Abby says

"Perhaps." Maya says a bit unsure.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was a long drive and the rangers arrived in Briarwood, and ended up parking near a place called The Rock Porium.

"So how are we suppose to find this place Maya talked about?" Sara asks as they all got out of the van Logan recently bought

Jason shrugs "Why don't we ask?" he suggested as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Like that will go well 'Hey we're looking for this magical place called Root Core. It's suppose to be in some woods near this town. Oh and it's also the base of a former ranger team'." Logan said.

Jason blinked "So...we don't ask for help?" he asked slowly as many of them groan or face palm even Marcus and Eva.

"It might not actually be that bad of an idea." Chris said actually in agreement to Jason.

"Thank you." Jason said .

Sora glances to the rest "Well we can at least try. We don't give full details is all." Sora said and then proceeds to walk in the rest following after her. When they got in the group split up deciding to check out the small place while Chris and Jason went to the front desk which two woman were behind.

Both we in their thirties and despite the difference in hair color they looked rather similar.

"Umm...excuse me." Chris called out as the blue clad brown haired woman looked to him.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes umm...as crazy as this sounds we're looking for a place called Root Core." Chris said as the woman glanced to the pink clad and haired woman who returns her gaze.

"I'll take care of things here Madison. You take them." The pink clad woman says.

Chris and Jason looked at each other as the woman named Madison came out from behind the counter.

"Gather your friends and I'll take you." Madison says and both nod and take off getting the others.

"Come on guys. Turns out one of the people here knows the place we're looking for." Chris said spotting them check out some different CD's.

"About time." Jazz says.

Eva shakes her head "You thought the idea was crazy Jazz so I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Eva says softly. The group got together and walked towards the front where Madison was waiting.

"Alright just follow after me." Madison said and lead the group out and headed towards the nearby woods.

Eva watched and was fairly sure of what Madison was "Umm...were you a ranger before?" Eva asked and Madison looked at her.

"Yes. I was the blue ranger of the Mystic Force." She says as an image of said ranger covered her then vanished.

The group went deeper and deeper in as they noticed things start to change a bit. It was then they stopped most of the rangers in wonderment at what they were seeing. They were standing in front of a colossal tree that towered above all the rest with a wooden carved dragon head like door with red eyes and closed mouth.

"Woah...Okay what is that?" Jazz and Logan said at the same time.

"Welcome to Root Core." Madison said with a smile.

The mouth of the dragon opened and they all walked in "Well at least we know this dragon's bark is worse than it's bite." Jason joked.

Marcus sighs "Not funny." He says.

"Not even a little?" Jason asked as everyone shakes their head.

As they walked in they saw an older woman with greying long red hair dressed in a white dress "Ahh...I was wondering when you would arrive. Thank you for bringing them Madison." the older woman says.

"It's alright Udonna. Though I don't get why Maya didn't bring them here herself." Madison says having figured who had sent them their.

"You knew Maya?" Eva asked curious.

"Yes actually. When Udonna reached out to Maya to teach her she also asked me and the other former Mystic Force rangers to teach her." Madison says as Udonna nods.

"That woman is rather bright, and has some incredibly strong magic." Udonna says then clears her throat.

"Now I believe that's enough about that. Maya asked me to teach you about magic and how to deal with magical beings or monsters based in magic." she added on.

Monster of the rangers nod as Logan groans and Jazz sighs both not as interested in having to learn something like this.

Udonna began talking as Madison stayed giving her own input and stories. Many of them payed attention except for Jazz who was humming and thinking to herself, and Logan who had fallen asleep.

As Udonna continued there was some urgent knocking at the front gate and Madison went to check it out before running back a worried looked plastered on her face.

"Udonna. There's been another one." Madison says and Udonna stops and nods.

"I'm sorry, but there is something that requires my attention." She says and Sora gets up.

"Let us join you. At least a few of us." Sora says.

Madison nods "We will need them Udonna. We have our magic, but we aren't as strong as them." Madison says and Udonna nods.

"Alright. Sora, Chris, Marcus come with me. The rest of you stay here." Udonna says and the three follow after her as the other's complained a bit.

Sora looked back as they left and then they follow after Udonna "So what exactly did Madison mean by 'another one'?" Chris asked.

"For months now there have been strange...deaths of people in the magical realm." Udonna said.

"Strange deaths? What's so strange about them?" Marcus asked.

"...All we find is the skin dear Marcus. No bone, no organs. Just the skin. I fear this may be the work of someone I thought was destroyed along with The Master and the rest of his servants." She said.

Sora nods letting her continue "In the first great war I fought against two beings. One was a general of The Master's named Oni. The second...the second could posses people and had an unsatisfied hunger. It ate's it's host body from the inside out, and was named Grei. While I had defeated them I didn't know if they would return when The Master did." She says and sighs.

"Why they are waiting till now I don't know, and I don't know how they managed to avoid being found for so long." she finished.

"Yikes...eats them from the inside out..." Chris said and shudders.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside Root Core the other six waited alongside Madison "Oh come on! Waiting here won't help anyone. Let's just got guys." Logan said and Eva shakes her head.

"I don't know Logan. She obviously wanted us to stay here for some reason." Eva said.

AV nods "Indeed. I don't think we should go Logan." she says.

Logan huffs and moves past Madison and the rest headed out and Eva follows after trying to convince him to come back "We don't even know where they're going!" Eva calls out running to catch up to him and Madison follows after telling the rest to stay behind.

Eva continues to follow after, but then trips falling to the ground "Oww..." she muttered starting to get up. As she did so the ghostly image of a ghostly like figure with hollow eyes and mouth and what look like tree branches growing off of it's head.

The being then seemed to enter Eva who let out a gasp and her eyes seemed to dull as she got up and Madison caught up "There you are Eva! Now let's get Logan and get back. It's to dangerous to be out here alone." Madison says.

Eva smiles "Right. Let's find him." she says and Madison raised an eyebrow feeling something was perhaps off with Eva.

They both walked and caught up to Logan who looked lost "Okay...Umm...they went this way." He says about to walk off when he is pulled back by Madison.

"Not so fast their Logan. You ran past me back there at Root Core, but I'm taking you back and I'm not going to let you get away again." She said and started walking back.

"Oh come on!" He said as he was dragged away back towards Root Core with Eva following close behind.

Meanwhile with Udonna, Sora, Chris, and Marcus they were in the forest still and Sora was off to the side throwing up. They had seen what was their and it made Sora more than a little sick. It was what looked like flesh body suit and clothes on the ground. There wasn't even a single drop of blood.

"This is certainly the work of Grei." Udonna confirms.

"W-What kind of thing does this?" Chris asked.

"A monster. Only a true monster would do something like this." Marcus says as Sora returns to them.

"L-Let's go back and see if we can figure out a way to find him." She says.

Udonna nods "Indeed. If he hasn't already possessed someone else." Udonna says and they turn to leave when something strong hit them knocking all four to the ground.

"Udonna. It's been a long time friend." A male voice said as they struggled to get up. They looked and saw a large figure in sharp beige armor and piercing orange eyes. He held a large club in one hand.

"Oni! So it is true...you and Grei are still alive." Udonna said as they all got up.

Sora and the others drew their morphors "Indeed. You bested me and destroyed my master. Now I say the same is fair to be done to you." Oni says.

Udonna tenses about to cast a spell when is stopped by Sora "We'll handle him. You get back to Root Core. I don't know how, but I know he's stalling for something." Sora said and Udonna nods in understanding and broke out into a run.

"Hmph...it's already to late. My ally is probably already destroying Root Core as we speak." Oni said.

Sora looks to the others then all three bring out their cards their mophor's changing mode "Unlock the Legend!" All three declared changing into there base forms.

Udonna ran returning to Root Core and came to a scene of the interior was devastated like a battle had happened, and many of the rangers were holding on to Eva as Madison seemed to be doing a spell on her.

"Madison. What happened?" she asked.

"Grei. He took over Eva, and when we got back began to attack. Everyone managed to subdue her. Though it looks like he left her, but he did manage to eat some of her joints. I'm trying to restore them." Madison explained as Udonna looks at the rest.

"But then that means...he is still in this room as we speak...in another one of you." Udonna says.

"Huh?" Was the general response as they all glanced at each other.

Logan rolls his eyes "Oh come on. If he was then we would know." Logan said.

AV rolls her eyes "Show's what you know idiot. He could be here and you wouldn't even realize it." she snapped. The rest of the rangers looked to her as Udonna narrowed her eyes.

"...Tell me Jasmine. Does Avalon ever talk like that?" she asked as Jazz shakes her head.

"Oh come on your suspecting me? Come on guys it's me, Avalon." AV said and Eva glares.

"Not her. That's Grei." Eva says as AV sweats.

"W-What? What makes you say that?" she says.

"Because if AV was in control of herself she would have snapped at being called Avalon. She doesn't like being called Avalon unless it's her family." Eva says.

At the mention of that AV tried to make a run for it, but was tackled by Logan who let go of Eva the rest following.

"Gahh! Let me go!" She called out as Udonna grabs a staff from nearby.

"Be gone vile creature and leave the body of this poor soul." She chants as a white aura then covered AV and she screams as the solidfied body of Grei appeared.

"Ugh...You ruined my appetite Udonna! You'll pay for that by being a tasty desert!" Grei says and rushes at her. Logan and Jazz look around and Logan spots a small planted cactus and grabs it.

"Jazz!" He calls out and tossed the potted plant which she managed to grab the pot and understands. At last second before Grei could get close at Udonna she threw the potted plant and between the two.

The plant fell to the ground harmlessly as it shifted to resemble Grei "What the?! What is this?! Let me out of this thing! I can't eat!" Grei called out his voice now sounding chibi like

Udonna was surprised by this and looks to Logan "What made you think that cactus would work Logan?" she asked.

Logan shrugs "Something about your lecture stuck while i fell asleep. Something about some beings being unable to do anything if they were confined inside objects their magic could flow out of." Logan says and points to the cactus.

"Cactus had enlarged stems to allow photosynthesis so they're bound to be plenty of ways take in and let out energy so it makes a pretty good prison." he finished as the others looked at him surprised at his thinking.

Udonna smiles impressed "Good job Logan. I think you and the other rangers are more than capable of dealing with magical beings now." She says as their morphors glow.

"A True Power!" They said and then look to Udonna not seeing the others return.

"Where is Sora and the others?" Sara asked concerned as the dragon mouth opened and Chris come limping in.

"Chris. What happened?" Jazz asked.

"Sora...she and Marcus are still fighting. They need help." He muttered as the rest prepared to leave, but Udonna stops Chris from going back out along with Logan.

"I will need your help Logan. I don't have anyone else besides Madison here at the moment." She says to Logan and then looks to Chris who sits next to Eva worried. Logan sighs and nods.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and Marcus were tossed to the ground as their morphs cancelled "Hmph...You all are to weak. If you can't withstand a swing of my club then how are you all suppose to be saviors of this realm?" He taunts.

"Sora, Marcus!" Voices called out as the rest came to their aid. Sara helped Sora up as Jason did the same for Marcus.

"Hi guys. Sorry that we're late." Jazz said and then turns to the monster.

Jason looked at the monster "Wow. You know this guy looks exactly like what happens when a swiss army knife marries samurai armor. No fun and cuts straight to the point." He said as the others roll their eyes and take out their data cards.

"Oh funny guy huh? Well then take this!" Oni says and rushed at them.

"Unlock the Legend!" They call out turning to their base form and after which one cyan ranger was hit and knocked into a tree.

"Ugh...might I be blunt in saying that no one can take a joke?" Jason says as he gets up. He then yelps and ducks avoiding the next strike then Oni turned aiming to hit one of the others. They all jump back as Jason climbs a tree to avoid anymore strikes.

Jazz swung her whip grabbing the monster's leg and pulls tripping the monster and dragging him to the ground. Yet before he hit the ground he was knocked into the air by Sara's staff, but knocked down just as quick by Jason's staff.

Oni got up and grabbed the whip wrapped around his leg and pulled it off before pulling it forward and Jazz with it which he then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

Just as he went to stomp on her he was blasted by AV giving Jazz an opportunity to escape rolling away to the others.

The group of six regrouped "Plan B?" Sora asked as their morphors glowed again.

"We use a True Power." AV said as each took out a new Data Card, but the one Sora took out was different. It was red and had the Mystic Force symbol, but it also had a dragon head symbol on it.

"What's this?" Sora asked as her morphor changed yet again. It was now three solid rings with different symbols on it the symbols mixed in gold.

"Unlock the Legend!" The rest called out morphing AV (Red), Jazz (Blue), Sara (Pink), Jason (Yellow), Marcus (Green) all took out there staffs and began firing.

A memory came to Sora and she knew what to do "Battlizer Morph: Mystic Force!" She called out as a red light engulfed her.

 **-Battleizer Morph-**

 _Sora turned into a female variation of Mystic Force Red, but there was sections of light blue along the legs, and then samurai themed like body armor and dragon wings. Horns extened out to the sides from the visor as small claws also appeared on the side of the visor. In both hands she held club like weapons one was red with a dragon head, and the other was blue._

 _"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Sora called out posing._

 **-End Battleizer Morph-**

Jazz and Sara kept their Magistaffs into their normal mode as AV's turned into a short sword. Jason and Marcus dialed in a code on their morphors. It was then that a set of red gloves bearing the mystic force symbol appeared on there hands and a red and silver belt around the waist also appeared.

Jason and Marcus ran forward striking him "Hey buddy I think you'll like my new hit." Jason said as he punched him.

"Or maybe he'll like mine more." Marcus said following up with a few jabs as both went off to the side as AV came in and then all three struck him.

Back with Sara, Jazz, and Sora the three waited for an opportunity to strike. The three who were attacking jumped back.

Jazz acted first and channeling the power a stream of water erupted from the tip of the want striking her "Now that's washed up."

"Don't worry. I'll dry him." Sara says as pink winds erupt from her wand, and Oni was flung in the air and spun around and when landed on the ground he was on one knee. He was then struck by a red club and blasted by blue blasts of magic. The club returned to Sora who had thrown it.

The group then cancelled their morphs going back to normal "Okay. Let's wrap this up." Jazz said as their gatling gun appeared each one taking their position.

"Lore Blaster Armed."

"Target Locked On."

"Ready..."

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

Sora pulled the trigger and the gun whirled to life as the monster was blasted by a rainbow of laser fire from the Lore Blaster and he explodes.

"Tale End." All the rangers said together.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group returned to Root Core and saw that Eva was doing fine and was hugging Chris "Umm...What happened while we were fighting?" Jazz asked as Logan smirked.

"Chris admitted his feelings for Eva, and asked her out on a date." Logan says.

"So how did it go? That guy gone for good?" he then asked.

Jason nods "Yep. Rangers one, Oni and Grei zero." Jason said.

Udonna lets out a sigh of relief "Perhaps now the magical realm will be safe, and now there is no trace of The Master's creatures left here." she said.

"That is good news." Madison agreed and then looks to Eva.

"Now remember what me an Udonna told you Eva. Your going to have to rest for a few days. No ranger activity." Madison added on.

Eva nods "Alright Madison. I've actually liked talking to you." Eva said as Chris and Logan helped her up.

"Well I guess we should be getting home." Marcus says and bows in thanks to Udonna and Madison while the rest wave.

They then left leaving the two to watch.

"So what do you think of them Udonna?" Madison as when they were out of hearing range.

"They're an interesting group Madison, but then again so was the team you were part of Madison." She said.

Madison smiles remembering "Yeah we were, and I'm glad to see that Sora is doing better. Especially after what Maya told us what happened including the Robyn incident." Madison says.

Udonna nods "Hmm...I think she may actually remember by now, but she just hasn't said anything." she said noting how inattentive Sora had been during her talk.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora sighs returning home after that long day, and having finally accepted the final memories that she had tried to suppress involving Cassie.

As she came in she saw her mother tending tending to her baby sister and she walked over "Umm...hey mom. Need some help?" Sora asked surprising Rena who nearly dropped Rachel.

Rena turned to her "Oh Sora. I didn't expect you to be back yet." she says and then sighs.

"Well...if you want to help you can. I know this is probably strange, but..." Rena starts then stops when Sora give a soft hug.

"It's alright mom. I-I remember now." Sora said as Rachel began to cry. Hearing this Sora backs away and holds her hands out Rena gently giving Rachel to her older sister.

Sora smiled and was gentle with her sister and rocks her baby sister to sleep.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Space Stations Ruins Cassie returned with Yimsim and someone else who Cassie easily recognized.

"So your the one who asked for us?" The figure with Yimsim asked Vulpecula.

"Indeed. You see I was thinking perhaps we should stop fighting one another. We have a singular enemy, and I believe it might be best we work together." Vulpecula said as the figure nods.

"I'd love to agree, but what is in it for us?" He asked referring to himself and Yimsim.

Vulpecula hums in thought "Perhaps when we purge this world and I rewrite it I will make you two it's rulers, and you can have any of the ex-rangers as your personal slaves and whatever else you want." She says.

"Hmm...Interesting..." The figure says as Vulpecula holds her hand out.

"So do we have a deal..." She asked trailing off as she doesn't know the figure's name.

The figure took Vulpecula's hand and shakes "Juridaiot, and yes. You have yourself a deal." he says as the figure takes off his cloak revealing the former enemy of the Elemental Saints rangers know as Juridaiot.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 12, and Yimsim's master has finally been revealed. And it's none other than the former enemy of another group of rangers, but will Vulpecula actually live up to her deal if they succeed? It also appears that Sora's memory has finally fully come back to her, and while she is happy about it that doesn't mean she will act how she did before. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so until next time this has decode9.**


	14. Episode 13: Mystic Knights, Unite

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was a normal day as Maya exited her apartment and lets out a sigh _"Cassie is still missing, and just yesterday I finally managed to confirm which Fallen Ranger is human...It's Fallen Silver."_ Maya thought as she went into the elevator.

 _"And from what Sora told me the Fallen Rangers can do the same thing as them. So they had to have gotten a hold of my tech. It can only be one person."_ Maya continued to think as she left, and frowns at the site of who was their.

"What is it Tony?" Maya asked the man with a sigh.

Tony walks up to her "Look Maya I just want to talk. Please?" He asked and Maya frowns.

"Why should I. I believe I have good reason to ignore you." Maya retorts.

Tony frowns "You're acting like a child Maya. You can't avoid us forever you know. Especially with all of us in town." he informed her and Maya is silent.

"...I have a job to get to Tony. I don't want to be late." Maya says and passed by Tony going right for her jeep.

"And by the way I'm not avoiding all of you. You know this since you keep in touch with Britney." Maya added on and gets in her jeep heading for the school.

As she did so her phone rang the name Kaitlyn showed up and she puts it on speaker "I'll be there in a few Kaitlyn. You don't have to worry." She says telling her old friend and teammate.

 _ **"Good morning to you to girl. You know you always arrive early so...how about a cup of coffee with the rest? Everyone is now in town so thought you might want to get together."**_ Kaitlyn said as Maya smiles.

"Alright. Fine. You got me girl. I'll be at the usual place in a couple minutes." Maya says and hangs up and changes where she was going heading for the local coffee shop.

Maya parked her jeep and walked in a small smile on her face as she saw who all was in there "Hi everyone. Glad to see you all here." she says.

Ian and Aria waved "Hello Maya/It's great to see you." the married couple of the Star Legends rangers said.

The group gave their greetings and all sat down and began talking discussing how they all were doing.

"Wow. That is pretty amazing CJ. Your club has come a long way in just four years." Rafeal says as CJ nods proud.

"Thanks, but it's not as impressive as our two aspiring doctors over there." He says pointing to Ian and Aria.

Sylvie smiles "Well they're not the only one's doing well. Ren and I will be graduating soon enough ourselves."

"Congrats buddy." Evan says. It was then that they noticed while Maya was smiling, but she had been rather silent.

Rafeal looks at her concerned "You alright their Maya? You've been rather silent." he says and Maya sighs.

"Kind of...I saw Tony this morning." Maya says and the group was silent.

Rafeal was the first to speak up "Maya. It's been a long time now. Maybe you should give up this grudge." He suggested.

Maya looks away "I know...but..." she started and Evan sighs.

"Maya. We know you don't want to, but you can't just keep up ignoring them. Especially Tony." Evan says as Maya grabs her wrist feeling a familiar braclet.

"We know you at least still care about Britney." Aria comments.

"Yeah, but...It's hard to forget what I went through." Maya says and then looks at her time and gets up.

"Would love to continue this conversation everyone, but we should be going our separate ways now." she then says and the others notice it to and get up.

"Hey. At least think about it" Ren tells her as they leave.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya arrived at the school and heads to the library lost in her own thoughts, but the moment she got there she tensed up a bit and glanced around.

Ever since she was attacked in the library Maya had become much more cautious and had started looking over her shoulder a lot more often.

Maya went through the usual process of starting up everything and began putting away any books that had been turned in.

During this she took a small break to check on the gemstones. She noticed that recently that a particular gemstone had retained it's color if not looking a bit brighter.

"She has her memories all back...Good job Sora." Maya says in a whisper.

She began to go through her small office and stops noticing a small picture. It was of her years back and also in the picture was her original team. She frowns and puts the picture flat on the desk not wanting to take a look at it.

 _"Why is everything today trying to remind me of my past?"_ She thought a small bit annoyed at how the day had been going so far.

The bell towards the front of the school Library rang Maya came out and saw that it was Marcus and Logan that were their "Good morning you two. How's it going?" she asked them.

Logan shrugs "So so really. Me and Marcus came here to pick up some books for our history essay." He said and groans.

"Yeah...Ms. Hail is a real stickler for details." Maya said in agreement to Logan's groan.

Marcus nods "So the History section?" Marcus asked.

"Down the left past the fiction books. You hit the encyclopedias then you've gone to far." Maya told them. The boys waved at her then left to find their books.

Maya let out a sigh watching them leave then hears someone clear their throat and turns to see Kaitlyn was there.

"Let me guess. You have the next few periods free?" Maya asked.

"Yep. And seeing your condition I was thinking perhaps we should go to your Oasis for the next few hours. You seem to need the relaxation." Kaitlyn says to her and Maya smirks. Even as a teacher she was still Kaitlyn.

"Okay, but only for a few. We both still have a job to do." Maya said.

The boys passed by leaving with the books and the two older woman left Maya locking up the library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A bit later the older woman along with Jason, Jazz, Chris, and Sara arrived at The Oasis "You realize that all four of you will likely be getting detention for this." Kaitlyn says.

Sara sighs "Yeah we know, but today has just been...hard. At least getting detention gets me out of having to watch my step sisters after school." Sara said.

Jazz rolls her eyes "They don't seem that bad to me." Jazz said.

"...That's only because they are nice when anyone else is around." Sara muttered.

"Sound like they are contenders for the naughty list." Jason jokes.

Chris sighs "It's not even Christmas time Jason. So why?" He asked.

Kaitlyn smirks "Reminds me of us right Maya?" she asked and Maya nods.

"Yep. Those were some good times." Maya said.

They relaxed at The Oasis as the barrier Maya put up began to ripple "Huh?" Maya noticed the ripple and felt her magic react.

"...Red Knight..." A deep male voice echoes as the illusion of a man clad in black knight armor with gold trim and a deep purple chest plate. He wielded a two handed saber in a single hand.

Maya's eyes widen recognizing the figure "No...It can't be..." She muttered.

The illusion knight points his saber at her "We have unfinished business Red Knight." He said.

Sara looks between Maya and the illusion "Friend of yours?" Sara asked.

"Hardly." Maya said and grits her teeth.

"Why should I fight you...Moudred?!" Maya then says as the improved Moudred waves his hand showing an illusion of several individuals that he had caught.

"I believe your familiar with these individuals Red Knight. Come. If you don't then I will kill each of them. Starting with the gold traitor." He said and Maya took in a sharp breath. The image then vanished.

"...Damn it." Maya muttered as Kaitlyn places a comforting hand on her shoulder then brings her friend in for a hug.

"Well Maya what are you going to do?" Sara asked.

Maya reaches inside her pocket grabbing her Mystic Knight Morphor and Key "I'm going to have to rescue them." She says.

Kaitlyn smiles a bit "Finally letting go?" she asked and Maya looks down.

"Maybe..." Maya says.

"Or maybe it's the fact who Moudred is threatening to kill first." Jazz says as Jason nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Whoever this 'gold traitor' is you obviously care about them." Chris said having noticed her sharp breath she took earlier.

"Maybe..." Maya repeated biting her lip

"Thinking back now though. I guess you and the others were right. I-I just had trouble letting go, but they are still my team, and that includes the guy who took my place." Maya added on.

"I was stupid. I am still loyal to my team. To both of them." She finished.

The teens smiled glad to see their mentor was starting to actually forgive what had happened to her in the past. They also saw how ferociously she valued her loyalty. It was then that their morphors began to shine.

"Another True Power." Jason says.

Chris nods "And I think I know which one this is." He said as the four teens looked to Maya and for a brief moment she was in an illusion of Mystic Knight Red then it faded.

Kaitlyn smirked knowing how Maya got when she was this determined "Alright. Well let's go." She said.

Maya nods and leads them out of the Oasis and gets on her communicator "Abby. I need you to send out one of the ranger drones and have them find Britney." Maya says.

 _ **"Got it. I'm guessing something has happened?"**_ Abby asked.

"Yeah, but we need to know exactly where she is. I'll tell you what happened later." Maya said.

 _ **"Okay one moment...drone is deployed."**_ She says.

Abby then gasped _**"And I already got a hit. She and a few others are being held just east of you on the border between California and Nevada."**_ Abby said.

"Thanks Abby." Maya says.

She got into her jeep and signaled for some to get into her jeep and then a few got into Kaitlyn's car.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the site Moudred paced as the former Mystic Knight rangers were all being held together by magic binds created by the black knight.

Britney sighed "This isn't how I wanted to spend today." She says.

"Agreed." Tony said with a sigh and looks to his brother and silver ranger. He had taken a bit of a beating when Moudred had appeared to take them.

Speaking of the knight he was pacing and then stopped seeming to have gotten impatient "Seems my reason for keeping you all alive isn't coming. Well then..." He says and looks to Tony.

"You and your brother will be first." He said and raised his blade preparing to strike.

"Stop right where you are Moudred!" Maya shouts walking into the warehouse the teens and Kaitlyn with her.

The knight turned to her as the rest of Maya's old team saw her and were both surprised and happy.

Maya returned their look with a familiar half smile before looking to Moudred serious "Okay. You wanted me, and you got me. Not that I expect you to let them go, but I'll say it anyways. Let them go." Maya says.

Moudred laughs "I need the insurance red knight. I owe the ones that resurrected me the heads of who you're mentoring. Yet I care less about that. I am just here to settle things." He said pointing his blade at her.

Maya sighs knowing that it wouldn't be easy and each ranger takes out their morphors "Mystic Knights, Unite!/Star Legends, Let's Come Together!/Unlock The Legend!" Each one called out.

Standing in front of Moudred now was Mystic Knight Red, Lore Keeper Crimson, Lore Keeper Purple, Lore Keeper Cyan, Lore Keeper White, and Star Legends Purple.

The Lore Keeper morphors glowed showing some familiar ranger forms "Unlock The Legend!" They called out and transformed into Mystic Knight Blue (Jason), Mystic Knight Green (Chris), Mystic Knight Black (Sara), and Mystic Knight Pink (Jazz) each one drawing their blades.

As they did this Moudred snapped his fingers calling upon a group of Elite Eraser's to deal with the Lore Keepers and Kaitlyn while he charged directly at Maya and the two clashed blades.

Sara was on her own fighting against two different Elite Eraser's each with a larger blade of their own. One swung at her and she ducked under and jabbed with the hilt of the blade to the Elite's gut and then block's an oncoming swing from the other one.

 _"Have to thank Lauren after this. Her training is doing me wonders."_ Sara thought and then pushed the Elite back and preformed some quickly timed thrusts before kicking the other away.

She stabbed her blade into one of the monsters before sliding her finger down a section of the hilt "Bye bye bad guy." Sara says and pulls be blade out swinging it point blank as both the blade and the black slash wave cut right through the first Elite.

Sara turned to the other one and got into her ready stance to continue fighting the second Elite.

Jazz and Kaitlyn were working together fighting the two Elite's sent their way "Well this aren't her goons, but I will say this. They are certainly more of a handful." Kaitlyn says calmly

Jazz sent out a pink slash wave from her blade, but it only managed to knock them back "Yeah. Even for Elite Eraser's I thought these would be done by now. Looks like they're actually a lot tougher since the last time we saw them." Jazz said and kicks hers away.

The teen and woman watched their opponents preparing to counter them when need be "This might actually take us a bit." Kaitlyn says.

"Yep, and if I get out of this I'm seeing a detention in my future..." Jazz says joking.

Kaitlyn laughs as she blocks the attack from the Elite "Don't worry I'll pardon you. Just will say you were helping me with something...Which is true right now." She says and backs away standing beside Jazz who went back to normal.

"Alright let's wrap this up." Jazz says and swings her whip wrapping the two monsters up giving Kaitlyn time to finish the monsters with her own weapon.

Jason and Chris were working together to fight the remaining two Elite's and both blocked the opposing creature's blades.

"So...You asked Eva out on a date yet?" Jason asked as Chris ducked under a blow glancing to Jason.

"Now is certainly not the time for this." Chris said and slashes at the Elite.

"What about you? I've seen you have been eyeballing a particular girl on the team." he then added on.

Jason stabbed the monster "...You know you're right. Now isn't the time for this kind of conversation." He said as under the helmet he was blushing and Chris was grinning.

The two boys got together and stuck down the first Elite before turning to the other "Alright, but if you ask me anymore about Eva I'll just tease you right back." Chris said.

The two then charged at the other Elite prepared to strike it down like they had the other one.

Blades clashed as Maya and Moudred were evenly matached in there own sword fight neither having landed a blow as of yet. This troubled Moudred as he hadn't seen this knight that strong.

"What's the matter? Am I stronger than you thought?" Maya asked calmly. For a brief moment the image of a taller male Mystic Knight ranger replaced her before returning to normal.

"You...you have that same infuriating spirit as that infuriating king." Moudred says.

"Say what you will, but it's more than just that. I have one last trick up my sleeve." Maya says as her morphor changed and she takes out the key which is engulfed in fire and vanishes becoming another key.

"Red Fire Warrior Activate!" She called out and was engulfed in a vortex of flames and stood in her Battlizer form golden knights sword in hand.

Moudred lunged at Maya who propelled herself into the air and was flying above held out the hand that wasn't holding the blade and shot a burst of fire at him. He knocked the flame away with his blade it nearly hitting her old team.

"Face it Moudred. This is the end for you." Maya says flatly.

"How...just how are you this strong?! You could barely defeat that copy!" Moudred says.

"All I can say is that I've gone through a lot to get to the point I am now at Moudred." Maya retorts grabbing her blade with both hands raising it high.

"Now stay what you should always have been. A bad memory." She continues as the blade became engulfed in a flaming aura.

"Camelot Blaze!" She swung the blade in large flaming motions most of which Moudred was able to block except for the final stike when she made the flaming aure even bigger and hotter cutting right through his blade and through Moudred.

"Checkmate Moudred." Maya muttered smiling a bit as the others finished with the rest of the Elite and went to help Maya with untying her old teammates each of which she hugged glad to see them safe.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya brought her old team to the HQ of the team she was mentoring each one of them impressed "You certainly are living up to being a mentor Maya. Just like they thought you would." Britney says referring to the Star Legends team

Maya nods "Yeah. I've had some experience thanks to Merlin and Ingrid having mentored me." Maya said.

Nervously Samantha walked up to Maya and hugged her "I-I'm sorry that we lost touch Maya. I wish that I could take back my actions." She says and Maya returns the hug.

"It's alright Sammy. I'm sorry to. I've been letting a grudge get the better of me for five years longer than it should have." Maya says as James and Johnny smile a bit.

"Now that's the Maya we know." Johnny says.

As Maya talked with the rest Joel nudged Tony's side and gave him a stern 'talk to her' look. Tony sighs as Joel walks forward and gives Maya a brief hug before separating and Tony walks forward.

"Hey." Tony says and Maya smirks.

"Hey yourself." she says.

Tony sighs "Look Maya I'm really..." He starts and Maya holds up her hand to stop him.

"I know what you're going to say, and I accept your apology." Maya said smiling a bit and chuckles.

"But if you want another chance with me your going to have to win me over again." She added on.

Tony smiles "I think I can do that." he says as Britney raises an eyebrow.

"While there's another guy interested in her as well?" Britney said.

Abby nods knowing who she meant "Right. Speaking of which Maya...aren't you going to be late for your date with Leonidas?" Abby asked and Maya's eyes widen.

"Ahh! Can't believe I forgot about that!" She says and teleports out.

Joel looked to Tony who had a determined look on his face "So your going to go after her again right?" He asked.

"Yep." Tony replied.

"Even when there's someone else she might like?" Johnny added on.

"Yep."

"...Well we know she's at least still interested in you." Samantha says.

"Yep."

The rest of the group look at one another and shake there head smiling _"Well looks like Leonidas and Tony both have a common person they like. Well at least things are getting better for her."_ Abby thought.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Episode 13 as well as this arc. I wanted to make this chapter the finale of the 'Warriors' arc because I wanted to do something different for it. I know I don't often focus on Maya because their is a whole other story by a different author that has focus chapters for her, but because when I do focus on her it's often something to do with her grudge. People can hold grudges for a long time, and while some grow toxic others just simmer. Maya's only simmered, and had begun to boil before she finally let go realizing that holding a grudge wasn't helping her anymore. Anyways I hope you enjoyed The Warriors arc, and I hope you look forward to the TG arc. Why is it called the TG arc? Well you'll just have to wait and see. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	15. Episode 14: Lost In Thoughts All Alone

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _Sora opened her eyes as she floated in a strange dark colored space, and slightly scared she looked around and saw AV._

 _"AV? Are we...dreaming?" Sora asked as AV shrugged._

 _"Perhaps, but it could also be someone is trying to talk to us. I had this happen before." AV said._

 _A young voice giggles "Hello again you two." a voice says to them and reveals itself to be a familiar young girl AV had seen before._

 _"Princess Liberty." AV says and Sora looked at her the name resonating with her for some reason._

 _"Hello Avalon, Sora." Liberty says with a smile._

 _Sora was surprised that she knew her, but at the same time she wasn't "What are you doing here?" Sora asked._

 _Liberty sighs looking to AV first "Avalon...I'm disappointed in you. I've been watching you both, and I've seen what you did to your sister." Liberty said._

 _AV looked away at this as Sora understood what she meant "Their argument..." Sora muttered._

 _"You still haven't forgiven her have you?" Liberty asked as AV looks at her wide eyed._

 _"O-Of course I have! She's my sister. I've forgiven her!" AV says as Liberty sighs._

 _"Oh Avalon. You've accepted her as your sister, but you still haven't forgiven her. Words hurt as much as any weapon Avalon, and you know this." Liberty says before looking to Sora._

 _"You have certainly changed a lot Sora, and been through a lot as well." She said as Sora looks down knowing what she meant._

 _"...and you're going to be going through much more sadly." Liberty says downcast catching both their attention._

 _"What do you mean?" both asked._

 _"...The saints blessing can save what is broken, but only when the balance of elements and values of life remember their hardships. Mend the bonds broken with others and yourself." Liberty says to them and vanishes as a bright light overcomes them taking the two to the waking world._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora was in her English class thinking and lets out a sigh as she recalled what today was. While it wasn't as important to others she just couldn't forget this day.

 _"Today is when I caused that fire back at my original home."_ she thought, and as Zoe continued her speaking up front she noticed how distracted Sora was and frowned a bit as she continued onward.

At the end of class Sora got up to leave "Sora. Would you mind staying a moment?" Zoe asked and she nods walking over.

"Sora is there something wrong? You seemed rather distracted today, and normally you are rather diligent." Zoe asked concerned.

"Today is just a...tough day for me Mrs. Sheppard." She says and Zoe sighs in understanding.

"We all have those Sora, but I'm here to talk to you if you need anyone to talk to." Zoe said patting Sora's back and letting her leave.

As she walked out she noticed that Jazz was walking slow with her head down.

"Some protector I am. I can't do anything right. I'm useless..." Jazz muttered actually looking near tears.

Sora saw this and was concerned, but Jazz took off before she could confront her and Sora sighs heading off for her next class, and as she did so she passed by the library and noticed that Maya and Raine were seeming to have a conversation about something important.

Sora just kept on walking and thought about the dream as well as the most recent three way team up that included a team from another dimension as well as meeting a familiar face from that team. She knew her, but she couldn't recall how.

 _"Funny. I've regained my memories, but that time for Angel Grove is still hazy. The memories are their, but it's still like something is stopping them from surfacing."_ She thought

 _"And Princess Liberty..."_ She continued thinking then felt an intense pain.

"Ahh!" She yells and then calms herself feeling her heart race a moment, and in that same moment brief images of a Angel Grove Park, her and a younger girl, a crashed spaceship, and Princess Liberty inside it flashed through her mind.

Sora shakes it off as at the same time AV had experienced the exact same thing.

 _ **"AV? Are you alright?"**_ The voice of Adam asked concerned from the phone that he was talking on to her.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright. Just bumped into something." she replied.

 _ **"Alright, but don't scare me like that! It almost sounded like you were getting kidnapped...again."**_ Adam says to her.

"Please don't joke about that." She says and Adam sighs.

 _ **"Yeah I know, but seriously I'm starting to agree with Sora. We need to get you a leash."**_ he said and they both laugh before going silent.

 _ **"So...the trial is soon right?"**_ he then asked.

"Yeah..." AV replied.

 _ **"Hey don't worry. You're going to have some extra support in your corner this time around."**_ he said and AV was confused.

"Adam...what did you do?" She asked cautiously.

 _ **"Nothing. Really I did nothing. Anyways as said you'll have more support. Me, Leo, Peter, and Alvin decided that we are coming to the trial to support you. Also Leo wanted to meet the new rookies and catch up."**_ Adam says and AV chuckles.

"Tell the rest thank you for me please?" AV says.

 _ **"Will do, and also AV...I wanted to talk about something else. I've been keeping in touch with Maya."**_ he said voice becoming uncertain.

"Adam?" she asked suddenly a bit nervous.

 _ **"Well...Cassie is still missing, and Maya recently called to talk with me. She also told me a few things."**_ he says voice cracking a bit surprising AV knowing that whatever their mentor told him it wasn't something to joke about.

 _ **"AV...Maya told me about the Fallen Rangers and a theory she had. She found out that Fallen Silver is the one that is human among the group."**_ She said as AV was surprised as Maya had told them she had nothing.

"She lied...but told you the truth?" She says surprised as he eyes hadn't reacted then recalled something Maya had been doing lately. Whenever they asked her about the Fallen Rangers and which was human she would just speak flatly hiding her tone so AV's eyes wouldn't pick anything up.

 _ **"Y-Yeah, but that's not the only thing AV. The only way they could make similar tech to what we have is if they had a sample of it."**_ He continued as AV went silent her mind connecting dots she didn't want to connect.

 _ **"...And they first attacked you only a day after Cassie disappeared. Fallen Silver is female AV..."**_ Adam finished as the dots connected and she teared up.

"H-How? Why would she do that?!" AV cried into the phone.

Adam sighs _**"She was broken AV. Losing Sora hurt her, and when she started to attend college it became even harder. People found out about it, and according to what she told me before she went...'missing' they were relentless on teasing her. Even made cruel jokes about how she had no one anymore."**_ Adam told her.

"B-But she always seemed fine when I talked to her." AV said.

 _ **"She didn't want to worry you. You and Eva were like little sisters to her, and she didn't want to make either of you sad."**_ he replied.

 _ **"It only got worse with the nightmares. She kept seeing Sora reject or even hurt her, and then apparently it would be us, or even her new family, or even Maya and Abby. Sometimes it would be all of us."**_ Adam says.

"Wow...what about the last time you heard from her?" AV asked sadly.

 _ **"The last time I don't recall so well, but I know she was hurt. She was crying, and then I tried to calm her, and then suddenly we were arguing. I honestly don't know what happened."**_ he says as AV's eyes turn bright orange.

"...So you think Cassie is Fallen Silver?" AV asked after a period of silence.

 _ **"Yeah. She's in bad shape, and looking to put other's through the same pain that she is feeling right now. None of us except me saw her pain and supported her."**_ Adam says.

"You know this will hurt Sora. Especially with her memories back." AV says saddened.

 _ **"Yeah..."**_ Adam agreed and sighs as a bell rings in the background.

 _ **"Well I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later AV."**_ He says and hangs up.

AV put her own phone up and thought back to Princess Liberty's words as something she said to Sora came to her.

 _"...and you're going to be going through much more sadly."_

AV froze in place recalling that "S-She knew...she knew about Cassie..." she muttered and bites her lip. As she did so she noticed that Jazz passed by her without a word.

 _"Oh Avalon. You've accepted her as your sister, but you still haven't forgiven her. Words hurt as much as any weapon Avalon, and you know this."_ Princess Liberty's words echoed in her head and AV looked down recalling her recent actions and argument with Jazz.

She knew that it wasn't fully true because Jazz had stopped her from being kidnapped by Abbinus once, she had protected her from Sonya when she tried to take her again.

Yet behind all those actions AV could still recall the first betrayal, and the prank that had happened with her and her 'friends' from that time.

Her biggest demon was that prank, and she had to forgive Jazz for what she had done in the past so that way they could both move on.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora herself was getting nervous at the sight of the small fire the stove in the kitchen class took. Normally she could tolerate it, and while her fear of fire wasn't gone she could handle being around it most of the time now.

Yet today was the exception as every flicker, every wave of the flame seemed like a reminder. A taunt if you will by the flame reminding her who was really responsible for the fire that burned down her old home and set a few other homes on fire.

"Sora? Is everything okay?" Sara asked from near her as she chopped a few vegetable for the soup their group was making.

"Y-Yeah. Just...distracted." she lied and Sara frowned knowing that Sora was lying, but didn't want to press her.

Sora sighs as she continued wishing that she could talk to someone even her old friends from her first hometown as the guilt from that day was building up.

 _"My fault...it's all my fault..."_ she thought her mind repeating the phrase as if it was a broken record.

She couldn't forgive herself for that day, and she more than hated herself for being the cause of one of the worst experiences in her parents life.

 _"If only I never had this stupid fire powers! I hate them! I hate them!"_ She thought.

While odd she always felt as if she had broken bonds with herself after discovering the truth about what had really happened that day.

Ever since becoming a Power Ranger her life had been one odd thing after another, and it was seeming like a roller coaster ride that just didn't know how to stop or even end. It was starting to feel like she was trapped.

"Sora!" Sara shouts as the soup broth boils over and splashes Sora's hand and cheek as said girl let out a cry of pain. Sara shut the stove off and with permission from the teacher left to take Sora to the nurse.

Sora was silent the entire way their ignoring Sara's questions her mind filled with many 'what if' questions.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

From a distance the spirit of three individuals watched them "Do you think they'll be alright?" The first spirit asked revealing herself to be Lurre.

"Yes they'll make it through this old friend." The second revealed to be Remius says to Lurre.

The third sighs "I hope you are right father, but I'm worried because the Rose Quartz is still tainted." the third and final says revealing to be the spirit of Rayma.

"Cassie..." Lurre says sadly.

Remius puts a ghostly hand on Lurre's shoulder "It will be alright Lurre. If it comes to it one of us will intervene...but if I must I will cut her link to it." Remius says.

"But what would that do to the Triad? Sora is the Triad Leader for the Triad of Responsibility. She won't be as strong without her lover." Rayma asked fearing the answer.

"Then I'll...have to find her a new lover..." Remius managed to say as they all grow silent.

Two of the three vanish as Lurre decided to stay and watch a bit longer "Cassie...please come back to us. They all miss you. Sora...Sora misses you." she muttered and then vanished.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 14, and the start of the TG arc of this story. Now this chapter occurs right after a recent team up that will occur in Power Rangers Star Descendants, and it will be the last one for them. Yet the actual episodes after this will be occurring after or during the ongoing trial that will happen in Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation. Sure seems like there is some unresolved issues for AV and Jazz, and as for Sora she has her own issues she has to work out. It also seems like their will be more people their to support the team, and as for what Maya and Raine were discussing...well that will be saved for later. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	16. Episode 15: Power of the Heavens P1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV walked out a sports store with new riding gear for herself, and was greeted by a surprising site "Abby? What are you doing here?" AV asked as she saw Abby in her teenage form giving her a really sour frown.

"Why do you think I'm here Avalon?" Abby asked her sourly and sounding more than a little angry at AV who flinched at the use of her first name.

"I-I honestly can't say I know why." AV said and Abby then slaps her.

AV dropped her stuff and clutched her cheek "Don't be an idiot Avalon. I'm here because of Jasmine." Abby says as AV looks at her confused.

"Do you know that she hasn't been staying at home these past few nights?" Abby asked her and AV shakes her head.

"Well she hasn't been. Ever since the events of us teaming up with the Star Descendants and Mystic Knights from another dimension Jasmine has been staying their nightly." Abby continues on.

"W-Why would she do that? Is that why she's been so tired these past few days?" AV asked and Abby nods in response to the second question.

"As for why well when me and _your mother_ confronted her about it she told us it was to 'watch her sister and be able to protect her better'." Abby said.

AV's eyes turned bright orange and pink registering Abby telling the truth and her own surprise. AV bit her lip and looks away from Abby with shame.

 _"I didn't think what I said got to her that much."_ AV thought.

Abby frowned, and while she wasn't a mind reader she could tell what she was thinking "Well what you said affected her greatly Avalon. You were able to forgive me, but why can't you look past Jasmine's past and forgive her?" Abby asked then walked away from her.

 _"T-That's not the problem..."_ AV thought as her mind seems to go back to the past recalling everything Jasmine did when she was a bully.

AV grabbed her phone and scrolled to a certain contact who eventually picked up "...Hey Alvin...I-I need someone to talk to. I think I did something wrong." AV says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora was out spending time with Eva, Sara, and Jazz as she had a depressed sigh the impact of Cassie actually being missing having finally hit her.

"Hey it'll be fine. Maya is doing all she can in order to find her Sora. If anyone can find her it's Maya." Eva says confidently.

Sora cracks a smile "Thanks Eva. Your always full of faith." She says.

Jazz still looked depressed still recalling her argument and Sara looks between them all "Okay girls. That's enough with all this gloom. Didn't we come out her to enjoy ourselves without worrying about that kind of stuff?" Sara says hands on her hips.

This caused the other girls to nod and crack varying smiles "Sora! Long time no see little pup." A mature female voice calls out and Sora gasps looking over at the voice.

It was a woman slightly older than Maya wearing a yellow athletic shirt with a matching blouse trimmed with gold. She wore an army style jacket with gold buttons and trim in addition to brown combat boots.

"Little pup?" Sara asked and Jazz giggles at the nickname causing Sora to blush in embarrassment.

"Terra! Why do you insist on calling me that? It's so embarrassing!" Sora says and the woman named Terra laughs as another familiar woman joined them.

"Well that's the first time I've heard you know Sora, Terra." The woman says and Jazz looks over smiling a bit.

"Hello Ray." She says greeting the woman.

"Hello Jasmine. Funny running into you here when I just intended to meet up with Terra." Ray says to the teens.

"Well since we're all together how about a little girls day? I'll pay." Terra suggested as Sora looked at her concerned.

"What about your kids Terra? Who's watching them?" Sora asked.

Terra give a mischievous smirk "Why your parents of course." She said and Sora groans suddenly really glad that her and the rest of the girls decided to take a day together.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the base Judariot was observing the rangers and hums watching _"The blue ranger has yet to forgive and reforge the bonds with her sister, and the red is still pained by the past. Hmm..."_ He thought and smiled.

 _"I've done this one more than one occasion, but there is a difference this time. No one knows the demon plaguing the red ranger except herself. So while my first target could potentially be freed the second won't be as lucky."_ He thought then looked to Yimsim.

"Yimsim. We are going after the rangers." He said tucking a book he had into his tattered robes and grabbing what could only be described as a black scepter with a silver and sapphire sphere.

"Any particular reason master?" Yimsim asked.

"Indeed there is. Two of the rangers are of special interest." He told Yimsim as he grabbed a special jar.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." Cassie and the other two fallen rangers at her side came out stopping them and Judariot looks at her with a glare.

"What do you want?" He asked as Cassie smirked.

"You know that if just the two of you go you'll be beaten before you can even grab your targets." She says and he stops knowing that she was right.

"Then what might you suggest?" Yimsim asked and Fallen Black snaps his fingers as a creature comes out from the shadows

"This monster is unique. While he shares the name of one of your old allies he is different." Fallen White says.

Yimsim watched his master who smirked "My my. Isn't this surprising. Tell me were you thinking of using this monster yourself?" Judariot asked Cassie who looks away smirking.

"Perhaps. Anyways since I believe I know who your targeting this monster can help, but you will still need a distraction while you and our creation go after your targets." She says and morphs into Fallen Silver.

Yimsim nods to her and the six villains left.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the same time that the girls were enjoying their girls day out the guys were together playing some one on one basketball. It was Logan and Jason facing off while Chris and Marcus were on the scoreboard keeping track of them.

It was currently 6-4 with Jason leading there game "Ha ha! Come on Logan. I thought you'd actually make this tougher for me." Jason said with a smirk as Logan passed the ball to Jason as it was his turn.

"Don't get cocky Jason. I can still come back from this." He retorts going on the defensive and Jason backs up.

"You say that now, but..." Jason starts and shots from back where he was smirking as the ball went in.

"I believe actions speak louder than words. Three points!" He continues as Logan huffs.

"One more point and Jason will win this game." Chris said and Marcus nods.

"Not to mention their little bet." Marcus added on.

Logan looked over "Shut up!" he shouts and the rest laugh.

"Hey Jason...I don't mean to be rude, but why do you always have to play the joker? It's pretty obvious it's just an act." Logan then decided to ask as Jason passed him the ball.

"I guess you can just say it's just a...defensive mechanism. A mask if you will." Jason replied.

"A mask I've gotten use to wearing. Hides my pain well." He added on.

"Pain?" The other males asked.

"Yeah. After losing my dad something just...well broke." Jason said and blocks Logan's shot snatching the ball from him and shots it scoring the winning point.

"Speaking of going broke...I'm thinking the barbecue place that recently opened." he then added on as the others watched him.

 _"Only Jason would go from talking about a death to food."_ All three thought as Logan groans knowing how much Jason was capable of eating.

The group began to walk off when suddenly all three Fallen Rangers appeared in front of them "Oh no no no. You're not going anywhere yet." Fallen Silver said.

The four look to one another as Logan holds up his morphor "Guys. Fallen Rangers at the basketball court. Get here quick." Logan calls out.

 _ **"Alright we're on...our..."**_ Sora started before her voice cut off.

Before Logan could call out and ask for how she was the Fallen Rangers charged at them and all four morphed to fight back against the three. They were soon joined by AV who was in her Prologue form the guys changing into it as well.

As the fight went on it was seeming all to easy. They soon had the Fallen Rangers on the defensive, and were actually driving them back as they changed into different ranger forms to handle them.

"Okay. Let's end this." Logan says as the call upon the Lore Blaster and got into position. As they prepared to fire it the were hit by a black light that went off causing a large explosion and tossing them back and canceled their morphs.

Fallen Silver looks over "I was wondering when you would get here Judariot." she says as AV was utterly surprised by this.

"J-Judariot?!" she exclaimed barely managing to push herself up and saw exactly who Fallen Silver said and there was also Yimsim with him and another monster.

This monster looked like some kind of hybrid. While it seemed humanoid it was anything but human like. The upper half of it's body was some kind of hog or wild boar and the head resembled an octopus with eight long and muscular tentacles while it had human legs wrapped in animal fur. In two of it's tentacles was some kind of blasters, but what was wrapped in two of it's other tentacles had them all worried.

"Sora! Jazz!" They called out trying to push themselves up.

Fallen Silver see's this and nods to Judariot who uses the scepter to blast them yet again.

"I'd stay down if I were you. We'll be leaving with our prizes now." Yimsim says and they all teleport off away with the two.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the HQ Abby was tending to and forcing out whatever had knocked out the rest of the rangers including Terra and Ray who had been brought with them.

"I can't believe it. Judariot is still alive, but yet at the same time he promised that he wasn't done." AV says as the rest were awake and now knew what had happened.

Ray was looking more than a bit peeved "I hate that guy. Can't he be like any other good villain and just stay dead?" she says annoyed as Terra nods in agreement.

"So...you know that guy?" Sara asked as AV, and Eva nodded.

"His name is Judariot, and he was one of the Elemental Saints villains. Speaking of which..." Eva says turning to Ray and Terra.

"It is good to see the both of you again." She added on as Ray smirks.

"Can say the same thing to all of you." Ray said.

The rest of the rookies looked to AV and Eva then to the two guests as Maya came up "Logan, Chris, Marcus, Jason, Sara I want you to meet Terra and Ray. Elemental Saint Gold and Purple respectively. Also Beast Warrior Yellow in the case of Terra." Maya said.

"N-Nice to meet you." Sara said as the others give their own greetings as well.

Abby watched them "So what do you think that Judariot has planned for Sora and Jasmine?" Abby asked worried.

Terra frowns and glances to Ray "You saw what he had to didn't you Ray?" Terra asked and Ray nods.

"Yep. He's planning on stealing their spirits." Ray said.

Logan raised an eyebrow "Okay...What could stealing their spirits possibly do?" He asked.

Eva looks down "It'll turn them to stone Logan. It'll petrify them." Eva said.

"That's not good..." Jason says worried.

"Not good is putting it lightly. It'll be like there in a endless void. Wandering till they are eventually woken." Terra said.

"Well what do we do?" Sara asked.

"We try and find them. Preferably before they are petrified." Ray said. Little did they all know was that was exactly what was about to happen.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the remains of the Underground Abyss the two rangers were strapped to pillars with the Fallen Rangers, Judariot, Yimsim, and the monster know as Neo Pontix were about to begin their plan.

"Ugh...what...where?" Sora groans waking up as did Jazz.

"I was wondering when you would wake." Judariot said and Sora glares.

"How? How are you still alive?" She demanded.

"Oh you mean the little show I put on twelve years ago to fool you all I was dead?" He retorts and then grins knowing more than he let on.

Jazz glared as well "I'm guess he's someone from the past right?" Jazz asked Sora who nods.

"Judariot. Enemy of the Elemental Saint Rangers and overall pain in the butt." Sora said.

Judariot sighs "Say what you will, but it won't save you from what I'm about to do." He said revealing a certain jar and Sora pales.

"Your spirits...are mine." He says as the jar and they glow. The two girls start to feel an intense pain as their spirits were being ripped out of them. They bite their lips to try and stop themselves from screaming, but it was useless as the two were eventually screaming and starting to turn to stone.

As they did so Sora turns catching sight of something or rather 'someone' that shouldn't be there "C...ass...ie?" she says before her spirit was fully taken and both girls were turned to stone.

Judariot closed the jar and then looks to the rest "Prepare yourselves. The former Elemental Saints may not be able to do anything, but any additional red and purple rangers will have felt that due to their link." He said.

Cassie nods and looks to the other Fallen Rangers "Let's prepare. Station Erasers and Elite's around the peremiter. More Elite's farther in." she ordered them and the two nodded.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In two different town particular rangers felt an intense pain hit their bodies. The first of the two towns was that of Clover Hill.

A particular group of teens were huddle close to two of their friends who were recovering from the intense pain they had just felt "Sora...Sora is in trouble!" The pink clad girl and Sora's cousin Melody Rays said.

"Yeah. I could hear a wolf crying out in pain." the red clad boy nicknamed RJ says.

"What?" The others asked as one of their mentors was with them and she frowns and knows what it was that was happening.

"Head for Legacy Hills. The both of you." She said.

"Jenny?" They both asked as Jenny looks down.

"When a ranger shares the same color, zord, or are related that ranger will feel a portion of what they are feeling. It means that ranger is in trouble. Go." their mentor Jenny says to RJ and Melody.

The two looked at one another as Melody takes out her phone to call her mother to pick them up and take them to Legacy Hills while RJ took out his phone to call Noelle.

Meanwhile in the town of Reefside Noelle and her friend Abu had recovered as well with Conner supporting her up.

"Dad? What happened?" Noelle asked and then her phone rang and she saw that it was RJ calling her and she picked up putting it on speaker.

 _ **"Noelle. Me and Melody are heading for Legacy Hills. I just want to know if you are okay."**_ He asked.

"If by okay you mean her and Abu recovering a sudden bout of pain. Then yeah she's okay." Scarlet says sarcasticly.

 _ **"Sorry, and wait did you say both Noelle and Abu were in pain?"**_ he asked.

"Yes, and why are you asking?" Kayori asked him.

 _ **"Because this isn't some ordinary pain we felt."**_ he said and Conner knew.

"Sora and Jasmine. Their the red and purple Lore Keeper rangers." He said having seen this happen before when a ranger was in trouble in the past.

"They're in trouble aren't they?" Conner then asked.

 _ **"Well we just thought it was Sora given that I'm a red ranger, and Melody is her cousin. Though if Abu was in pain to then it's likely."**_ RJ told them.

 _ **"Melody's mom is picking us up, and then we'll come through to pick up Noelle and Abu. Whatever is going on they're going to need us."**_ he finished and hung up.

Noelle and Abu looked to one another before looking to Conner "Don't get yourself hurt Noelle, and be safe." Conner said giving her a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'll be fine, and after this I think I'll invite the whole Lore Keepers team here for a nice break." Noelle said.

Abu stood close "I'll keep an eye on her." he promised.

The two waited and when the black jeep of Melody's mother pulled up they got in the back to join the rest and headed off towards Legacy Hills.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 15, and the start of the Elemental Saints tribute which I had been looking forward to doing for a long time. Yeah Judariot may be up to his old tricks, but now he has more help, and furthermore they are expecting the rangers to be coming with backup. I couldn't resist bringing in those four rangers in particular especially given this kind of situation has happened before. Also let's not forget about what Sora saw...yeah that's going to hurt. Anyways next chapter the group will come together, and hopefully we will have a rescue underway along with a few battles. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	17. Episode 16: Power of the Heavens P2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The Lore Keeper teens along with their mentors were still gathering their bearings after their most recent scuffle, and all looked over and saw a flash of light and saw that Raine was their.

"Maya told me what happened. Is everyone okay?" She asked concerned.

"Physically yes. Mentally...not so sure there." Chris replied gripping Eva's hand.

"Why did Judariot want them?" AV asked the others and herself as she was both sad and angry at him taking Jasmine.

"No clue. No clue at all." Logan and Marcus said.

Sara grits her teeth "Ugh...Stupid prick. Who knows where he is by now." She said.

"How about instead of mopping we actually try and figure it out?" A male voice called out as the group looks over and Abby smiles letting out a sigh of relief at who was there.

"Melody!" Eva says happily glad to see the Pink Jurrasic Surge ranger.

"Long time no see RJ." Sara greeted the Red Jurrasic Surge ranger.

"Yo Abu. How's it hanging?" Jason greeted with a grin at the Purple Music Force Next Generation ranger.

"Hey Noelle. Looking good." Logan says with a smirk towards the Red Music Force Next Generation ranger who rolled her eyes.

"You're not my type Logan, and anyways I think you know why we are here." Noelle says and they all nod.

"Sora...and Jazz. What happened to them?" Melody asked as Maya steps up and taps on the screen showing Judariot.

"This guy. His name is Judariot, and he was an enemy to the Elemental Saints Rangers." Maya explained as Terra steps up.

"He has a nasty habit of snatching people's spirits and turning them to stone. Which with you guys being here..." Terra starts.

"That means he's already done it." Ray finished and frowns.

Abu listened worried "Is there anyway of bringing them back?" He asked and the two nod.

"Yeah there is. If Judariot hasn't changed his method then their spirits will be kept in a jar. All we have to do is break it and they should return to normal." Terra said.

"Sounds easy." RJ said.

Eva frowns "We don't know where they're being held." She says to the four.

"Which I am working on. Though I'm not having any luck. Even with the ranger drones in Angel Grove." Abby said as she had begun working from the main console of the computer.

Terra and Ray frown and think "Hmm...Well there might be somewhere where they could be hiding them. Just didn't ever want to return there." Ray says getting the others attention.

"Where?" All the teens asked.

"A place called The Underground Abyss...It was our main villain's home base." Ray explained Terra nodding in agreement.

"They went down there to rescue me. I was in the same situation that Sora and Jasmine now are." Terra told them.

Maya glances to Abby "Well that narrows it down. I don't suppose you recall the entrance to where this Underground Abyss is?" Abby asked Ray who came over and pointed it out on the map after bringing up her home town.

"Well now we know let's go!" Logan said about to teleport out when he his slapped in the head by Melody.

"Hold right there hotshot. That entrance is one way in and out." Melody says to him.

"Yeah so what?!" He exclaimed angered by what Melody did.

"So it could be a trap." RJ said as Melody nods in agreement.

"Right. We go in without thinking who knows if we'll even come out." Abu said

Eva sighs "You know there right about that Logan. We actually need to think on this." Eva told him as Logan looks away giving an annoyed huff.

Terra frowns as Maya sighs "Okay Logan for that give me twenty. Now, and I mean push up." Maya told him and Logan gawks at her before starting to mutter and do as he was told.

"So what can we do? They'll be expecting us." Sara asked as Maya closes her eyes in thought.

"Hmm...Yes they'll be expecting us, but they don't exactly know everything." Maya said as the rest of the teens nod.

"They're is a lot of us so let's use that to our advantage." Maya said and they all nod in agreement.

Raine watched them and goes to the main console "I'll be here with Abby, and Maya. So We'll direct you from here." She says.

"Thanks Raine, but what exactly are you all thinking?" Logan asks.

"You'll see." Maya says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Underground Abyss entrance a group of Erasers and Elite's stood guard. It was then that RJ, Abu, Chris, Jason, Logan, and Marcus showed up.

"Hey excuse us, but you haven't happened to see two girl rangers around here have you? We kind of lost ours." Jason asked giving a small smirk.

The Erasers and Elite's looked at each other confused "I wouldn't even bother asking them. They're just mindless minions." RJ says with a huff.

The Elite's were infuriated by this comment and the Elite's let out an order to charge and fight.

"Friendly huh?" Logan said and the guys ran at the group prepared to fight against them.

Marcus and Chris glanced over to a spot "Go. Go." They both said as from behind it AV, Sara, Eva, Melody, and Noelle ran out and headed inside while the foot soldiers were distracted.

Jason was knocked to the ground as the guys pulled back, and Marcus helped him up "Okay they're in. Now we can take this seriously." RJ says acting as the leader for the guys as each ready their morphors.

"Jurrasic Surge, Power Rangers!"

"Music Force Next Generation!"

"Unlock the Legend!"

Each teen called out and transformed into their respective ranger forms.

"Since Sora isn't here to say it I guess I'll take it from here. It's Showtime!" RJ says and the six guys rushed at the enemies.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside the Underground Abyss the five morphed girls ran taking down Erasers as they went "This place is like a maze." Sara commented.

 _ **"No it's not. Remember you got two who have been in there helping you out."**_ Ray said.

"We appreciate it. Though from the lax security detail I think that you were wrong." AV says.

Melody frowns shaking her head "I wouldn't say that. You should know by now that these kinds of tricks are a set up for something...or someone." Melody says.

"Well pinky there sure is smart." A female voice says and the girls turn coming face to face with the Fallen Rangers with Fallen Silver leading them.

"I'm going to say that these are probably the Fallen Rangers that Sora told me and Scarlet about?" Noelle asked Music Saber ready.

 _ **"Yeah that's them..."**_ Maya's voice says.

AV tighten's up as she looked at Fallen Silver in particular _"Cassie..."_ she thought her grip on her blaster tighten's.

AV steps up prepared to fight, but is stopped by Noelle "No AV. Your the only one capable of getting through to Jazz." She says in a whisper.

The other four female rangers step up "Yes I'm smart. I'm also probably a better fighter than you." Melody says turning serious.

Eva steps up as well "We still have some unfinished buisness." Eva says sternly looking at Fallen Black.

"Oh? And you think five on three will be enough?" Black taunts.

"Four actually." Noelle says and before they could even ask four of the five female rangers charged the Fallen Rangers, and AV split off taking directions from Ray to the most likely place that the two were proably being displayed.

 _ **"Up ahead is the throne room. Judariot proably changed it to better suit him, and those two are probably their on display."**_ Terra says to her.

As she got close she saw a large amount of Erasers "Unlock The Legend!" She called out transforming into Dino Charge Blue and begins to cut them down.

"Okay. Let's try this." AV says and switched to Ninja Storm Blue, and summoned water to blast Erasers with.

"One more." AV muttered transforming into Samurai Blue and was wielding two Spin Blade's which she used to finish the other Erasers as well as put a big dent into the door which creaks open.

AV returned to her base form and was about to go in when she heard several footsteps coming and she turns prepared to fight, but relax's when she see's that it is just the other teens.

"Sorry for the wait. More Erasers came, and it just became crazy." Logan said.

"It only got crazy because you asked them if that was all they had." RJ told Logan bluntly.

"Yeah yeah. Fact still stands that we kicked there butt." Logan says as Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Logan I know your older than me by a few months, but you often make it seem like I'm the older one." he said.

"Yeah how does that work anyways?" Jason asked.

"Adopted, and this is not the time to be asking personal questions." Marcus says.

They all nod in agreement and AV pushes open the door, but was greets them is surprising. Yes it was a throne room. Yes the petrified statues of Sora, and Jazz were in there, but there was a small problem.

...There was several hundred statues, and sitting at the throne was Judariot with Neo Pontix and Yimsim at his sides.

"Ahh hello rangers. Like my collection?" Judariot asked and then breaks one of the statues of Jazz and AV tenses up.

"I wouldn't worry. That was just a fake one, but there is one real one of each." Judariot told them getting up out of the throne.

"Now...you want to run the risk of actually destroying your friends then there is something I want." Judariot says holding his hand out as away from them all Tiberius was there watching.

"Something you want?" Marcus asked.

"Indeed. You posses a particular set of ranger powers that I must have, and two of you know what powers it is I want." He says to AV and Eva.

"The Elemental Saints right." AV states as he nods.

"No way! We don't even know how to remove the powers." Logan says as Tiberius frowns and destroys two statues of Sora and one of Jazz.

"I don't think you understand. I'm not requesting that you give them to me. I am telling you." He says as he destroys another one of each.

"Because if you don't I will continue to destroy each statue one by one. I have forgotten where your friends are so who knows. Maybe I'll get lucky and destroy a ranger." Judariot tells them with a cruel smile on his face.

Eva was tensing up at this _"Can't let this go one for much longer. He's probably just hitting statues right now, but eventually..."_ Eva thought and shivers

"Well what will it be rangers?" He asked.

The group looks at one another nervous as Jason was glancing behind them as silently Raine had gone in with them and was slowly determining which statues were actually the two kidnapped rangers. Right now she was standing by a statue of Jazz and had a smile on her face.

"I would have to say...no." AV says and whistles giving Raine the signal to get out of there.

"What the?" Judariot says the rangers summond their weapons and AV blasts the three. Raine used her weapon to make the statue of Jazz lighter and began to carry the statue out.

"Look for a dull looking statue guys! That's how you'll find Sora!" Raine shouts as she runs out AV following after for protection.

"Dull colored statue got it." The other teens said as each take out their morphor as Eva takes out her other morphor which Judariot recgonized.

"Y-You! You're the..." He starts as Eva nods to the other's.

"It's morphing time!" They all called out interupting him.

"Unlock The Legend!/Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavans!" They each call out as the teens turned into their base form and Eva turned into Elemental Saint Bronze.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Outside Raine sat down the statue of Jazz before using her weapon to return her to the weight she had been as AV came close.

"Sis..." AV said tearing up.

Raine looked back in "I'm going to try and find the jar with there spirits in it...I'll just leave you here to talk to Jazz." Raine says and goes to head back in.

As she did so AV went closer to the statue "Ohh sis...I-I'm so sorry." she says

"I-I wish that we never had that argument sis, but I guess it may have been inevitable. I-I accepted you as my sister, but that...that one memory still has stuck with me." AV said.

"When you betrayed me it made me feel like I wasn't good enough, and the prank forced me into homeschooling." she continued.

AV then sighed "When you showed up again you were that mean girl you became still, and I...I honestly hated you." She says looking away from the statue.

"Yet then when Abbinus was going to kidnap me...again." she starts and chuckles.

"You protected me. You risked your life for me, and when the truth came out I accepted you as my sister. Yet I didn't forgive you for your past." She kept going taking the statues hand.

"And when I continued to get kidnapped and you failed to protect me...I actually wanted to blame you. I did when that argument came." She said.

"I was wrong, and I-I realized that now. I forgive you for betraying me, I forgive you for the prank, I forgive you for every mean thing you've done to me." AV says tearing up and the statue.

"So please...please just come back." AV says.

Inside where the jar was hidden away it shakes and glows a bright purple. The lid slightly opens and a purple stream of light escapes from it, but the jar instantly closes preventing the escape of the other spirit inside it.

The purple light escaped outside and struck he statue AV failing to notice. It was then she nearly jumped when she felt someone pull her into a hug. AV looked up and saw Jazz smiling at her. She then returned the hug.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rest of the LK rangers were fighting as meanwhile RJ, Noelle, Melody, and Abu were checking all the Sora statues looking for which was real.

"Poor Sora...that expersion. Even if she was having her spirit taken it looked like it was broken by something." Melody says as she looks at the expression on one of the statues.

"Dull colored statue. Ugh...That isn't as easy to find as it sounds." RJ complained and then duck avoiding a tentacle swung at him.

"No kidding. Since we're dealing with more than just that." Noelle says as she stops Yimsim from destroying a statue and pushed him back towards Eva and Abu.

Melody looks at the statues and grips her hands "Sora...if you can hear me then please...please fight. I don't know why your not fighting. Is your spirit just that broken?" she asked looking at all the statues.

"Please just fight Sora." Melody says her voice echoing.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In Sora's mindscape Sora's spirit like her mind and even soul felt broken. She felt like everything that she did just didn't matter at all anymore.

"It's no use..." Sora muttered to herself not even caring for what was going on around her. Her mindscape had several broken mirror shards, flames, and other things floating about.

"Why? Why would she be there?" Sora asked herself for the hundereth time.

 _"-ora...ple- f-ht."_ A female voice said as Sora looked around hearing it.

"T-That voice. It sounds so familiar." Sora said as someone else huffs and Sora turns around to face what it was and was looking at someone that looked like her, but was different.

"W-Who are you?" Sora asked the look a like.

"Should be obvious. I'm a part of you Sora, but for simplicity's sake you can call me Phoenix." She said to Sora.

"Alright umm...Phoenix. Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Should be obvious by now. I'm here to knock some sense into myself!" Phoenix tells her as Sora looks away.

"You know the real reason why your not even to try and fight?" Phoenix asked and Sora nods.

"Yeah. It was because I saw..." she starts before she is slapped by Phoenix.

"Okay your not wrong about that, but at the same time that's not the full reason. It's her." Phoenix says and Sora looks over seeing that someone else had joined them.

It was what looked like a younger version of Sora, but she was cover in black soot and clothes were badly burned. One of her hands had a small flame dancing in it, but her eyes were scared and was looking away from Sora.

"What does she represent?" Sora asked Phoenix.

Phoenix frowns "It should be obvious. She represents your inner fire, and your power over said element. Just like how you have one that represents you iron will and power over metal." Phoenix tells Sora.

"And you've been rejecting Pyrra." Phoenix says.

"What?" Sora asked surprised.

"You've been thinking it yourself. You hate your power over fire, and everything it stands for." Phoenix said arms crossed.

"I-I..." Sora muttered as Pyrra sighs.

"Maybe she's right Phoenix..." Pyrra muttered to her tearing up.

"All I can do is destroy. Fire is to wild." Pyrra says and Phoenix sighs.

"And what you've said has got to her as well. Can you not accept her? Can you not accept yourself?" Phoenix asked.

Sora looked at Pyrra and honestly she couldn't help but agree with her younger self yet...Phoenix was also right.

 _"What I'm doing is wrong..."_ Sora thought

"Pyrra...I'm sorry that is what I've been thinking about myself." Sora said kneeling down to look at her younger persona on eye level.

"O-Our power did a lot of harm, but fire isn't evil." she said as Pyrra looks up at her.

"I was refusing to accept that I was the cause of the hardship my family went through. I hated it, and I refused to see it as a gift." Sora said.

Phoenix smiles "A gift we got because of our father." Phoenix says Pyrra smiling a bit.

"I can't keep hating something that is a part of me. I just have to accept it, and all that come with it." She says looking to Pyrra who was smiling more and her appearance seemed to change. She was now a bit taller, clothes fixed, and the small flame dancing in her hand was now much larger.

"I'd say it looks like you got your fire back, and just in time. I think our friends are in trouble, but it's not just them." Phoenix says.

"Melody...she's here. That's who that voice was." Pyrra says worried as Sora goes wide eyed then eyes set into a determined glare.

"Alright...No more pitying myself. No more beating myself up. What I did was my own fault and I accept it." Sora says as the other two versions of herself vanish with a smile.

A flaming aure covered Sora as the area began to turn to white "Let. Me. Out...Let me out!" She shouts.

As she did so her spirit not only seeming to restore her mindscape, but it was also lifting the fog of memories sealed years ago. Not only for her, but for some other individuals as well.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Outside the remaining rangers were guarding what they were positive was the real petrified Sora.

Noelle and Logan were down as the other's looked extremely tired "You got away with one, but I won't let you take the other. Even if you can't free her." Judariot says as he blasts them with the staff this time Melody taking the blow for the rest.

"Mel." RJ rushed over to his pink ranger worried.

"Ugh...I-I'm good. This guy is just a lot tougher than I thought." Melody says.

The two villains and their monster began to blast them as they didn't move each time getting up and each time struggling.

Meanwhile the jar that was being guarded by Elite's and Erasers was shaking violently. Raine watched from a distance smiling a bit _"Looks like I won't be needed. Sora is getting herself out."_ She thought.

It was then that cracks began to form in the jar and an Elite noticed and tried to fix it. Another crack appeared and it fixed it again. Then multiple cracks began to form quick and fast the Elite's weren't able to cover them all and fix them as the cracks they fixed began to crack again. It was then that the jar blasted apart and a bright red spirit took off out of jar at high speed.

Back in the battle even with the added help of AV and Jazz returning they were having trouble. Yimsim then fired a blast aiming at the statue.

"No!" They called out as the blast went past them and impacted the statue a small explosion occuring.

"Looks like your down one...permanantly." Judariot says.

The other teens looked on in horror as Melody tears up under her helmet. When the explosion cleared up there was nothing there at all.

 _"Wait...shouldn't there be at least shattered remains of her statue?"_ Noelle thought and then smiles.

"I wouldn't say that yet." Noelle tells them.

The three looked confused when they looked behind when they heard the sound of a weapon being summoned and saw Sora alive and well holding her sword in her hand. Yet at the same time the blade seemed to be changing gaining multiple colors in parts.

Sora gave a smug smirk "Hey guys. You miss me?" She asked.

"H-How? Your spirit was taken!" Yimsim states.

"Well I'm a fighter. No matter what..." She says the last part she was a bit sadder before returning to her smug smirk.

"Now...Now it's time to give you payback." Sora says with a growl.

"Sora?" Melody asked surprised as AV cancelled her morph looking just as angry.

"AV?" Jazz asked. At the same time the other LK teens morphors glowed revealing the Elemental Saint data cards.

"Looks like you got a new power boost." Noelle notes as AV and Sora step up towards the villians.

"You kidnapped me..." Sora starts.

"You kidnapped my sister." AV continued.

"You intended to do us all harm with your actions." They both said together very faint aura's starting to appear around them.

"And you were intent on taking something that doesn't belong to you!" They said together again glaring as the aura's flare.

"Is that...really happening?" Jason asked and Chris nods.

"Let's don't keep them hanging. I say we help them out." Jazz says taking the data card she had gotten.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all called out.

Noelle and Abu looked to each other before nodding "Music Force Next Generation, Secondary Power Go!" They both called out.

The blue aura engulfed AV and became dense making it hard to make it out, and then harsh winds blew the aura away revealing how AV looked now. She looked the same, but was dressed in a long sleeved royal blue dress that had black ruffles and skirt, a purple undershirt, and yellow and green trimming. Her hair was styled with braids and ponytails. In her hair was a small silver crown with blue gems embedded in it, and matching colored spiral bracelets around her wrists. She had angel like wings spread wide, and in her left hand was a thick rapier.

Sora's aura was made of fire and engulfed her before it burned out making a small explosion revealing what Sora now looks like. She wore a fancy red robe with traditional japanesse flower desgins on it as well as going down the sleeves. The trimming on the shoulders, down the sides, and on other sections was crimson. Around her waist was a thick pink sash tied into a ribbon on the front. Around her head was a thick gold circlet that had a small gold circular plate in the back with the japanese symbol for balance on it. Her her on hand she held a long thick redwood staff that had many engravings in it, and it had a gold topper featuring the different kanji representing different elements. Her eyes were red and bird like, and she had flaming bird like wings on her back.

Noelle and Abu transfored into their secondary forms while the other LK turned into members of the Elemental Saints rangers.

Jazz as Elemental Saint Red began to fire flaming arrows from the bow, but when she fought one the flames became much larger.

"Let's split up. Each group handle's one of these guys." Sora says to them all and they nod splitting into three groups.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Group one was Eva, Chris, Marcus, and Jason who were fighting against Yimsim. Eva ducked under a swing from the word sword that Yimsim swung at them.

"Okay I think we get the point. Words do hurt buddy." Jason says as Elemental Saint Red and fires the bow at him joined in by Marcus as Elemental Saint Yellow who came up while Yimsim was temporarily blinded by the flaming arrowing going up in his face.

"Not the time." The other three says as Eva as Elemental Saint Bronze and Chris who switched to Elemental Fusion Red came up with spear and sword striking him.

Yimsim growls as words gather around them "Come forth letter beasts!" He called out as two small dragon like creatures made of letters and words formed before becoming solid.

"And this just got a bit more complicated." Jason said.

Eva under her helmet rolled her eyes "They're still just made of letters and words. We hit them hard enough they'll be gone." She said as the other three look at her.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Marcus said.

"Perhaps she's been hanging out with your bother for to long?" Chris suggested and Eva pouts under her helmet.

"Uhh...Incoming!" Jason shouts and the four duck as the dragons fly at the four trying to ram them.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the same time in group two it was Jazz, Abu, Sara, and Logan fighting against the monster Neo Pontix.

Abu slashed the monster's tentacles away with his music saber along with Logan who changed to Dino Charge Graphite.

"Ugh...Tentacles. Why did this monster have to have tentacles?" Sara said annoyed as Elemental Saint Blue.

Jazz rolls her eyes under her helmet "Just let it go Sara." Jazz said

"Fine, but after this I'm done with sushi for a while." Sara retorts.

Abu looked to Logan "What exactly are they talking about?" He said.

"Sara ate some fired octopus a while back with her family. Made her sick." He explained and Abu just nods and both continue what they were doing.

"Unlock the Legend!" The girls cried out transforming into Mighty Morphing Red (Jazz), and Turbo Blue (Sara).

Jazz ran in close with the boys while Sara fired from the distance "I hate you you damn octopus headed freak!" Sara shouts firing at Neo Pontix still.

Abu looked to Jazz "Hey. It's good to see your safe and unharmed." He tells her.

"Thank you Abu, but can we leave the warm feelings for after we actually get away from here?" She suggested and he nods.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The third and final group consisted of Sora, AV, RJ, Noelle, and Melody fighting against Judariot himself.

The Pink Jurrasic Surge ranger lunged forward with an angry battle cry at Judariot who's feet were froze to the ground by Sora.

"This is for harming my cousin!" Melody sneered roundhouse kicking Judariot knocking him to the ground and breaking the ice around his feet.

"Wow...Melody is actually angry. Never thought I'd see that." RJ says slightly scared.

"Well her cousin was taken RJ." Noelle reminds him as she then joins in along with RJ as they ran at Judariot trying to break his scepter along with AV.

"You think it'll be this easy rangers." Judariot said and slammed his scepter on the ground causing a small shockwave that nearly knocked the rangers to the ground until it suddenly stopped.

Sora had seen what he did and tapped the ground with her staff stopping the shockwave "Nice try Judariot. You made your scepter to try and control the very powers of the Elemental Saint Cores right?" she asked.

"Well outside of Mind, Soul, Spirit, Miracles, and Heart every other one is an element." She added on as Judariot shoots a fireball at them. In response Sora creates a barrier of fire that the fireball just vanishes into.

Judariot growled "Fine. If I can't crush you by normal means. Let's see how you do when one of your spirits are crushed." He says and his scepter glows and he fires a burst of light at Noelle.

It was to quick for Noelle to dodge, and she was hit by it. Noelle began to hear voices as images of the worst times for her began to play through her mind constanly. Noelle was gripping her head in pain.

"Noelle!" AV calls out and flys to her swiftly worried. She grabbed the girl and held her close as Sora, RJ, and Melody looked to Judariot angry.

"That does it." All three say together.

Sora began to gather all the elemental energy she had into her staff as Melody and RJ charged at Judariot there attacks much more focused and getting closer to hitting him each time they threw one.

AV continued to comfort and support Noelle as the other three fought Judariot "It's alright Noelle. It's not true. What they're saying is just what he wants you to hear." AV says to comfort her.

AV then looked over watching as the two jumped away as Sora called for them to move.

"Elemental Impact!" Sora waves her staff sending out waves of element upon element flying from her staff and striking Judariot multiple times. When he was hit something fell from inside his robes.

At the same time the other two groups finished there fights with Yimsim, and Neo Pontix was defeated by the second group.

Yimsim limps over to where an injuired Judariot was "This isn't over. Not by a long shot, but for now I'll leave you with a small gift." Judariot said as Yimsim helped him up.

Judariot snapped his fingers and Neo Pontix appeared in his giant form as the two villains disappeared.

Sora and AV returned to normal and were still concious, but felt weak "Ugh...Well that took a lot out of me." She says as AV nods in agreement.

"Look. It's good to see you and Jazz, but we kind of have a situation here." Logan says as Sora and AV sigh.

"Then Sara will have to take charge. Sorry, but I can hardly move now." Sora says as AV nods in agreement.

"M-Me?!" Sara says and the ground shakes as Sora nods.

"Yep. You got this Sara." Sora said and she nods.

 _ **"And I think I got just the thing to help you. It's a brand new Ultrazord just for you guys."**_ Maya said and was more than glad to see that Sora and Jazz were back.

"Alright...let's give it a try." Jazz said bring out a gold framed data card that featured their emblem in all of their known ranger colors. At the same time AV turned into her base Lore Keeper suit.

"Unite The Legend!" Sara called out inserting the data card.

 **-Megazord Sequence-**

 _The Lore Eagle, Phoenix, Dove, Pterodactyl, Falcon, and Griffon zords flew in and there wings came apart. The heads of each zord folded into the bodies as the body of the phoenix split in half and connected to the sides of the Lord Dove._

 _The Pterodactyl split in the middle sidways and became armor for the back and chest of the upper body. The Lore Eagle attached to the bottom becoming the lower armor and connectors for the legs while the Lore Falcon and Griffon condensed becoming the joint socekts for the arms the heads folding back out serving as shoulder guards._

 _The next thing to come was the Lore Alpha Wolf and Wolf who ran at the body and jumped as the legs of both folded in and their bodies began to fold in a bit in including the head of the Lore Wolf which a hand came out as both attached as arms._

 _Next came the Tiger and Lion which the heads of both came off along with the Lore Lion's mane which parts of it disconnected becoming attacked the sides of the body along with the heads._

 _The Bull and Bison Zords where next which they disassembled and came together forming a horned riot shield and attached to the pink arm. The near last thing to form was the legs which was made up of the Lore Fox and Lore Bear zords._

 _A silver head with a old style helmet pops up as two sets of wings made up of all the ones that came off the other zords came down and attached to the back._

 _The newely formed Ultrazord swung the arm with the Alpha Wolf zord head and out of the mouth came a long silver blade "Grand Story Ultrazord, Ready!"_

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

The GSU stood tall as inside the seven rangers were still a bit in awe "Oh yeah! Now this is an Ultrazord!" Jason cheered.

Outside Abu, Noelle, RJ, and Melody watched along the tired out Sora, and AV "Come on guys you got this!" Sora cheered.

Melody glances to her cousin with a smile then sighs "You realize that our cousin Zack is probably going to be wondering what happenened?" She says as Sora then groans.

"Oh great." Sora replied.

Neo Pontix tried to hit the GSU by extending it's tentacles and hitting it, but it was blocked by the shield and the tentacles sliced by the Story Blade.

"Well got to give them credit for trying. If we were using any other formation I think this guy might have a chance." Logan says as the GSU rolled out of the way of a ink spray attack and then jumps at it landing a few blows which Neo Pontix retaliates knocking away GSU before spraying firing more ink at it.

The GSU brought up it's shield stopping it from hitting "You got that right Logan. Now it's our turn." Sara said.

The other six nod in agreement each one holding an arm up the GSU doing the exact same and they pulled it back as if to swing.

"Fairy Tail..." All six said together as the GSU lunged forward at incredible speed starting to swing.

"Ending!" All six said together and swung the blade seeming to have gone through Neo Pontix. The blade on the arm of the GSU retracted as a gold light began to shine from Neo Pontix, and same colored cracks formed on it's body before it exploded.

"Tale End!" The seven rangers in the Ultrazord and the two on the ground said together.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the rescue Maya invited the rest of both teams along with their mentors over to a local resturant to celebrate the safe return of Sora and Jazz. Maya even invited her two teams to join in on the fun.

They had also brought something else back from there fight as a bit of a trophy of their victory over Judariot and his group. A book that had fallen out of Judariot's robes during the struggle.

As the celebration went on Sora and AV were off to a corner "So...you remember to don't you?" Sora asked AV looking like she was about to cry.

"Yes...Princess Liberty...she was our friend. More than that she was actually related to me." AV said and the two girls hug.

"I-It's alright AV." Sora said and AV looks to Sora.

"Sora...did you see something else while Judariot had you captured?" AV asked as Sora looks away.

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." Sora said as AV's eyes changed picking up immense sadness and even possibly heart break coming from Sora.

AV nods knowing that in time Sora would tell them, but she already had a possible idea what she was hiding. Looking over AV saw Jazz was enjoying her time and she smiled no longer thinking of the past and what Jazz use to be.

As this party went on Tiberius watched them from outside _"That child...she reminds me of someone..."_ He thought.

* * *

 **End of Episode 16, and by far one of my longer chapters to date possibly. Now I finally got done one of my absolute favorite tributes, and I highly reccomend reading Power Rangers Elemental Saints if you haven't already. As for what tribute is next well...everything has to begin somewhere doesn't it? That's all I'm going to say about it so until next time this has been decode9!**


	18. Episode 17: Elements Among Us

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The school day was winding down as Sora and the rest of the teen left the lunch room. Some time has since passed ever since the kidnappings, and while there had been monster attacks there had been no sign of the Fallen Rangers again.

It was also becoming apparent to AV that someone had been observing her as she often thought she caught sight of someone, but as soon as she caught a glimpse the figure was gone.

Sora and AV had also become much closer since there past was cleared up, and were about as close as AV was to Jazz.

"Hey you alright there Sora?" Marcus asked when he noticed that Sora was staring off into the distance as if lost in her own thoughts.

"Huh?" Sora said coming out of thoughts.

"You seemed rather well...tense lately. Ever since you were rescued actually." Logan added on.

"Yeah...Sorry. I've just had...something on my mind." Sora said as the image of Cassie being at where she was held made her wince. That look of joy at her being petrifed confused her and honestly it was breaking her.

Yet that wasn't the only thing on her mind "I-I think I'm going to talk to my parents today. About my powers." Sora tells them.

Sara frowns a bit "Are you sure about this? They may not know anything." She says as Sora shakes her head.

"Normally I'd agree, but..." Sora said then sighs.

"I think maybe the do know...no I don't think. I know that they know something." she then added on.

"Alright. Well if you need us we'll be at A&C after school. Maya is giving a break from training. You know to prepare for...that." Eva says glancing at AV as she finished.

AV sighs knowing what she meant. Sometime after Christmas the trial for the ones that kidnapped her along with two others would start.

"You guys go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'm going to see my parents. Dad said he'd be helping out mom today at the store." Sora said and they all left for there classes.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After classes released Sora ran out of the school headed for her mother's electronic's store. It was well organized and she saw that her parents were managing multi tasking.

Rena was the first to notice her daughter come in "Oh hello Sora. What brings you to the shop?" She asked as she was feeding baby Rachel.

"Well mom...I was wanting to talk to you and dad." Sora says as Zane comes around the corner.

"Really? About what?" Zane asked setting a few things down.

"About well...Angel Grove, both of you, and myself. Why exactly we were really there four years ago." Sora asked.

Zane and Rena looked at each other hesitant and Sora sighs "I remember everything about back then mom, dad." she then tells them.

Zane sighs and looks to Rena "It's time Rena." Zane said as Rena looks down and sighs then looks up signaling the employee's.

"Jackson you take charge! I don't want to hear any kind of problems while I'm gone." She called out to them.

"Yes ma'am!" The employee's said and got back to work as Zane and Rena took Sora to Rena's office.

"So...where should we start?" Zane asked looking at Rena as Sora looked between them.

"Perhaps from the start if you don't mind? Maybe explain why I have these strange powers." Sora suggested as her parents sigh.

"Those actually come from the both of us. Your power over fire comes from your father, and metal is from me." Rena explained to her as Sora looked at her parents confused.

"So...does that mean neither of you are human, and that I'm not either?" Sora asked.

Zane laughs "No no. Me, your mother, and you are one hundered percent human. You see if I'm going to explain this I'm going to have to go back to my high school years." Zane said as Sora groans not expecting for a trip down memory lane as she decided to take Rachel out of her carrier.

"You see one year in high school was different from the others. It started when a creature called General Dyme and some creatures I won't mention showed up at the school." Zane started.

 _"Oh right...dad was a ranger."_ Sora recalled.

"Me and some others possesed power over some elements, and were chosen to become the Element Fusion Power Rangers. We were gifted with control over a specific element." He explained.

"When we started we were actually a few short. A few days later a new girl joined the school." Zane said glancing to Rena who was blushing recalling the bump that pretty much introduced her to her husband.

"She was witty, sarcastic, and had a lot of sass to her, but not as much as your Aunt Zara. She also turned out to wield the element of metal, and was the Silver Element Fusion ranger." Zane explained as Sora turns to her mom.

"You were a ranger to mom!" she said surprised.

"Twice actually." Rena said.

"Still...why didn't you ever tell me?!" Sora exclaimed, but stopped when Rachel began to squirm and looked about ready to cry. It took a few minutes, but Rachel was calmed down and they could continue.

Rena looks down sighing "Because the power is sometimes attracted to those that have ranger heritage Sora. I wanted you to have a normal life, but that didn't happen." Rena said.

Zane nods "We both know that you're a ranger Sora. I've actually just recalled, and I can't believe how dense I was not to see the similarites to your mother back then." Zane says recalling when he was brought to the present from the past along with other red rangers.

Sora rubs her head nervously "Yeah...anyways about my other concerns?" Sora asked.

"Right. Four years ago we were in Angel Grove because of a ranger emergency." Zane said.

Rena pats her husbands shoulder "You see nine ranger mentors were taken hostage, and the rest came together to try and form a plan to retrive them. That is when the Star Legends rangers were put together." Rena tells her and Sora nods now knowing why it felt like she knew them.

"There main villain came to Earth to not only seek out Princess Liberty, but she wanted to find the Angel Princess, and Phoenix Priestess and destroy them." Zane said.

"Angel Princess, Phoenix Priestess..." Sora muttered and eyes widened looking to her parents.

"Yes. You and AV, but we didn't find that out till later." Rena said.

Zane nods "In the final battle she protected you both, but it was that first meeting. When you first met her and helped her she passed on the powers she was guarding." Zane said and Sora recalled it. When she and AV helped Liberty out she had felt this warm powerful feeling flow into her.

"And that's the whole truth." Rena told her daughter as both parents watched for her reaction.

Sora looked at her parents for a moment before looking down eyes closed. Both of her parents had been rangers in the past, and while it was her mother who mainly wanted to keep it a secret she now knew why. They were afraid that she might become a ranger, and now that she was they were afraid for her safety.

It also meant that they had probably been involved in getting Robyn off the team along with her cousin Zack, and 'big sister' Roxy.

"I...It's alright. I think I get it now." Sora said looking up at her parents.

"Something happened while you were both rangers that scared mom badly right? That's why she never wanted me to know about you both being rangers." She stated.

Rena nods recalling the final battle and Zane's final gambit of using all the elements at once "When you were in the hospital, and I heard how you were hurt I was worried. I nearly lost your father once. I thought I was going to lose you." Rena says.

Zane kisses Rena's cheek to calm and relax Rena so she wouldn't start crying "Oh mom..." Sora muttered.

It was then that she saw both her parents having see through images of Element Fusion Red and Element Fusion Silver over them. Sora smiled a bit imagining how they were when they were younger.

It was then that her morphor starts to go off and Sora picks up "Yes? What's up?" Sora asked.

 _ **"We've got a really strong monster showing up downtown Sora. The others are on their way."**_ Raine said.

"Okay. I'm heading there now." Sora said and shuts off the communication and turns to leave as she puts Rachel back into her carrier.

"Sora wait!" Rena called out to her daughter and comes out from behind her desk.

Sora turned to her and was surprised by a hug "M-Mom?"

"Sora...I know I've never said this enough to you, but I love you, and I'm really proud of you." Rena said as Zane gives her a thumbs up in agreement.

"Knock em dead rookie." Zane says smirking as Sora smiles and breaks off from her mothers hug. She breaks off into a run headed out.

Rena watched her leave a small smile on her face "Do you think she'll be fine?" Rena asked.

"Yep. She's our daughter after all." Zane said as Rena smirks.

"Now your just sounding cocky hot stuff." Rena joked and then turns to take care of Rachel.

Zane smirks and heads out to finishing helping out in the shop silently wishing Sora the best of luck.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora arrived at the scene of the fight and saw many Elite's fighting against the rangers as Sora looked around for the one in charge.

"Hmm...So your the leader?" A female voice asked and Sora turned around coming face to face with a cloaked female figure. Before Sora could even say anything a pink fireball was shot from under the figure's cloak and hit her with enough force to knock her to the ground.

"Okay...That was cheap." Sora said starting to get up, but then rolled to the side when another pink fireball was shot at her.

Sora got up and dodged them calling her morphor into morph mode and pulled out her data card inserting it.

Sora somersaults forward "Unlock The Legend!" She called out completing her morph and stuck the woman cutting the cloak and hitting the figure underneath.

"Urk! You actually got me. Not bad girly." The cloaked figure says her voice hiding a hint of surprise.

Sora readied her blade "Who are you?!" Sora demanded.

The figure chuckles "Since you asked me so nicely I think it's best if you finally know what your up against." The figure says and throws off her cloak.

What was revealed was a young woman with long brown hair that had orange fox ears on on her head and red eyes filled that looked filled with many different animalistic emotions. She had orange fur covering her upper body with a fox like lower body and a tail to go with it. Her hands had very sharp finernails and bits of bone stuck out from the knuckles curling out like the nails. She had red pink gems embedded into her hands, feet, and legs.

"I am Vulpecula. One of the Cursed Trinity." She says and summons fire to her hands and throws it at her.

"Pleasure to meet you!" She says giving a hysterial giggle as she did so.

AV, Logan, and Marcus noticed that she was in trouble and went to help Sora as she dodged another attempt to burn her.

AV fired her blaster as Logan got in front of Sora and brought his gauntlets together to form a shield at the next incoming fireball.

After it was blocked Marcus was in close and swinging his blade forcing Vulpecula into a retreat.

"Thanks guys." Sora said getting up.

"No problem. So this is one of our big baddies right? She looks the part." Logan asked as Vulpecula scowls at them.

"Yep, and I think I know just how to handle them." Sora said as there morphors glowed and some particular data cards came to them.

"Unlock The Legend!" They four called out turning into Element Fusion Red (Sora), Element Fusion Blue (AV), Element Fusion Black (Logan), and Element Fusion Yellow (Marcus).

Sora brought her hands together gathering her fire in her hands and flings it out grabbing the end making a flame like whip. She flung the flame whip forward striking the cursed fox like creature.

Next was AV who gathered water and threw them like waves at her.

"Wow. These powers are pretty amazing." Logan says as he used the power of shadows to disappear into Vulpecula's shadow and somehow began to attack her shadow which hurt Vulpecula.

Marcus was last as he created a huge flash of light blinding the cursed fox's sensetive eyes.

"Aghh!" She cried out in pain as they all came together.

"Now let's see how she likes this." Sora muttered looking to the others who she signals to follow her lead.

"Elements Among Us, Legendary Element Fusion!" The four called out turning into the upgraded form of the Element Fusion Rangers gaining asian style armor on top of what they had and a few smaller additions.

The four got together and focused on cordinating there powers in pairs. Sora was making her fire as hot as possible as AV mixed it with the water she using which was inceasinly becoming hotter and hotter to the point it was beyond scalding.

Meanwhile Logan and Marcus were balancing the light and darkness and focusing on giving it a physical form which eventually came in the form of a orange energy blade that had gold and black energy mixing in it.

"Fusion Move: Aqua Magma!" AV and Sora called out together as they flung the combined moved out in unison.

"Fusion Move: Dawn Dusk Saber!" Logan and Marcus called out and swung the saber out causing it to extend out quickly.

The water like magma and saber hit the cursed woman solidly, but it was not enough to beat her as when the steam cleared she was still standing there bleeding.

"Ugh...Nice shot rangers, but this isn't the first time we've come across your kind." She said and vanished along with the rest of the Elites. As she did so though the ground shakes as the Falldown Megazord appeared.

"They're back." Jason said with worry. Sure they beat them last time, but that didn't make it any less worrisome about how powerful the Fallen Rangers were.

Sora looked at it and grits her teeth "I'll handle this." Sora said making it obvious that she didn't want the others in the upcoming battle.

"Unite The Legend!" Sora called out forming the Grand Story Ultrazord and taking control having her blade out.

"What's up with her?" Sara asked as AV watched worried now knowing for sure that Sora knows the truth about Fallen Silver possibly.

The FDM was hit to the ground hard with a shield bash by the GSU and Fallen Silver growls looking to her allies.

"Fine. She wants to see how serious we can be...Fallen White, Fallen Black. Engage Zord mode." She tells the two who immideatly eject themselves and turn in a large mechanical winged serpent and mechanical ape.

"Engage Sin Ultrazord Sequence." Fallen Silver called out. The white serpent's head came off and hollows out becoming a new helmet for it while the tail attached to the back and seperates becoming jet like boosters. The chest and back of the ape detached and attached to the front and back forming even thicker armor. The two arms combined forming an even bigger arm as one detached and the oversized arm attached. The rest of it attaches to the helmet making it looked like a winged crown.

"Sin Ultrazord, Ready." Fallen Silver said from inside the SU.

The two Ultrazords were staring each other down like how the two operating them were doing as well.

"...Why?" Sora muttered. It was at that moment that SU moved and flung it's giant fist at the GSU. Sora managed to move the shield up in time to block it, but the force of the hit was strong enough to make the GSU skid back a lot.

"Say something ranger?" Fallen Silver taunts.

"...Stop...I know who you are." Sora said as the SU swings it's buster sword and Sora block it with the shield again.

"You know nothing!" Fallen Silver snarls.

"Yes I do Cassie!" Sora shouts and Fallen Silver goes silent.

"...So you know." Fallen Silver AKA Cassie said no longer hiding her voice like she has been.

"I saw you there...when I was being petrifed." Sora said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sora demanded.

Cassie scoffs "You. Your the reason I'm doing this!" She retorts.

"H-Huh?" Sora said confused, and didn't see the punch coming and the GSU was knocked to the ground.

"For days I wondered why this could happen to me. I had nightmares showing the worst possible things that could happen. Rejection." Cassie said as the SU swings it's blade, but is stopped by the Grand Blade

"Then I realized something...something I never thought I'd consider. That you never cared in the first place!" Cassie yells.

"What would make you think that?!" Sora demanded as the GSU got up and parries the one handed strike from the buster sword of the SU.

"Because why would you like me! You never did, and suddenly after you reveal your actually a girl you say you start to like me!" Cassie shouted at her.

"I told you why!" Sora countered as the two Ultrazords clashed blades the sound of metal hitting metal echoing along with their converastion.

"Well I believed you at first, but it's been clear for a while now...you never cared. You just wanted to make me feel like you cared before you would leave me. Just like every other one I've been with." Cassie said as the SU kicked the GSU.

"I'd never do that! Why would I do that?!" Sora asked.

"I realized that to have someone actually care for you is the most dangerous thing in the world. Because the more someone cares the more likely they are or have betrayed you." Cassie said to her.

"You wanted away from me so badly you'd fake amnesia just to get away with it." She continued as the SU buster sword continued to bash against the GSU bb shield.

"Cassie..." Sora muttered tearing up.

"I'm sorry if that's what you think..." She continued as the GSU avoids another strike before hitting the SU with it's blade multiple times.

"But it's not true. Please stop." Sora said.

Cassie growls "Never! My masters will purge this world and then...and then I'll be done with you." She said as the SU buster sword glowed green gathering power. The GSU prepared it's own singature attack.

"Bad Story Ending!"

"Fairy Tail Ending!"

The two blades collided and broke upon impact and Cassie growls "This isn't over Sora! It's not over by a longshot!" Cassie yells and she and the SU vanish.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Most of the group minus Sora was at The Great Library telling Maya what had happened.

Maya looks down sadly "I thought so..." she says.

"Wait, you knew it was her!" Logan says after they hear her and Abby glares at her.

"She had a feeling it might be. She's been trying to come to terms with it." Abby said.

"Still she knew, but didn't tell us!" Logan said angry and Sara smacks his head.

"She wasn't sure Logan! Not to mention scared." Sara said as Raine nods in agreement.

"Poor Sora though...she must be heartbroken." Raine said.

Eva nods "I was hopeful that we'd see her again, but not like this." Eva said.

At Sora's home said girl had locked herself in her room and was on her bed curled up into a ball holding onto a small pink stuffed wolf. Cassie had given it to her before their final battle to serve as a reminder of Cassie while she was off to college.

Outside her house the spirit of Lurre and Remius watched this as Remius looked to Lurre "She's heartbroken Lurre. I'm sorry, but perhaps the gemstone was wrong this time. I'm severing Cassandra's link to it." He said.

"I-I understand..." Lurre said sadly, but if she was honest she still believed that Cassie will come back. She still felt that Cassie was still the only real person that Sora could and would ever love even if she is hurt.

Yet it was Remius who had to decide when to intervene and cut the link between one of the Underdog Gemstones and it's chosen person. He would probably then allow the gem to find someone it would deem a better choice.

Lurre went to Sora's window putting a ghostly hand on it "Don't give up on her Sora. Love always remains strong and true." She said to Sora and then vanishes.

* * *

 **And that is all for Episode 17, and is probably one of the more emotional chapters I have written. Poor Sora...I put her through so much trouble now that I think about it, and most of what she is put through is undeserved. I really enjoyed writing this one in particular because I loved Element Fusion a lot, and it was my good friend ICrzy's first fanfiction. Anyways next chapter will be sometime after the upcoming trial arc in Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	19. Episode 18: Spirt Warriors, Come Alive

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside the Cursed Trinity's HQ Cassie walked around having returned after secretly going to the trial in Legacy Hills. She didn't know why, but she had just felt drawn there, and AV had seen her.

What was more surprising to her was during her testimony AV had mentioned Cassie by name which she had noticed had some effect on Sora and she knew why.

 _"She still loves me. To bad the feeling isn't mutual."_ Cassie thought darkly.

 _"...That's not true, and you know it."_ A broken voice sounding a lot like Cassie herself said in to her.

Cassie grit her teeth, but before she could retort to her own thoughts she received a hard punch strong enough to knock her to the ground.

Cassie groaned as growled annoyed and wondering who it was that knocked her to the ground. As she looked up she was surprised and taken aback by what she saw right in front of her.

At the same time in another part of the HQ Judariot was chanting as Yimsim finished writing different glyph and marks on the ground. After he finished a dark light emitted from the gylphs and marks as nine shadowy figures emerged from them.

"You all know what to do and who your targets are. Now...go!" He ordered and the figures vanished.

Yimsim stepped up "Master...I know I shouldn't ask, but why do you believe that this idea will work?" he asked.

Judariot glanced to him "On this planet Yimsim the humans have a two sayings that are at the core of what I summoned. There is no one that knows you better than yourself, and that you are your own worst enemy." Judariot says and Yimsim nods.

"I see." Yimsim says as Tiberius returned to there HQ, and went to report to the three.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The HQ under The Great Library was peaceful that morning as Maya checked the footage of the previous few battles. She was also trying to relax after how stressful the last few days have been with the trial that had just occurred.

"Hmm...They are all really coming into there own." Sora said proudly and was noticing how close some seemed to be battling.

"Yes. You have been mentoring a fine team Maya." A female voice said catching Maya off guard and she turns quickly then catches her breath letting out a sigh of relief.

"Please Meave don't do that." Maya asked clutching her chest.

Meave was the mentor to the Spirt Warrior rangers and married to veteran ranger Adam Park smiles "It's good to see you as well Maya." She says.

"Same. So how was your visit back to Martiala? Is Mira doing alright?" Maya decided to ask.

She had learned some time after her and her team saved the ranger mentors and defeated the Empress about many of the different planets that some of the mentors were from.

She found Meave's home to be rather unique that while it was a different planet that it also in some strange manner existed in a parallel universe within there own universe. Meave had brought her there once, and it was there that Maya met her Martiala self a young girl named Mira.

Mira was unique among those at the academy that Meave was now in charge of. Mira was unique as in her warrior placement test she was considered both a Gladiator and a Knight. Many other students found it a mistake, but Meave punished those who tried to act against the result.

"She's doing fine, but there are still students who act against her. It's unheard of for a student to be placed in two warrior classes." Meave tells her.

Maya laughs a bit "Well knowing her, and I do she probably is showing them all how deserving she is of being placed in both." Maya said.

Meave laughs as well "I certainly would say so, but actually I'm here to see your team." Meave says.

"Really? What for?" Maya asked curious as Meave smiles and brings out a few familiar items to Maya.

"It is time for them to learn of the Spirit Warrior Rangers, and be prepared for what Judariot is now doing." Meave says as twelve other individuals show up.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Back with Cassie she was still staring down the person who had hit her, and then dragged her to a secluded and still ruined part of the converted base.

The person was female dressed in formal clothing, and she wore spartan like armor. Yet was was surprising her was the fact that this person looked just like her with slightly shorter hair, and looked a bit more well built.

"H-How? Who are you? Why are you here?!" Cassie demanded as the spartan girl rolled her eyes.

"Wow, and I thought you'd be a little smarter." the girl retorts as Cassie grits her teeth.

The spartan girl sighs "I'm you, but I'm the you from the planet Martiala. Name's Connie." Connie says with a smirk.

Cassie eyed herself "Still doesn't tell me why your here." She said and Connie glares before punching her hard and knocking her to the ground.

"To knock some sense into you, and teach you more about relationships you idiot!" Connie growls as Cassie groans getting up.

"Y-You don't know anything. Nothing good can come out of a relationship. It's done nothing, but break me." Cassie said and Connie sighs.

"Your wrong Cassandra, and my own relationship with Skye is proof enough. They take time, and work. Their are sure to be rough patches, and I know this first hand." Connie says.

"Skye?" Cassie asked growing curious.

Connie blushed "She's umm...she's my girlfriend." Connie said.

Cassie frowns "Did she ever hide her gender from you?" Cassie asked.

Connie shakes her surprising Cassie "Then how did you both struggle with your relationship if that's what your claiming?" Cassie asked.

Connie sighs "Skye was having trouble coming to terms with her sexuality. You see while I'm openly bi Skye was struggling. Unfortunately during this time someone took advantage of that." Connie says hissing.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise silent "A fellow spartan class guy named Alex. For a while Skye actually...liked the guy. Sure he was cute, but there was more to him." Connie said.

"Yeah something tells me that not all is what it seemed." Cassie said.

"Yes...he was abusive. He would pound on Skye, but she never said anything just passing off the bruises as a result of our training." Connie says looking down.

"W-What? Why would she do that?" Cassie asked.

Connie sighed "Because she liked him, but it's what else that happened that really hurt her. He made her feel trapped in their relationship even going as far as trying to break off Skye's friendship with me and many others." Connie continued on.

Cassie's eyes widen at this "Did you and your friends do anything?" Cassie asked and Connie nods.

"Yes. It took some time, but me along with AG, Erika, Juniper, Savannah, Mark, Lee, Chad, Jackson, Leopold, Alexander, Atlas, and Prometheus finally got her to talk." Connie said.

"She finally admitted to what Alex was doing, and that more than just the physical abuse that he constantly put her down and insulted her." Connie added on.

Cassie winces at this "So what happened after that?"

"We gave her time and encouragement, but eventually Skye broke up with Alex, but..." Connie says then trails off

"He didn't take it well did he?" Cassie asked.

"No. He was furious about it, and it didn't help that what he did next he had the help of Rochelle." Connie said.

Cassie frowns as something about that name just makes her angry "Who's Rochelle?" Cassie asked evenly.

"Alex's sister, and the meanest girl in the gladiator class in the entire academy." Connie said muttering a few unsavory words under her breath.

"Anyways what happened next wasn't...pretty." She added on.

Cassie winced at the sudden change in tone, but stayed quiet letting Connie continue.

"After the break up I was to get Skye to a safe place, and on our way through the park she told me that it was the first time she really felt like she could be herself, and then..." Connie kept going and blushes.

"She kissed you right?" Cassie asks.

"Yep. Right on the lips." Connie said.

"Okay...then why do you say what happened wasn't pretty?" Cassie asked.

"Because Rochelle had been there." Connie said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The teens all arrived along with Sora who while she looked calm and fine the rest knew better.

"Hi Maya. What's going on?" Jason asked and spots four more people with Maya.

"And who are they?" Logan asked.

Maya shakes her head smiling "Everyone these four are friends of mine. That woman there is Meave mentor to the Spirit Warrior rangers, and these three are Quincy, Samantha, and Susan. All three of which were part of the Spirit Warrior team." Maya tells them.

"Nice to meet you." Sara says.

The others followed suit as the three veterans greet them as well "You guys seem to be doing pretty well. Maya has been telling us about you all." Susan says to them.

Meave steps up "Now as for the reason we are here I believed it was time for you to learn more about the Spirit Warrior rangers, and then...take a special test." Meave tells them.

Susan looks at the group "Alright...Sara, Jason, Logan, Marcus, and Chris can you come with me?" Susan asked.

Samantha looked at the group "Avalon, Jasmine. With me." She says.

Quincy looked at the final two "That just leaves the two of you with me. So let's get going Sora, Eva." Quincy said.

In Susan's group the five were upstairs in the main part walking about "So...why'd you bring us up here?" Logan asked.

Susan looked at him "How did all of you become rangers?" Susan asked.

"Hey! Don't go changing the subject!" Logan says and Marcus sighs.

"Sorry about me brother. Anyways to answer your question well...it just sort of happened." Marcus said and Sara nods.

"Yeah. The school was being attacked, and the five of us ended up close to the fight when we were trying to escape." Sara said.

"Next thing we know we started fighting them, and then AV came in." Chris added on.

"Then she explained what it was that we had." Jason said.

"After that well...we kind of stuck with being rangers. Sure some of us had doubts, but then we decided to stay." Chris finished.

Susan smiled "Yeah I know that feeling. I joined in an unexpected way to. You see I am originally from New York." Susan told them.

"Really?" They asked and she nods.

"You see I met a few people who would later become close friends, and I got involved in a fight that lead to me becoming a ranger as well. I would later move to the same town I would met the rest of the team and join them." Susan explained.

"Wow." The teens said.

"Look I don't know how you all feel, but you did the same thing I've done. You took that first step, and it's done a lot of good for you all." She said.

"Yeah...I guess it has." Logan says thoughtfully. He's actually been able to change and become much more of a team player, and he's never felt closer to his brother despite the fact they were both adopted.

Sara considers how much it has helped having people to rely on and to be relied on. Chris thinks about how it brought him and Eva together. Marcus think about how it's made him into a stronger willed individual. Jason thinks about how he now has people that understand him.

"Yep. It defiantly has helped." Jason says with a grin.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Samantha and the sisters had teleported out of the Great Library "So you two are sisters huh? Maya was telling me about the two of you." she says.

AV nods "Half sisters, but yes." AV said.

Samantha rolls her eyes "So sisters then." She states plainly and Jazz smirks.

"So what's it been like for the two of you?" She then asked.

AV looked at her "Kind of rough actually. We found out some time back about us being related, but...well we went through a rough patch." AV tells her.

"Yes. You see before we found out about being related I was AV's best friend. Then we had a...falling out." Jazz said and winces recalling what she said back then.

"A falling out?" Samantha asked.

AV pats Jazz's shoulder "We've moved past it though. You see after that and a prank I was homeschooled for years. It wasn't till last year actually that I started attending school again." AV said.

"And some time into it is when me and my adopted family moved here. I was still recovering from losing a close friend of mine." Jazz says.

"When she showed up at school she acted like the mean girl that she had become all those years ago." AV said.

Samantha nods letting them continue "I slowly started to change back to who I was really after someone gave me some advice. It wasn't till Ingrid showed up that everything started to change for me." Jazz said.

"That's when you found out the truth didn't you?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, but I really think it's best that I stop there. Because what happened in the past doesn't matter. What matters now is that me and my sister are together and closer than we were." Jazz said.

Samantha smiles "You know you two remind me of me and my own sister." She said.

"Really?" Both girls asked.

Samantha laughs "Yep. Sure me and my own sisters story isn't the same as yours, but we've had our own issues we've had to deal with." she says.

The sisters looked at her curious allowing the older ranger to continue "You see my family divorced when me and my sister were young. We also decided that we wanted to be with a different one of our parents." Samantha said and sighs.

"We got into a big fight, and we didn't talk to each other for years because of it." She says and AV looks at her surprised.

"But what about when you both were on the same team?" Jazz asked.

Samantha shrugs "We tolerated each other at most, but then well it took one of us getting kidnapped in order to even start to fix things between us." she says.

"What I'm pretty much saying is is that I know exactly what it is you two went through so to say. You two are only going to get even closer now that you know your differences." She added on patting the girls heads.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the third and final group it was Quincy, Sora, and Eva who were walking around at the park "So umm...what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked as Quincy glanced at her.

"Nothing much, but perhaps there is something you'd like to talk about?" Quincy asked.

Sora tensed up "I-I don't know what you mean." Sora said.

Eva looked at Sora seeing her reaction "Sora? Is there something bothering you? Something you think you can't tell anyone?" Eva asked.

Quincy looked at Sora and sighs "Does it involve four years ago Sora?" she asked and Sora went stiff.

"Four years ago?" Eva asked.

Quincy nods "Four years ago a vile woman came to Earth, and took the different ranger mentors. When we all came together I met a certain feisty young girl." Quincy says and Sora glances away.

"Though I think I know what it is that you don't want to talk about. It's about Prin..." She starts.

"Don't! Just...just don't." Sora said teary eyed.

Eva was surprised by this as Quincy sighs "You've been holding it in since you found out. Yet I get the feeling that isn't the only reason for what your doing right?" She asked as Sora remained quiet.

"I've never lost my memories Sora, but I think I understand how you feel. You have all your memories, but now your not sure what to do. Especially when it comes to leading your team." Quincy said.

"Sora...is that really how you feel?" Eva asked as said girl remained quiet and Eva frowns.

"Sora. You should just do what you've always done." Eva said as Sora looks at her.

"Easy for you to say Eva. It's just...harder now." Sora said and Eva sighs.

"Okay Sora. Me and Quincy are here, and we won't be leaving till you tell us what's wrong." Eva says and Quincy nods.

Sora sighs "You really want to know?" She asked as both nod.

"Fine. It's the fact that I've remembered what happened to one of my friends, and I still feel like I was useless. Then there's Cassie who has turned against us, and I can't get through to her no matter how hard I try." Sora says.

"Now there is also the fact that I feel like I'm struggling to lead at all! We have this Cursed Trinity breathing down our necks, and they've probably got Judariot and Yimsim on there side! I-It's just becoming to much." Sora said to them as Quincy nods.

"Sounds to me like your feeling overwhelmed." Quincy said.

"Yes I'm overwhelmed. I have so much on my mind and people to take care of that it's not funny." Sora said.

Eva shakes her head "Your putting this stress on yourself Sora. You aren't alone, but lately you've been...well shaken ever since we rescued you. More so after that reveal." Eva said.

"You need to find time to find yourself again Sora. You may have already found bits and pieces, but you are still trying to find yourself." Quincy said.

Sora listened and nods "I-I guess I do, but what can I do?" Sora asked.

Eva smiles "Just be the best you that you can be silly." Eva told her

It was then that a dark laugh was heard "Really? That's the best advice you can give to 'me'." A female voice said and Sora turns coming face to face with what pretty much looked like dark versions of herself and the other rangers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie looked at Connie wide eyed "She was there?! What did she do?!" Cassie asked.

Connie huffs "Plastered a photo of our kiss all over the academy, but showed it to her brother first." Connie said irritated as she recalled that day.

"And he wans't exactly thrilled that a lowly spartan was kissing the best gladiator at the school." She added on and Cassie flinched at how much venom was in her tone.

"Sheesh. This guy doesn't sound like someone I'd want to be around." Cassie says.

"Yeah, but what he did...It still haunts me sometimes." Connie says shivering.

"He and a friend ambushed me and Skye one day. His friend held me back while he beat Skye till she was out cold, but he continued on even then. He and his friend was scared off after my friends and Headmaster Meave showed up." Connie told her.

Connie grips her arm tightly "Skye...Skye was in a coma for months after it happened. During that time Alex and Rochelle were stripped of there warrior class, kicked out of the academy, banished from Martiala, and will never be coming to Earth. Skye woke up days before their trial." Connie said.

Cassie looks down as she recalled that was almost exactly what happened to Sora "When Skye woke she...she had lost everything. Her memories were gone." Connie said.

Cassie looked up so fast that she was a bit dizzy from the action "That must have been hard on you. How did you deal with it?" Cassie asked.

"Well much like you I suffered and was afraid that she'd never remember. The others were there for me to help ease me, and I talked to them all often. Including Skye." Connie says thinking back.

"Did...did Skye's memories ever come back?" Cassie asked and Connie nods.

"Yes. On the day of the trial for Rochelle and Alex. It was then that we learned...a few other things that Alex did to her." Connie says.

Cassie looked at her hesitant then nods signaling for Connie to continue.

"...He forced himself on her Cassie. She was able to get away, but he would always beat her because of it." Connie said as Cassie gags feeling like she was about to puke.

"W-What about your relationship?" Cassie then asked.

"We took it slow even after she remembered. I didn't do anything that she wasn't ready for, and whenever she had nightmares about Alex I was there for her." Connie says and then smiles.

"My happiest day was when she told me that I was her rock, her strength, and her true love. You see Cassie relationships are never easy. They're may be bumps along the way, but it takes the both of you to work things out." Connie says putting a hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"I-I see. You both have been through so much, but how do I know that Sora truly loves me?" Cassie asked.

"You'll need to confront the one who clouded your heart just as I did. You need to confront the Rochelle of Earth. You need to confront Robyn Queens." Connie said as Cassie looked at her surprised.

"Yet if you can't confront her then seek out answers from those with musical souls." Connie said and promptly leaves jumping out the hole in the side.

The whole conversation had left Cassie honestly confused and unsure. Her emotions were more than running just a little wild, but now she knew what she had to do.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

All nine rangers were fighting together against what looked like shadowy demonic versions of themselves. Each one getting to them through various means.

"Aww...Is that all you got Sora? Maybe that's why Cassie really left. You're to soft and weak." Demon Sora taunts and Sora grits her teeth and ran at her both of them clashing blades.

 _"Just ignore her..."_ Sora thought.

Eva and Sara were working together against there demonic selves "Hmph. You and I both know your not that strong Eva. Your faith in others is astounding, but when it comes down to it you still have no faith or confidence in yourself." Demon Eva said.

"And let's not forget daddy's little girl. Boo hoo hoo. You are just a spoiled brat you know, and honestly maybe that's why he left. To get away from such a burden of a child." Demon Sara said.

Sara hesitated giving Demon Sara and Eva enough time to close in and strike her. Eva was then easily overpowered by the demonic duo and thrown right on top of her.

AV and Jazz were working together against there own demonic selves "Oh come one. You still trying to be a nice girl? You have hardly ever been nice in the first place!" Demon Jazz said landing hard kick to Jazz.

Demon AV huffs "Your not worth it 'me'. You never have been worth much of anything really. I mean really? How is it that you got a guy like Adam in the first place? Pity perhaps." Demon AV said with a grin.

AV took a few steps back and tripped as her demon half was in front of her with a demonic blaster to her head.

Logan and Marcus were working together trying to push themselves back "You are both unwanted. There's no need for both of us to say it. You just are a waste of space and time. That's why you were given up." Demon Logan says hitting them hard just for Demon Marcus to follow up with creating fire and forming a ring of fire around the two.

That just left Chris and Jason fighting there demonic selves "Still missing daddy little 'me'." Demon Jason taunts.

Demon Chris was silent as he just knew his presence was enough to throw Chris off. It was already fairly obvious as Chris punches and jabs were slower and missing their mark as Demon Chris easily avoided them.

Eventually each ranger was knocked to the ground returning to normal as there darker halves approached them to finish them.

"I thought you'd be tougher." Demon Sora says with a snort as each readied there weapons to slay their lighter halves.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar female voice called out surprising even Sora. The group looked up and saw what looked like copies of each of them in different style clothing.

The Sora copy wore modified gladiator like gear over what looked like some kind of academy uniform. The AV one wore ninja like gear while the Jazz next to her wore modified samurai armor. The Eva copy was in modified amazonian gear, and Sara next to her wore spartan just like Connie. Finally the Jason, Chris, Logan, and Marcus look a like wore Solider, Knight, Viking, and Celtic gear respectively.

The demon versions were so surprised that they didn't react in enough time when the other look a likes rushed them and pushed them back before going to the downed rangers to help them up.

"W-Who are you?" Eva asked her copy voicing the groups opinion.

"We're from Martiala, and we're basically you. I'm Skye." The Sora look a like says introducing herself.

"AG. Nice to meet you." AG says to AV.

"Juniper. I'm AG's sister." Juniper said as she helped Jazz up.

"Name's Lee. That guy there is my adopted brother Mark." Lee said helping Logan up and Mark helped Marcus.

"We saw you were in trouble, and thought you could use the help. I'm Ericka." The Eva look a like says.

"Yep. We were going to met you later after you did the whole placement test, but Skye saw you needed the help. I'm Savannah." The Sara copy says.

"I guess that just leaves us. I'm Chad, and the guy over there is Jackson." Chad says as he points to the other Jason.

"Well umm...Thanks." Sara says as Savannah grins.

It was then that several growls were heard and the eighteen turned to see that the demon versions had gotten up "You know I thought they'd stay down longer." Skye comments.

Sora chuckles "Yeah your defiantly another me. Probably cursing your own bad luck right?" Sora said and Skye shrugs use to it by now.

The rangers bring out their data cards "Unlock the Legend!" They call out morphing straight into their secondary forms.

"It's Showtime!" Both Skye and Sora called out at once as they charged at their demon selves. As they did this their morphors glowed as some of them gained new data cards in hand.

"Unlock the Legend!" Sora, Logan, Jason, Sara, and Jazz turn into Spirit Warrior Red (Sora), Blue (Logan), Yellow (Sara), Green (Jason), and Pink (Jazz).

As they fought the other rangers and their Martilia counterparts noticed each seemed to be fighting in a different style like that of the warriors the ranger forms represented.

Demon Sora was knocked back "Ohh...Now that hurt. I wounder what Cassie would..." She starts before both Sora and Skye hit her hard.

"Shut up! If your trying to get me to give up on her I won't!" Sora said.

"I'd be saying the same thing if it was Connie. She's always been there for me. Just go away you ugly thing." Skye said as both gladiators hit Demon Sora with enough force that she completely vanished.

Logan and Lee went at their demon self alongside Marcus and Mark "You still carry the heartbreak don't you? From when Sara did that to you." Demon Logan said.

Before he could continue though the two hit him "You know yeah. Yeah I do, but perhaps it wasn't meant to be. She might have found someone better." Logan said and summons an axe and cleaves the demonic half in half.

"I am loved and wanted. Nothing will change that." Marcus said as he thrust his two handed blade through the copy.

Slowly but surely each copy was defeated leaving the rangers and Martilia warriors victorious as they cheered at their victory over there demon selves.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Do you realize that you could have been mistaken for the rangers?!" Meave shouts as she scolded the young warriors.

"We're sorry..." All nine said together and Meave sighs rubbing her forehead.

"I swear one of these days you and your friends back at the academy will be the death of me." Meave said and looks noticing someone missing.

"Where's Connie?" She asked seriously.

The rangers watched this and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Then at the mention of Connie Sora watched them noticing Skye blushing a bit and acting sheepish.

"You see she kind of well...went to talk to her Earth self." Skye said.

"What?! Doesn't she realize that her Earth self is..." Meave starts.

"I'm alright Meave." A voice said and Connie appeared as Sora watched her mouth wide open.

Meave shakes her head "That's it. When we return to my home here on Earth I am sending you all back home." She says.

The group just shrugged as Connie went over to Skye and kissed her.

Sora looks away hiding her hurt which Sara noticed "Hey. It'll be alright Sora..." She says knowing that Sora has been talking to Peter lately.

Mark looks at them "Hey. You should come to our planet sometime. You know get some more training it. Might help you with how your doing." He suggested as Maya thinks about it.

"You know that might not be a bad idea. Also when you get back do me a little favor. Can you all look out for Mira?" Maya asked as Skye nods.

"No problem. I certainly know what it's like to have a target painted on your back. Also if you come who knows. Perhaps we can get to know each other better." Skye says to them all.

Meave smiles a bit "Good. Now come along children. Time to return to my home." she says and they all leave.

The three veterans then gave their farewells and left along with Meave and their counterparts.

"Hey umm...you think Connie actually found...her?" Sora asked.

The others shrug unsure "If she did then maybe what she said didn't get through. There's been no signal of Fallen Silver or her Lore Pink Morphor." Abby said.

"I guess we just wait and see then." Chris said as he sat down and took out one of his manga's to read. Everyone else sat down as well and began chatting and trying to relax after the long day they had just had.

Though as Sora talked with the guys her mind wandered _"I hope your doing alright Cassie."_ she thought.

* * *

 **Episode 18 is done and finished. Spirit Warriors had an interesting concept for the planet that their mentor Meave lived on, and I couldn't help but want to play with it in this chapter. The names of their Martilia counterparts and the story of Skye and Connie's relationship actually came from Spirit Warriors creator. Now I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and as for what will happen with Cassie well...you will have to wait and see because there are some events coming up in LovingGinger30's Music Force Next Generation that will impact this story. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	20. Episode 19: Awaken The Beast

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside LK HQ Sora was in the medical bay watching over Cassie holding one of her hands "Please...Please Cassie. Wake up." Sora said tearing up.

It had been days since the massive kidnapping including that of Cassie that resulted in a massive team up between the Lore Keepers, Jurassic Surge, and Music Force Next Generation team.

Yet it was what happened that shakes Sora to her core, and put Cassie in the coma she is now in.

"Why? Why did you take that hit for him Cassie?" Sora muttered recalling how Jared would have been hit if it wasn't for Cassie taking the hit instead.

"Hey...you want to talk Sora?" her cousin Melody asked. After what had happened Maya sent out to the mentors special communicators that could also teleport them to The Great Library if need be. Melody was currently borrowing Jenny's.

"I'm fine Muse." Sora said using the nickname her and her cousin Zack called her.

"No your not. Even after what happened you still love her right?" Melody asked.

Sora looks down "Maybe...I just...I just can't believe that she did that." Sora said.

Melody sighs "Oh Sora. There is something that our cousin has told us multiple times over that you still need to understand." Melody says.

"And that is what?" Sora asked a bit bitter.

"If I told you then you probably don't remember it at all. So it's not my story to tell." Melody says and teleports out.

Sora sighed at this and grips Cassie's hand "Cassie...I hope that you'll recover soon. I-I'm sorry. I forgive you." she says in a whisper.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora arrived home her friends with her and saw that her mom was on the phone with someone "You should have told me sooner Tim! You or Liz should have told me!" She says.

 _ **"I'm sorry Rena. I know that I should have told you sooner, but well...me and Liz didn't know how to tell you we started dating again some years back."**_ The voice of Timothy Porter said.

Rena sighed "Tim...honestly I'm glad you and Liz have been dating. I know how hurt you were about what happened to Violet, but you still could have told us." Rena says to him.

 _ **"I know, and I'm sorry. So will you bring it up with Zane?"**_ Tim asked and Rena smirks smiling.

"Will do Tim. Perhaps Sora could be a flower girl." Rena joked not knowing that the teens were staring watching her.

"Flower girl!" Sora shouts surprised and Rena looks over.

"Well I got to go Tim. I'll talk to you later." Rena said hanging up and turned to Sora and her friends.

"Hello Sora. I'm surprised that your back now. I thought you'd be staying with Cassie a little longer." Rena said.

"So who was that?" Logan asked.

"Timothy Porter. A friend of mine, and he was a two time ranger." Rena said.

Eva nods "What's this about Sora being a flower girl?" Eva asked and Rena smiles.

"Honestly I'm to happy to actually be mad at Tim. You see he and another friend of mine a girl named Liz." Rena starts.

"Oh...Aunt Elizabeth. I always wondered why her and Uncle Tim wandered off when they got together." Sora said.

Rena chuckles "I should have seen that soon. Well you see they are finally tying the knot. They're getting married everyone." Rena explained to them.

Eva's eyes widen "Ohh...so does that mean?" Eva asked.

"Tim wants Zane as his best man, and Liz wants me for hers." Rena explained with a smile.

"And he's sending out invites to many of our old friends so this wedding is going to be awfully large. She's even inviting all your families." She told the teens.

Sora looked down blushing "Please don't tell me that I'm one of the flower girls." She says.

Rena chuckles "Why of course you are Sora. Along with several other certain females." Rena said.

Sora groans as Jason chuckles "So when is the wedding officially?" he asked.

"It's in a few days. The girls are to dress in white, and the men in blue." Rena said.

"Odd combination." Chris said as Rena shakes her head.

"Well see you all in a few days." Rena says ushering everyone but Sora out of the house.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora was up in her room thinking trying to recall the piece of advice that her cousin Zack had tried to tell her. She tossed and turned unable to sleep at all.

Groaning Sora got up and opened the window jumping out onto the roof of her home and slide down the water pipe. She then walked off trying to clear her mind.

As she walked though she failed to notice that someone else was out. It was Jason, and the two bumped into each other failing to see one another in the dark.

"Oww...Sora/Jason?" They asked one another.

"Let me guess...can't sleep right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Mind cluttered?" He asked and Sora nods to him.

"There's something Melody said to me that I'm trying to recall, but I'm a bit lost and just can't seem to remember anything my other cousin told me." Sora said.

"Ouch. Well I'm...trying to come to terms with my feelings for someone." Jason said.

"Jazz right?" she asked.

"Yep. She's just...so different. She's special." He said and sighs.

Sora smirks "Well come on. I think we both just need a walk. I think A&C is still open." Sora says to him.

Jason raised an eyebrow "At this hour?" he asked.

"Yeah. They've started keeping the place open all day everyday." Sora said.

"Well then going there will certainly help." Jason said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The arrived at A&C hanging out and playing games "So Sora. I guess you are learning a bit more now about your family huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I actually have a bit of a ranger history in my family." Sora says.

Jason raised an eyebrow "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. My Aunt Anya is a mentor, my cousin Zack, and big sis Roxy were both rangers." She explained smiling a bit.

"I also don't need to explain my cousin Melody I think." She added on.

"Yeah I know. Your cousin certainly is interesting, and when had that small sparring session with her she beat me. I am feeling sore just thinking about it." He says.

Sora laughs "Well that's what you get when your spar with someone who's been trained by a half dozen ranger veterans." Sora said.

"Ugh...well I'll remember that next time I spar with her." He says.

"Yeah. She certainly gave you a handful." She says and looks outside as the sun was starting to rise.

Jason saw this to "Well I guess we should get going." he says.

"Yeah, but well...I think I'm going to take a trip." Sora said and Jason looks at her confused.

"A trip? You know that we have school." He pointed out.

"I know, but I was thinking of paying my cousin Zack a visit. I heard he's in my cousin's Melody's neck of the woods with big sis." Sora said.

Jason looked at her "Why do you call her that? She's just your sister in law in a way." Jason asked.

"She treats me like a little sister Jason, and well...I love being around her." She replied.

Jason shrugs "Alright, but you know that we're both probably going to be in trouble for doing this, and I don't know about you but I don't like listening to my mom scold me." Jason says to her.

Sora laughs "You worry to much Jason." She says.

Both got to a bus stop, and got on failing to notice that a few others got noticed and got on with them. It was Chris along with Sara the two having woken up early and noticed the two getting on the bus.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jason and Sora walked not knowing behind them was Chris and Sara the two kept walking.

"So if they're here where do you think they'd be?" Jason asked and Sora rolls her eyes.

"They'd obviously be at Melody's home." Sora said.

"Oh right..." Jason said rubbing his head and they went to the Rays home and Sora knocks.

The door opens revealing her Uncle Andrew "Oh Sora. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sora rubs her shoulder "I was actually wondering if Zack and Roxy are here?" She asked and Andrew sighs.

"I belive they are, but you know I'm going to have to call your mother and tell her your here." He says and Sora chuckles.

Jason sighs "I'm toast. Burnt and crispy around the edges toast." He says and they walk in and Andrew ushers them in.

As he did so Zack and Roxy came downstairs "Oh Sora, Jason. What are you both doing here?" Zack asked and Sora goes over and hugs them both.

"I just wanted to talk. I...I need help." Sora said.

"She's been like this ever since we came back from the previous fight." Jason said and Zack nods.

"I heard about it from Jared. I actually think I know someone who knows how you feel better." He added on taking out his phone as Roxy ruffles Sora's hair.

"Hey girl. I think if anyone knows what your going through it's me, Zack, and our old team." She says.

"Thanks." Both of the teens said and Zack hangs up.

"Sean said that she's on her way." Zack said as they went into the front room and sat down.

"So Jason why did you tag along?" He asked as Jason sighs.

"I'm worried about Jazz. You see each time someone gets kidnapped especially AV Jazz puts herself into danger. I'm afraid that she's eventually going to get herself hurt." Jason said.

Roxy hums "Hey Jason. I got a story to tell you." She says to him.

"Yeah? About what?" He asked.

"About two individuals on the Beast Warriors team. You see one of them was the youngest, and the other was one of the oldest." She started and it was at this point that Zack flinched.

"The youngest was sassy, full of spunk, and had a no nonsense attitude to her. Despite this though the oldest often felt like he had to protect the youngest resulting in many arguments." She continued.

"...I don't see how this has to do with my problem." Jason says.

"It actually has a lot to do with it. From what I heard Jazz is one of those 'special' girls on the team. She has as much sass as the one I'm talking about." Roxy said to him.

She then crosses her arms "So how do you think that she would feel about having someone trying to protect her? Especially when she is capable of defending herself?" She asked.

Jason looks away "Right...but still. She was kidnapped herself once, and I just am worried that maybe this recent kidnapping might bring back some memories of what happened to her." Jason said.

"She'll bounce back." A female voice said and they all turned, and for a moment to Jason and Sora they saw Beast Warrior Gold and then it faded away revealing a familiar female to Zack and Roxy.

"Sean. Glad you could make it." Roxy said.

"No problem Roxy." Sean said her voice having a hit of a British accent to it.

"Still adjusting to living back here?" Zack asked.

Sean rolled her eyes "I've been back for nearly five years Roxy. You know ever since the Angel Grove situation. Though I'm glad he came with me all those years ago." Sean said.

Sora and Jason watched as Sean then looked to them "Rookies right?" she says and Zack nods.

"The girl is my cousin. I believe you met her before." Zack says and Sean nods sitting down next to Roxy.

"So what's up Sora? I hear your having some issues." Sean says.

Sora sighs "Issues is an understatement. You see my girlfriend...for at least a while was fighting against me and the others." Sora said.

"Then she was captured a while back alongside some others. When we were escaping she...she took a hit meant for Jared." she adds on hands gripped into fists.

Sean nods in understanding looking to Zack "I see why you called me now Zack." Sean said.

Sean gets up and reaches out to Sora taking her hand "You know Sora...for a while my own boyfriend left the team. For a while I was afraid that we would have to fight him." Sean says.

"He did eventually come back, and we forgave him, but he also had to forgive himself. Cassie has to do the same thing." Sean finished.

"Forgive herself?" Sora and Jason asked.

Roxy nods to them "Yeah. You see she probably feels like no matter how much you guys forgive her that she can't forgive herself." Roxy said.

"But she will, and Sora you'd do anything for her...for now though she has to forgive herself and learn an important lesson." Zack said.

"Huh?" Both asked.

"That love conquers all." The three veterans said.

At this Sora's eyes widen recalling those words "Love conquers all...that's what Melody meant!" Sora muttered to herself.

"Yeah. We learned that the hard way. Our secondary powers came to us when a loved one was in danger. All of us except for Terra." Roxy recalled.

"Terra had to realize that she was loved and had people that cared about her." Zack recalled.

Sora smiles a bit "I'm not surprised, Terra has always been different." Sora said recalling the different times she met her when she was younger.

Jason smiles nodding "I think we understand. Your team may have had powers like that of animals, but you've gone through some harsh times." Jason said.

Outside Sara and Chris were listening to them as they talked, and behind them was Andrew who shakes his head leaving the two 'hidden' teens to continue listening in.

"I guess we should get going. Mom is probably going to be mad about me being here, and so will Jason's." Sora said and the two got up to leave.

"Hey. You two take care now." Andrew said as they left.

The two took the bus ride back the other teens following after "I wonder why Aunt Anya wasn't there." Sora muttered to herself.

They eventually arrived back and instead of heading right home Sora transported back to The Great Library to check up on Cassie.

When she got there she saw Cassie was still out, but she noticed her ring and the gemstone in it was glowing pink.

Sora went to her and took her hand "Cassie...I know I can say I'm sorry as much as I want, and it might not mean a lot if your just going to keep putting yourself down." She said.

"But I can be there for you. I can help you, and I won't leave you." Sora said.

Cassie despite her comatose state could hear her _"Sora...I want to wake up, but what if...what if I just hurt you again?"_ she thought.

 _"How can you still love me Sora? I tried to kill you. I hurt you. I broke your heart."_ she thought trying to wake, but just couldn't.

"Cassie I really do love you. Nothing is going to change that." Sora said and then goes silent.

 _"She still does love me..."_ Cassie thought.

To Cassie's mind the image of a broken heart mermaid appeared as did several saintly figures _"Our blessing can and will mend your bond young Cassandra, but you must decide who to forgive."_ the saintly figures said.

 _"Who...to forgive?"_ She thought confused.

 _"I already forgave everyone I could. I'm the one seeking forgiveness from them...who am I suppose to forgive?"_ she continued to think.

 _"I can't think of any of the others. They don't need forgiveness...the only one that needs forgiveness..."_ She continued to think.

 _"The only one who needs forgiveness..."_ she thought and it comes to her as she looks at the pink rose quartz mermaid.

 _"Is me. Though can I forgive myself?"_ she thought.

Cassie tried to have her hand move, but nothing as she watched her actions that happened _"I...I was angry. I was a fool to believe Tiberius. I never should have doubted myself. I...I can forgive myself. Sora has shown me something important. Love conquers all."_ She thought.

The saintly figures turned into multiple colors of energy _"Accept our blessing young Cassandra, and return to the realm of the living."_ They all said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Hours had passed and Sora was sleeping her head on Cassie's stomach. Something began to run through her hair and Sora groans starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepyhead. Wake up." A familiar female voice says and she woke up instantly looking at the smiling face of Cassie.

Sora teared up and hugs her "Cassie! Oh Cassie...you don't know how worried I've been." Sora said.

Cassie hugs her and the commotion caught the attention of all the other rangers including the college rangers who stayed worried for Cassie.

Leo smirks "Hey there Cass." Leo says going to her and hugging her. Each one did the same in turn glad to see there friend back.

As they finished Sora's phone rang the ID showing her mother. Hesitantly Sora picked up the phone "Uhh...Hi mom." she says

 _ **"Sora Elizabeth Daniels! Why did I get a call from your Uncle Andrew saying you were at there home with Jason?!"**_ Rena exclaimed from her end.

At this time Jason to was receiving a call from his mother "Uhh...Well mom I kind of..." Sora starts.

 _ **"I don't know why you were there, and I don't know why you wanted to see your cousin, but I think you know that your in trouble missy. Get home now!"**_ Rena says and hangs up Jason doing the same thing.

Cassie noticed this and laughed a bit "In trouble there Sora?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. I may have gone to see my cousin along with Jason." Sora said.

"No wonder your moms mad. It's a school day." Peter said.

Adam rolls his eyes "Honestly I'm not surprised." He says.

Leo elbows him in the stomach "Don't get all high and mighty buddy. You skipped school as much as I did." Leo said.

The teens and college rangers laughed at this all of them happy, and Sora then sighs "Well I better get going. Mom wants me home. I'll see you guys at the wedding." She said and transported out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The day of the wedding came which was huge because not only did each of the rangers families come, but Tim and Liz had invited several ranger teams and their families. There was well over five hundred people.

The flower girls consisted of all the female rangers from the Lore Keepers, Music Force Next Generation, and Jurassic Surge teams as well as the female kids from the different families.

The guys themselves served as escorts for the girls while RJ was asked to be the ring bearer.

The ceremony was beautiful and after the vows were said and rings placed Tim and Liz kissed. Throughout this several of the married couples remembered their own weddings as well as the ups and downs of being a family.

The young couples themselves began to wander about how their own wedding might go and some would look at their lover hoping that eventually it would be the two of them together doing the same some day.

As this went on Tiberius watched from the background a wedding on his home planet coming to him. He turns and leaves believing himself to have been spotted by someone, but what he didn't know was who the woman was.

 _"That couldn't have been...Tiberius?"_ AV's Aunt Victoria thought.

* * *

 **Episode 19 is done and over with, and so is another tribute. Now I know that this was primarily a filler despite being a tribute chapter to Awaken The Beast. I just couldn't actually make this chapter have any action despite what I wanted to try originally. Though I still did some pretty great events picking up after the big team up that occurred in Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation. Cassie is now awake, and perhaps might be hanging around a bit longer. I also thought with the biggest lesson the Beast Warrior rangers learning being Love conquers all that I'd top the chapter off with a wedding finale. As for who it took me a while to think things out, but the answer slapped me right in the face after reading two certain stories. So now it's official almost the entire Element Fusion team is married. Well enough with me. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	21. Episode 20: Unite The Power

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was the following day after the wedding, and while everyone was enjoying themselves Maya was talking with Kira over the phone "So there heading to Musicola huh?" Maya asked.

 _ **"Yes, but I'm just worried Maya."**_ Kira says.

Maya sighs "Your a mother Kira. That is why your so worried." She said to them.

 _"Then again I might not be one, but Sora and AV still worry me."_ Maya thought.

 _ **"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen Maya."**_ Kira said and Maya rubs her head.

"Look if something happens I'll see about sending one of the rangers to help." Maya assures her.

 _ **"Thank you Maya. I guess I just needed someone to talk to."**_ Kira says then hangs up.

Maya does the same and then looks to her other guests in the room "I'm sorry about that everyone." Maya says to the entire Unity Force team plus her old teammate Aria as well as Stella, Luna, and Ester's birth mother Victoria.

"It's not a problem Maya." Victoria says to her

"Indeed. Now when will they all be here?" Stella asked holding a small box in her hands.

"In a couple of minutes Stella, but I'm highly surprised about those crystals. To think a few more came to exist." Maya says looking at the box.

"Yes. That one in particular. Espella was the one to find it, but...well it brought back some unpleasant memories for her." Aria said and Maya nods as said woman flinches.

"Hey it's alright Espella." Her husband Justin says as he pulls her closer.

The former Unity Force team began to talk along with that of Avalon, Victoria, Maya, and Abby. A few minutes later the entire LK team plus Raine showed up at the base.

"Wow...This place holds a lot more people than I thought it could." Adam says. He along with Leo, Alvin, and Peter were given the same special communicators so they could come directly to the base at any time.

Earlier Maya had called them together, but hadn't told them why. Raine herself had been called there to receive more training from Maya.

Maya signals for Raine to follow her before looking to Abby "Your show here Abby." she says and leaves heading for the simulation/training room with Raine.

Abby steps up "Glad you all could make it, and I'm pretty sure that many of you recognize some of the people here." she says.

"Yeah. What's AV's parents and grandparents doing here? Plus who's the other woman?" Logan asked.

Cassie rolls her eyes as does the rest of the college rangers "AV's family has a ranger family history. You do recall meeting her grandfather." Cassie says to him.

Espella watched Cassie and saw something familiar in her. She could tell that some of the team even a few of her old teammates seemed hesitant to trust her. While Sora looked reluctant she was more than willing to trust Cassie.

"We are actually here for an important reason that involves you rangers." Victoria says stepping up.

"Involves us?" They all said and Luna steps up to them.

"Yes. You see everyone here except for me and my sisters mother Victoria, and Avalon were part of the Unity Force rangers." Luna said.

Aria rolls her eyes "And me. I was part of the Star Legends rangers along with Maya." She says.

Sora looked at all the veterans and smiles waving at them "It's good to see you all again. Though I'm guessing the two that look like Stella are Ester, and Luna. The woman with the purple streak must be Espella." Sora said as the adults nod.

LK Jason looks at her "Hold up! Wait just one second! How do you know them already?" Jason asked the other rookies just as curious.

Abby sighs knowing that this would come up sooner or later "It was over a year ago, and it was back when I was the villain known as Abbinus." Abby said.

"Okay...I'm interested." Sara says as the others nod.

"You see I made a device known as a Time Window. It would allow me to travel to any point in time, and I could do as I see fit. As you know Maya adapted it into the Time Window Adapter or TWA for short." Abby explained and Sora decides to take over.

"When Maya first made it she only had it synched to my morphor, and I had to be the one to travel back in time. It was to the time when the Unity Force was around." Sora explained.

"Ahh...I see where this is going." Chris said.

"While I was there I met almost all the Unity Force rangers. I did stop Abbinus from nearly killing Stella." Sora says and Abby nods.

"I had grown tired of waiting for an opportunity to get revenge so I decided to make one. Luckily I've changed since" Abby said to them.

The five rookies nod in understanding while Sora unconsciously rubs her neck recalling the events that had followed her returning to the present.

"Anyways now that is all out of the way I believe we can move on to introductions." Abby said.

"Stella Winchester. Former Unity Force red ranger, and current guardian of the Unity Crystals." Stella says.

"Mike Winchester. I am Stella's husband as well as former Unity Force white ranger." Mike says to them.

Each of the other rangers introduced themselves (Aria, Eliza, Dove, Rupert, Justin, David, Espella, Luna, Ester) and what they had been. During this whole time Espella was paying close attention to Cassie which Dove took notice of.

"Espella...Is there something wrong?" Dove asked in a whisper to the former purple ranger.

"That girl. Cassie...I...I can tell Dove. She's like me after what happened in the past." Espella says.

Stella steps up with the box "Inside this box contains the Unity Crystals which as I told you I am now the guardian of." Stella said.

"Question. What exactly are the unity crystals?" Chris asked curious.

Aria steps up "I'll explain. I may not of been part of the Unity Force team, but I believe I can explain." She said.

The rangers nod to this "You see years ago on a distant alien planet is where these crystals originate from. The crystals contain two things within them: a element, and a virtue." She says and grabs a red sun crystal.

"This unity crystal is known as Courage of the Sun." Aria continued as an example and Logan groans. Leo slightly annoyed with him stomps on Logan's foot silencing him.

"Anyways years ago on this planet the crystals were guarded by a specific family. Normally this family only has a single child, but the family ended up having two." Aria said.

Stella glanced to her step mother Avalon "And one of them is my daughter's grandmother." She said surprising most of them except for Sora.

 _"That means that the woman with Mr. Scott is there mentor Avalon."_ Sora thought.

"The oldest was born with a wicked heart, and was denied becoming the guardian. She grew jealous of her sister becoming the guardian as well as finding her true love." Aria continued as the older Avalon's grip tightens on her husband's hand remembering when she lost her first husband and true love.

"She was banished, but returned later under a new name. Queen Omitrix." Aria said as they all shiver.

"Victoria the queen of that time sent away her three daughters removing their angel wings. Those three were Stella, Luna, and Ester." Aria said as the three nod.

"Huh?" Most of the rangers asked.

"Yes. Most of my family on my mom's side isn't fully human." AV said.

Leo rubs his chin "Then that special form of yours must be you tapping into your heritage." He whispered.

Aria clears her throat to get their attention "Moving on. Years would pass, and after some time the Unity Crystals would choose all these individuals to become the Unity Force rangers." She says.

It was at this moment that the Unity Crystals plus two new ones rose up out of the box going to each ranger.

Aria walked towards Jazz "This Unity Crystal is called The Comets of Respect. It chose you because of your respect for those who have great personalities despite having physical differences or disabilities. The dragon will soar with you." Aria said to her.

The next to step up was Stella towards Sora "You know who I am Sora. I was the Unity Force red ranger. This crystal that chose me, and now you is The Courage of the Sun. The tiger roars with you as the sun shines it's light on you. By conquering your own fears you have set your phoenix free." Stella said handing her the crystal.

Jason Scott went towards Leo "Leo. This crystal is known as Justice for the Earth. I was the bringer of justice to the team years ago. Now the lady justice has chosen you to be the new bringer of justice. When the time comes you will be able to summon the Gate of Justice to seal away evil for good." Jason Scott said.

Rupert went to Adam as the yellow crystal floated in front of him "The yellow unity crystal is known as The Electric Sparks of Love." Rupert said as a few chuckle, but are silenced when Rupert glares at them.

"Your loving personality is what the horse saw in you. The love that you have for others flows like an electric current." Rupert finished.

Eliza walked to Sara as the green crystal fell into the girls hand "That is called the Call of Nature in Friendship. As you surround yourself in nature the plants and flowers blossom through the friendships that you have made with others." She says and Sara nods.

Justin stood in front of Chris "Knowledge of the Sea. Much like yourself Chris the sea is wide and deep as is knowledge itself. Your desire to have knowledge to help others is what drew this crystal and the shark to you." Justin says as Chris received the crystal.

David went to Marcus "Friendship and kindness go hand in hand Marcus. That is why the Rhino and The Boulders of Kindness chose you." David said patting Marcus shoulder.

Dove walks to Jason who is holding the pink unity crystal with a frown on his face "It's...pink..." He states as a few other laugh.

Dove giggles having expected this "Just because it is pink doesn't mean anything. It's what it you, and me represent that makes you the right choice. This unity crystal is called The Sincerity of the Wind. While they are ever changing your emotions are true and sincere like the hawk flying through the air." Dove tells him as Jason cracks a smile understanding.

Mike walked towards Logan "Logan. Responsible, dependable, and reliable. While I was as much like you when I was younger I see myself in you. My unity crystal is called Reliability of Steel has chosen you, and much like how the eagle has never left me it will never leave you either." Mike said.

Luna and Ester walked to Eva and AV "Me and my sisters crystals are special. They are known as Hope of the Golden Moon, and Light of the Silver Star. The angels that once guided us will now guide you both." Luna says to them.

Ester looks to Eva "Eva. It is your faith and hope that brought the gold unity crystal to you." Ester said.

Luna looked to AV "AV. While you may not realize it yet, but by inheriting the silver unity crystal you are now the worst enemy to any evil that stands before you."

Espella stepped up next to Cassie who looked hesitant to grab the crystal "Ice and snow are harsh and usually unforgiving. Especially when it comes to winter, and besides us humans they're are very few creatures that can survive that weather. Yet that harshness can help to build trust. That is why you were chosen to carry the Trust within Ice and Snow Cassie. Because you can always build trust, but it is something that also has to be earned." Espella tells her.

Avalon stepped up to Peter and Alvin as the two new crystals were in front of them "These unity crystals came about in different ways. Peter what you have in front of you is a reborn Dark Unity Crystal." She explained as Espella flinched.

"When it was reborn I sensed withing it Shadows and Equality. You will be the first to hold the unity crystal Equality within the Shadows, and the owl will be there to help you." Avalon says looking to Alvin last.

"You are last Alvin, and as they say the best is usually saved for last. For you see this unity crystal doesn't posses an element or a virtue, but it represents a role that only you can fufill. You are the Guardian of the Three Lights." She finished as Alvin takes the crystal.

"Guardian of the Three Lights?" He asked before noticing the coloring of the crystal and looks towards Sora, AV, and Eva before nodding in understanding to her.

Espella stepped up about to take Cassie to the side to talk when the alarm went off "Ugh...Couldn't they take a day off?" Logan asked annoyed a bit.

Mike shakes his head "Usually not. You all should go." Mike said to them as Stella pats Sora's shoulder.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In town people ran for cover as Vulpecula alongside Tiberius, Yimsim, and Sirus who is still cloaked were attacking the town. They had a large group of Erasers with them along with two out of control Fallen Rangers who were attacking anything.

"Now where are those pesky little..." Vulpecula started before she was blasted by AV who had summoned her blaster and they were all there.

Vulpecula saw Cassie and chuckles "Well well well...If it isn't the little traitor herself." She taunted.

Cassie growls "No. I just came to my senses is all." Cassie retorts.

Eva and Yimsim were staring each other down as the entire group prepared their morphors changing mode and they drew their data cards.

"Unlock The Legend!" All fourteen called out together morphing.

Sora pulled at her left glove "Since it's been a while I think you need a reminder of just who we are." Sora said.

"Red Legend! Lore Keeper Red!" Sora called out balancing her sword on her shoulder.

"Blue Legend! Lore Keeper Blue!" AV said twirling a blaster before stopping and holding it near her hip.

"Yellow Legend! Lore Keeper Yellow!" Leo exclaimed doing the same as Sora with his katana.

"Green Legend! Lore Keeper Green!" Alvin says running a hand across his helmet his axe in his other hand

"Black Legend! Lore Keeper Black!" Adam jumped and slammed his mace on the ground before supporting it on his shoulders.

"Pink Legend! Lore Keeper Pink!" Cassie says spinning her said before gripping both.

"Silver Legend! Lore Keeper Silver!" Eva cheers as she spun the large ring blade around her then stop leaning it on one shoulder.

"Gold Legend! Lore Keeper Gold!" Peter says stabbing his blade into the ground.

"Purple Legend! Lore Keeper Purple!" Jazz says cracking her whip on the ground.

"Crimson Legend! Lore Keeper Crimson!" Sara says running her bow staff against the ground.

"White Legend! Lore Keeper White!" Chris said unfurling his fan holding it to the side at an angle.

"Orange Legend! Lore Keeper Orange!" Logan said bashing his gauntlets together giving a strong stomp.

"Cyan Legend! Lore Keeper Cyan!" Jason says spinning his staff before resting it beside him.

"Bronze Legend! Lore Keeper Bronze!" Marcus says preforming a few slashes with his blade before resting it near him.

"Now I hope your all ready because..." Sora starts and points out at the villains.

"It's Showtime!" Sora says and the rangers all ran in.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie ran in with Sara heading right for Vulpecula. The fox woman dodged and was creating illusions of herself while also throwing fire at them.

"Try and keep up rangers. This won't be easy." Vulpecula teased.

"Sara. Let's try something different." Cassie suggested and Sara nods in agreement both taking out different Data Card.

"Unlock The Legend!" They called out, and a bright light covered them temporarily blinding Vulpecula giving Cassie enough time as Beast Warrior Gold to nail her with the Bear Gauntlets.

Vupecula was tossed back and when she turned she saw a white and cyan shark themed ranger slashing at her with two blades.

This attack along with Cassie coming in from behind changing into Rev Max Green pulling out her short swords and slashing at her from behind.

Vulpecula fell to the ground, but then shot flames at the two determined to continue fighting the rangers.

"You both are certainly going to give me a workout, but that's all you'll do." She says.

As that was going on Leo, Adam, Logan, and Marcus were working together to try and bring down the berserk Fallen Rangers.

"If I had to guess..." Marucs starts ducking a kick from Fallen Black.

"They're probably out of control now that their control unit AKA Fallen Silver AKA Cassie is now gone right?" Leo said as he kicks at Fallen Silver.

"You know your actually rather smart despite how you look." Logan says.

"Yeah I had some help with that." Leo said as all four jump back to avoid the Fallen Rangers attacks.

"I think I know just the way to handle these guys." Adam said to them.

"Well I'm all ears." Logan replied.

"Well they are made of metal. How about we making them a melting pile of it." Adam says taking out a certain data card Logan and Marcus right behind him.

"Good idea, but personally I've always wanted to try this one out." Leo said taking out a different one.

"Unlock The Legend!" The called out as Adam, Logan, and Marcus transform into Black, Yellow, and Green Steam Force rangers armed with the Pipeblade and Steam Blaster which they combined to create the Steam Flamer.

As for Leo he was in mostly grey suit with a gold T like symbol that went from the solders to the gold belt which bears the Lightspeed Rescue rangers emblem. The gloves were a solid white, and the helmet was a silver grey with yellow gold and a V shaped visor. In his hand he held a silver axe like weapon which also doubled as a laser weapon.

The four guys held out there weapons letting loose fire and laser blasts at their foes. The heat produced by the flames began to melt the Fallen Rangers as the laser blasts knocked loose parts and exposed others making them easier to melt.

Meanwhile Yimsim and Tiberius were fighting against Eva and AV who turned into the Jungle Fury Elephant and Bat Rangers.

Eva swung the elephant mace hitting Yimsim hard as he failed to make a shield of words in time. As for AV she was avoiding strikes from Tiberius as best as she can taking opportunities to strike with the fan when she could.

"You rangers have gotten lucky this whole time, but since I'm feeling generous perhaps you'll consider surrendering to us." Yimsim says recovering from being hit by the mace.

"No chance! You don't even know the truth Yimsim." Eva says to him.

AV pushed Tiberius back "Eva! Let's change it up again!" AV said and Eva nods as both take out a different data card.

"Unlock The Legend!" They call out and in a flash of light they turned into Kamen Rider Siren (Eva), and SPD A-Squad Blue (AV).

The two switched up their fights as Eva and Tiberius were clashing blades and AV began firing at Yimsim who was putting up and constantly repairing his word shield.

Eva dodged a swing from Tiberius and counters with a thrust from the rapier and then kicks herself off of him and comes down slashing at him. AV broke through the word shield and was starting to last blast upon blast on Yimsim.

Alvin, Chris, and Jason were working together to handle the Erasers as they constantly changed their forms. Right now they were Mighty Morphin White (Alvin), Mythos Templar (Chris), and Music Force Purple (Jason).

"Normally I'm not one for classical, but this isn't one of those times." Jason says and hums along to the classical music that played whenever he hit an Eraser with the music saber.

Chris ignited the templar rangers blade burning right through the enemies as he was back to back with Alvin.

"You know I use to think that once we were done with Diablo I wouldn't miss the Shades and Gearz. Now though..." Alvin started before throwing the dagger hitting an Eraser straight on and then rushes grabbing it and returning to being back to back with Chris.

"You actually miss them right?" Chris said and Alvin nods.

"Wahh! Little help over here!" Jason cried out and the other two groan and take out another set of data cards.

"Unlock The Legend!" They called out.

Jason was pinned to the ground by two Erasers as a third Eraser was holding a huge slab of stone about to crush Jason with it.

Before it could though the two Erasers that had him pinned were attacked and destroyed by Element Fusion Silver (Alvin), and GPX Silver (Chris).

Taking this opportunity Jason sliced through one of the legs of the Eraser with the music saber. The being let out a cry of pain before falling backwards to the ground the stone slab landing on top of it destroying it instantly.

"Well...he's certainly feeling the pressure." Jason says and chuckles as does the other two.

Sora's shout of pain was heard as she was tossed back by the cloaked Sirius. The rangers regrouped as Leo helped Sora up.

On the opposite side Vulpecula's group had also regrouped as Sirius lets out a huff his cloak tattered.

"Care to try again red?" Sirius taunts Sora.

"Because outnumbered we are, but we are much stronger." Vulpecula says arms crossed giving a fanged grin.

Leo looks to them "I don't know if it's just me, but I think it's time we hit them with the newest true power." Leo says.

"Wait. Do we even..." Logan started and Leo nods.

The rangers all went down to their base form each one taking out a particular data card "We still got a trump card up our sleeve." Jazz says to them.

"Unlock The Legend!" They called out, and at the same time the Unity Crystals each had began to respond to the morph. Now standing in front of the four villians was Unity Force Red (Sora), Unity Force Blue (Chris), Unity Force Yellow (Adam), Unity Force Green (Sara), Unity Force Pink (Jason), Unity Force White (Logan), Unity Force Indigo (Marcus), Unity Force Orange (Leo), Unity Force Gold (Eva), Unity Force Silver (AV), Unity Foce Purple (Cassie), Unity Force Black (Peter), Unity Force Guardian Ranger (Alvin), and Star Legends Prima (Jazz).

The rangers prepared to charge when suddenly out of nowhere came three strange drones while a fourth flew off into the distance.

The three flew at incredible speed and seemed to attach themselves to AV, Jazz, and Cassie. They began to hum and in a way burned through the suits. The three began to scream out in pain and collapsed their morphs canceling.

Seeing an opportunity to get away the four vanished in a brief flash of light. The rest of the rangers destroyed the drones and teleported away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Much later after the fight the rangers arrived back at LKHQ and they were being treated by Maya, Raine, and Kira Ford McKnight who came to visit and help try and ease her worries about Musicola.

Yet now Maya was the one worried as Abby had returned from going out somewhere, but was in the med bay with a strange brand slash scar on her.

"Maya!" The rangers called out and the three turn to see Sora, Eva, and Sara supporting the three rangers who were hurt.

"Bring them here." Kira says and they did laying them on beds.

Maya ushered them out as she and Kira looked the four over along with Raine "These things...they look so..." Maya starts then stops when she noticed the particular design on Jazz and grits her teeth.

"That...that damn Xolicernic! He did this!" Maya says as Kira looks to her surprised.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked and Maya points to the brand like scar on Jazz. It was the same as what Xolicernic had branded her with when he kidnapped her some time back.

Maya sighs rubbing her head when her phone rings and she picks it up "Hello? Oh Jenny what's..." She starts then stops her eyes wide, but hard.

"RJ was attacked by a drone while on a date with Jasmine!" She says gritting her teeth.

Kira looked at her surprised by this "...Unfortunatly I do think it is him Jenny. At least the future version of him that is. Yeah I'll talk to you later." Maya says then hangs up.

"That makes five Maya." Kira said with a frown.

"I know. This has to be the Xolicernic from the Neo Defenders time." Maya said.

Kira nods then bites her lip "Maya if he is branding people who he's gone after before..." Kira starts then Maya rushes out to the ops room.

"Oh please be their..." Maya muttered Kira right behind her.

The screen lit up and the head elder of Musicola was on screen _**"Maya. I'm sorry to trouble you, but there has..."**_ she started.

"Been an attack by a drone right?" Maya finished for her and she nodded.

 _ **"It's Noelle I'm afraid. I don't know what happened, but everyone heard her scream. When they found her she was out cold and was hurt. She has some type of branding scar on her."**_ She explained as Kira bit her lip trying not to cry now that she knew that Noelle was hurt.

"Is there any footage of what happened?" Kira asked.

 _ **"I have something better. Sending it to you now."**_ Natasha Amy says.

Maya takes a look at it "This is...Noelle's memory of the event right?" Maya asked and Natasha Amy nods.

 _ **"Yes. I was hoping you could uncover what happened. Please let me know if you do."**_ She says before the screen fades away.

Maya looks to Kira "You sure you can handle this?" Maya asked and Kira nods.

 _"Xolicernic you sick twisted thing you. Now what are you up to?"_ Maya though as she and Kira watched the memory of what happened to Noelle.

* * *

 **And that is all for Episode 20 as well as the tribute to Unity Force. I had originally intended to fully introduce Sirius in this chapter, but I decided to change my mind. I introduced Vulpecula when I did given she was the one that saw the most often of the three. Though I promise you that Sirius introduce will come soon. Also there was suppose to be a battle with the four villains, but I dragged things on for to long so I went for the twist ending. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed so until next time this has been decode9!**


	22. Episode 21: Hunters and Underdogs P1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: The following chapter has mentions of blood and possible gore. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"And that is all for today class. Now please hand in your homework on your way out." Zoe says as the bell rang signaling the end of class for the period.

As they did so Zoe noticed some particular students were distracted and signals to them "Did something happen?" Zoe asked Jason and Chris.

"It's well...Some of the girls were attacked." Chris said and Zoe nods having felt an intense pain some time back as well as an angel crying out in pain.

"One of them is AV isn't it, and another must be Jazz." Zoe says somberly surprising them that she knew.

"It's something you should know about. I should probably go and check up on Little Angel." she then said.

"I think she would like that. Adam has told her that she could have visited you at any time, but..." Jason starts.

"She doesn't want to disturb me when I'm possibly busy with something else right?" Zoe finished with a knowing smile and both guys nod.

"Well you two should be off." Zoe then says and the two left the room. Zoe looked at the clock glad to have a free period, and took out the communicator that Maya had given her about to teleport when her phone rang.

Zoe sighs putting the communicator away and picks up her phone "This is Zoe." she greets.

 _ **"Hey little sis. How are you doing?"**_ The voice of Zoe's twin sister Iris greeted her and Zoe smiled.

"Fine actually. I have a free period right now, but shouldn't you be busy?" Zoe asked. It was a known fact around the school that Iris was a cop with the local precient, and many agreed that with her work ethic that she would probably be running the place in no time.

 _ **"Yeah about that...you see sis there's this...strange case I'm handling. I was hoping that you could call up some old friends."**_ Iris started as Zoe raised an eyebrow at this.

"Strange case. Old friends. Iris what kind of case are you handling?" Zoe asked her free hand on her hip. It was then that Iris began to explain her case in detail, and Zoe's eyes widen as she listened.

"But nothing human could have done that Iris! The only thing that could have would be..." Zoe starts.

 _ **"Yes, and that's why I called you Zoe. We need the hunters."**_ Iris said and Zoe nods.

"Alright Iris. I can actually get in touch with a few of them. I'll ask them to get here ASAP." Zoe said to her.

 _ **"Thanks. I'll be there to help support you."**_ Iris says then hangs up.

As soon as she hung up Zoe began making calls to particular individuals hoping that they might pick up. By the time she was finished her next class came in, and it would be till after the school day would be done that they would arrive.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At LKHQ the rangers were all sparring as Abby was looking over the timeline after she woke up, and had seen the video for herself of what happened to Noelle.

 _"The other five drones that went after AV, Jazz, Cassie, RJ, and myself weren't operated. Yet this final one...the one that went after Noelle was."_ Abby thought and hums to herself.

Whoever went after Noelle had some kind of bad blood with her family, and the kind of powers that she displayed reminded Abby to much of herself when she was Abbinus. In fact this kind of plan seemed like something she would cook up alongside Xolicernic.

 _"Doesn't help that he is actually the one who made the drones, and probably sent them through time. He must have copied my Time Window design to do that."_ she thought.

She then recalled something else "Whoever did that to Noelle has connections to Musicola...or they will have connections." She states then thinks over the footage that she had seen.

It then hit her "No...No that can't possibly be right, but it might just be the only explanation." She muttered as Maya and Kira came down from The Great Library.

"Any progress on finding out who branded Noelle?" Maya asked and Abby gives a grim look.

"Perhaps, but...I'm not sure your going to want to hear this." Abby says as Maya sighs.

Kira nods ready herself "We can handle it Abby." Kira says to her.

Abby paces "Well from what I can tell this girl who might only be Noelle's age if not older has connections to Musicola in the future." Abby said to her.

The two mentors nod listening "Yet this girl talked about how her ancestor was denied something she deserved, and how Noelle dared to help someone unworthy." She adds on.

Maya winces "Whoever this girl's ancestor is she sounds a lot like..." She started then trailed off.

"No no...no no no...no nope nopity no. You aren't saying what I think your saying?!" Maya exclaimed.

Kira cringes, but understood where she was going "While not as loud I have to say that I'm with Maya on this one. If your saying this girl's ancestor is _'her'_ then how did she get on Musicola?" Kira asked her.

"Good question, but I was able to pinpoint where this girl came from in the timeline." She says going to the computer and typing in time and dimensional coordinates.

Maya sighs "Of course our timeline, but this date and location. Isn't that the Neo Defenders time and hometown?" Maya asked and Abby nods.

"Sounds like the Neo Defenders have more enemies that they may not know about." Kira says, and then in a flash of light a few people appear and the mentors turn seeing Zoe along with a few others.

"Oh hello Zoe." Abby greets them and Maya looks to the other that came. Kira took this opportunity to leave the room and let them talk as Kira decided to pick up Raine's training.

With Leo's latest visit he had asked Maya to teach Raine some self defense, but that is when Maya told him that she already was training Raine, and that she was also taking Raine on as an assistant to herself and Abby.

"Hi Drew. It's been a long time since I last saw you, and this must be your wife. Lily right?" Maya asked the two.

The two that had showed up with Zoe were both friends of said girl from her ranger days. The first was a man standing a little over 6'0", and while he was skinny he had a muscular build to him. He had shaggy blond hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore a purple muscle shirt with workout pants and shoes. He is Andrew Sanders, but most of the time he still goes by his childhood nickname Drew.

Next to him was a woman named Lily Sanders who he has been married to now for three years. She stood at 5'11" and her chestnut brown hair went to her shoulders with a single dyed thick tip up white up front. She was wearing a white floral sundress and low heeled shoes. On both of them was a tattoo of a black angel wing which Drew's was on his right forearm , and Lily's was on her right shoulder blade.

"Hello Maya. It's good to see you." Drew greets and then nods as his wife nods to her.

"It's great to meet you. Now you said you needed us for something?" She asked, but Maya looked confused as Zoe rubs her neck.

"I'm sorry Maya, but this was the only safe place I figured I could talk with them in private." Zoe said, and she nods.

"Alright, but I think I'll stick around in case it involves what I think it does." Maya said Abby nodding in agreement.

Zoe looks at them before starting "Well earlier today my sister Iris called me. She's been handling an...odd case." Zoe said.

"Odd?" The rest asked.

"Yes odd." Zoe said to them and took out some pictures showing them to everyone to which they all cringe.

"So...So much blood." Lily muttered as Drew held her close. Even though he was a police detective now in Mystic Hollow he was still occasionally was uncomfortable at any crime scene that the body was still at, and pictures weren't any better.

"So what's odd about this?" Abby asked.

"Those marks on the body? Those aren't from any kind of blade, and the bodies are torn apart." Zoe says plainly going over the notes that her sister passed on to her.

Drew grit his teeth knowing exactly what it is "I thought we were done with this, but being hunters looks like were going to get involved." He said as Lily takes out her phone.

"I'm going to call JT and go get the colt from him." Lily says.

Maya good looked over the pictures and bit her lip in worry _"All these victims. Their females in their teens, all wearing red, blue, and silver."_ She thought gaining an uneasy feeling as she looked over to the one box she has had for years.

 _"Does this have something to do with the new Underdog Triad?"_ She then thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the previous day the rest of the college rangers had returned to their college's, and Cassie was staying with Cynthia and her dad for a few days in order to gather herself and recover.

The rest of the team was hanging out as they walked around the town.

"You know am I the only one who's happened to notice a few strange things go on?" Logan asked.

"The only thing strange is your sudden change of subject." Sara says to him.

Logan rolls his eyes "I'm serious. I mean am I the only one that noticed the mythical beasts that seem to help us sometimes?" Logan asked

"Logan...I can change into something that looks like a phoenix priestess, and AV a angel princess. Ghostly mystical beasts helping us out isn't exactly weird anymore." Sora points out to him.

Marcus nods "Perhaps it's also linked to a ranger team or perhaps something we have." Marcus says to them all.

AV thought this over and recalled the ring that Adam had showed her some time back "Hey umm...did any of you guys happen to find something four years ago? Say after the Star Legends ranger final battle?" AV asked as each of them thought a moment.

"Actually yes." Chris said to them as Sara, Jazz, and Logan nod as well.

Sara and Jazz brought out pendants that looked like shields, Chris brought out a ring, and Logan brought out a bracelet. Set in each one was different stones In Sara's shield pendant was a Peridot gemstone while in Jazz's was a Fluoriot gem. Chris's ring had a Scapoliot and in Logan's bracelet was a Smoky Quartz.

"Four of those, and Adam had a ring as well." AV said and Sora nods.

"Yeah, and Cassie had a similar ring to both of those." Sora said and they all considered this.

"Each one of them has a gemstone...Wait!" Eva said recalling years back when she was younger.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. When me, Eva, and Sora were younger we were each deafened by one of the Underdog Squad rangers." AV recalled.

Sara hums recalling that team "They were around at the same time as the Monster Hunter rangers, and the Underdog Squad rangers had these special gemstones called the Underdog Gemstones." Sara said.

Logan nods "Yeah, but didn't they go missing some time ago?" Logan asked them.

"Yep. About four years ago after the final battle in Angel Grove." Jason said as they all look at each other.

AV and Sora nods looking at each other "Yeah we know a lot about that." AV said.

Sora thought about it "Wait...The gemstones went missing four years ago. You all got those items four years ago." She says to them.

"I don't think that's just a coincidence. According to three of the Underdog Squad ranger books they were protecting the next to inherit the Underdog Gemstones which would change." Jazz said having done some reading herself.

Each then stopped when she said that "Wait...You don't think?" Sara asked.

"Maybe, but...who is on who's Triad?" AV asked them all as each was unsure on this. They all knew that the Underdog Squad had three distinct Triad's, but who belonged on who's and as what was what troubled some of them.

"Well...I think the Lovers are already know." Chris pointed out.

They all nodded know that Cassie and Sora were together, Adam and AV, and finally Chris and Eva. All that meant was that six other people were chosen, and three would be their protectors while the other three would be their confidants.

As they walked they noticed that Eva was surprisingly quite, and when they turned to look she was gone.

"Eva?" Chris asked nervous.

"Okay girl this is no time for hide and seek." Marcus says.

Logan grits his teeth "I don't think she is hiding guys. Something is telling me that she was taken." He said getting an uneasy feeling.

Their morphors went off _**"You all might need to get back here."**_ Raine's voice said from the other end her tone worried.

When the communication cut off they all glanced at each other knowing that if Raine was calling them then something was going on.

Doing as they were told the rangers returned to the HQ and were met Maya along with Drew and Zoe as well as Kira.

"How long do you think it will take to get the colt?" Maya asked referring to Lily leaving to go and get it from a friend.

"I know your impatient Maya, but..." Drew started and Sara clears her throat getting their attention.

Maya turned "Oh. Hello everyone. Glad you could make it back here." Maya said and Drew nodded.

"Yeah yeah, but Maya we got a serious problem!" Logan said.

Maya nods slowly "I know. In fact I think it has something to do with the case that Zoe was telling us about." Maya said to them.

AV looks at her old babysitter "What's going on Big Angel?" She asked using the nickname she used for her.

Zoe then went on to explain what was happening, and then Maya inputs what she had noticed as they came to a conclusion.

"The thing that is tearing apart these people is not human. It's almost like a werewolf, but it's also not. Whatever it is seems to be consumed by it's more primal hunting urges." Drew said.

Chris flinched "W-Werewolf? You just said werewolf." Chris said.

Sara huffs "Werewolf's aren't real." She said.

Maya hands the rangers the photos "Tell that to these people." Maya said and they take the pictures each having different reactions.

Logan, Sara, and Marcus were shocked while Chris paled looking like he was about to throw up. Jason and AV were stunned into silence, and Sora looked about ready to fall over.

The pictures displayed bloody bodies on the ground of teen girls, and most of the time their limbs were torn off and there was large gashes on there bodies.

Maya takes them back "That's not what's disturbing to me though. It's he pattern of how the girls were killed." Maya muttered.

"The first was a girl in red, and then one in blue, finally one in silver." Maya continued as she showed each picture again placing them in the order they were killed.

Zoe noticed this "The last girl killed...she was in blue." She says as the rangers paled.

"Eva." They all said fearful now of what was going to happen to their fellow friend and ranger.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva groans slowly waking up and noticed she was in some kind of cell and when she tried to move her arms she heard chains rattle and she looked up and saw that she was chained to a wall.

"Glad to see your awake." A male voice spoke and Eva looked up recognizing the voice instantly as it belonged to the Cursed Trinity member Sirius, but what she saw scared her. Sirius wasn't wearing his cloak which normally covered his appearance.

Sirius was easily over six feet tall and was had a body built better than that of any athlete. There was also the fact his body was covered in silver and grey wolf fur, and he had a wolf like head with soul piercing yellow eyes. The claws on his paws were long and sharp, and he had long fangs that looked like they could easily rip through flesh.

Eva was frozen stiff scared as Sirius smirked "Soon the game will begin my little silver cats eye child." He says and Eva began to shake in fear.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 21, and is part one of the Monster Hunter/Underdog Squad double tribute chapter. Now I originally had intended to make this two tributes separate, but with how well the two teams worked together I decided why not go ahead and just put them together? Anyways yep Eva is kidnapped, Sirius is fully revealed, and the time is drawing close for the new Underdog Triad to form. For those who are curious what that is it will be explained next chapter. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	23. Episode 22: Hunters and Underdogs P2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: The following chapter has mentions of blood and possible gore. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers all began to pace in worry as Maya herself bit her lip and glanced to the other four in the room.

 _"What to do? Eva is gone and..."_ Maya began to think then heard a cat like roar making her jump. Maya knew what it was and glanced to Zoe who had also heard it.

"You tell them. I'm going to get the gems and get the rest of them." Maya says to her and Zoe nods in understanding to what she meant. Kira followed after Maya as Lilly and Drew stayed back knowing a bit what was about to be talked about.

"Well while your mentors are busy I think I know something to help you all calm down." Zoe said.

"Oh really?" Logan said sarcastically, but then grew quiet when Lilly shot him a glare.

"Yes. You see as AV knows I was once a ranger to. I was the Underdog Squad Purple ranger." she explained to them, and the image of the ranger form appeared covering Zoe a moment before vanishing.

"So what was it like for you being a ranger?" Sara decided to ask and Zoe bit her lip at this question.

"Honestly...it was nerve racking. I was honestly was the shy one of my team, and I spoke in a stutter for a long time." Zoe revealed to them.

Many of the rangers looked like they didn't believe her, and Zoe chuckles "Yeah I know. Hard to believe." she said.

Logan rolled his eyes and Zoe then clears her throat deciding to move on talking about her team "In a way this team actually was in a similar situation to my own team. You see we had to deal with two villains." Zoe continued.

"Kind of like when we had to deal with Diablo and Judariot separately." Jazz said.

Drew nods "Yep just like that. Though their team went through a lot of hardships. Especially Zoe and two of her fellow teammates." Drew said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

Zoe nods "Yes. You see when I was just a little kid my twin sister was kidnapped by one of Crushmis officers. Truth is that they wanted me. My friends each had a family member taken by Crushmis as well, and were turned into creations." Zoe told them.

Sora flinches at this recalling last year and what had happened to her mother when she was turned into the beast known as Zoelle.

The rangers wince at this "Was probably tough having to fight against your own family." Marcus said knowing if it had been him he wouldn't be able to fight against Logan.

Drew sighs "Yeah, but there is more to it. I think you all read about the Underdog Triad. Well Zoe was one of the triad leaders." He told them as Zoe showed the gemstone she had around her neck as a necklace.

"Well that's certainly something. I'm guessing these triad powers is what helped you defeat your enemy." Chris said.

Lily nods "Yes. Our team wasn't there because we got caught up in our own final battle against Lucifer." Lily said.

"Wait wait wait! Lucifer...you don't literally mean..." Sara says and Lily nods as they all go silent at this.

"Our team dealt with demons and other things related. It's actually in our families bloodline of being hunters." Drew explained to them.

"Wow...It's a surprise then that your all still alive." Marcus said and Lily tenses at this looking away.

"Actually...I died once." Drew told them and each was surprised.

"Then how..." Jazz started.

"A miracle. It was thanks to Drew and mine's ancestors that Drew is alive." Lily says to them.

The group was then silent at this as Maya returned, and the college rangers teleported in "Glad you could all make it." she says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva was running around in a forest looking around scared. She knew that soon that Sirius would be on her tail, and when he was she would certainly be dead.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"G-Game?" Eva asked at what Sirius mentioned._

 _"Yes. A game my little cat." Sirius says with a snarl as Eva whimpers._

 _"You see I have these urges. I am a hunter little cat, and being coupe up in that ship well...I haven't been able to hunt." He says with a chuckle making Eva shiver._

 _"Now the game is simple. I will release you, and you will have to escape from me." He says grinning._

 _"Without help of course. Your precious morphors aren't on you. Oh and you'll have a two hour start. After those two hours I start hunting for you." He says._

 _"A-And if I escape?" Eva asked._

 _"If you manage to escape the forest then I won't come for you, but if I should find you..." He trailed off giving a fanged grin._

 _"Well it will be up to you. I can either kill you or you will join me as my wife." He said making Eva pale._

 _"I-Is there any other option?" She whimpered._

 _"No. Now get ready little cat. The game begins..." He starts and rips the chains off the wall._

 _"Now." He finished and Eva broke out into a run._

 _-Flashback End-_

It had been an hour since which meant that she only had an hour left. Yet despite all this she was more worried about her friends knowing that they were in a panic and probably wondering what had happened to her.

"Got to keep going. Keep up my faith that they'll find me or I'll find them." She says to herself.

She stopped when she heard a growl, and began to look around when she saw the ghostly image of a sphinx looking at her. The sphinx then sprinted off away from her.

Eva couldn't explain it, but she was feeling drawn towards the sphinx and she began to follow after the sphinx.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"So what are we all doing here?" Alvin asked.

Maya steps forward with a case "For some time now I have been protecting three precious gems. Zoe recognizes them better than anyone." She says revealing an Aquamarine, Cat's Eye, and Red Beryl gemstone.

"These are Underdog Gemstones, and with there behavior as of late now is the best time to give them to who they belong to." Maya said.

The Aquamarine and Red Beryl glowed coming out of the case and shot right at Sora and AV who caught them.

"The Red Beryl contains the power of the phoenix. It choose you at a young age Sora because it recognized the responsibility that would be thrust upon you." Zoe explained to her then looked to AV.

"The Aquamarine like my Amethyst contains the power of the angel. You've shown great courage in the past several times despite how risky it's been." she then added on.

They all looked at the final gemstone "Who is that suppose to go to?" Logan asked.

Maya sighed knowing "It belongs to someone with a lot of faith." Maya spoke and they all knew who she meant.

"Eva..." Chris muttered worried.

"Look I know you all want to go out and help, but I need a few people to stay here with me and the rest to keep track of everything. I've already sent out the ranger drones, but need more people to help monitor them." Maya said looking at the group.

"Jason, Marcus you two are staying here." Kira said to them.

The other 11 rangers all got together "I know were oddly numbered so we should stick to two groups of four and a group of three." AV suggested and Sora nods.

"Sara, Cassie, Peter your with me." Sora said to them.

AV looks them over then decides "Jazz, Adam, and Alvin would you care to join me?" She asked and they nod walking over.

"I guess that just leaves me, Chris, and Logan." Leo said.

"My group will check in and around town. See if anyone saw something strange." Sora says as she, Sara, Cassie, and Peter teleport out into town.

AV thinks a moment "We could try checking a few area's outside town. Or even some of the old places where you were kidnapped and taken to." Adam suggested and AV nods.

"Good idea." Jazz said as she along with AV, Adam, and Alvin teleported out.

Leo looked at Logan and Chris "I hope you guys are prepared for mosquito's and things like it. We're going to check out the woods." Leo said to them.

Logan groans "Why would anyone take her to the woods. Sounds a bit stupid to me." He said.

"It actually does make some sense." Chris retorts and they teleport out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In town Sora's group wandered around asking about their friend, but they were getting nothing.

"...Thanks anyways mom." Cassie said hanging up her call finishing talking to her step-mom Cynthia and lets out a sigh.

"Your mom hasn't seen her?" Peter asked and she nods.

Sora grabs her hand giving it a light squeeze "Hey it's alright Cass. She'll be found." Sora said.

"That's...that's not it." Cassie said and shows the scar/brand on her.

"What if this is also him Sora? What if this future Xolicernic is paying me back for betraying all of you first, and then betraying the Cursed Trinity." Cassie says worried.

"Why would you be concerned about that?" Sara asked her.

"Because it's true! I betrayed both sides and...and..." She starts and was about to cry when Sora pulls her in for a kiss which surprised her, but it calmed her and Sora pulls away.

"Cassie. We forgave you, and most importantly you forgave yourself. This branding scar is that psycho's work, but this...what's going on with Eva isn't." Sora said and Sara nods.

"Yeah, and even if it was we would be there for you. Heck I'd beat up anyone who tried to mess with Sora's lover." Sara said.

"Plus if you need anyone to talk to there is always me." Peter said.

"Yep. You each are important to me. Cassie your the girl I love the most, and I know that you love me. Sara is fiercely protective of me, and Peter is always there to listen and confide in." Sora said and smiles.

"Now let's keep looking. We still have a lot of town to search, and to make it run quicker we should split up into groups of two. Just have your communicators on and report in every ten minutes." Sora said and she heads off with Sara while Cassie and Peter go off in another direction.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV's group was at one of the warehouse's that she had been taken to months ago when Sonya and two other woman had kidnapped her alongside two other girls whom she knows well now.

Adam was tense when they entered and AV knew why "I was fine Adam. I know you must have been worried." she said.

"I still say I agree with the others. We need to get you a leash." Adam says and they all crack a smile.

"No one is perfect. I think you know that." Jazz said and Adam nods.

"Yeah. I had you all wrong that's for sure, and you have become quite the protective sister." Adam said.

Jazz grins "Duh. If anyone wants to go after my sister I'm not going to make it easy." She said slapping the backside of Adam's head.

Alvin just smiles shaking his head at them "So is this the place where they first brought the three of you?" Alvin asked.

"Actually it was just two of us at first. The third got noticed and brought with us when she tried to get us out." AV explained.

Jazz grits her teeth "I still can't believe that Sonya would do that...then again..." Jazz starts then thinks back to when she learned about the illegal means Sonya went through to get her.

AV nods "It's alright Jazz. We all know a lot has changed." she says.

"Yep. You two are as tight as sisters should be." Adam said.

Alvin glances around "I don't see any sighs of Eva having been here." Alvin said with a groan.

Jazz nods "Alright how about we split up? It will make checking the other locations faster, and we'll double our chances of finding her." Jazz suggested.

They agreed and split up AV and Alvin together while the other group was Jazz and Adam.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the woods the remaining three rangers were trudging through some wet ground it having started to rain.

Chris was biting his lip worried about Eva as they went "Worried about her right?" Leo asked glancing back at him.

"Yeah..." Chris admitted as Logan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah there is no need for you to be worrying Chris. Eva will be fine." he said.

Leo nods in agreement "That squirt is much more resourceful than we thought. After all who would have guessed she was the Elemental Saint Bronze ranger?" He said to them.

"Yeah that was a surprise." Chris agrees.

"So why do you call her and AV squirt?" Logan asked.

"Well...I know this might sound selfish, but I've always wanted a younger sibling who I could tease and play with. Eva and AV are in a way like little sisters to me." Leo said to them.

"Sure I tease them and everything, but it's all in good fun. They know that." He added on.

"I see. Kind of like me and Marcus." Logan says in understanding hands behind his head as he looked up to the sky in thought.

It was then that Leo stopped and knelled down spotting some tracks "Guys...look at these." he says and they come over.

"These footprints...they're..." Chris starts and Logan nodded.

"No doubt about it. These are Eva's shoe prints. I'd recognize that shoe pattern anywhere." Logan said as Leo grew worried.

"The prints next to it. That must be whatever is chasing after her." He said and got up and started running following the tracks as the other guys followed after him.

"Maya. She's in the woods probably being chased by something. Send the other's here ASAP." Chris called out over the communicator.

 _ **"Heard you loud and clear. The drone has picked her up ways ahead of you."**_ Maya informed them.

The guys picked up there pace running faster to try and catch up to where Eva and very likely whatever took her was.

As they ran they came across Erasers "Erasers! That means this is the Cursed Trinity's work." Logan says.

Chris lunges forward and punches one as they went each summoning their weapons to them as they worked in tandem to quickly get through them.

It was then that they heard a feminine scream, and Chris felt his blood run cold "EVA!" He yells and began running even outrunning Leo.

Chris was the first to arrive with Logan and Leo right behind him. What they saw before them was a battered and slightly bloody Eva with a werewolf like creature standing over her.

"Well girl it's your..." The wolf who the now knew from the voice was Sirius started. Yet before he could continue Chris shouts and lunges forward striking at Sirius with his fan.

Sirius lets out a small howl of pain and stumbles back "Stay away from her!" Chris said Logan and Leo following his lead.

"Rangers...Why is it that I'm not surprised?" He snarls

Leo steps forward glaring "You touch her again, and you'll be sorry. No one is getting to her while I'm around." He said.

"Same. Leave my girlfriend alone!" Chris said.

Logan banged his gauntlets together remaining silent, but truth be told if anyone knew the most about Eva on this team it was him. He might have a tough exterior, but Eva helped him to slowly lower his guard, and in turn Eva told him things not many others knew about her.

Eva cracked a smile "Thanks for coming guys. I'm glad that you found me." She says and Chris tossed back her morphors to her.

Sirius chuckles putting a claw up to where Chris had cut him with his fan "Hehehehehe...You...You little idiot. Do you know what you did?" Sirius asked as he seemed to be shaking.

"Gave you a little cut that's all." Chris said.

Sirius gave a dark chuckle "You spilled my blood, and when my own blood is spilled...well...just ask the last few victims what happened." He said and his eyes seemed to glaze over and turned completely yellow. He then started to growl and snarl.

The teens and college student grabbed out their morphors, but before they could morph Sirius lunged at them as if he was now purely a beast that couldn't be controlled.

"Unlock The Legend!" They call out morphing, but had gone straight into different forms.

Kamen Rider Wing (Logan) struck with his blade alongside Ninja Storm Crimson (Leo). Sirius grabbed the blades and tried to throw the wielders, but was blasted by Dino Charge Violet (Eva), and Mighty Morphin Black (Chris) who had the Power Axe in blaster mode.

"Guys!" Sora shouts as she and the remaining rangers except those that stayed behind showed up in their Prologue forms or in Sora's case her Epilogue form.

The four returned to their prologue forms "Hey everyone." Eva greets as they all relaxed a bit.

They then turned when they heard Sirius snarls "Okay not the best time." Leo said.

Sora looks to them "Guys remain in you groups, and choose a team." Sora said and each group takes out a different team's data card.

"Unlock the Legend!" They all called out.

Sora's group transformed into the Dino Charge team. AV's group transformed into the Steam Force rangers. Lastly was Eva's group which transformed into four of the Mystic Knight rangers from their dimension.

Sora's group struck first firing blast after blast towards the monster "Dino Morphor Blast!" They called out each shooting a concentrated burst of energy.

AV and Eva's group moved at the same time pipe blades and excaliburs in hand which they struck with.

They then returned to normal "Okay...Another plan? Unless anyone wants to become dog chow." Adam asked.

"Adam. If there is one thing I haven't missed it's your inconvenient timing to try and joke." Peter says.

There morphors began to glow, but it was brighter as if two different True Powers were awakening, but at the same time another power seemed to be awakening.

Sora, AV, and Eva each felt this power welling up inside them as they felt it before themselves years ago.

"You guys feel that?" Sora asked and dodges a lunge.

"Yeah...This is.." AV starts.

"Our Triad powers." Eva finished and they look to those with them as each understood as they each felt the same power.

Eva's group stepped up first encased in a silver light "Protector of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith! Heliodor Selkie, Let's Rise Up!" Leo exclaimed as the ghostly image of said creature swirled around him.

"Lover of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith! Scapoliot Centaur, Let's Rise Up!" Chris said the same happening to him.

"Confidant of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith! Smoky Quartz Hydra, Let's Rise Up!" Logan shouts as he to has the creature swirling around him.

"Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith Triad Leader! Cat's Eye Sphinx, Let's Rise Up!" Eva shouts.

A blue light covered AV and her friends "Protector of the Aquamarine Angel of Courage! Fluoriot Leviathan, Let's Rise Up!" Jazz was the first to step up in this.

"Lover of the Aquamarine Angel of Courage! Bloodstone Phoenix, Let's Rise Up!" Adam called out.

"Confidant of the Aquamarine Angel of Courage! Jade Pegasus, Let's Rise Up!" Alvin was next as AV herself stepped up.

"Aquamarine Angel of Courage Triad Leader! Aquamarine Angel, Let's Rise Up!" AV says as the angel swirled around her.

Sora's group glowed a fiery red "Protector of the Red Beryl Phoenix of Responsibility! Peridot Unicorn, Let's Rise Up!" Sara starts out for them

"Lover of the Red Beryl Phoenix of Responsibility! Rose Quartz Mermaid, Let's Rise Up!" Cassie shourts

"Confidant of the Red Beryl Phoenix of Responsibility! Zircon Manticore, Let's Rise Up!" Peter called out.

"Red Beryl Phoenix of Responsibility Triad Leader! Red Beryl Phoenix, Let's Rise Up!" Sora finished.

All the various creatures swirled around them and seemed to enter them as they gained an a powerful aura. Feeling what to do next all twelve concentrated this power outwards channeling it in the form of a sphere which they all then threw at the out of control Sirius.

The attacks all hit solid, but when it cleared a severely beaten, but not defeated Sirius stood there. He prepared to lunge at them, but before he could a shot rang out and Sirius let out a howl of extreme pain.

The rangers looked over and saw that Lily and Drew were both there, and in Lily's hand was a old colt pistol. Lily prepared to fire again, but before she could Yimsim appeared and grabbed Sirius vanishing with him.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

They all returned to LK HQ and were being treated "I don't get it. How come the triad powers didn't work on him?" Logan asked.

Cassie shrugs "Perhaps he is immune to it?" Cassie suggested.

"Honestly that wouldn't be a surprise." Lily said to them still holding the colt in her hand.

Alvin looked at it curious "What with the pistol?" Alvin asked.

"Oh that. That is the Hunter's Colt." Drew said to them.

Lily nods "It's been passed down from hunter to hunter, and it's one of the greatest weapons against demons or other supernatural creatures." Lily said and then turns holding it out to Maya.

"I'd like your team to keep a hold of it for now. It might be of help to your team in the coming battles." She then says.

Zoe was finishing properly treating the rangers "I already called my sister, and told her what happened. She understands that this can't exactly be explained so the cases are very likely going to go cold." Zoe said and smiles at them all.

"Nice job all of you. Not only did you obtain the true powers of Lily, Drew, and my team's, but you also realized where you belong in what triad's as well as awakened your triad powers." Zoe then said.

They all nods in understanding to this "Though don't expect this to mean I'll exempt you all when you have to leave school unexpectedly." Zoe then added on and the high school rangers groan.

This got a laugh out of everyone as Maya smiles softly.

 _"Everything is going fine, but...something feels wrong. I feel like I've forgotten something important."_ Maya thought rubbing her head.

 _"I feel like I'm suppose to be protecting something else. Something...something important. Wasn't I already doing that though with the Underdog Gemstones?"_ She thought and shakes her head.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 22, the Monster Hunter and Underdog Squad tribute, and it is also the finale of this arc. Also with this arc there are only five tributes remaining now in this, but I assure you even after the tributes are done and over with that their will be plenty more to go. I know some of you may be wondering what is going on with Maya, and why she feels she has forgotten something, and while I would like to tell you all I can't. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	24. Episode 23: Rise to Defend

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was now night time in Legacy Hills and Maya was in her apartment as she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She had protected the Underdog Gemstones, and they were now in the rightful possession of who they were suppose to be.

Maya sighs unable to shake this feeling that something more was bound to happen, and to her specifically. She couldn't shake this feeling since even before the rangers received there most recent true power.

Then there was the most recent scenario that happened involving the Music Force Next Generation team. Robyn and Sir Stantler had kidnapped Noelle along with Regina Anne who is the daughter of the head of Musicola Natasha Amy. Worse had been that they took Regina Anne's powers and Robyn had gotten them.

Robyn and Sir Stantler had managed to take Noelle's inner darkness and use it to corrupt her. It had been through the combined efforts of different individuals that Noelle was returned to her normal self, Regina Anne regaining her music powers.

The best part was after Robyn was stripped of said powers Sora had pretty much put her away for good inside an SPD containment card.

 _"Glad Kruger let us borrow that. Now Robyn will no longer be an issue yet...I know that's wrong. Whoever is helping the Neo Defenders has Robyn like qualities."_ Sora thought.

Maya looked to the framed pictures on her desk the first showing her with this dimensions Mystic Knights before the move that happened. The second picture showed her with her second team together after the final battle. The third was recently taken of the entirety of the Lore Keeper team along with Abby. The fourth and final was a picture of her and Lurre when they first met when she moved into Angel Grove years prior.

Maya sighs and lays down trying to relax sleep eventually coming to her.

 _-Dream Sequence-_

 _Maya was in a white space, but when she looked around she saw that she wasn't alone. Also there was Abby in her adult form, Sora, AV, and Eva._

 _Maya glanced to Abby "You have any idea where we are Abby?" Maya asked and said woman shakes her head._

 _"No I don't, but why is it the five of us are here?" Abby asked._

 _AV thought back quickly coming to a single conclusion "Maya, I have a feeling that someone is trying to communicate with us." She says._

 _"AV, I have the same feeling" Eva says to AV._

 _"You are right Eva. It's me who wants communicate to you" announced a voice that Maya recognized._

 _Just than a bright light covered the whole area and as the light died a ghostly figure appeared before them._

 _"Lurre! you?" Sora asked the spirit revealed to be one of the teams old mentors Lurre._

 _"Yes Sora. I am here to warn you five about a future event of a great importance." answered Lurre._

 _"I am very happy to see you Lurre." greeted Maya._

 _"Listen everyonr I have very little time to tell you. Maya a fiend is coming to put his hand on the fairy princess powers and only you five have the essentials to open that flower." Lurre said as she had started to vanish_

 _"Try to remember that day!" She called out, and to Maya it was like Lurre's last statement was directed at her._

 _With these words she vanished and the dream ended._

 _-Dream Sequence End-_

Maya woke up quick at this "Remember that day? What day do you mean Lurre?" Maya muttered and sighs.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

155 years in the future the time of the Neo Defenders and Defender Beasts two beings were talking.

"Have you done your part?" asked the first being.

"I was able to get my hand on the very magic spell that can send you back in time" informed the hooded figure as he showed the first figure a book

"But remember that we have a deal."

"What about those Gold and Silver rangers?" The first figure asks expressed his curiosity.

"They are still doing what I am asking them to do. So no worries about them." The hooded figure told him

"Now take this book and do as it was planned." The hooded figure added on.

"Don't worry we have a deal.." said the first figure as he took the book and looked at the page and started to chant the mantra. Soon a magic circle formed on top of him and then crashed into him and he vanished from the place.

"Skulker, I will achieve my goal. No matter whether you accomplish your goal or not." said the hooded figure revealing the first figure to be Skulker an enemy of the Defender Beasts.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Majestic High, Lexi was sitting in the canteen alone and was working on a project and looks like she is doing some kind of research on some particular people. She seemed very busy and tired too. She took a small break from the work as her thoughts seemed to go somewhere else.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Lexi was in a remote area of the park when Aloora appeared from the thin air._

 _"What happened Aloora? What is the problem this time?" asked Lexi._

 _"Nothing had happened till now as far as I know." Aloora assured her, "I am here to talk to you about a special work you have to do. It's time for you to start your journey towards a destiny you are born for." Aloora had three books in her hand of which one had red, second had many different colors, and third had silver white cover with some specific names and titles on them._

 _"These three books had some information about a that are necessary for you to keep in mind when you start your journey. Remember Alexandra you are a part of something big and you have a big responsibility on your shoulders."_

 _"Thanks Aloora I will keep that in mind." Aloora told her something more about an important thing and she nodded in understanding._

 _-Flashback End-_

Lexi came out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the table and someone speaking to her.

"Earth to Lexi!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh! Hey Blake. What's up? How's the days here going." greeted Lexi as she was delighted to see a familiar face but at the same time she was collecting the books that Aloora had given her so as Blake will not see them.

"Here, it's been a good time hanging around some friends I had made." Blake told her

"but that doesn't mean I forgot you. After all you were the first person, here, who approached me and became my friend." He added on.

"Yeah I remembered that day" said Lexi.

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was the first day of Blake in the Majestic High and she was sitting alone on the bench near the soccer ground. It seemed as if her day was not going good as it has to be._

 _"Hi there! Seems as if you had a bad day. Not enjoying the day?" asked a voice. Blake turned her neck a bit as she saw Lexi with her pleasant smile on her face, standing near her._

 _"Yeah! Actually I am new here and didn't have friends here either" Blake was a bit shocked as these words automatically skipped her mouth as if she was spellbound to do this._

 _"I understand. But don't worry. See around you. As much as this place is new to you so are you for this place. You have to give it some time. You will eventually make more friends" Lexi smiled at her._

 _"What do you mean by more friends?"_

 _"We are now friends right! Oh sorry! I didn't introduced myself. I am Alexandra but I prefer to be called Lexi" Lexi replied as a small smile formed on her face._

 _"Blake. I am Blake and yeah we are friends now."_

 _-Flashback End-_

"Wait my friends are coming. I will introduce you to them." Blake said to her.

It was a matter of few minutes when the other rangers entered while Blake and Lexi were talking.

"Oh hey Lexi!" said Roxy as she approached the table where Lexi and Blake were sitting.

"Oh hey Roxy, Eldon , James…" Lexi looked surprised as she saw the full gang.

"Wait you know all of them!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah! She gave me some word of intelligence at the time of a bad moment" replied James.

"The same goes with me" said Leon.

As every one of them was talking, they sat down and continued the chat. During the chat, Lexi seemed to be analysing something about each of them and she was getting a strange feeling.

 _"With the unique color coded clothes and the number of members and on some other situations in mind and the information in the books given to me by Aloora , why am I getting this weird thought that they may be the ranger team that is defending the town from those monster attacks."_ Lexi thought.

Not only was Lexi the one observing others but Leon was also observing the girl in white for the entire time. He had in mind that how is this possible that this one girl had confined in everyone on the team at the time of need. Is she some one special needed for the journey of the team? Is this all a mere coincidence? Or is this a trap set by their enemies?

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Back in time at the Legacy Hills, Skulker was wandering in a remote area. He seemed to be determined to find something or rather say someone. Suddenly a sword was put on his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the voice of Yimsim

"Tell me everything truthfully otherwise you will meet your doom." He added on.

"Don't worry Yimsim! I am here to help you only. I am a friend not a fiend." Skulker assured him.

"That doesn't answer my second question" the speaker who is revealed to be Yimsim enquired.

"I am here to give you a power source" Skulker told him and Yimsim lowered his sword listening this

"A power source that will help you in increasing your powers." Yimsim seemed to be impressed and a small evil smile formed on his face. Then reality striked him and again the strictness covered his face

"It can't be that you are giving this power to me just as a mere gift, What you want in return from me?" Yimsim asked.

"I am impressed, you understand the contract between evils" Skulker grinned evilly

"and don't worry what I am asking from you to do will be in your interest also."

"Don't play riddles with me" Yimsim seemed to be irritated a bit

"tell me straightforward what you want?" He finished.

"I want you to attack the Lore Keeper rangers" Skulker put forth his interest

"and the attack should be at a massive scale." Skulker then adds on.

"I am wondering about what you want from Lore Keepers?" Yimsim questioned

"You doesn't seemed to be interested in defeating this team and ending it. Otherwise you have killed them on your own and had not offered me the power source."

"What I want from them is none of your concern." Skulker type of shouted at Yimsim

"We are having a deal and you just have to accept it or reject it. And for your other question, Yeah I am not much interested in this team because I am from future and have plans for another ranger team." He added on.

"Okay than tell me what exactly you want me to do?" Yimsim kind of submitted before him.  
Skulker had an evil grin formed on her face.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Majestic Hills, In time of Defender Beast Rangers, The rangers were at the C3 as they were doing some research work.

"Rangers we have to find the location of the fairy Beast stone" Prince Alveno said to them

"We have to find it before any evil lays a hand on it." He continued.

Leon was working hard on the research work but was constantly failing to concentrate. It was Twyla's attention who caught the problem of the red ranger.

"Leon! What happened?" asked Twyla

"It is clearly visible that there is something bothering you."

"Actually Twyla, There are many things that are confusing me" Leon replied

"I am not able to concentrate right now."

"I think you should take rest for a while" suggested Twyla.

"I think you are right" Leon said as he stood and moved towards the exit. As he moved out of the room he heard some unclear noise.

In the sparring room, James and Blaise were having a talk and the topic been the old one THE KISS

"James you don't have to make such a big issue out of this." said Blaise in a heated voice.

"Listen Blaise, I am over of what happened and you too better got over it." replied James in a rather calm and a bit irritated tone.

However, James is not a person to get irritated or angry so easily but this topic kind of transforms James into Blaise.

"So why are you behaving like this?" asked Blaise.

"Stop repeating the same thing over and over again." James seemed to be getting irritated as he burst out in anger

"You know what you have an issue of me being not open as gay, let me get you over it." James turned to see Leon coming closer to the room but from his looks it was clear that he didn't hear anything. James approached Leon faster before Blaise had a chance he was near Leon.

"Leon, I have something to talk about with you and the whole team" James said to him.

Leon only nodded before following James as he clearly saw the anger he had in him. It was only the second time he had seen James that much angry. Prior it was the day they got to know about their half-sister, when he was this much angry. Leon preferred to follow his brother and listen to what he had to talk about.

James entered the library where all the other rangers and mentor were doing their work. Following him were Leon and Blaise.

"Guys I have something to confess to you all"  
Everyone stopped their work immediately as the green ranger announced that he needed to confess something.

"What is it James?" said Tabitha.

"You guys are what I have as my first family. I don't consider my family except my uncle, aunt and brother and yeah an unknown half sister as a family because they were never there for me at any time of need and it was you guys who were there for me in every condition since we met. So if there has to be someone who had to be the first one whom I should be confessing. I don't know what your reactions will be towards me after this and what all will I go through. I don't know will you be same like old with me or will the things change but this is needed to do. I.. I .. am .. am, ufff… I am Gay" James confessed and everyone was a taken back with this, and after confessing left the C3.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Back at the Legacy Hills, The lore keeper teen rangers were at the Legacy high as they were chit-chatting.

"The last few days had been so much of an adventure for us" Sara said to everyone.

"Yeah we got the true power of not only the Monster Hunter team but also of the Underdog Squad." said Jason.

"Yeah but it was a bit scary to see Eva in that condition" said Jazz.

"I am wondering which true power will we be having next" Logan says putting forth his thought.

"Sora, AV, Eva… what happened?" enquired Chris

"you three seemed to be a bit zoned out." He added on.

"It's just a strange dream that worries us" said Sora to them.

"Most importantly, not only we three but Maya and Abby were there too" Eva added the information.

"Guys tell us what the dream was about?" asked Jazz.

"It was about…" AV was about to tell them but a buzz from their morphers interrupted her.

"Looks like we have to keep the talks on a pause for now" Logan concluded and they all stood up and left the canteen.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the park, Erasers were attacking the city along with a modified Yimsim and an unknown villain(Skulker) to the Lore keeper rangers.

Yimsim's heavy suit had covering of shoulder and arm plates with spikes on them. The torso and legs are still covered with the old books but with a darker shade and an Indigo stone placed on the middle of the chest.

"Seems as if Yimsim got an upgrade from earlier" Chris said

"Who's that new alien being with him?" asked Logan.

"Whoever he may be but I am getting a feeling that he is not a normal monster" Sora said as she was getting bad vibes from him.

"Allow me to introduce myself" said the unknown Villain while taking out his sword

"I am a general from Future. I am Skulker."

"What you want from us?" AV demanded.

"For now it's just a good battle…" Skulker replied, ".. a battle that you will lose."

"We will see who will be the one to lose" Eva hissed " Sora! let's end this and finish them."

"Okay ready rangers" Sora called and the other nodded.

"Unlock The Leagend!"

Sora morphed into a red ranger suit, AV into blue ranger suit, Eva into Silver ranger suit, Jazz into purple ranger suit, Logan into orange ranger suit, Chris into white ranger suit, Marcus into bronze ranger suit, Sara into crimson ranger suit and James L into cyan ranger suit and rushed to attack the villains.

Sora, AV and Eva targeted Skulker in battle and were trying their best to defeat the monster. Sora had changed to Music force Red as she was sending some music note powers at him. AV had chosen to morph into Spirit warrior blue and Eva had morphed into white Mystic force ranger.

Skulker had efficiently stopped every music power send towards him and clashed his sword with AV and pushed her in a direction from where Sora was firing the music power, causing AV to get hit by the quick music power attacks. Eva sends a powerful ice spell attack at him but he deflected it towards Sora who got hit by the power.

"AV, Sora!" Eva said before Skulker rushed into her and slashed her multiple times causing the three to return back to the base form.

Logan, Chris and Marcus were focusing in fighting with Yimsim. They were trying hard to defeat the fiend but he seemed much more powerful than before.

Logan had morphed into Dino charge Graphite ranger, Chris morphed into Unity force White and Marcus into Titanium ranger.

Logan was using his body power to overpower Yimsim but Yimsim had increased body power too. Chris sent a metal white beam at him but he deflected it slashing Marcus who was trying to blast the fiend.

Yimsim then turned towards Logan and used him as a cover for himself from Chris attack and then throw Logan over him and hit them with a powerful slash sending them to ground and returning them to their base form.

Sara, Jazz and Jason were handling the Erasers. Jazz was trying modes that were effective in close combat and Sara and Jason were morphing into modes that were effective for long range. Jazz had now turned into rhino Jungle fury ranger while Sara was using Mystic force Wolf warrior and Jason morphed into Elemental Saint silver.

"Geez! Is this only me or are there more of these things than usual?" Sara complained.

"They are way more in number than usual. On top of it the others needs our help." Jason said.

"It looks as if two covers the spot of every Eraser we defeat." Jazz analysed as she destroyed two other Erasers

"We need help here." Jason added on.

Back at the Library, Maya was keeping his eyes on the battle. _"They seemed to be upto something. But I am not letting it what they are after. They need me. I have to help them."_ she thought as she brought out her morpher.

Back at the battle ground, the battle was still continuing when Maya appeared. She was morphed into Star Legend red ranger.

"Guys! Regroup." Maya called out "we need to have form a plan."

Everyone followed the directions of their mentor. "Sora what's the plan" Maya asked.

"Maya, Eva and Logan you handle Yimsim, Jazz, Chris and Sara you are with me against Skulker and rest handle Erasers" Sora told them the plan she formed.

All nodded and followed the plan. To much of the surprise the plan was working efficiently.  
Skulker was getting angry now as he saw his plan failing apart and the rangers being able to resist his forces.

"No! you will not be able to come in my way of taking the princess's powers" cried Skulker.  
"Princess's power" Sora seemed to be puzzeled for a while then recalled something.

"Guys, cover AV. He is here for her powers." Sora called out. Listening to this most of the rangers focussed on keeping AV safe.

"You guys are unaware of something I know" laughed Skulker

"Actually you misunderstood me. I am not here for your blue ranger but I am here for… your mentor" As soon as he finished both he and Yimsim attacked Maya with powerful blasts knocking her down out cold and her morpher on ground.

Before any ranger could do anything Skulker took Maya and chanted some spells and vanished. As soon as he vanished Yimsim also vanished along with Eraser leaving the rangers in utter shock, disappointment and confusion.

In the forest area, near a river, James was sitting on a stone.

"James you are sitting here and I was looking for you for last two hours" James turned to see Leon standing there with a smile on his face, "Now come with me everyone is worried for you."

"Leo…on" was all what James was able to say before tears formed in his eyes.

"James! You don't have to feel down. We all are with you." Leon assured him, "We are just glad that you came out to us. And you know what someone else do came out as well"

Flashback-

James had just left the C3 and everyone was still in shock.

"Woah! That was quick and touché one" Blake was the first one to break the silence.

"What happened guys!" Leon was the next to talk, "don't you say you guys are homophobic or something"

"If you are guys then I should better go away too" Blake said as she was going to reveal something, "I myself is a lesbian."

"Whattt?" Blaise was not able to stop his tongue.

"Woo, It seems it's a come-out day for us" Tabitha sighed.

"Guys instead of talking to each other here we should be going out to find James and talk to him" suggested Roxy.

"We have an important work in hand guys" Leon pointed out, "You guys carry on with the work. I will bring him back here."

Flashback end-

James cladded Leon in his arms as he stated to cry.

"Don't worry kiddo, everything is fine." Leon sympathised him, "Everyone is with you. Now come on lets head back to C3. "

Just as they were about to head towards the C3, they saw a bright light in the forest nearby to their position.

"What was that?" James puzzled, "Or am I seeing things."

"I think we should go there and check what had happened?" Leon suggested and the twin headed towards that area.

As the two rangers approached the area they saw the light coming from, they saw Skulker with an unconscious woman who, by his acts, seemed to be abducted by him.

"What's Skulker doing here?" questioned James, " and who's that woman he had with him?"

"I don't know James" Leon replied, "But one thing is for sure that we should help that woman"

"Stop right there, Skulker" called Leon as the twin came out of hiding.

"Leave that woman alone before we destroy you" James threatened him.

"In your dreams Garuda" replied back Skulker, "go away otherwise you will have to face my wrath."

"James call everyone and try to wake that woman" Leon directed, "Till then I will do my best to keep him engaged in fight."

James nodded as he was trying to communicate with the others but due to magnetic effects of the mountain area they were in he was unable to contact them.

Leon on the other hand morphed and rushed into a fight with Skulker. Skulker, seeing the red ranger attacking him, put Maya and called on gobots.

James saw his brother in danger and him being not able to communicate with the other rangers, he to morphed and joined the battle.

James was up against the gobots as he was using his wipes to attack the gobots.

Leon was still handling the Skulker who seemed to be over powering him.

"You rangers always has to put your nose in our plans" Skulker said , "but this time the victorious will emerge in my form."

" Yeah! Skulker, But that will all be in your dreams" Leon replied back and they again clashed their weapons.

Soon James was able to destroy the gobots and looked around for the woman but she was nowhere to be found. " Where had that woman gone?" James asked loud enough for Skulker and Leon to hear him.

"Nooo! It was only your fault that she get away." Skulker shouted as he pushed Leon back and kicked him sending him onto the ground near James, "I have to leave to have that woman under my possession."

Skulker vanished from the place, leaving the two rangers wondering about what happened.

"Leon! I think we should head back and have a talk on this with others" James suggested as the two left.

Back at the Legacy Hills, the rangers were in med bay as they were being treated for the injuries in the battle while Abby and Raine were trying to figure out more about the Skulker and trying to find out where supposedly he had taken Maya.

It was then that the college rangers teleported in to the Great library.

"What happened Abby?" Leon, yellow lore keeper ranger, was the first to react, "why you called us here in this much hurry."

" ..And where is Maya and others" added Alvin, the green lore keeper ranger, as he looked around.

"Had something bad happened" Cassie, the pink lore keeper ranger, said as she was scared for Sora, "is Sora Alright?"

"Rangers there is an emergency." Abby turned towards them , "You see in the recent battle, a fiend appeared who is from future. The rangers battled him and an upgrade version of Yimsim, who supposedly was because of the help of this fiend who called himself Skulker. He was behind something called princess powers. Rangers thought he was behind AV but he.. he… he abducted Maya."

"What? But why Maya" asked Peter the gold lore keeper rangers.

"We have no idea about this Peter" Abby replied back to him.

"So of which team from future is this fiend from" Alvin asked.

"He fight against a new team called defender beasts, in a town named Majestic Hills" Raine informed, "The team is in the same time frame of Neo defenders."

"Any information of Maya?" was the first question AV asked as she and other teen rangers entered the main ops where Abby, Raine and College rangers were.

"Yeah it seems we have to go into the future again this time." replied Abby, "but I am afraid that only some of us will be going."

"I understand what you are saying Abby" Sora nodded in understanding, "There is a threat of Yimsim or any other villain attacking the town if we all left. So it will be better if we split into two groups."

"I think it is related to that dream" Eva pointed out.

"What dream are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"Yeah you were about to tell us about that dream before that attack" Marcus remembered.

"It was a dream that not only I, Eva and Sora shared but Abby and Maya were also there." AV told them.

"Lurre was there in the dream. She was talking about us five being the one who can open up that flower of fairy princess power." Eva answered.

"I too think this is about that" Sora said.

"So what will we be doing now?" Chris asked.

"Me, AV, Eva, Leo, Alvin, Caisse, Adam and Abby will be going behind that fiend and bring Maya back. I want rest of you guys to stay here and Guard the city." Sora said.

"We got it Maya" said Sara.

"Now we should be going" Abby said.

Back at the Majestic Hill forest, Lexi was wondering here and there seemed to be looking for something.

"There has to be that shortcut around here somewhere." Lexi said to herself, "I should keep searching for it.

Just then, Lexi heard some footsteps. She followed the voice to see who is around. He saw a hooded figure carrying a woman who seemed to be unconscious but gaining her conscious slowly and was chained.

"Why that woman seemed to be familiar" asked Lexi to herself, "more importantly what is that fiend doing with him."

"It was on time that I abducted her from the battle scene when Skulker and those rangers were battling. Now I will achieve my goals without anyone's help" laughed the figure evilly as he put down the woman near a tree and he himself too set down to take a little rest.

Lexi frowned as she heard the figure's words. She was determined to take free that woman from that enemy.

Lexi headed closer to them as calmly and quietly as possible. It was then that Lexi recognised the woman. 'She is Maya. The two time red ranger and the mentor to lore keeper team. The book with the red that Aloora had given me was about him.' Lexi thought.

'But what is she doing in this time frame. She is from past.' She thought again.

By this time Maya had gain consciousness and instead of physically trying to break free, she was analysing the situation around and trying to figure out a way to get away from this fiend's clutches.

Maya saw a paper plane coming from behind her, landing near her. There was something written over on it. " **_Get ready for the escape. Just when the light flash."_** The message said. Maya turned to see a girl in white clothing hiding behind the bushes on her right side. It was all done in so much silence and with so much smoothness that the hooded figure didn't get the smell of this plan cooking under his nose.

At the outskirt of the town, the lore keeper rangers were teleported along with Abby.

"So what should we do now?" asked Alvin, "Don't say we should spread in groups and find any help or Maya."

"Yeah we have a bad history with the other rangers when we spread with Adam being with us" Leon chuckled as he was the first one to get Alvin's little joke.

"Hey! Come-one it was only once that happened" Adam defended himself.

"Ah-Ah! Sorry to say this but actually it was two times when you get egaged in a fight with another ranger" AV to joined with Alvin and Leo in teasing Adam.

"Not you also, AV" Adam frown.

"Whatever it may cause us guys but we don't have any choice for now" Sora said, "we have to do it against what Alvin said."

"I hereby will try to contract Neo defender team. Maybe they have any idea of where this team's base is and then we can get help from there." Abby suggested.

"Ok than we should split up now" Cassie added.

At the C3, Blake, Roxy, and Twyla were there working on the search for the Beast stone of fairy"s location. It has been some time when the red and green ranger had returned and told them about the encounter they had. Prince Alveno was getting the feeling that this woman is important so he had send Tabitha, Eldon and Leon to search for her. Blaise told Prince that he was not feeling well so Prince asked him to go and take some rest. James had gone out to bring some refreshment for the team.

"Prince see this we got something relevant related to the fairy queen's last battle and the giving away of the beast stone" Twyla called Prince Alveno.

"What's it that you find?" Prince Alvino asked.

"It said that the right owner of the fairy stone will be accompanied by the map holder, the keys within the daughter of three lights and the successor of a great helper. It is only then that the lotus will blossom and the fairy stone will be passed on to its successor." Blake read the writing written under a picture which was too oddly drawn that it was not possible to find out what it depicts.

"I wonder what this is all about." Martin said.

"Oh- no! Prince could this be possible that the woman about whom we heard from James and Leon could be the important part of this prophecy." Roxy suggested.

"Yeah! This can be like this" nodded Prince, "and if it is so we must find that woman."

Meanwhile, Blaise was sitting on a remote bench at the park at the remotest area. He was still frustrated with what happened few hours ago.

"Why the hack had he done that?" Blaise cried as he was too frustrated and he was sure that no one be there, " I know I was at one point enjoying the kiss but it was not my fault. It's immoral and I am not an unethical person so I can't be a homosexual. I had been in a relationship with two girls earlier and both of the relationships were because of mutual attraction. I don't know why can't he just forget about this and on top of this he had to come out to everyone at this point of time when we have so much to deal with. What a selfish person is he? He only thinks and care for himself."

Though he was saying these words but at the same time he was feeling the irony of the words too.

Also in contrast to what he thought, Cassie had heard what he was saying but instead of going and talking to him, she thought of continuing with her search.

Sora and AV were in the woods as they were searching for their mentor.

"Hey you two!" someone called them from behind, "what are you doing here? It's dangerous roaming around."

"We can ask the same from you" Sora backfired at the Leon and Eldon who were standing before them.

Before they could continue with the conversation some laser beams were shot at them. From nowhere appeared a group of gobots and Skulker, Trakken and Naiaden.

"You can't go away with that mentor of yours until you defeat us" said Skulker.

"Skulker!" the four said in unison and then looked at each other realizing their little secret.

"Defender Beasts, rise to defend"

"Unlock the legend"

The four morphed into their respective suits.

"They can easily overpower us, Leon" Eldon said.

"What should we do now?" Leon asked to Sora.

Sora eyed Leon from behind the helmet as if he had done some obvious mistake, " We should contact our teams to help. Until then we should fight a long range fight."

Leon nodded as he and Sora called their teammates.

During the same time, James had just came out of the bakery shop. He seemed to be much relaxed than before but it looked like his faith has been shattered.

He had only taken a few steps coming out of the shop when he bumped into Eva.

"Oh! I am sorry. It's my bad. I was not paying attention" James apologised.

"It's not entirely your fault. I was too not paying attention" Eva suddenly started to get some vibes from this person. Vibes of no faith and sadness, "Mind me telling what is worrying you."

James feel himself as if magnetized to talk to this girl. "You see there is so much going on in my life. I recently came out to my friends about being gay and they are ok with it. But.. I think I lost my faith on love and relations." James turned towards Eva, "You see, I don't have faith in my mother. She kind of abandoned me and my brother for once but not only us she had abandoned a half sister to us. My grandfather is someone about whom I prefer not to talk and the boy I love, he himself is abandoning my love because of his fake pride of being heterosexual and not accepting even himself."

"You see as much as I understood, you are mistaking in faith." Eva replied, "Faith is something called base of life. Once faith is over Life is over. Instead I suggest you to see things from different perspectives. I mean, may be your mom had some very strong reasons for what she did plus I think I know someone who will be of help when it comes to having a half sibling. Maybe you are not understanding the delima that boy is in?"

James seemed to see things from that prospective but before any of them could say something further their morphers went off. They looked at each other as they realized their identities and then nodded to each other before heading towards the co-ordinates they received.

At the battle field the rest of the rangers reached unmorphed.

"Woah looks like there are many monsters here for our welcome" Adam joked.

"Let's not disappoint them then" Tabitha added.

They all morphed into their respective suits. All eyes went to receive orders from Sora and Leon and Leon in tern looked at Sora.

"Ok! partner up color wise. Those who didn't have same color wait. Yellows and Black handle the spider monster, Blues and Silver and Crimson handle the serpent monster and green with us to Skulker, rest handle the gobots."

All noded and rushed towards their respective targets however Leon was about to say something but held himself back but this had caught Sora's eyes.

It was planned up attack but except the rangers battling the gobots no other team were doing good against their respected enemies.

Naiaden's continuous sonic attacks were a great problem for Twyla, Adam, Leo and Roxy. Adam and Leon had changed into Rpm black and Rpm yellow respectively. But still the sonic attacks were able to penetrate the shield of black rangers and stop the attacks of yellow rangers. The rangers were being tossed like garbage cans.

The condition with AV, Tabitha, Eva and Eldon was more pathetic. Even though Av had transformed into spirit warrior blue and Eva into Spd Nova but still including the power of Tabitha and Eldon, they were beaten badly.

Leon, Sora, James and Alvin were also trying hard to put forth an effective fight but all in vain. Skulker was proving to be much more powerful. It was then that Skulker send a powerful blast at them when a hodded figure appeared.

"Leave them here Skulker, I got the location of that map keeper and the descendant to the power. We should head there." The hodded figure told Skulker.

"You got lucky this time rangers but don't dare to come in my way" Skulker threatened, "Everyone retreat."

The rangers are left hurt especially the group battling Skulker. Everyone came to their aid as they were trying to stand back on their foot.

"Leon! Defender beasts Red ranger" Sora yelled, "I challenge you to a dual."

"What?" was all that left Leon's mouth. As others were in shock too.

Meanwhile a hurt Maya and Lexi were heading onto a mountain with an old base at the top.

"We are almost there Maya. Just some little distance to cover" Lexi tried to build Maya's faith before the scene turned black.

Maya and Lexi were heading onto a mountain with an old base at the top.

"We are almost there Maya. Just some little distance to cover" Lexi tried to build Maya's faith.

They passed by a sign that says "ANGEL GROVE" as Lexi was supporting Maya because Maya was hurt in a recent battle.

 _Flashback-_

 _Maya saw the message as she was ready to work accordingly. Lexi nodded as she came out of the bushes and was about to laminate the area with her light powers but before she could do anything two gobots emerged from nowhere and caught her._

 _It was then that the hooded figure gets up from resting. "I admire you for your courage little girl but you are stupid as well to think you can free her from me."_

 _"You monster will not get away with this." Lexi backfired, "you had messed up with one of the greatest rangers ever you will have to pay for this."_

 _"What? How do you know about rangers and their history?" questioned the hooded figure, "Gobots tie her along with that ranger mentor."_

 _Maya and Lexi were now tied back to back. It was then Maya felt cold on her wrist._

 _"On the count of three we will break the chain" Lexi whispered to which Maya nodded._

 _"One, two, and three….. NOW"_

 _Lexi had frozen the chain with her powers making them to break the chain with a little effort._

 _The hooded figure was taken back by this surprise but he soon recovered and called out the gobots to aid. "Gobots attack!" He ordered._

 _The two female started to battle the gobots. Lexi was using the ice power to get an upper hand over them. Seeing this the hooded figure entered the battle and send a power blast at Lexi who was busy fighting the gobots. Maya saw this as she ran in between two and pulled out a morpher._

 _"Mystic knight unite"_

 _Maya Morphed into a red knight with a sword in hand that looks like Excalibur destroying the blast._

 _"But how is this possible. Your morpher was supposed to be left out back in time itself." The figure hissed._

 _"You always have some tricks up in your sleeves when you are a two time veteran ranger and a mentor to a great team and had been a part of so many rescue missions." Maya replied as it was clear she was grinning under her helmet._

 _Now Maya took the initiative to attack that hooded figure as the battle was getting intense. However Maya was lacking the stealth this time because of her ankle twist in the previous battle. Lexi saw this while fighting the gobots. She made her way towards Maya and as she reached there she attacked the monster but her hand was caught by the fiend. The hooded figure's eyes might have gone wide open, as it was unclear to see his face, when he saw a fairy birthmark on her hand._

 _"What you.." before he could say or do something he got hit by Maya's magical fire. Without wasting any time Lexi luminated the area with an eye blinding light. As the light went down the two were nowhere to seen._

 _Flash backend-_

"Tell me one thing girl," Maya questioned, "How you know me and how you got those powers. You are not a ranger, not atleast for now then how you know about this heritage and me?"

"You see, " Lexi explained, "I have a guardian fairy named Aloora that had given me a book about you. She is the one who introduced me to this heritage and activated my powers. She says, I am born to achieve a great destiny. "

"It's weird" Maya said, " the name sounds familier."

It was then that Maya started to feel a head ache.

In the woods, the battle between the two red rangers was about to start. Cassie was talking to Sora while Blaise was standing nearby.

"Love, you think this is for the best?" Cassie asked, "I mean we should be finding Maya by now."

"Cassie, I know but this is important. You know I would have not done this if had been unnecessary." Sora replied.

Blaise was a bit surprise to hear that the two are actually girlfriends.

The battle between the two red rangers started as the two morphed and attacked each other.

Blaise was watching the fight when Cassie came near him. "So what you think of us now?" she asked.

Blaise was taken aback by this. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Me and Sora being homosexual and being in love and relationship." Cassie asked.

"I.. I.. I am ok with it. I mean why my opinion should matter when the person to be in a relation are you two and I am an unknown to you" Blaise replied.

"That's the point." Cassie replied, "When you are in love with someone it doesn't matter what a third person things about the relation. It is you two who defines the relation. It is your bond that matters the most. It also doesn't matter whom you love. What matters is is the person you love loves you back in the same way? YOU have to understand Love is beyond anyone's control and it is beyond color, race, nationality, religion and sexuality. Love is just love. I am a bisexual and I am proud of it. You have to understand being homosexual is no sin and it also didn't malice you. Malice is in your thoughts. Hope you understand."

Blaise was listening to Cassie silently as he was analysing and understanding what she said.

Back at the fight , Sora was able to answer every attack of Leon and was clearly overpowering him.

Sora ducked as Leon attacked with his Katana, and punched him in stomach and then slashed him across the chest. Leon again rushed forward and now send a fire power at her which she was able to deflect but got hit but the katana of Leon. Sora now used more aggressiveness as she attacked Leon with multiple fast strikes causing him to lose his grip on his Katana and then she send him to ground using a swipe kick and then put her sword on his throat.

"Stop insulting me. Stop putting yourself in closet. And if this is all you got as a red ranger Kiddo, go home and play with toys" Sora shouted as she turned and demorphed.

 **"Guys return back to C3. We have an information to share"** Prince Alveno asked them.

" **You guys also come along, Sora"** Abby said from behind. The rangers teleported to the base.

At the C3, Both the teams were there and introduced each other. Leon was however, seemed down as he was thinking what Sora wanted to teach him and what she mean by what she said to him.

"So what is the matter?" asked Alvin.

"What is the information we have?" Adam asked.

"We got the reason why Skulker kidnapped Maya" Abby said.

"What is it?" asked Eldon.

" You see, After the first battle against Zuthora, the snow fairy princess stored his powers into a beast stone. But it was important that this power is kept away from the evil so to keep it safe it was handed over to a trustworthy friend of fairy princess, Lurre for safekeeping until it is needed again. Before Lurre passed she passed the responsibility of safekeeping the beast stone to Maya. She engraved in her mind the map of the place where the stone was hidden and for security purpose casted a spell that made her lose the memory until the right time came and that's why even Maya doesn't know about it." Martin told them.

"But how did Skulker came to know about it, if this is so top secret?" asked Leo.

"Skulker is actually a warrior that was born from the spirits of fallen monsters that died in the battle fought against the very first defender beast team. After the fight when the snow fairy princess was transferring the power and giving away the stone to Lurre a monster saw the whole event and after, attacked. He was defeated by the team and Lurre. My theory is that when Skulker was born he had the spirit of that monster too so he had a faint knowledge of this. He must be able to recall the event by one way or other. He then might have started the search for Lurre and find out she is no more alive. While he was searching about her, he must have realised that Maya is the closest to her and then digging in more deeper somehow find out that now Maya had the map of the place in her subconscious mind." Prince Alveno told them.

"That means she is in a great trouble" Tabitha said as everyone realised it.

"Don't worry! I got her position. She still have Mystic knight morpher with her and looks like she is heading towards… Angel Grove" Abby said.

"We must go now" Cassie suggested, "Maybe a trouble is coming"

All nodded as they teleported at the foothill of a mountain in Angel Groove.

"I remember this place" Sora said.

"What does it means?" asked Blake.

"There is an old story behind it." AV said, "For now you should know this used to be the base for a team of rangers called Star legends who's leader was… Maya."

"That means that stone may have been kept here for safe keeping." James concluded.

"We should be get going" said Adam.

As they all started to climb the mountain, Leo stopped Sora.

"Sora, I am confused of why you battled Leon and what you mean by what all you said to him?" Leo asked.

"Leo you see, Leon seems to be a very strategy planner and great leader but he is keeping his profile low and hence not getting to his best potential level. He leaves the role of the leader as soon as he saw someone else with the same status. He has to learn that he is a leader and it is his duty to lead" Sora explained it to him.

"Now I got it" Leo nodded in understanding as the two followed the other.

It hardly had been ten minutes of walking when a group of gobots and Naiaden and Trakken attacked them.

"Again partner up with your color. Those who are alone handle gobots. Red and greens will handle Trakken and Blues and yellows will take care of Naiaden." Sora directed as all morphed and followed the order.

However, there was something else going on in Leon's mind not only was he thinking about what Sora meant but he also was getting a feeling that this is all a trap.

"Sora, I think this is a trap. No I am sure this is a trap. We gotta go out of here" Leon said.

"Finally. I am glad you took the initiative" Sora said.

"Guys! Me, James, Tabitha, AV, Sora and Eva are heading to the peak you guys handle it here. Leo, Adam and Blaise you took care of Trakken. Twyla, Eldon and Cassie you take care of Naiaden. Roxy and Blake there are much less number of gobots left think you can handle them." Leon said.

"Aye Aye captain" said Blake.

At the C3 Abby was reading the research of the rangers when it suddenly hit him. She saw the writing It said that the right owner of the fairy stone will be accompanied by the map holder, the keys within the daughter of three lights and the successor of a great helper. It is only then that the lotus will blossom and the fairy stone will be passed on to its successor. She immediately left for the Mountain peak.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile, Lexi and Maya were finally successful to climb the mountain. They were inside the old base of Star Legend team where Maya was looking for something. She got a big crystal lotus as the lotus was glowing. With the same glow was glowing the fairy birthmark at Lexi's Arm.

"Very good ranger", said a voice "now give me that."

Maya and Lexi turned to see the hooded figure and Skulker standing there ready with weapons in hand.

"Over my dead body" said Maya as she took out her morpher.

"As your wish" said Skulker as he sent a demon blast at her but before it can hit her, a fire, water and wind shield formed to protect her and three laser blasters hit the fiends. They turned to see the Lore Keeper triad leaders and Royal Trio standing there.

"You are such a pain in ass rangers. But now we will put an end to your story." said Skulker.

"You guys handle Skulker, we will handle the hooded monster." Sora said.

"Sora, AV, Eva we have a special duty to perform" came a voice as everyone turned to see Abby there.

"We will handle them you three go." said Leon as he rushed to battle the hooded figure.

 _"Now theirs what I want to see."_ Sora thought as she rushed off smirking under her helmet.

"I will help you" said Maya as she also morphed and joined Leon.

"We are here to help too" said a gold and silver rangers that popped up from nowhere as they started to battle the summoned gobots by Skulker.

"Looks like we are partners for now" said Tabitha as she and James headed towards Skulker.

The three girls went towards Abby.

"what duty are you talking about?" Eva asked.

"You three are the key to open this lotus and I am the only one who can pass it to the right owner" Abby said.

"But who is the right owner?" asked Sora.

"I think it's me" stepped in Lexi as she showed them the birth mark.

AV, Sora and Eva looked at one another then nod and rested their hands on the lotus and said loud "We the three light keys asks this flower to open up"

The lotus opened to reveal a white beast stone with a fairy figurine engraved in it, floating. Abby took the beast stone as she was about to give it to Lexi.

"Noo.." cried Skulker as He and the hooded figure send two very powerful energy blasts at Abby and Lexi.

As the blast was about to hit Abby, the gold and silver rangers took the full force of the hit and demorphed to reveal Corrin and Gabby. The blast that was heading towards Lexi stopped in middle as James, Tabitha and Leon had stopped it with hands. They were glowing like earlier and the spirits of Garuda, mermaid and phoenix were covering their bodies respectively.

"We will protect the fairy princess at any cost" the three cried as the send back the blast with double force.

The blast hit the fiends as they were send to ground. Meanwhile Abby passed the stone to Lexi. The three rangers also passed out as they became normal.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the C3, the five rangers were recovering while the others were talking. Maya had recovered quickly and had found time to look into Defender Beast team's tech.

"Prince Alveno I think there is more power in these stones, but thete is something that is keeping that power from coming out. Plus I think that form of the three rangers is not complete yet" Maya said but before Prince could reply the other rangers entered and Corrin and Gabby left.

"What happened, why did they leave, and where were they during the whole fight except at the very ending?" Maya asked.

"They are not a part of team yet and we are shocked as much as to find out that they are behind the helmet as we too today got to know their reality." Tabitha said.

"Now guys, I think we should leave" Abby said.

Leon approached Sora, "Thank you to make me realize my mistake Sora."

"Your welcome Leon. I am glad future is in good hands." Sora winked.

Cassie approached Blaise "I hope you now know what you have to do?" she said to him to which he nodded.

Eva and James however doesn't speak to each other but James thanked her by gestures.

As the team gets separated, Prince Alveno approached Maya.

"Thanks to you and your team for help Maya" said he. Just than the morphers of the Lore keeper rangers started to glow.

"A new true power" chuckled Adam.

"It's of… Defender beasts" Alvin informed.

"Now I think we should be thanking you" Maya smiled to Prince Alveno.

The team said goodbyes as the Lore Keeper team went back to their time.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile at the remote area of woods of Majestic Hills, The hooded figure and Skulker were meeting.

"We lost that power" said the hooded figure.

"No. We didn't. You see I think it was only the beast stone of fairy that was hidden there and not the powers. I think they are hidden somewhere or with someone else." Skulker said

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The Lore Keepers arrived back in there own time and Maya was embraced by the rest of the team and Raine the moment she was seen.

* * *

 **This is the end of Episode 23, as well as the fun crossover with Rise of the Defender Beasts by Mike Singh. I highly recommend that you check him and his story out. There have been a lot of crossovers lately huh? Well can't say this is the last one as there may and likely will be more crossovers. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	25. Episode 24: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"So why are we here again Marcus?" Logan asked as Marcus sighs as the walked around the town of Ocean Bluff.

"Because of this. Remember Logan." He said taking out the letter that had been addressed to them. It was a rather strange letter for two different reasons.

The first being the return address which when they looked it up they came up with a pizza place located in the town. Second was that it came with a simple message addressed to the two of them.

 _'Come to this address if you want to find out what we know. C & R.'_ The note had said to them, and that was how they ended up in this other town.

"Fine fine fine, but why is it just us?" Logan asked.

"Because Sora is babysitting her baby sister, Sara went to see Lauren for training, AV and Jazz are having a family day, and Jason, Eva, and Chris are checking out these strange cards Chris bought." Marcus reminded him.

"Right. When he sent those pictures to Sora she texted him saying there was a ranger connection. Something about a Harwood County." Logan said and Marcus nods.

 _"If I recall that's the town that the Megaforce and Super Megaforce rangers protected, and I think Jungle Fury protected this town."_ Marcus thought.

"Hey. Think that a ranger maybe sent us this?" Marcus asked.

Logan shrugs "It's possible. Maybe Maya meet them sometime in the past." Logan said.

"I don't think so. If she did meet them then she would have sent us here without beating around the bush." Marcus said as they walked Logan taking out his phone to follow the map to where they needed to go.

"Okay I'll concede that point. Then maybe it's one of the other rangers that live in Legacy Hills that tipped this C and R off to us. There are plenty of them." Logan said.

"Yeah...now are we getting close?" Marcus asked.

Logan stopped and nods both looking up "Jungle Karma Pizza. This is the address." Logan says and the two walk in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Logan called out when he saw that they were alone.

"For a pizza place it's rather quiet." Marcus says.

"That's because we're closed." A older man's voice says and the two turn coming face to face with two different individuals. Both men were older and clad in red and purple the purple clothed man having slightly long hair and a bit of a beard while the red clad man had shorter hair. Both bore a claw like symbol on the sleeve of the shirt they wore.

"Marcus and Logan Turner right?" The red clad man asked.

"Yeah, and who are you two?" Logan asked.

"He is Casey, and I am RJ." The purple clad man named RJ introduced them as he looked them over.

"Hmm...so your the two that Espella talked about." RJ says.

"Espella?" The two asked.

"She is a friend of RJ's, and a fellow veteran ranger." Casey tells them neither knowing who the two older rangers were talking about.

"Wait. So your both veteran rangers?" Logan asked and the images of Junger Fury Red, and Wolf appeared to them.

"Yes. I was also the mentor to the Jungle Fury rangers." RJ says to them.

"C and R...You guys were the ones that sent us that note right?" Marcus asked and they nod.

Logan crossed his arms "Alright. So why exactly did you call us here?" Logan asked as Marcus sighs shaking his head.

"Ahh yes...about that. We actually called you here for two reasons. Both of which have to do with your heritage, and your families." Casey says to the adopted brothers.

"Hmm?" This caught both's attention and Logan actually looked to be off guard. RJ signaled for the two to follow them.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The four headed up into the loft of the place and glanced around "It's not much, but this was actually our HQ when I was a ranger." Casey says.

"Yeah yeah that's nice." Logan says and Marcus just sighs.

"I think what he's meaning to say is that we want to know just what it is you mean by our heritage and families." Marcus says to the two veterans.

"Right. Now how about we sit and chat." RJ says to them.

"As you may or may not know, but the Jungle Fury rangers were part of Pai Zhua, a rather secretive marital arts academy." RJ said.

Logan and Marcus shake there head actually not knowing that "Well the next few years were spent on making it more secure. Casey here is a good teacher." RJ continued.

Casey rolled his eyes "Anyways what he means to say is that there were a few particular students that I considered special. One was a man named Ross Geki." He said taking out a picture, and what Logan saw made him nearly fall out of his chair.

The person in the picture looked to be a teenager no older than eighteen. He had a slight tan to him with short military style cut chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green athletic shirt with dog tags around his neck and jean shorts. He had several scars on his arms and legs, but the man didn't seem to be bothered by them from the looks of the picture.

"Logan...He looks almost just like you." Marcus says.

"No...no no no no no! NO! You can't be saying what I think your saying." Logan shouts in a panic his voice slightly quivering.

RJ sighs _"I knew this wouldn't end well."_ he thought.

"He is...or was your father Logan." Casey says and Logan looked to actually be tearing up, but it was more in anger than anything.

Marcus caught the last part "Was? What do you mean by that?" Marcus asked after a few moments of hesitation.

"About seven years after our final battle the Pai Zhua came under attack by some unknown foe. Three of our teachers were killed. One was Ross Geki, and the others well..." RJ says then glances to Marcus who with that looked braced himself.

"They were Shawn and Chloe Lambert. Your parents Marcus." RJ finished.

Both grew silent, and after nearly five minutes of silence Logan gave a sad laugh "So...he didn't abandon me and mom like i thought." He muttered tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Logan?" Marcus asked.

"Growing up I never saw my dad much because of his 'job'. Then one day he just didn't...come back. After a year mom remarried, but that man...that man..." He starts and began to shake in anger as the memories came back to him.

"That man was a drunk and abusive! Worse yet was that he actually got my own involved in his habit and worse!" Logan continued and cried into his hands.

"I blamed my dad because if he had been there then there had been no way that my mom would have become what she did. I blamed him for years and cursed him for abandoning us." Logan continued.

"Perhaps it would have been for the best if I didn't know now what really happened." He finished rubbing the sleeve of his shirt against his eyes as he stopped crying.

Marcus brings his adopted brother in for a hug "...Actually the other reason we wanted to bring you here was to train you because what killed your parents might actually be involved in the current crisis to come here." Casey says to them.

"Huh?" Both said turning to face the veterans.

"Your parents were killed by a beast. It looked like some kind of werewolf, but it was much more in control of itself and spoke of coming to erase this entire time the next time it came." RJ told them.

The broke of there hug and froze in place and Logan grits his teeth "I can only think of one thing that fits that description." He says.

"Sirius." Marcus muttered and both look to each other before nodding and turn to the two.

"Please teach us." Marcus said to them.

"We aren't going to seek revenge, but we want to be ready to fight him when he comes again." Logan says and both nod.

"Alright, but we are going to be teaching you the same way were were taught." Casey says.

RJ smirks "So we won't be going easy on you." he said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the Cursed Trinity's hideout Tiberius walked into the main room bowing before the three leaders "Is there a problem Tiberius?" Vulpecula asked.

"There is my lady and masters. Those rangers have nearly depleted our entire army, and now but two of our soldiers remain besides yourselves and us generals." Tiberius reports to them.

Trillion rubs his chin at this "Hmm...It will be no matter. We will continue as planned." He says.

"Yes sir." Tiberius says to him and gets up turning to leave.

"Stop. I have one more request for you Tiberius." Trillion says and Tiberius turns.

"Yes Master Trillion." he says.

"The next time you send out something to go after the rangers go with them. I want you to capture the crimson ranger and bring her here." Trillion says and grips his hands tightly on the throne.

"And if any harm should come of her..." He began, but cuts off and Tiberius gulps.

"R-Right sir. The crimson ranger will be brought here without harm." Tiberius replied and ran out.

Sirius looked to Trillion "Are you sure about this? She is still but a simple human child Trill..." he starts, but is hit by white energy and thrown back into a wall.

"Don't test my patience Sirius. I decide what is best, and this particular child is of importance to me." Trillion says irritated.

Vulpecula sighs "You should know better than to question Trillion, Sirius." She says with a sly grin as he gets up.

"Fine fine. We'll grab the kid before our plan moves forward." Sirius muttered and left to go after the Crimson ranger while the monster in Harwood County kept some of the rangers busy.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya was in the HQ and was writing in a fairly new journal. A habit she picked up years ago and found it to be a good way to let loose any possible built up stress she had.

She was by herself so she began talking as she wrote "Today was rather unusual. I made another attempted to reconnect all the powers we had collected to the Morphing Grid, but as expected it didn't work. We probably need the remaining three powers in order to fix our part of the grid for our dimension." Maya says pacing.

"What was unexpected was that some of the ranger powers began to...for lack of a better term resonate." She said recalling earlier some powers that were doing so.

"That even included the powers of the team I'm mentoring. I have only one possible conclusion for this..." she continued on as she wrote nearly tripping.

"These powers are meant for something more in the future. Even the Neo Defenders, and Star Descendants powers had been reacting." she says and then sits down near the main console.

"I have very few options, but if anything I have an idea to help those in the future." She finished and turned the page thinking back to something more personal. A dream she had, but she could tell from it that it was possibly more and decided to write it down.

 _There will be one who seeks the greatest treasures of Earth. Wicked she is, and will capture the one who's blood possesses elements and virtues. A defender of orange scorned is approached as the last of San Roberto seek the aid of the orange defender. With a mind uncertain she will find those who will wield powers connected to the past. Black feathers dance as the Raven caws._

Maya closed her book and began to think to herself. She knew from experience with AV that visions have a meaning, and she knew something was going to happen in the future.

That also meant a new team of rangers, and if anything they would need something to help them with this foe.

"Well then...better get started on something." Maya muttered opening her book up and began sketching out ideas on the next page of her journal.

It was then that her phone rang and she picked it up "Maya here..." She says and is silent for a few moments.

"Sara's been what!" Maya exclaimed.

* * *

 **End of Episode 24 as well as the tribute/filler to Jungle Fury. Now I really would have done more, but I don't actually know this season that well, and well it felt kind of stupid. Though I did drop a few more things this chapter, but even with two monsters left that will just leave the Cursed Trinity and the three generals. As for why Trillion wants the crimson ranger well...you will find out sometime soon. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	26. Episode 25: Go, Go Megaforce

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: The following episode takes place at the same time as Episode 24.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _ **"So you just found these strange cards in a pawn shop?"**_ Sora asked over the phone as Jason, Chris, and Eva were at A&C that morning the rest of the team was busy.

"Yeah. I didn't think much of them till I actually got a look at them." Chris said to her.

Eva herself was looking them over "They certainly look like they're related to a ranger team." she muttered and Jason nods.

 _ **"Oh yeah they are. I suggest you get moving to Harwood County in California."**_ Sora says then lets out a surprised yelp before groaning.

"Uhh...everything okay over there Sora?" Jason asked.

 _ **"Fine. Just going to have to change my shirt...and change Rachel."**_ Sora says to them.

"Well at least your parents trust you with her while they're off overseas." Jason says to her.

 _ **"Yeah I know. Normally I'd go with them to to see Jayden, but they wanted me to bond with my little sister."**_ Sora said and sighs.

 _ **"Well I better get going. Talk to you all later, and remember what I said. Go to Harwood County."**_ she then added on and the phone goes dead.

Jason chuckled "She's got her work cut out for her that's for sure." He says.

"Yeah, but maybe we should do what she suggested." Chris said.

"Right...anyone got a car?" Eva asked them all, and they sigh unsure what to do now.

That was when someone came walking in and over to them "Umm...Hi." A familar female voice said to them all.

They all turn and Eva smiles hugging who she saw "Cassie! It's good to see you." Eva said to her old friend.

 _"It's true that Cassie has been forgiven, and has forgiven herself, but she's had some hard times."_ Chris thought as the two females sat back down.

 _"Apparently some students at her college wrecked her room, and feeling uncomfotable there she decided to drop out. It didn't make her parents happy, but Cassie has been taking care of herself. She's found a job and rents an apartment here in town."_ He continued to think as he recalled what had happened.

"Hmm...So that's what's going on." Cassie said and smirks.

"Well if you need a ride I can always take you. Dad got me a car for graduation." She then added on.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He got just about everything in the divorce with... _her_ so he thought at least to do that for me." Cassie says.

"We'd really appreciate it Cassie. So thanks." Eva says and Cassie ruffles the younger girls hair.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do." she replied with a bit of regret in her tone.

"Hey. Don't you start Cassie." Chris says to her.

"Yeah. Besides I don't think you want to get all depressed before your date tonight." Jason says and Cassie blushes then laughs.

"Alright. Come on you three let's go." She says and leads them out to her pink jeep a red-pink mermaid painted on the hood. They took off headed towards Harwood County.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A few hours passed as the group of four arrived in Harwood County, California. Cassie parked them at a shop and the four got out.

"So what are we looking for here?" Eva asked, but before they could reply screams were heard and the four saw a monster attacking.

It looked like a mutated kangaroo with over sized spiked boxing gloves on it's hands and padding on it's sides and had dark green eyes. It had a lot of Erasers and Elite Erasers with it as it was bouncing around and kicking people into things.

When they saw this the four grabbed out there morphors "Didn't expect this. Almost like they knew we were coming." Chris said.

"Morph first, talk later." Cassie said.

"Unlock the Legend!" They called out morphing into there prologue forms.

Chris threw his fan like a boomerang hitting the Erasers while Jason swung his staff wildly striking at the Elites.

"Scramble!" Eva shouts to them.

The other three nod and change going into Elemental Saints Bronze (Eva), Kamen Rider Dragon (Chris), In Space Black (Jason), and Monster Hunter White (Cassie).

Cassie drew an arrow from her back and let it loose from her bow as Jason helped using his lance to keep the monsters at a distance.

"Never gets old does it?" Jason asked and several arrows zoom by him hitting the Erasers.

Jason turns back to he current white ranger "Nope. Doesn't get old at all." Cassie says loading up more arrows into the bow and fires them as they spread out hitting more.

Cassie loaded more and aimed them up in the air "Heads up everyone!" Cassie called out as the arrows arched and rained down.

A few arrows missed Jason as he steps back "Okay your aim is pretty good, but maybe you should be more careful with your arc shots." Jason says to her.

Cassie rubs the back of her head "Sorry about that. Bow and arrow isn't my best." Cassie says to him.

"No problem, but now I'm actually thankful for the the training Maya gave us with all these different weapons." Jason said and changes into Mythos Blue, and Cassie into Ninja Steel White and both jump in striking with there swords destroying some of the Elite Erasers.

Chris and AV were working together trying to fight the kangaroo monster as Chris going hard and heavy with his punches as Eva jabbed with hers between openings with Chris punching.

Yet the monster was taking the hits easily not even fazed by the strikes, and whips around trying to hit them with it's tail, but misses yet succeeds in causing a strong gust of wind tossing them back a bit.

"Ha ha! That all you got?" The kangaroo monster says and punches hard with it's spiked gloves at Chris when he got to close.

"Ugh! Okay that hurt." Chris muttered and Eva threw up a wall of ice as the monster threw another punch, but only hit the bronze ice.

"COLD! Hard and cold!" The monster says then growls.

"Oh going to play that way huh? Well I'll be back! And next time not even ice will help you!" The monster says then vanished along with the rest of the creatures.

The sound of sirens was heard and the four rangers ran off to hide to make sure that no one would notice them power down, and then continued on their way as Eva, Jason, and Chris brought out the strange cards that one of them bought.

"Well Sora told us to come here. No answers about the cards, but plenty of bruises." Chris muttered, and they kept walking unsure where to go after the fight they just had.

"That was an impressive fight for a bunch of rookies." A female voice says catching their attention, and all four turn anxious and ready to fight.

It was a young short brunette haired woman wearing a sleeveless pink frock and jean pants. She looked at the four rangers and at Cassie in particular, and noticed what some of them were holding.

"Huh. Haven't seen those in a long time." She then said, and in an instant the image of Megaforce Pink covered her before fading away.

"So what are you doing here?" The woman asked them.

"Umm...I think we're suppose to give these to you miss." Chris said to her.

At this each of the teens gave the older woman the different cards they had.

She looked at the teens with interest "So all of you are part of the team from Legacy Hills right?" She asked them.

"How'd you guess?" Jason asked.

"Because that is where I left them." The woman said.

"What?" The four asked and she nods.

"Gosei wanted me to leave behind some of the old Power Cards knowing they'd land in the hands of the Lore Keeper rangers." she said.

"Why would this Gosei want you to do that?" Chris asked.

"That way you would be directed here, and I could talk to you. From one veteran to some rookies." The woman replied looking to Eva and Cassie.

"First off I want to say you two and the rest of the original Lore Keepers have done so much, and that you should be proud of yourselves. You've treated the rangers legacies proud." The woman said then looked to the other two.

"As for you two well I can sympathize. Being drawn into a situation and going with it actually reminds me of when I first started. It was a bit crazy." She added on.

"Really? What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Well me and four others were literally taken from where we were and ended up in a cave like base that is were we met Gosei and his assistant Tensou." she started and began to explain her first experience as a ranger.

Cassie glanced to the pink clad woman "Have you...ever dealt with an evil ranger? Or one betraying you?" She asked.

The woman nods seeming to know what had happened to Cassie "One of our friends was turned. He may have just been a robot, but we still considered him a close friend. Helped us several times." She said.

"He eventually came back to his senses, and joined us in the first, only, and final battle of the first Legendary War." The woman adds on.

"Sounds like it was tough on you all." Eva said.

"Sort of, but we pulled through." The woman said.

The ground shook as a supersized version of Mingta AKA the monster they fought earlier appeared and the ground shakes. He now wore a vest like that a baseball catcher would and a matching helmet along with his gloves now having spikes on the knuckles, fingers, and top of the hand.

"He's back." Eva muttered and the woman nods.

"Yes, but I believe you can handle it from here. If you need it my team's power is always there." The woman says and walks off.

The four rangers look at one another and then proceed to morph "Unite The Legend!" Cassie called out and formed the Grand Story Ultrazord, but instantly had to put up the riot shield as Mingta threw a punch.

"Glad to see you could make it rangers." Mingta says and continues to pound at the shield which began to crack.

The GSU swung it's other arm the long silver blade coming out of it and it then backs away slashing at Mingta, but the attack was cushioned by the vest the monster wore.

"What the?" Jason starts.

"Nice try rangers, but this isn't like the stuff you humans use. It takes a lot to even cut through this material. Oh and you can't freeze it." Mingta says and does a windup punch which hit the GSU straight on tossing it in the air and lands hard on the ground.

"Gahh!" Eva shouts as she and the others were knocked on there back inside the GSU.

Jason looked to his left and seeing outside he glances to Cassie "Cass we have a situation." He says.

Cassie turns her attention and saw that the arm the Alpha Wolf Zord became was damaged and the blade part had broke taking the brunt of the attack that they were hit with.

 _"Need to think, and quick."_ Cassie thought and there morphors glowed as they recalled the words the woman had said to them.

"Let's hope that thing isn't fireproof. Unite The Legend!" Cassie said.

 **-Megazord Shift Sequence-**

 _The Alpha Wolf Zord detached as the arm and compressed attaching to the waist becoming a gas tank around the back as a white and pink flying vehicle with a phoenix motif to it came flying in. The body stretched out as it attached becoming a replacement arm, and the front where the 'beak' was opened and out extended three large nozzles. Wires shot out from the the gas tank attaching to the new arm and bits of the neck and lower back of the GSU._

 _"Grand Story Ultrazord, Burst Mode, Ready!" The rangers declared from inside it._

 **-End Sequence-**

Instantly the GSUBM aimed it's new arm at Mingta, and from it fired a large burst of fire.

"Oww! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!" Mingta says and attempts to put himself out.

"Payback time." Jason muttered.

Mingta aimed a few more punched each blocked by the riot shield and the GSUBM kicks at the monster to give some distance before letting loose more fire at Mingta.

The nozzles then glowed as power began charging. Mingta rushed in to jab at it, but was blocked by the shield, and when he began to tire Mingta was bashed by said riot shield multiple times.

"Now it's over." Chris said and Eva nods in agreement.

All four brought there hands back as fists the GSUbM copying and both thrust it forward and the four opened there hands.

"Megafire Blast!" They called out as there Ultrazord let loose white and blue fire which hit Mingta, who couldn't do anything as he was hit and consumed by the blaze.

"Tale End." They declared.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The four would then return back to Legacy Hills after what happened, and almost instantly be called to The Great Library by a frantic Maya along with Logan and Marcus.

"What's...going...on?" Logan would start for them all then stop as he and the others saw the HQ was in a state of disarray and Maya was in a complete state of panic.

"Ugh! Where is she? How are the drones unable to pick up where she is at all?!" Maya exclaimed clearly panicked.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked concerned.

"It's Sara. She's been taken!" Maya says.

"What!" All the rangers there shout and she nods.

"Yes. I got a call from Lauren. They were training when out of nowhere Yimsim showed up catching them off guard. Lauren didn't even have a chance to defend Sara before Yimsim attacked and knocked her out." Maya explained.

"So when she woke up Sara was already gone?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, and none of the tech I have or even the Ranger Drones are finding her." Maya said.

"This isn't good." Eva muttered.

Abby nods as she comes into the area "Right now though we all need to remain calm. Getting ourselves overworked won't help." Abby said calmly.

"R-Right." Maya says and calms herself.

"So how do you suggest we find her?" Marcus asked.

"I have no idea at this moment." Abby says as Maya thinks a moment.

"I might have an idea, but it won't work right now." Maya says after a few minutes.

Eva steps up "Anything we can do to help?" She asked and Maya nods.

"Yeah. We need the remaining True Powers." Maya says.

They all nod in understanding as Maya bites her lip _"Why did Yimsim take her?"_ she thought.

* * *

 **That's it for 25 and for the Megaforce series. Okay a while back in Season 1 or 2 I stated I hated Super Megaforce, and that it was one of my primary reasons for starting this fic. Now unlike that I actually sort of like Megaforce, but it still has some major issues that don't really need explained again. Though I still had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter due to having seen very little of it, and my negative thoughts on Super Mega influencing my opinion on Megaforce. Anyways there are only a few tributes left in this whole story, and after that I still have some ways to go before it's all over. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	27. Episode 26: Wild Access

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside the Cursed Trinity's HQ Sara was knocked out cold as Trillion looked her over "She has certainly grown." Trillion muttered and then turns leaving the room.

As he returned he saw that Tiberius had returned to report in "No sign's still?" Trillion asked.

"None Masters, and Lady. I believe with the difficulty we are having this entire universe will have to be erased and replaced." Tiberius reported to them.

Vulpecula claps her hands "Excellent! Though first we must handle those rangers." the fox woman says her tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

Tiberius was hesitant "Is there another problem we don't know of till now Tiberius?" Trillion asked.

"There may be. In one of my recent attempts to find the source of this dimensions sin I was attacked by living machines. I believe they are called Wild Zords." Tiberius said and Sirius frowned.

"Zords? Zords mean more rangers Trillion." Sirius said and Trillion shakes his head.

"I believe we have nothing to worry about. The rangers that could once summon those zords are no longer able to." Trillion says frowning under his cloak.

"Yet the fact they still exist may be a problem. I heard they're are many Wild Zords including several undiscovered ones, and they have a great amount of power." Tiberius added on.

"Hmm...is there any clue as to where these creatures could be?" Vulpecula asked and Tiberius nods.

"They're may be. I have a lead involving a town somewhere in California." He reports to them.

Trillion looks to him "Go. Follow your lead, and destroy any of these Wild Zords if you come across them. We shall not be stopped Tiberius." Trillion ordered, and Tiberius bows vanishing in a flash of light.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The eight teens were all together trying to figure out what to do still about Sara. She was gone, and they couldn't find her no matter how hard they tried, and Maya was calling trying to get some help in finding said girl.

"I still don't get it." Logan says as he paces the ground.

"Well they want Sara for something." Marcus says and Eva sighs.

"Her brothers and half sisters are taking things hard. This is almost as bad as when Sara's father went missing." Eva said.

AV sighs "I wish me and Jazz had been here. Then maybe..." AV starts and Jazz shakes her head.

"Don't. None of us saw this coming." Jazz said as Maya hangs up sighing.

"I called in all the help I could. Everyone I know in California is looking for her." Maya tells them all, but was doubtful that anyone would be even able to find her.

Abby was just as concerned about what was going on, and sighs clapping her hands "Okay I think that is enough for now. We all need a break from this." Abby said.

"Sara will eventually be found, but for now you all need some time off. This tension isn't good for anyone." she then added on.

"Abby is right. We all need some time." Sora said to them, and all eight teens teleport out of the HQ.

 **=LOREKEEPER=**

Chris arrived home and while he was worried about Sara he also had a few other things on his mind. He knew that Eva's birthday was going to be coming up soon, and honestly he was that sure what he could do.

"Ugh...This is not easy." He muttered to himself, and that was when his phone started to ring.

Not even looking at the caller ID he picked it up "Hello?" He said from his end.

 _ **"Hi Chris. Long time no talk."**_ The voice of Abu says from the other end.

Chris smiles "Hey Abu. So why you calling?" He asked.

 _ **"Well I heard about what was going on, and was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Might help cheer you up."**_ Abu tells him.

"Thanks for the offer Abu, and actually I could use the distraction." Chris said and hums in thought

"And you actually called at a good time. You see I need some help. You see Eva's birthday is coming up..." He started.

 _ **"All I need to know. I'll be there as soon as I can, and who knows maybe we'll find something for your girl."**_ Abu says to him and hangs up.

Almost an hour passed before Abu arrived, and he wasn't alone as Brad was also with him "Wasn't expecting me right?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, but it's good to see you and just be able to hang out." Chris said to him.

Abu nods "So need help getting your girlfriend a birthday gift right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't get how us three hanging out will help." Chris said and Brad rolls his eyes.

"We just hang out, and who knows. Perhaps we'll find something that'll give you an idea." Brad said, and the three guys set off into town.

They would spend the next few hours just hanging out and doing there own thing, but an idea for what to get Eva wasn't coming to Chris at all.

Chris leaned against the bench groaning a bit in pain after doing a round of paintball "Okay perhaps paintball was a bad idea." Brad states plainly.

"You think?" Chris says sarcastically

"Ugh...yeah not exactly the smartest idea." Abu said as images of the three of them being shot at by three opposing paintball teams and cornered in a shed came to mind as well as all three of them being hit repeated amount of times.

"Right now I just want to stop and relax." Chris said.

The three of them heard the sound of the wind, and swore they heard the howl of a wolf. Then in front of them a marble like object of a deep purple rolled out in front of them.

Seeing it Chris leaned over going to pick it up "Are you in need some advice children?" A deep male voice says stopping them.

It belonged to a older man in a black top while over it was an old looking faded silver athletic jacket with blue markings and torn jeans while slung over his one shoulder was a brown bag.

"Uhh...Hello." Brad says.

"Greetings. Hmm..." the man said and then looks at Chris.

"I see something that is troubling all three of you, but it affects you and those close to you." he says mainly looking towards Chris.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that." Chris said thinking of Sara at this time.

"You lost someone. A friend of yours right?" The man asked.

Abu looks at the man "Your guesses are more than just spot on. Who are you?" He asked the man as the strange wolf howling like wind was heard again.

"My name is Merrick, and like the three of you I'm a special protector of the planet." Merrick says as the image of the Wild Force Wolf ranger appeared for a moment to Chris before fading away.

"If you wish to find your friend then perhaps..." Merrick started and got down and handed the purple marble like object to Chris.

"This may help you." he finished and turned to leave.

"Curious thing the bat. While some of the species are blind they can still find things better than most other creatures." Merrick says and walks away.

The comment about the bat confused them as Chris then looked at the marble and saw the figure of a bat inside it.

"He was part of Wild Force wasn't he?" Abu asked and Chris nods.

"Yeah. I wonder why he was here." Chris said as Brad hums.

"Well he seemed to know what was going on. Despite looking like he's been a wanderer for a good chunk of his life." Brad says.

"Why did he mention bats though?" Chris muttered as an idea came to Abu.

"Because he was telling us how we might find Sara. Or maybe he is saying that she will find her own way out." He says.

Chris heard this and grins a bit "So maybe we can use this to help find her." he said deciding that he would later give the strange marble to Maya.

"Hmm...I wonder what Merrick's story is though. He left almost as quick as he appeared." Brad said.

"That is because of his past." A gruff male voice says the voice seeming to come from all around surprising them.

"Who's there?" Chris asked as the three reached for there morphors Chris preparing his data card.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that. I mean no harm." the gruff voice said.

Cautiously the three put away there items "So if you mean no harm care to explain what you mean?" Brad asked.

"Merrick was imprisoned for years, but when he was released he was a warrior for there enemy Master Orc and become the creature by the name of Zen Aku. Even freed he was a lone wolf, but would come to help them more." The voice explained.

"Okay..." The three said.

"After the defeat of Master Orc he decided it best that he went on a journey alone. A journey to atone for his misdeeds. He believes that by helping you and giving you that he is repaying a misdeed he did when he was a Zen Aku." The gruff voice explained.

"You seem to know a lot about Merrick. Who are you?" Chris asked.

"...Zen Aku." The voice says and the wind blows. With that said the three could feel the strange presence leave the area they felt when the voice first spoke.

"That was...how is that even possible?" Abu asked in a whisper.

"Stranger things have happened." Brad says to him.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Cursed Trinity HQ Tiberius returned in his hands he had a small chest inside were several spheres containing several small spheres.

"I see you have returned. How did your mission go?" Vulpecula asked.

"Fine. I couldn't destroy the Wild Zords, but I weakened and imprisoned them." He says revealing the inside of the chest.

"Excellent job Tiberius." Sirius says to him.

Trillion walked into the room having been in the dungeon "She is awake." Trillion tells them.

"Finally. So have you told her yet?" Vulpecula says

Meanwhile in the dungeon Sara was pulling at the chains trying to break them or at least find a way to slip out of them, but it was no use and she slumps.

"Why did they come after me?" Sara muttered. When she woke one of the Cursed Trinity had been looking at her, and if she had to guess it was the one that they hadn't met only really having heard of.

At first she was scared and unsure what the creature would do to her, but then he only walked away which confused her.

She could only hope that her friends found her soon before they would do anything to her. She also began to wonder how long she had been gone along with wondering how her whole family was.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was late at night and Maya was still in HQ sketching out the plans she had for two different things to use in the far future.

She then flipped the page and began to write having had visions again, but she was still having trouble figuring them out. She had two distinct visions that she began writing.

 _At a time of years beyond._

 _A set of twins were born._

 _To one who's heart holds Unity._

 _Yet one who thinks they knows best gives away to hide there shame._

 _A heart in black broken will mend._

 _Once the hearts of Red and Bronze are found and reunited._

 _Yet truths must be learned before healing can be done._

Maya then turned the page as she thought over her second vision before she began writing again.

 _One born from they who tortured and branded many._

 _Will claim one who's heart shines a bright Bronze._

 _Twisting the powers of Lore and it's Keeper._

 _All will fall to those who hold the Mighty hearts with Unity inside them._

 _Only then will they who is the Keeper of the powers of Lore be released._

Maya put the journal away and began to get back to work on the physical versions of what she had been sketching.

* * *

 **And that's it for the Wild Force tribute chapter, and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Yeah this isn't my greatest chapter, but I did enjoy writing this one. Anyways I hope that you guys will read and review the chapter. I know this authors note isn't much either, but I'm doing my best to focus on more than a single fic, and anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	28. Episode 27: Go Galactic

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"This is so...strange. First Sara was taken, and now there is something much more troubling going on with that final Xolicernic split." Marcus says as he rubs his chin the others just as confused. They were in the HQ at the time still trying to think things out.

It turns out that while the rangers had managed to free the human split of Xolicernic known as Christopher Askew he remained as a ghost. He couldn't cross over till the final split's spirit was sealed away in a special jar and given to a particular individual.

Sora put a hand to her chest recalling as her and AV had been the second set of victims to have been branded by Xolicernic. Corey McKnight had been the first branding victim. She still carried the brand the monster that her and AV had both been branded with.

"Well we know that we will be needed in the future, but before that we have to hurry and rescue Sara." Chris said to them.

"Yeah. She can't be holding out well were she is." Jason said and sighs.

As for Maya she was making modifications to the TWA working to boost the power of it to possibly allow them to travel through dimensions in a method similar to the Mystic Knights of another dimension. It would also boost the regular capabilities of it including the normal transport function.

"Alright that should work. Now to test it..." Maya muttered.

AV steps up to her "Do you need some help Maya?" AV asks the older woman.

AV glances to the younger girl "You sure you want to help?" she asked concerned.

AV rolled her eyes "I'll be fine Maya. I'm just testing the teleport function right?" AV asked and Maya nods to her.

"Yes, and that's all. I already have a location locked in, and a drone in place to confirm when you arrive." Maya tells her and AV nods.

AV reinstall the TWA into her morphor and triggers it disappearing in a deep blue flash. Maya instantly went to the main console and waited for AV to show up on location. She waited for a few minutes and frowned and began checking the other drones she had her friend placed.

The next few minutes she checked all other drones, but there was no sign of AV "Okay...Okay Maya don't panic." She muttered to herself, and began typing having all drones began to scan various sections of the world to search for AV.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV appeared in a flash of light in a jungle a few feet of the ground and feel to the ground landing on her back. AV let out a groan as she got up.

"Oww...okay I don't think this is where Maya had in mind to send me." AV says looking around and saw that she was in some type of clearing in the forest, and when she turned around she saw something of interest.

There were five swords buried deep into a stone as if they were waiting to be used by five special individuals.

"Where am I?" AV says looking away in surprise then looked to her morphor and saw that pieces of it were cracked and she bites her lip.

 _"Not good. No way I can get home with my morphor broke."_ AV thought to herself and turned to walk away, but glanced back at the stone and swords. She could tell that something about them was different, and that in the right hands they were certainly a powerful weapon.

AV then walked off running towards the direction she thought that civilization was in. She would soon arrive and see a large single town, and farther back in the distance the remains of what looked like a ruined space station could be seen.

AV walked around acting normal and wondered what she was doing here as she started to believe that she might not even be on Earth anymore.

 _"If I'm not even on Earth then where am I?"_ she thought then recalled something she read in history class. Years ago a space ship along with crew and others had gone off into space to find another planet.

These individuals had managed to find a planet, but only after a group of rangers fought to protect them.

"I must be on that other planet then. It was called..." AV muttered to herself, but stopped or in this case was stopped as she bumped into someone and knocked to the ground.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there kid." A man's voice said as she was helped up.

She looked at the man who appeared to be in his late forties wearing a now grey shirt with long blue sleeves and some sort of emblem on the right side of his chest and jean pants. His brown black hair had streaks of grey in it that AV noticed as the man looked her over.

"It's no problem, but umm...I don't mean to bother, but where am I?" AV asked.

"Mirinoi." The man says and looks back at the direction that AV came and frowns slightly.

"I've answered yours now you answer mine. What were you doing in the forest there?" He asked and AV rubs her head.

"Umm...I was curious." She lied.

The man frowns "Considering how long I've been here I find your lie to not be very becoming miss. You are from Earth are you not?" He asked and AV nods.

"Interesting." He muttered already getting an idea as to what AV actually was.

"I can't exactly explain how I got here. It's a tad bit...difficult." she says to him.

"I understand kid, but you can come with me. I know someone who might be able to help you get back to Earth." The man says to her.

"Thank you..." AV starts as she followed the man.

"Micheal Corbett, but you may just call me Mike." The man says revealing himself.

AV nodded, and as they walked through the town she noticed how simplistic it looked and saw all the people working together "You know it took a long time to actually settle down here, and after we ended up here during the galaxy ranger's final battle we worked together to settle it." Mike said.

"Really? So does that mean the rangers are still here?" AV asked.

"Almost all of them...one of them died a long time ago." Mike says and AV winces.

"Was it because of..." AV started and Mike shook her head.

"Yes, and no. She died once for the team." Mike said.

"W-What?! Then how..." AV started surprised at this.

"The Galactabeasts. After the final battle they used their power to bring her back. She died years later because of breast cancer. It was caught to late." Mike told her as he thought.

As they walked though it was then that the ground shook and the sounds of a sonic shriek was heard and Mike grunts "Great. She's back again." he muttered.

"She?" AV asked and Mike took off in a sprint.

"Some type of bat monster called Dysmelonic. I found her days ago trying to remove the Quasar Sabers from there stone." He told her as AV glanced back knowing her meant the swords she saw in the forest.

"If the rangers from back then are still here then why don't they grab them and help stop her?" AV asked and Mike sighs.

"Because they have their own lives, and a few of them returned to Earth years ago." He explained as they came in close and AV saw the monster for the first time. Like Mike said she was a large bat like monster, but was severally mutated as it's claws were much longer, and had two sets of deep red eyes, and had leathery like armor over it's chest. The rest was bear skin which was a mix of grey and black while there was pure black membrane for it's wings.

"Hehehehe. So delicious. I love the taste of human's voice's for breakfast." The bat said voice squeaky making the bat sound like a little girl.

Sprinting in Mike punched the monster surprising it and tossing it back "Gahh Who...Oh it's you old timer." Dysmelonic says when she turns to see Mike.

"You've stolen your last voice Dysmelonic. Give the child back her voice." Mike says and AV noticed that indeed a small girl was in front of the monster, and while her mouth was open and screaming probably crying out for her mother nothing was coming out.

AV went for the child to get them away while Mike pulled some sort of sword from his back "Get the child to safety." Mike instructs and AV nods running off carrying the young girl.

As she ran she saw a woman signaling to her and AV runs over. The young girl looked really happy and was crying as the older woman very likely the child's mother soothed her.

AV then turned around and broke out running heading back to help Mike.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Mike was tossed back and groaned barely managing to get up and jumped out of the way of another sonic scream.

 _"I'm getting to old for this. Then again it didn't stop Jason years ago when he became one again."_ Mike thought.

Dysmelonic laughed "Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder how far you'll fall..." She started to sing and prepared another sonic scream, but before she could unleash it she was hit by multiple blue blasts.

It was AV armed with her blaster "No offense, but that was a sour note." AV said and goes over to Mike and helps him up.

"Nice shot rookie." Mike said as at that moment the image of the Magna Defender appeared over him and then vanished.

"Thanks. I was just trying to help." AV said and Mike nods.

"Yeah I can tell. There's certainly something about you kid. So think I can leave this thing to you?" He asked as he glanced in the direction of the recovering Dysmelonic.

"I believe I can handle that." AV says as Mike sits against a building to rest laying his blade down and AV steps up morphor in morph mode and data card in hand.

"Unlock the Legend!" AV calls out morphing in her prologue form blaster in hand.

"Ready or not here I come! It's Showtime!" AV calls out and brings out multiple blue data cards and locks each one in one by one as they vanish into the morphor.

AV's base form turned into Dino Charge Blue as she gain a Dino Morphor Blaster on top of her normal one. She unleashed blast after blast on it and then dismissed her own weapon taking out a Dino Charger from the belt.

"Dino Charger, Ready!" She clicked it and inserted it.

"Dino Morphor Blast!" She calls out shooting a blue burst of energy resembling the head of a certain dino.

Dysmelonic flew up trying to escape, but was hit by arrows as AV turned into Psycho Pink "You're not getting away that quickly." AV said.

Getting annoyed Dysmelonic flew in close "Take this you brat!" Dysmelonic screamed letting out a sonic scream, but at the same time a blue light covered her and now as Dino Thunder Blue and was using the shield like weapon to block herself from the sound wave getting pushed back.

AV was then covered in a yellow light and was Overdrive Yellow.

AV kicked at the monster "I'm not exactly a brat you know." AV says and then hits with the shovel hands.

AV is then covered in another light as she became SPD A-Squad Red and began to fire her the large double barreled black blaster at Dysmelonic which she countered by firing off a sonic scream again and the two attacks collided causing a small explosion.

When it cleared AV was firing off again back in her prologue form "Your actually tougher than the last few." AV said and calls on a few other cards including a glowing black one.

"Unlock the Legend!" she called out as lights covered her.

A large blade was in her hands as she jumped at Dysmelonic as Unity Force purple, but expecting it Dysmelonic let loose another sonic screech knocking AV back, but she was then grabbed as the bat creature flew into the air and then let AV go and she hits the ground.

AV's form then changed into Element Fusion gold and she throws a hand out and let's loose a bolt of lightning nearly striking her.

Dysmelonic dove at AV, but was met by the bladed staff of Elemental Saint purple and then AV changed one last time. She turned into a female variation of the Magna Defender with blade in hand.

AV swung the blade hard actually slicing through one wing, and then swung again slicing through the other. AV returned back to her prologue form for the final time and called upon the Lore Buster.

She managed to hold it up herself aiming at the monster "Target locked on, ready, aim, fire!" AV called out going through the process.

She pulled the triggered and the gatling gun roared to life letting lose beams of solid blue energy which hit the monster and it explodes.

"Oh yeah! Tale End!" AV called out as the Lore Buster vanished.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _ **"I see. So that is where she ended up."**_ Maya says from her end on Earth as Mike along with his brother Leo had gotten in contact with her.

"Yes. So how soon will you be able to get her back home?" Mike asked.

 _ **"Well given that I now know what went wrong should only take me...a day at most."**_ Maya tells them and sighs glad that she knew where she was so that way Stella wouldn't be in a panic.

"I'm sorry this happened Maya, but at least we manged to get in touch before you threw yourself into a panic." AV says to her.

 _ **"It's no problem. Just take care of yourself for the day AV."**_ Maya says waving it off deciding that she would explain it to Stella as soon as she finished up talking with them.

"Bye Maya." AV says and the screen goes dark.

On Maya's side she pulled out her notebook recording her findings on what exactly she had made, and then turned back putting another vision she had to paper.

 _They say the truth is hard to handle._

 _The truth is kept from even the most innocent of people._

 _As the truth is revealed to the half sister._

 _Evil over takes the half sister._

 _And she is transformed into a dark bird._

As she wrote this she gained the feeling that she would no longer be plagued by visions, and closed her notebook.

As she did so she felt the presence of someone else there that wasn't Abby "...Okay who's there?" Maya asked.

"I'm not here to cause trouble young one. I only ask to observe what it is your doing." A male voice said and Maya was hesitant, but she had the feeling that the owner of the voice wasn't the source of trouble.

"...You may observe then, but I only ask that you leave soon." Maya tells him, and while the voice was silent she had the feeling that he understood, but as she did so she received a call.

"Oh hello Stella..." Maya starts.

 _ **"They're missing Maya!"**_ Stella says in a panic.

"No she's not AV is safe. I was actually about to tell you...wait...they're?" Maya starts then stops realizing that Stella was talking about more than one person.

Stella lets out a sigh of relief hearing AV was safe, but was still slightly panicked "Stella who else is missing?" Maya asked.

 _ **"It's Espella. Justin called me and she's missing. She was playing with Morgan then a hour later she came back home alone crying saying someone took mommy."**_ Stella says and Maya bites her lip knowing that Justin will very likely call Rachel to help their seven year old daughter.

"I'll start looking for her." Maya says adding Unity Force rangers to the drones search criteria alongside her own team canceling the search for AV, but was still searching for Sara.

 _ **"Please find her Maya. If she's been taken by one of my daughters enemies..."**_ she starts then trails off.

"What could happen?" Maya asked hesitant.

 _ **"She doesn't talk about it, but I know what her greatest fear is. She is afraid of being turned again Maya, and being kidnapped and taken into an enemy base could hurt her badly."**_ Stella says to her.

Maya bites her lip "Alright. I'll try to find here as quick as possible." Maya says and hangs up knowing that the voice was still listening.

"You are still here right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I believe for now I will take my leave. I don't want to make you lose focus on dealing with this situation." the voice said, and Maya could feel that the presence of the person was gone.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 27 and it for the Lost Galaxy tribute as well. I had originally considered having Karone as the special guest ranger, but decided against and brought in who was suppose to be the red ranger originally. I also decided to add in that Espella was taken during these events, and the reason that she has been taken will be explained. Anyways there is only one more chapter left of the Tribute's and I'm ending it with one last OC team. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	29. Episode 28: Power of the God Unleashed

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sara rattled the chains trying to break free when suddenly she heard someone coming into where her cell was. It was Yimsim, and he was carrying a young woman over his shoulder which he proceeded to chain just like how Sara was.

"Finally. Finally I will get revenge for what you did to Tir." Yimsim says to the knocked out woman.

"Leave her alone Yimsim! What did she ever do to you?" Sara called out and Yimsim turns to her.

"Silence child! You know nothing." Yimsim growled as Judariot appeared.

"My my. You actually found her Yimsim. I am pleased." He says and the two leave heading out.

When they left Sara turn to get a good look at the woman who looked to be about as old as either of her mothers, and had pale blond hair with a thick purple streak in it. She wore a purple tube top and black jean pants while on her left hand was a gold ring.

The woman opened her eyes and looked around in fear "Where? What?" She started looking nervous and was starting to panic.

"Morgan! Morgan are you here dear?" The woman called out.

Sara bit her lip "Miss. I don't think this Morgan is here." Sara says and the woman turns to her and her and calmed a bit her gaze softening.

"You poor child. They took you to?" the woman asked and Sara nods.

"Yeah. I was out with someone when it happened. My name is Sara Jeckilson." Sara says introducing herself and the woman's eyes widen.

"So your a friend to Little Angel." the woman says and Sara recognizes the nickname their teacher Zoe called AV.

"You know AV?" Sara asked and the woman nods.

"Well I am her godmother. My name is Espella." The woman now known as Espella says to her and she sighs.

"I thought I was done with this years ago." She then muttered.

Sara sighs "I don't know why Yimsim is interested in you. This is the first time he's expressed an interest in someone other than Eve." Sara says.

"Eve? I'm guessing she's another friend of your's?" Espella asked and Sara nods.

"Yeah. He's been attacking her mainly to...I think find answers. He's trying to find out about someone named Tir." Sara says.

Espella was a bit surprised by this then sighs "So that's why he came after me." Espella says to herself, but Sara heard.

"You know who Tir is?" Sara asked and Espella nods.

"He was someone that me and the team I was part of had to fight him." Espella says.

"So you were a ranger?" Sara asked and Espella nods the image of Unity Force purple appeared.

"Yes. Tir was one of the ones we had to fight, and while he did many horrible things he sacrificed himself in the end for us because he finally understood something that was told long ago." Espella says tearing up a bit recalling that Tir had saved her.

"Wow...Well right now I wish we had some way out of here." Sara said with a sigh as Espalla got an idea.

"There might be a way, but it'll take me a bit." Espella says and Sara nods to her.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At AV's home her parents were on their phones calling their friends or in the case of Mike he was calming Espella's husband Justin.

"She'll be found Justin. I know you are worried about her." Mike said.

 _ **"I hope so...Mike there is something I should tell you. I promised Espella that I wouldn't mention it, but with what's happened I think I should."**_ Justin said from his end and Mike hums letting Justin know to go on.

 _ **"She still has nightmares about what happened Mike. She keeps seeing things that happened, but much worse."**_ Justin said and Mike winces making a slight noise.

"I better go Justin. Stella is just as worried." He says hanging up, and in the front room Jazz was worried as she had actually felt Espella in a way call out for help. Being a purple ranger herself she had felt a hydra cry out and pain, and after remembering the legendary beast Espella was connected to during her ranger days she knew Espella was in trouble.

Jazz looked up and saw her mother pacing as she got off the phone with her friend Eliza and Jazz felt her own phone go off and she saw there was a text from Abu asking who was in trouble. He also mention that he heard a creature crying out in pain.

Deciding it best to let her parents be Jazz teleports to HQ and saw that Maya was just as busy, and that Raine was assisting her.

"Oh hey Jazz." Raine greeted with a smile when she heard someone teleport in.

"Hey Raine. So umm...still no luck?" Jazz asked and Raine nods sighing.

"Every time we get close to finding Sara or Espella the drones fizzle out. I think by now our enemies know about the drones." Raine says and Jazz grits her teeth knowing that it only made everything that much harder.

"Calm down there Jazz. Don't go popping a blood vessel." Leo says and Jazz turns seeing the former yellow there and cracks a smirk.

"Hey Leo. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Bringing back a drone. One of them went down near my school so Abby asked me to grab it and bring it back." He says as he puts down said drone.

"I...helped...to...you know." Cassie said as she had also been carrying it, and leaned against a wall and sits down.

Raine walks over to Cassie bringing out a bottle of water from her bag "Here you go Cassie. I thought you might need it. Given the meathead probably didn't offer you one." Raine says and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Raine." Cassie said with a smile.

"So what have you been up to Cassie?" Jazz decided to ask as Cassie chugged down the bottle of water.

Cassie finished her bottle and looks to them "Well after...that I dropped out of school deciding to take time to recover. In my spare time I've been helping my parents, and brother out. I also have been writing a few songs." Cassie said.

"They're not exactly finished, and I still have a lot of work to do on them." Cassie added on.

Leo shrugs "Take the time Cassie. Though perhaps you can play them for a certain someone once your done." He says sitting next to the young woman and nudges her.

Cassie blushes "I...I might do that." She said.

The alarms blared as an image pops up on the screen showing none other than Judariot was there and someone was actually fighting against him.

Leo frowns "We better get going." He says and Cassie nods getting up.

"Yep. Whoever that guy is...actually he looks kind of familiar." Jazz says trying to think as she has felt that she has seen the man who is fighting before.

"You all just go. I'll get some of the others to you ASAP." Raine said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The man who was fighting Judariot was in his 30's standing at almost 6 foot tall with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red t shirt with a brown unzipped coat over it and jean shorts with sneakers.

The man huffs as he managed to leg sweep Judariot "I thought you'd be tougher, but given what I've had to fight in the past this isn't actually much of a surprise." He says as Judariot gets up and Cassie, Leo, Jazz, Logan, Marcus, and Chris showed up as the others had gotten food poisoning.

"Woah. This guy is actually beating Judariot?" Marcus asked in slight surprise as Chris looked almost star struck.

"Don't think this is over!" Judariot says getting up and teleporting away.

The man looks to the six individuals and hums "I take it you six are the Lore Keeper Pink, Yellow, Purple, White, Orange, and Bronze rangers right?" The man asked.

"Uhh..." Was the collective response as they glanced at one another.

The man smirks "Yep. Can't think of any other teens that would do something like this, and plus your wearing your colors." The man said.

"Okay fair point, but how did you know? And just who are you?" Jazz asked.

Chris looked to her surprised "That's Kyle Masters! He's a very popular comic book writer and artist!" Chris said and the man refereed to as Kyle Masters nods.

"Nice to see that someone likes my comics." He says as Chris looked away.

"Well umm...uhh...yeah I do." Chris said.

Kyle looked to them "Is there somewhere else we can talk? I think the boys in blue are going to be here soon." Kyle said and the group takes off, and decide to head for the park.

When they got there Kyle sat down "Been a while since I've been to a park." he says and thinks of his younger twin sisters.

"So how exactly did you know we were rangers?" Leo asked.

In response the man brought out a gold cold the symbol of an eagle on one side and a lightning bolt on the other "Because I was once one to. I was the red ranger for the Olympus Force team." He revealed as the image of said ranger appeared over him then vanished.

"Explains why you could kick so much butt." Jazz said.

The other five roll their eyes and Kyle laughs "You and her would get along just nicely." Kyle says.

"Her?" the group asked.

"A old teammate and friend of mine." He says.

Leo thinks a moment "So Mr. Masters what exactly was your team like?" Leo asked.

"Well we were certainly unique. Though things didn't exactly start to good." He said rubbing his head.

"What's that suppose to mean? You and your team refuse your powers or something?" Logan asked as Kyle chuckles.

"Funny you should mention that because that's actually what happened." He says to them.

"What?!" The six teens said in shock.

"Well it wasn't just because of the powers. It was what we also learned and refused to accept." Kyle said and Logan raised an eyebrow about to ask a question again.

"You see me and my team weren't exactly fully human. My father was Zeus." Kyle told them.

"Uhh..." Many of the teens didn't understand as they thought it was just a name, but Jazz had a feeling what he may have meant.

"Zeus. As in thunderbolt throwing, younger brother to Hades and Poseiden, and head honcho greek god Zeus?" Jazz asked and Kyle smirked nodding.

"Yep. Me and my friends are what most folk would call a demi god." Kyle said.

"Woah. So why are you here?" Marcus asked.

"Well I'm actually showing up to sell one of my newest comics." He started and noticed Chris was grinning ear to ear.

"But I also wanted to check up on you guys. I heard about you all through the grape vine, and wanted to see you for myself." He added on before frowning.

"Though as you can see I got caught up in a fight. He got in a lucky shot, but he still got me." Kyle said as they noticed blood seeping through the right shoulder of his shirt.

"We can get that fixed up." Cassie said as the group got close together and somehow managed to teleport away without anyone noticing.

The group arrived and upon telling Abby what happened and who the man was she began healing him as Maya watched from a short distance.

"Let me guess...Star Legends Red right?" Kyle said and Maya nods.

"Takes a veteran to know a veteran right." Maya states with a smirk which Kyle returns.

"You've got a pretty solid group your mentoring. Though where are the rest?" Kyle asked.

"Sick with food poisoning, on there way home from another planet, and one is kidnapped." Maya replied and Kyle winces.

Abby soon finished up her healing and let Kyle up "Soon anything I can do while I'm here?" He asked and Maya thought.

"Well perhaps you could give the rangers some pointers if you know what I mean." Maya says with a slight smirk.

As for the six they were wondering what to do about Judariot being back "He just won't quit will he?" Cassie says with a sigh.

The rest nod in agreement as Maya and Kyle walk into the room "Okay everyone instead of the usual torture...I mean training Kyle here will be taking over." Maya says and leaves the room as all six were thankful she wouldn't be doing her 'training' for them today.

"I swear someone gave her and the Star Legends team military like training." Chris muttered.

"Technically in a way they were." Leo says recalling Maya telling them about the Star Legends team as well as there mentor.

Kyle clears his throat to interrupt "So I take it most of you here are rookies right?" he asked giving Leo, Jazz, and Cassie a knowing looking having kept up with the original team.

"So you said you wanted to check on us?" Cassie asked as the other three nodded in confirmation to his question.

"Yes, and wanted to tell you that you may never know when something unexpected may happen." Kyle said.

"I'm guessing your speaking from experience right?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah. My team of rangers was the most unexpected thing." Kyle said to them.

"Really? How so?" Chris asked.

"Well you see the team in the end was made up of six, but it started out with three. It was me, a guy named Zach, and Miley." He explained and thought back.

"Then we were later joined by Maddie, Trevor, and Roy. Three siblings and also demi gods, but at first it was who there godly parents were that was the problem for me and Miley." He adds on.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. They were children of roman gods. It wasn't exactly pretty at first as me and Roy butted heads a lot. Ended up with me and him being turned against our own team." He said and they all wince.

"So your saying?" Marcus asked.

"When you get your friend back pay attention to her. Something unexpected may have happened to change her a bit." Kyle advised.

"And I'm also saying be prepared for the unexpected. When your real close to the final battle tensions will run high." He added on.

All of them understood as he probably went through a tough final battle "So did your team experience anything else?" Jazz decided to ask.

"Well there was this one time. You see our familes were attacked and put into a deep almost death like sleep. In order to help them and fight what caused it we had to get our parents coins." Kyle explained.

They all were silent letting Kyle continue "We each had to face different types of tests, and learned something from them. Though Zach had the toughest time on the team." He says.

"Everyone has a tough time being a ranger. Most of us had to give things up." Logan says.

"Been there, done that. Anyways Zach had a tough time because well...he's deaf." Kyle said to them and Logan tensed a bit.

Logan didn't know what it was like to be deaf, but he knew how had it must have been to learn sign language for the rest of the Olympic Force team. He knew because before he and Marcus were adopted one of the foster families he lived with had a deaf daughter, and he had to learn himself.

"That must have caused a lot of misunderstandings." Logan said.

"It did sometimes since we didn't understand him at first." Kyle tells them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent was spent talking to and learning from Kyle each find out more. They didn't notice there morphors glow as the final True Power was obtained, but Maya had noticed.

As they talked Maya would spend the rest of the day preparing to fully integrate these powers back into the morphing grid.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sara shivered a bit as he room she and Espella were being held in started to decrease in temperature, and she saw Espella was holding onto Sara's chains. She wasn't sure what she had been doing, and then saw that the chains began to turn to solid ice.

Within minutes they were solid ice and Espella hits them hard shattering them "Get out of here once I finish breaking the rest of the chains." Espella says sounding slightly exhausted.

"What about you?" Sara asked.

Espella smiles "I'll be fine...just get out of here." she says continuing to shatter Sara's chains as said girl was hesitant for two reasons. The first was that she didn't want to leave someone especially a ranger veteran to the mercy of her enemy. Second was that she wanted to find out more about Trillion as something about him bothered her.

Sara finished and as Espella asked she ran, but as she did she heard someone coming and ducked into the nearest room and hid. After hiding she saw a cloaked figure come in and instantly knew that it was Trillion.

Sara stayed hidden, but caught a look at a few things which one surprised her. Trillion had a picture of Sara and the full family when he married.

Sara was surprised by this and gave a small gasp "Sara..." Trillion said and Sara froze thinking that Trillion saw her, but then realized that he hadn't as well as that he knew her name which freaked her out.

"When this is all over things will be perfect and different. We will have your mother back little red." Trillion said and Sara felt herself go cold.

 _"That nickname. No...no no no!"_ She thought and watched as Trillion left.

Sara left the room and managed to get out without being noticed, and ran not looking back "That couldn't have been...dad." She muttered thinking of her father who had been missing for the past few years.

* * *

 **That's all folks for Episode 28, the Olympic Force tribute, and the end of tribute chapters period. Yep that's right this was the final tribute, and I wanted to make it simple as well as finally reveal who Trillion really is. I actually had planned who Trillion was for a while, and I really wanted to hint at who Trillion was way earlier. Yet I felt that keeping who he had been a secret for a while, and I do plan on explaining what happened. Anyways this is the end of the chapter so until next time this has been decode9!**


	30. Episode 29: Truths

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It has been some time since the rangers had returned this time from the parallel world of the Super Sentai. Scarlet and Noelle had been originally taken by Lady Chaosima and had drained the two Music Force Next Generation rangers of their Music Fairy powers.

Before they could rescue them though two more people came and had saved them before taking off for their home dimension. The two teams followed after, but before they could find their friends they had been yet again taken. This time by Ursula daughter of Lady Yvette, and the enemy of the Melodyrangers.

The two groups met and to the astonishment of the music knight many of them were his old friends and love. In order to help heal there two captured friends, and work towards saving them the three teams set off to find the six Music Jewels.

Many things were learned, and after a final battle where a freed Scarlet and Noelle fought they unleashed their powers. This stopped Lady Yvette and any of her children from returning to the world of the Power Rangers, and also stopped Lady Yvette from reuniting with her mother Lady Chaosima.

They also celebrated that Scarlet's mother and a friends father were able to be brought returned to life. After everything was said and done the college Lore Keeper rangers returned to their respective college's and home.

The following day the group was together at A&C as their was something still on their mind "I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room guys." Jason said to them all.

"Tiberius right?" Chris asked and he nods.

"Well we know he was attacked, but should we really be treating the guy?" Jason asked.

Logan hums "You know...I hate to say this, but I think we should." Logan said.

Marcus looked at him surprised "I thought if anything you'd be against it. No offense bro." Marcus says as Logan shrugged.

Sara rubbed her head "Still I wish we knew more about him." she said.

"You and me both." Sora said

It was then that AV's morphor went off _**"AV...I know I said that I didn't mind if you family knew since they were rangers, but...uhh...mind explaining why your grandmothers are here at HQ?"**_ Maya asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Huh?" All of them said and looked at one another before heading out and teleport to base. It was obvious to the group that the two showing up was perhaps more than just coincidence.

When they got their they saw exactly what Maya was saying, and AV was a bit surprised. Her grandmothers Avalon and Victoria were there and talking to Raine who looked to have just come out of the med bay.

Maya was also there off to the side, and once she saw the rangers arrive she cleared her throat getting their attention.

The two woman turned and saw them "Umm...Grandmother Victoria, Grandmother Avalon. What are you both doing here?" AV asked.

"We are here because we want to check on Tiberius condition." Victoria told her confusing them all.

"And why would you two be worried about him?" Jazz asked puzzled.

"Because...Tiberius is Unlantician like the two of us. I actually knew him well." Victoria says to them surpising them all.

"WHAT!" They all said.

Victoria nods and signals them to sit down "It was years ago. I was the queen of our kind and planet. We had a guard, and the most loyal and fiercest fighter among them was Tiberius." She started.

"Royal guard. I wonder what happened to make him change." Eva says voicing the whole teams thought.

Avalon sighs "I think I may know. He was there when I had to banish Avery, and when she promised to return he promised that he would be ready. Ready his was, and he fought against Queen Omitrix's forces." Avalon explained.

"He was hurt and in the throne room when I was captured in that mirror. Yet it seems like he had somehow escaped." Victoria told them.

Sora nods and rubs her chin "You think maybe...Tiberius was picked up by The Cursed Trinity? A while back someone did say he and another were tricked." Sora said.

"It's a possibility, but I want to see him for myself. I feel that something is wrong." Avalon says and looks to Maya who sighs.

"Let them in Raine." She tells the girl.

"Okay, but be careful. Even though he's tied down he's still a tad bit of a handful." Raine says and lets the two through and Sara signals the others off to the side.

"Guys...Espella was captured by Yimsim. I saw here when I was there." Sara says looking away.

"W-What!" AV says surprised, and Sara explained to them what she knew.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but with everything going on I couldn't till now." Sara says.

"Well now that we know what do we do?" Logan asked.

"What else? We're going to rescue her." Sora replied to them.

Sara nods "She freed me, and I couldn't do anything for her." she agreed.

The team got ready to go when the alarm went off, and the screen showed up revealing Yimsim along with Judariot waiting for them in the canyon that they had fought Diablo at. Also there, and in chains was Espella.

"Looks like they are waiting for us." Eva said, and Sora sighs.

"With a trap no doubt." Sora says and looks to everyone.

"Okay everyone be prepared. Group up in three's and don't get split up. Look out for one another." Sora told them, and they nod.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Judariot, and Yimsim waited as Yimsim tortured Espella hitting her with a whip made of words "Cut the lies ranger! You killed my first master!" Yimsim said as Espella had tried to talk some sense into Yimsim.

Espella cried out in pain at this "I-I'm...not l-lying." Espella said to him.

He went to swing again, but was stopped by Yimsim "Stop. You continue to do that, and the rangers will have nothing to attempt to rescue." Judariot said.

Yimsim growls, but stopped none the less at the word of his master then heard people come "Welcome rangers. Been expecting you." Judariot greeted.

"Figured that. Given that you brought Espella with you." Sara said stepping up.

"It's morphing time!" Sara called out and they brought out their cards as their morphors went into morph mode.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all called out morphing.

The nine rangers in their upgraded form charged forward weapons ready. Chris threw his fan as AV blasted at the two.

The two knocked away the attacks as Judariot let loose a burst of energy from his staff hitting them all, and much to the two's surprise all the rangers except for Sara vanished as she was tossed back.

"What the!" Judariot exclaimed and Yimsim looked around before spotting two female rangers that had transformed into Unity Force Gold, and the other worlds Mystic Knight Bronze.

"Nice job you two!" Sara called out getting up, and before the villains could do anything Logan as Defender Beast Blue jumped at them knocking them away.

As they got up they saw Marcus, Chris, Eva, Sora, and Jason getting away with the veteran ranger.

The two jumped down returning back to base Lore Keeper Purple and Blue and Logan returned to his base form as the four gathered up.

"Yeah. This should be much more even." Sara said as the rest returned except for Sora.

Logan noticed this "Where's Sora?" He asked.

"Making a call. She has an idea how to resolve this." Chris said.

Eva stepped up "Everyone. Let me fight Yimsim. You all handle Judariot please." Eva says to them.

Nodding in understanding Eva took off with Yimsim on her tail as the other seven took out a card "Unlock The Legend!" They called out changing.

In flashes of light stood the Titanium Ranger (Jazz), Beast Warrior Gold (Jason), Alien White (AV), Defender Beast Red (Marcus), Samurai Green (Logan), and Olympic Force Blue (Chris).

The last one to change was Sara who became a ranger clad in a reversed black and pink mighty morphing outfit with a sharper looking pink helmet and tattered pink cape. In hand she held a deadly looking bow. It's a form that would only be associated to that of a ranger from another timeline and dimension.

Sara, Jazz, and Chris stood back as Sara prepared her bow, Jazz charged her weapons power, and Chris began to gather water from the area around him.

Meanwhile Jason, AV, Logan, and Marcus went in three of them drawing blades.

Judariot blocked the three and kicked away Marcus who attempted to punch him. He then backs away and strikes at the threes staff with his staff.

The tree fell, but then was hit by a combined attack from the three long distance users knocking him down.

Sara drew another arrow and fired it "Your not getting away this time. I still got a bone to pick with you for what you did to Sora." Sara hissed and let the arrow fly hitting him.

The downed rangers kicked at him and got up. Wanting to protect himself Judariot put up a barrier with his staff, and the seven began to pound away, but were getting nowhere.

Turning back to normal they call on the Lore Blaster and took aim letting loose.

After the explosion and everything cleared the barrier was gone, but Judariot was still there.

"That the best that you got?" He taunted taking a step forward preparing his next attack.

"Judariot!" An angry voice called out that surprised the seven.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Minutes prior Eva had drawn away Yimsim, and engaged him turning into Dino Thunder Black and blocked his attack countering with her own.

"You and your tricks. Well it won't help you this time." Yimsim says and snaps his fingers words shaped like bombs appeared and he threw them causing very real explosions.

When it cleared what he saw was slightly surprising. Sora had returned, and she was in her full on Battlizer form.

"Sorry for the wait Eva." She said.

"I-It's no problem. Just next time make it before he decides to throw exploding words." Eva says and under her helmet Sora give a small smirk.

"Don't worry. We only have to stall. Someone's on their way to help." Sora whispered and Eva nodded to her.

Sora rushed forward and began to stab at Yimsim, but he blocked it by creating a jousting rod of his own blocking each of her blows. He then created a huge fist and tried to hit Sora who used her shield to block, and was tossed back.

Eva came in having changed into Music Force Yellow and came at the side slashing with her music saber.

He knocked her away and was struck by Sora's weapon having lost focus. The next few minutes their strategy was working as Yimsim tended to focus on just one of them.

He was starting to tire as Eva stepped up "You need to stop this. Espella was telling you the truth, and you know it." Eva said.

"Shut up!" Yimsim yelled throwing out more word bombs than he had earlier.

They were protected due to Sora's battlizer and said teen grits her teeth under her helmet as she hoped that her friend was on her way.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to let mom, and Noelle know I was needed. Not to mention had to visit Espella a moment to check out what you mentioned." A voice says as Music Force Next Generation Pink appeared with a ukulele in hand.

"It's okay Scarlet. For now let me and Eva get this guy pinned down." Sora says and Eva cancelled her morph and brought out her second morphor.

"Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavens!" She called out turning into Elemental Saint Bronze.

Eva brought out her staff struck the ground creating an area of ice. She ran forward, and began to actually skate on the ice as Sora focused a deep red aura around her "Red Beryl Phoenix, Let's Rise Up!" Sora cried out.

A deep red phoenix flew forward and attempted to bind Yimsim who tried to knock it away. Eva would skate by making several strike to the feet of Yimsim's feet which began to freeze.

Soon enough he couldn't move his feet, and the energy like phoenix had him secured to the point he couldn't move.

"Okay do it to it Scarlet!" Sora called out to her friend who nods.

"Right! Power of Hawaiian Music, Major Memory Replay!" She called out playing the instrument in a major key and the memories that Scarlet had seen of Espella's involving Tir began to play in his head.

After it was done Yimsim slumped and even though they couldn't see his face the three could certainly tell how he was feeling.

Energy pulsed at his feet and the ice shattered "...He lied to me. He took advantage of me." Yimsim muttered.

He then turned and began to head for the other rangers and battle going on "Take your leave rangers. I have nothing against you anymore." Yimsim says seriously.

Eva was surprised by this "Oh, and metallic girl. Tell the woman of trust that I am sorry. She was right." He said and then takes off flying towards the location.

The three looked at one another "Should we..." Scarlet asks.

Eva shakes her head "No." she said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The seven rangers looked surprised at the angry sounding Yimsim flying in and rammed into Judariot.

"Uhh...what's going on here?" Logan asked surprised.

 _ **"Hey everyone. Don't go attacking Yimsim. He's finally seen the truth, and he's not happy."**_ Sora informed them.

"Yeah we could tell that." Chris said.

 _ **"Look I know I shouldn't say this, but step back and let them fight. This is personal to him."**_ Sora said.

"But..." AV starts.

 _ **"AV. I know more than anything you'd want to help him, but...he may have not said anything...yet I know he wants to finish this himself. Let him."**_ Eva says, and the seven back off as word long sword clashed with staff.

"You tricked me! You knew the truth didn't you?!" Yimsim growled.

Judariot kicks him away and blasts him with his staff "So what if I do? You were so easy to manipulate." he says.

Yimsim creates multiple swords made of words and tossed them at Judariot.

Getting annoyed Judariot began to chant, and Yimsim's suit began to glow and seize up "W-What are you doing?" Yimsim asked.

Judariot smirked "Finishing you. You fool...you forgot who always fixed your suit." He said.

Yimsim sounded surprised, and deciding to try and move in yet were stopped as Judariot created another barrier.

"Goodbye Yimsim. You fool." Judariot said and finished his spell and Yimsim screams as the suit and him inside it became nothing but ash making all the rangers look in surprise as the barrier fell.

Even Scarlet was surprised, and all the rangers were angered "You...you...you..." Marcus started actually angry.

Sora, AV, and Scarlet looked at one another exchanged looks each having a silent understanding "...Abby. The book of Jesse is there in the Great Library. You should be able to use it. Bring it here." Sora said plainly.

There was no response, but all were pretty sure that Abby heard her and understood.

The three stepped up aura's of their respective ranger color flaring and their respective necklaces/pendants glowing to.

"Now you've done it. No more playing nice!" Scarlet says taking on her Music Fairy Princess form her ranger form vanishing.

"Next to Xolicernic himself your just as rotten." AV said changing into Unlantican Angel Princess form as her ranger form vanished.

"This is the last time your going to hear these words Judariot...It's Showtime!" Sora declared taking on her Phoenix Priestess form as flames danced around her.

The three transformed girls took to the sky as Sora waved her staff and threw bolts of lightning at him the other two girls began to rush forward weapons in hand coming at angles and making it hard for him to hit.

As this was going on the rest of their teammates back away letting them fight as Abby showed up.

"Hey. How did things go back at HQ?" Jazz asked.

"...Turns out Avalon and Victoria were right. They were even able to fix his memories." Abby said as they noticed the book of Jesse on her.

In the battle the three had him tired out "Urk! This isn't worth it." He muttered preparing to try and trick the three to give him enough time to escape.

"Look. You stop and I'll tell you where..." He began, but was hit by a chunk of ground.

"I'm not falling for your trick. No one is. We're smarter than you give us credit for." Scarlet said.

All three struck him, and taking that as her signal Abby stepped up and opened the book which Judariot recognized.

"By the Book of Jesse be sealed Judariot, and should you return you shall fall like those before you." Abby said as the book glowed.

"No. No. No!" He cried out and was slowly being sucked into the book.

"I'll be back! I promise you that!" He yelled before he was sucked in and Abby closed the book. The three landed and returned to normal.

"Yeah...we know you will." AV said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Scarlet returned to her current home in Reefside as the rest of the Lore Keepers returned to HQ.

They noticed the lack of Victoria, Avalon, and Tiberius which they all looked to Maya to explain what had happened while they had been out fighting.

"After he regained his memory the two of them explained what happened. He was...devastated to learn what happened to his home planet." Maya explained.

"Yeah. My grandmothers have a hard time thinking about it." AV said.

Maya nods to her "They did take him to meet the one's who defeated Omitrix as well as the rest of Victoria, and Avalon's family." Maya said as AV and Jazz understood.

Eva sighs "I can't believe it though. He's just...gone." she said referring to Yimsim.

Even Logan nods in agreement "It's was such a surprise when he did that." he agreed.

Abby put away the book "He'll at least be at peace knowing that in his last moments he fought with his honor he still had. Judariot though...we know he will keep his promise." Abby said and Maya nods before getting up.

"Well I'd love to keep talking, but I've got somewhere to be." Maya said and teleports out.

Slowly each of the rangers left each going their own way as the events of that day not only tired them out, but had them all feeling some mixed emotions.

This didn't hit anyone harder than Sara who thought back to her recent discovery of Trillion AKA Thomas Jeckilson. She couldn't help, but wonder in the end if she had to could...would she be able to defeat her father.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 29 as well as the start of the final arc. I had actually originally intended to have the truths of Tiberius and Yimsim revealed separate. Yet like Tir that came before him I had always intended to have him killed in the final showdown with Judariot. Which speaking of now he is sealed away in that book, and won't cause trouble for anyone for 150 years. As for Tiberius he may or may not be seen again as right now he is attempting to adjust to a new planet after serving the Cursed Trinity for years. Well anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	31. Episode 30: One Last Look

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), Thewhatzupwriter26, MysteryAgain, SkaterGirl [Guest User], QuietSableye, ICrzy, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, and Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Everything is finally coming together." Trillion says as he along with the rest of the Cursed Trinity observed as the final touches of their machine weas being put together.

It looked like some minature tower, and the wire hooked up all around as runes were being engraved on the ground by Erasers and Elite Erasers.

"Indeed, and once it's finished then this whole timeline will be purged." Sirius said as Vulpecula giggles.

"And to think Sirius the two of us use to be Lore Keepers ourselves." Vulpecula said and Sirius nodded to them in agreement.

"Yes, but the other Lore Keepers didn't agree with our methods. We erased timelines were there was a large amount of sin." Sirius says with a growl and looks at his body.

"They cursed us two to these forms, and we were sealed. All because your apprentice grew soft Vulpecula." He says turning to her.

Vulpecula frowned "It's not my fault. I didn't think that little Diablo would turn on us." she says to him.

Trillion just crossed his arms "Some things are inevitable. Just as my transformation into Trillion." He spoke.

"Ahh yes. You had found a old Lore Keeper artifact in your timeline and world. Your abuse of it to try and bring back your dead family cursed you and sent you far back in time." Sirius spoke.

"Because of it I was able to release you two. That was when we began cleanse timelines of their sins and impurities. To think we now have returned to a timeline that has strong connections to the three of us." Trillion added on.

"Indeed. This timeline posseses a link to one of the libraries Lore Keepers use to maintain all history." Vulpecula said.

"Let's not forget that this is your original timeline Trillion. Will that be an issue?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I do intend on bringing my daughter with me before we purge this timeline." Trillion spoke.

The other two nod and watch the final touches we starting to be put on their weapon.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya finished intergrating the True Powers back into the morphing grid and smiled "Everything is back where it should be." Maya said proud of the work that she put in.

Meanwhile the team had all gathered together even the college rangers were there "It's been a long time since the fourteen of us were together, and we only began with six of us." Leo says to them all.

"Yep, it was you Leo, Alvin, Adam, Cassie, AV, and me." Sora says.

"Fighting Diablo and his forces was tough, and we gained Eva, Peter, and Jazz as allies and friends as the fights got tougher." AV says to them.

Cassie nods "After the fight with Diablo though things got...interesting." Cassie said looking down as had done a few things that she disliked.

Eva nodded "Sora lost her memory, and you all headed off to college reducing the team by five." Eva said.

"At the same time we had Robyn Queens as our substitute red ranger. Which wasn't exactly pretty." Jazz says recalling her breaking her original morphor.

"Yeah, and then when the Erasers first attacked that was when we got involved." Logan said.

"After some of us accidently ended up with the morphors and cards. In the end though it was actually a pretty good choice." Sara said to them.

"Yeah, but at the same time I was worried about Scarlet. When I found out about what happened I was worried." Sora says to them.

"Though you got them back. Not to mention you helped with getting Scarlet back to herself." Marcus mentioned.

"Scarlet did help us as well with the Robyn issue to." Chris said.

Eva chuckles a bit "Though in the end she ended up getting back her memories, and a very bad boyfriend." She says as they all recalled Sir Stanler.

"We've also had to travel to the future multiple times now though." AV said.

"Yeah, and usually we we're rescuing someone." Jason says as Adam held AV close.

"Yeah the five of you have certainly come a long way." Adam tells Logan, Marcus, Chris, Jason, and Sara.

"Yep, and thanks to Espella we actually know where the Cursed Trinity are hiding out." Jason says and Alvin sighs and frowns.

"Right in plain sight. It's going to be strange to see that again." Alvin says as the other vetran Lore Keeper's nod in agreement.

Sara tenses and Sora looks at her making a mental note to talk to her later. She could tell that something was bothering her, and it worried her.

"Well everyone we know where they are, but we don't know what it is there doing. We beat Xolicernic, we beat Diablo, but this might be our hardest fight yet." Sora says and then holds her hand out.

Each ranger put there hand in "No matter what happens we're a team guys." Eva says and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 30, and while it is short it is also the start of the end. The final battle is approaching, and with all fourteen rangers gathered together you can bet that it will be a big finale. It's going to be two to four parts, and after that will be the Epilogue. It's been a long ride so I hope you all with keep up with my story as the final chapters and battles unfold. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	32. Episode 31: Tale End P1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), LovingGinger30, ICrzy, Timmayisawesome, W.R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, MysteryAgain, zackattack1, SkaterGirl, QuietSableye, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group was preparing themselves as it had been a few days since they had made their final trip to the future in order to put an end to Xolicernic for good. The effort had taken eight ranger teams in order to defeat him.

It has also been a few days since the final battle for the Music Force Next Generation team which they had helped out with what had happened. Particually Sora who had helped to restore Musicola to what it had once been.

"Wow. These past few days were hectic." Leo says as he and the other college rangers were staying in town for various reasons as the group was hanging out in HQ.

"Yeah, but he's finally gone. Now his human spirit can rest in peace." Alvin says calmly and Adam nods in agreement holding AV close to him.

For his final and probably greatest plan he had branded the ones he had branded before, but it was also doubling as a virus that time. He had also gathered several henchmen from different times and dimensions in order to try and finish the job.

"Yep. Xolicernic failed, Christopher can rest in peace, but we still have an issue." Cassie says to them all and they all nodded.

"The Cursed Trinity." Eva says and Sara looked down and away from them all which Sora noticed and puts a hand on her shoulder. The two head up to make their conversation more private.

"Sara...Want to talk about it?" Sora asked her concerned.

"It's just...it's my dad Sora. We are going in to fight them, and I'm probably going to have to fight my dad." Sara says tears forming.

"Sara. I know exactly how you feel with what happened to my own mother last year." Sora says and hugs her.

"It's different Sora. Your mom may remember what happened, but she wasn't in control of what she did. My dad...he is doing everything he is doing on his own accord." Sara says as Sora pats her back.

"Okay that's true, and Sara we'll try and get him to see sense." Sora starts and takes in a breath.

"If he can't though...think you can go through with it?" She then asked her friend as Sara looks at her.

"I...I don't know Sora. It's still my dad. He's treated me and my brothers so good. Even my step mom and her twin girls." Sara says as since everything had started she had grown use to her step mom and younger twin sisters.

It was then that the alarm went off and was going haywire, and both went back down hands to their ears, and Maya was looking at the screen her eyes were wide "Uhh...am I seeing this right?" Leo says looking at the screen to.

"Yeah...There's Erasers, and Elite Erasers...attacking all around the world." Maya said and takes in a breath.

"Though we don't need to worry." Maya said.

"Uhh...Again they're attacking all around the world!" Logan shouts and Maya smiles to herself.

"I actually planned for something in case this would happen. A plan in case something like the Second Legendary War was to happen." Maya said to them.

"After you guys retrieved all the ranger powers I integrated them back into the Morphing Grid. I had a lot of help, but just because a morphor is destroyed doesn't mean the power is truly gone." She then continued.

Raine nods having known what Maya was doing "Maya, myself, and some friends of hers worked whenever they could to remake all the morphors of every ranger team." Raine told them.

"Woah...so that means..." Eva said surprised, and Adam as well as Jason gave a wide grin.

"Sweet. So we got ourselves backup." Jason said.

"More than just ranger backup." A young female voice said, and the rangers turn to see what looks like a young girl that looked like a young Maya clad in an outfit that was a mixture of Gladiator and Warrior armor. Along with her was the other Martiala versions of the rangers including the college aged rangers.

"Hey everyone." Skye says with a smirk as Maya goes over and hugs the smaller version of herself.

"It's good to see you doing so good Mira. I was worried after my last visit." Maya said as Mira returns the hug.

"Everything has been much better since Skye and her friends took me in. The headmaster has also been taking a special interest in me apparently." Mira says shyly and Maya pats the girls head.

It was then that two other groups appeared as it was the Lorerangers, and the Melodyrangers "Hey. Head from Silvia that you might need a hand in the coming battle. Brought along some more help." Hikaru says and Sora nods thankful for the help as was Maya.

"Okay listen everyone here is the plan..." Maya says to them seperating herself from Mira.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Watching from several camera's inside their HQ was The Cursed Trinity "How simple this is. With this many around the world by the time they get to us they'll be tired out." Sirius says and laughs.

Vulpecula huffs though disappointed "I was hoping to have fun with those other girls." she says and Trillion sighs knowing of the foxes love for other females.

It was then that across all the camera's that several flashes of light happened temporarily blinding the three, and when the flashes vanished what they saw surprised them. On every screen there was one or two teams of Power Rangers along with others fighting against their Erasers and Elite Erasers.

"W-What the..." Sirius says utterly surprised.

"Well this is a hiccup." Trillion said slightly annoyed as their sensors went off and showed the Lore Keeper Rangers.

"Seems like that one did more than simply put the powers back into the Morphing Grid. Sirius, Vulpecula. I hope that you two can handle yourselves." Trillion said as outside Sora looked to her team.

"Okay everyone split up into our Triads." Sora says.

"I'm going with Eva's group." Marcus says to them as Jason looks to Sora.

"And I'm going with yours. Don't argue." Jason said to her.

"Alright, but first..." Leo says and then they all look out towards The Cursed Trinity's hideout.

"Hey! We know the three of you are in there!" Logan shouts.

"Stop hiding and come out here!" Adam then added on.

"Either way hope your ready." Jazz says.

All fourteen lined up ready "It's morphing time!" Sora shourts and all of them brought out their data cards as there morphors changed modes.

"Unlock The Legend!" All fourteen shout as they are covered in flashes of light, and when it faded away all fourteen rangers stood together.

"Red Legend! Lore Keeper Red!"

"Blue Legend! Lore Keeper Blue!"

"Yellow Legend! Lore Keeper Yellow!"

"Green Legend! Lore Keeper Green!"

"Black Legend! Lore Keeper Black!"

"Pink Legend! Lore Keeper Pink!"

"Silver Legend! Lore Keeper Silver!"

"Gold Legend! Lore Keeper Gold!"

"Purple Legend! Lore Keeper Purple!"

"Crimson Legend! Lore Keeper Crimson!"

"White Legend! Lore Keeper White!"

"Orange Legend! Lore Keeper Orange!"

"Cyan Legend! Lore Keeper Cyan!"

"Bronze Legend! Lore Keeper Bronze!"

Sora hand formed into a fist and she points towards the location "I hope your ready in there because...It's Showtime!" Sora called out.

* * *

 **That is the end of Episode 31, but it is also the start of the final battle of the series. What is going to happen? What kind of surprises and plans are prepared for the rangers? Which groups will face each member of The Cursed Trinity? Well be prepared because this finale will certainly be wild and hopefully enjoyable to everyone. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	33. Episode 32: Tale End P2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), LovingGinger30, ICrzy, Timmayisawesome, W.R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, MysteryAgain, zackattack1, SkaterGirl, QuietSableye, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva, Leo, Chris, Logan, and Marcus chased after Sirius on their Lore Cycles running over the Erasers and Elite Erasers as they went Leo and Eva cutting them down as they went by.

Soon enough they were in the town of Blue Bay Harbor before Sirius finally stopped "Heh...You all are pretty quick. Color me impressed." Sirus says the wolf looked at them particulary Eva looking her up and down.

"Hmm...Your still a real beauty little one. Come with me and you'll have a much more plesant life. Longer to." He said and Chris stepped up.

"S-Stay away from Eva! You've done enough to her already!" Chris said holding his fan out standing in front of Eva.

Logan and Marcus stepped forward "Not to mention what you've done to us." Logan said flatly.

"You killed our parents so long ago, but now...now we got a chance to avenge them." Marcus said genuinely angry as he thought of what he and Logan had been told some time back.

Leo stepped up "Here we come Sirius." Leo said and they all ran forward as Leo made the first move as he tried to strike with his blade, but Sirius jumped it.

Behind him Chris threw his fan hitting his backside followed by Marcus and Logan together punching him. Eva followed it up striking him with her ring blades across the chest.

Sirus retaliated grabbing Eva slamming her into the group, but before he could continue he was hit by the blade of Kamen Rider Wing (Chris), and the trident of Olympic Force Blue (Leo), while Dino Charge Pink (Logan), and SPD Red (Marcus) fired at him forcing him away.

"Thanks guys." She says and then changes herself into Psycho Pink and began to fire bolts of energy from the bow as the guys turned into Titaniumn Ranger (Leo), Rev Max Green (Chris), Jungle Fury Shark (Logan), and Dino Thunder Black (Marcus).

Leo and Chris joined in firing with the Rev Max blasters, and Titanium Laser while the brothers closed in with there blades.

Sirius block them before kicking Marcus away and grabbed Logan throwing him in the path of one of the laser shots from the Titanium Laser.

Logan bites his tounge just letting out a groan as he hits the ground, and Marcus ran over to check him over as the other three continued firing giving cover for him to get over.

"You okay?" He asked helping Logan up.

"Yeah. Knew this guy wasn't a joke before, but now..." Logan says and Marcus nods in understanding as the others come over to regroup.

Eva looked at the two who nod to confirm they're okay "What now guys?" Eva asked.

Leo takes out a silver data card "Let's hit him with these." Leo suggested.

Chris nods "I couldn't agree more. Besides his kind and silver aren't exactly suppose to mix." Chris said and they lined up.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all called out and were engulfed in a silver light and Sirius let's out a howl of pain as he is blinded. Seconds later the rangers were morphed into Unity Force Silver (Eva), RPM Silver (Chris), Super Megaforce Silver (Leo), Dino Charge Silver (Logan), and Underdog Squad Silver (Marcus).

The five silver rangers rushed not giving Sirius an opportunity to regain his senses. When he did though he was having trouble blocking every punch and kick. It was like for every two he blocked three would hit him. It was starting to get very annoying.

Sirius let's out an ear piercing roar which while a bit disorienting they had been prepared for this. Sirius lunged out aiming for Eva, but the attack was blocked by Leo.

"Nothing is getting to her. Not while I am here." Leo says and pushed him back.

"And that's a promise." He added on.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora, Cassie, Sara, Peter, and Jason chased down several Vulpecula's as she had made several illusions of herself. The chase had gone so far that they were now in Silver Hills near a clock tower.

"Why don't you come back Cassie?"

"Come and join us Sara. Your father is waiting."

"Leave them. Leave them. Leave them."

Cassie and Sara were shivering as all the Vulpecula's talked at once, but they could still make out what they were saying. For Cassie what Vulpecula was saying was a punch to the gut as she remembered her betryal, but a squeeze of her hand she looks over seeing Sora had grabbed it.

Cassie smiles under her helmet and shakes away the feelings and memories. As for Sara she was trembling as she thought of her father, and still couldn't help wondering why he was doing this. Jason put an arm on her shoulder slightly calming her.

"Okay foxy. How about playing fair?" Peter called out as he knocked one away that charged at them.

"What's the fun in playing fair?" They all spoke giving the same grin.

"...You know I'm starting to understand why Cassie may have also had a crush on Vulpecula when she was with them." Jason says as said girl goes beat red under her helmet.

"Soooo not the time Jason!" Cassie says stabbing her sai's into an illusion as Sora cut down several at once with her longsword.

"New plan guys. Switch it up and take out several at once!" Sora says as her morpher changes and she takes out a Battlizer Data Card.

They nod "Unlock The Legend!" All except for Sora called out.

"Battlizer Morph: Time Force!" Sora called out changing into the Time Force Battlizer. Beside her stood Samurai Pink (Cassie), Ninja Storm Crimson (Cassie), Defender Beast Black (Jason), and Steam Force (White).

They worked together quick taking out the illusions quickly as Sora took out another card "Battlizer Morph: Mystic Knights!" Sora called out turning into the battlizer of the Mystic Knights from there dimension.

Using the flames and blade made even quicker work of the illusions eventually just leaving the real Vulpecula "Aww...and I was having so much fun seeing you all sweat up a storm and struggling." She pouted.

"Enough! I hope your actually going to be fighting us for real now Vulpecula." Peter said as outside any Erasers or Elite Erasers trying to get in were destroyed or repelled back by the Time Force rangers.

Vulpecula giggles eyes narrowing "You should know better than to ask that, but since you insist." she says as energy pulsed from her body.

"You see Sirius and I were actually once Lore Keepers. We erased dimensions and timelines though we found...impure." She explained surprising them.

"What?!" The rangers exclaimed surprised at this.

"Oh yes, but you see we were found out. We were cursed with immortality, and banished to a place between space, time, and dimensions. We were put through constant pain." She continued and laughs.

"And it's all because of my silly litle apprentice." she adds on.

When she said this something inside Sora clicked "Diablo...Diablo was your apprentice!" Sora said and Vulpecula gave a fanged grin pretty much confirming it.

"That explains it...that's the reason he was trying to rewrite everything. To make our dimension...our timeline...'pure' enough in case you ever returned." Peter says as he began to understand.

Cassie nods "Because he was afraid of what they would do. Took a long time...but it looks like we actually know why he did what he did now." She says.

Vulpecula crossed her arms "Anyways while we were trapped there, and through all that pain...I learned something. You see I was cursed in this form, and I'm what you humans call a kitsune." She says fanged smirk returning as the pulses of energy around her quicken.

Sara and Jason went wide eyed under they're helments "Uh oh..." They both said. It was then that the whole area was covered in a brilliant white and golden light. When it subsidded a large nine tailed fox with a yellow gold body and pink flames coming off the paws and tails stood in front of the five.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sora muttered as she and the other four rangers prepared to fight against the gaint fox.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV, Jazz, Adam, and Alvin were taking down Erasers and Elite Erasers with ease as they chased down Trillion into downtown Legacy Hills.

Out of his cloak the last of the three had finally revealed himself. He stood tall with ptich black skin except for the white on the face, and he was nothing but muscle. Pure red eyes watched the rangers while demonic like horns spread out from different points of his head. He wore thick heavy chains in a X like pattern on his chest and thicker ones on his arms and legs. Red and black scales adorned his upper and lowe body like armor while in one of his hand he wielded a bladed staff that had a hourglass mounted right into the middle of it.

AV blasted down the Erasers while Jazz grabbed one by the leg with her whip and flung into into another group leaving Adam and Alvin to finish them off.

"Jazz! I got a swinging good idea." Adam called out grinning under his helmet.

He swung his mace like weapon and threw it at Jazz who caught on quick and let it pass her before slinging out her whip which wrapped around the handle. She swung it around hitting several of their enemies at once as AV and Alvin jumped out of the way. To finish things Jazz hit the ground hard with the mace causing a shockwave taking out all nearby enemies while disorienting the rest giving AV and Alvin enough time to finish them off.

They then ran ahead and approached Trillion who watched them with a hum "Hmm...You are certainly persistant, but then again so is every team of Power Rangers that try and stop us." Trillion spoke to them as he slowly paced.

"...So your Sara's dad?" Alvin asked.

"In my human life I was, but time changes a man." Trillion spoke.

"Before we fight this out we just want to know...what happened?" Adam asked the former human.

The being huffs "Children. Always curious, and trying to understand things when they're not ready. Fine though I guess I can spare you time for a story." He says.

"Years ago I lost my first wife, Sara and my twin boys mother to an accident. I did eventually marry again though." Trillion started as the four listened.

"Yet even though I remarried I couldn't help, but feel that my wife was taken for us unfairly. I also looked closely and saw the cruelity of humanity. I was disgusted by what I say, and remained focused on my work." He continued and then looks to the staff he held.

"It was then one day I recieved a call to check out something strange found at a dig site." Trillion said and they shivered.

"It's the staff you are holding right?" Jazz asked.

"Indeed, and after much research as well as translating an ancient text did I find the answer. It was a relic called Chronoa's Staff which belonged to a group of beings known as Lore Keepers." He explained and this made them on guard.

"It has properties that could take one to any point in time, in any timeline, and any dimension. I grew curious and decided to test it, but there was a small hiccup in my test which result in a woman's death in Seattle, Washington. This lead to the eventual arrest of the father years later for drunk driving and the daughter eventually came to live in a foster home in Meadowedge, California." He explained as the group stiffened slightly something about that story sounding slightly familiar.

"The second time I tried it things changed much more drastically. The guardian of a special set of crystals was corrupted by the residual energy of the staff. This resulted in her becoming an evil queen when it was suppose to be her younger sister who was to betray and destroy a distant planet." He continued as AV froze stiff.

"Why did you continue to meddle with time then?! You could clearly see that it was causing nothing but trouble!" Alvin shouted.

"Because I wanted to create a perfect world child. I continued trying, but each time I tried and failed only succeding in creating another problem. One of my worst resulted in the birth of Dark Spectre. Yet with every time I used the staff I failed to notice that I was being cursed." He says.

"Until a few years ago right? That's when you ran from your family." Jazz said with a glare.

"Not true child. You see with each failure the curse would worsen till the point I would be bainished to the place where I would meet Sirius and Vulpecula. Yet I was banished with Chronoa's staff." He explained and the four instantly understood.

"The staff was used to banish them. So it could easily break you all out." AV says.

"Indeed, but we were in a dimension and timeline we didn't know. Seeing a common goal of wiping away impure worlds and replacing them with worlds we could see as perfect we worked together." He explained hand gripped tightly around the staff.

"We've cleansed many a world, and this won't be any different. We will...make this world...perfect!" Trillion says to them and hits the ground hard with the end of Chronoa's Staff.

"Now come at me rangers! Show me the fight of your lives before this world goes the same as the others!" He yelled at them.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 32 and Part 2 of the Series Finale. It seems we also now have the full story behind Diablo after a long time, and the three groups are locked in a battle each will have to take care of themselves. It also seems Trillion has dropped some rather heavy information concerning some ranger teams and his involvment with time travel. Well hope to hear what you all think, and until next time this has been Decode9!**


	34. Episode 33: Tale End P3

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), LovingGinger30, ICrzy, Timmayisawesome, W.R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, MysteryAgain, zackattack1, SkaterGirl, QuietSableye, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo, Logan, and Marcus let out a fierce battle cry and they charged at Sirius while Chris stayed back with Eva checking the girl over.

The battle with Sirius had turned...serious. He had recovered and countered the rangers managing to get in more than one lucky shot on Eva despite Leo's protection. This forced Chris to have to take her while the three are now fighting him.

"Unlock The Legend!" They called out transforming into Star Legends Red (Leo), Star Descendant Gold (Logan), and Neo Defender Orange (Marcus).

Leo slashed with the twin blades Sirius dodging side to side and duck before punching the young man in the gut winding him then hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. Marcus charged, but was grabbed by the helmet and tossed in the air Sirius following. Before he could do anything though Logan had also jumped up and snatched Marcus landing on the ground.

"You two are so much like your parents. Disgusting." Sirius said to Logan and Marcus who grew slightly stiff at the mention of their parents.

"Don't get distracted you two. He's just messing with your head." Leo said as he block Sirius attempt to claw at them while they were distracted.

"Right. Sorry Leo." Marcus says and Logan looks over.

"How's Eva?!" He called out to Chris who gave a thumbs up as said girl got up and morphed into her Elemental Saint Bronze form.

She created bronze ice lances and began tossing them at Sirius pinning him in _"You can do this Eva. You can do this."_ She kept telling herself mentally as she threw another and another.

When he tried to get out one of the other's would just knock him back in and then he was surrounded by ice lances. To finish it Eva made a ice like roof to cover it.

"Okay let's finish this." Chris said as each of them nod digging deep inside themselves feeling a familar spark of power as they rose into the air forming a triangle with Eva in the center.

"Protector of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith! Heliodor Selkie, Let's Rise Up!" Leo exclaimed as Selkie appeared around him.

"Lover of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith! Scapoliot Centaur, Let's Rise Up!" Chris said the centaur rearing back as if ready to strike.

"Confidant of the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith! Smoky Quartz Hydra, Let's Rise Up!" Logan shouts as the all the hydra's heads coiled back.

"Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith Triad Leader! Cat's Eye Sphinx, Let's Rise Up!" Eva shouts as the sphinix prepared to pounce.

"Triad Power of Faith...Fire!" The all shout as their creatures ghostly spirit forms lunged forward becoming a beam of pure energy hitting Sirius straight on.

After he was hit and smoking he began to fall apart, but was laughing "Stupid rangers...it won't matter. When three become one the goddess of decay and destruction will be born." He says.

Leo transforms back to normal preparing the Orange Unity Crystal's power, but before he could Sirius let out one last ear piercing howl which caught them off guard giving more than enough time for Sirius body to become ash and his spiritual form appeared briefly.

It then shot off in the direction of Legacy Hills. The five rangers looked at one another, but despite being tired they were worried about what Sirius had said and summoned the Lore Cycles and headed in the same direction.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Grand Story Ultrazord, Ready!" Sora, Cassie, Sara, Peter, and Jason called out as the GSU formed and barely dodged a blast of pink flames from Vulpecula in her nine tailed fox form.

"Oh hold still! I need to crush you!" Vupecula says and then her tails fan out flames lighting up as she creates several copies of herself.

The GSU swung it's blade destroying copies slowly, but was knocked to the ground as several fireball's pelted it from the side.

"Okay this isn't working." Sora said and the others nod.

"Maybe we should divide and conqueor? More Megazords or Ultrazords means a better shot at beating her." Peter suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jason said.

Each ranger brought out a different Megazord formation cards and inserted them.

"Unite The Legend!" All of them called out as the GSU seperated. The first thing to form was the Tales Megazord which Sora and Cassie are operating. Next up was the Metal Megazord Peter taking charge of it solo. Finally was the Lore Third was third to form with Sara and Jason sharing control of it.

"Yeah this should do." Jason said.

The TM thrust it's blade forward striking quickly and precisily before doing a spin taking out those near it. Meanwhile the MM jumped up high firing off rapid shot from the Metal Blaster at a high rate. Off to the sides away from the other two battles LT kicked it's enemy back before taking the clones down with it's weapon.

Soon enough there was only an handful of clones left which each was letting loose some intense pink fireballs and batting at each Megazord with it's tails.

Each Megazord countered pushing the remaining clones back as the three megazords surrounded them all.

"Okay guys let's finish them off!" Sora said.

"Right!" The other four shouted as they prepared each Megazords signature attack.

Each and every attack hit destroying the clones and severly injuired Vulpecula. Seeing an opportunity they changed back to the GSU.

"Goodbye Vulpecula." Cassie says eyes closed under her helmet shedding a small tear. While she was an enemy she had actually gotten to know the mischevious cursed fox. She may have been tricked, but she did genuinely enjoy spending the time that she had with Vulpecula.

"Fairy Tale Ending!" The rest called out. The blade cut right through, and Cassie could swear she saw the nine tailed fox Vulpecula give a smirk as if she was looking right at Cassie. Then the explosion engulfed her and the second of the Cursed Trinity was no more.

Yet something took off headed for Legacy Hills. Canceling the GSU the five in their own zords set them to follow after the gold streak.

"I have no clue what is going on, but I don't like it." Sora said as the others agree.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At Legacy Hills the group had managed to push Trillion back as they were no longer downtown, but now outside of the Cursed Trinity's base.

"Impressive. You all pushed me back." He said and saw the silver spirit of Sirius enter the base

"Hmm...Seems like your friends defeated Sirius." He then added on as Eva, Leo, Logan, Chris, and Marcus arrived as their Lore Cycles vanished.

"Hey guys. Need some help?" Leo asked AV, Adam, Alvin, and Jazz let out sighs of relief that they were fine and had come their way.

"You're late." Adam joked as Marcus smirked under his helmet.

"Don't know we had to be here at a specific time." Marcus said.

"What my bro said." Logan says.

Eva looks to Trillion "So I take it there's no talking him out of what he's doing?" Eva asked glancing to AV.

"No. He's...he's to far gone everyone. I hate to say it, but we got no choice." AV said and Alvin saw him about to attack again.

"Get ready everyone!" Alvin called out. Yet before Trillion could attack a loud wolf howl is heard and Trillion is hit by something big and red and flung towards a clff face. He had just been hit and knocked away by the Alpha Wolf Lore Zord and four others arrived with it.

Sora, Sara, Cassie, Peter, and Jason jumped out, and Sora pats the side of the zord "Good job boy. You and the rest go and take a rest." Sora said and they took off as a gold spirit entered the base.

"Well that was a knockout entrance." Adam says with a laugh.

Sora rolled her eyes "Whatever you say. We were trying to beat that gold light here, but we were only able to match it's speed." Sora said and looked towards the hideout.

"So whatever that thing was went in there." She said about to go in when she was hit by a blast of energy.

Trillion came down looking aggitated "This is such a nuisiance. I can't believe that you all defeated Sirius and Vulpecula." He said as Sara looked at him and stepped forward.

"Dad! Please just...just stop this!" She says and Trillion sighs.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done dear. You see for a new world to take shape the old one must be erased. Though I will spare you and your friends. On one condition only." Trillion said holding up a finger.

"You all pledge your loyalty to me, and two of you take the place of the ones you defeated to rule by my side." He says.

The rangers looked at each other, and then to Sara as they knew it was Sara who Trillion wanted to hear the decision from.

Sara's hands were clenched into fists which shoke a few seconds before stopping and fists unclench dropping.

"I...I've come to a decision, and I know for certain it's the right one." Sara said and Trillion smiled.

"Excellent. Now join me Sara. You all will be..." He started then Sara summoned her weapon.

"I'm sorry dad, but I refuse! Mom wouldn't want something like this!" Sara shouts and Trillion frowned.

"How disappointing Sara. I thought you'd more than understand what possibilities could be presented with a perfect world. We'd actually have your mother back." Trillion said.

"She wouldn't be the same! She'd be however you wanted from what you remember!" Sara shouts and Trillion sighed.

He looked at the rangers "There's no way I can beat all fourteen of you so...you've left me little options." He said and held Chronoa's Staff up high.

"Infinite Pause!" He called out, and a pulse of energy went out that covered the entire dimension and time froze in place.

"Infinite Pause. One of Chronoa's Staff four forbidden powers. It puts a entire dimension and whatever timeline the staff resides in on freeze. If I were to cause harm to anyone or anything though it instantly releases." Trillion said and walked into the base.

"The second forbidden power...Alter. It allows one to mess with events of different timelines and dimensions. It's also the power that cursed me to this form because Lore Keepers are the only beings allowed to even observe or alter events in time. Even then though this power is not suppose to be used just like the rainbow ink." He says to himself looking at the hourglass on the staff which was made of two rainbow crystals.

"The third forbidden power...Erase. Everything in the timeline and dimension that Chronoa's Staff is in becomes a white void of nothingness. It's this exact power and the final one that Vulpecula and Sirius were cursed and banished for." He muttered typing on the computer in the room where the Erasure Machine was.

"It's the exact reason we created this machine. To duplicate the effect without the chance of other Lore Keepers possibly finding us. Now there is only one left though." He continued on as the silver spirit of Sirius and gold spirit of Vulpecula stood.

"The 'final' power...rewrite. Anything in any timeline or any dimension that was erased can be recreated, but with changes of whoever controls Chronoa's Staff." He said and then sighs.

"Yet there is one more power. When the four forbidden powers are used together by one individual a new being can be created by merging two opposite souls with another as well as something inorganic. This new being will have powers only a god is said to have." He finished and began chanting as the Infinite Pause began to weaken and everything began to move again.

The staff lit up as outside the rangers were moving "W-What happened? Where's Trillion?" Adam and Jason asked looking around.

"He's got to be inside guys! Let's go!" Alvin said and the fourteen ran in and followed after the bright light.

When they got their Trillion looked about finished to be chanting "With this souls and wonderous machine bring us all together to create a being capable of completing our singular goal! Fusion!" He finished chanting as winds began to blow inward actually threatening to suck them in as well pieces of he destroyed wreckage began to come in.

"O-On second thought let's get out of here!" Chris suggested, and they agreed barely managing to get out their morphs canceling, and when they did they dove out as the who wreckage was sucked in and gone. The only thing left was a singular figure in the center of where the wreckage use to be.

The sheer power and aura of what can only be described as pure evil this being gave off was more than enough to actually scare all fourteen as they got up.

"W-Who are you?" Sora asked scared and cautious.

* * *

 **And that is all the time that we have today for Episode 33, and leaving it off with a rather interesting cliffhanger wouldn't you say. It also seems like the Cursed Trinity went up to there backup plan which is the creation of a new being. What kind of powers will this being have? What will be the fate of the dimension? What will be the fate of the rangers themselves? All of this is coming to a head as we come to the last part of the finale battle of the series! So until next time this has been decode9!**


	35. Episode 34: Tale End P4

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), LovingGinger30, ICrzy, Timmayisawesome, W.R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, MysteryAgain, zackattack1, SkaterGirl, QuietSableye, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"W-Who are you?" Sora asked scared and cautious as her and the rest of the rangers stood looking at the figure who was in the center of where the wreckage of Diablo's space station/Cursed Trinity Hideout use to be.

The figure was now standing probably near seven feet tall towering even the tallest of the group. She had dark skin, and pupiless red-pink eyes and etheral like blue-black hair that floated on it's own without wind. Meanwhile long slender demonic like horns came out of her skull and almost seemed to form some kind of crown. She wore a sleeveless skin tight suit that exposed a portion of her stomach and back. Blood red markings seemed to be etched into her skin, and similar markings were on her suit. She had wolf like claws instead of normal finger nails, but her feet were much more animal like as they were much more fox like. Meanwhile nine black fox and wolf tails hung on her shoulders like a cape. She also had large wolf like canines for front teeth.

The animal like woman took a look at the fourteen in front of her the pupiless eyes scaring them. Seeing this she smiled "You have the right to be scared little ones. For someone born of the Fusion ritual is far above what you can handle." She says and in a flash of black light Chronoa's staff appeared in her hand.

"You ask you I am dear child? Let me tell you..." She says and takes steps forward the ground starting to decay and fade away leaving pure white.

"I am decay. I am death. I am fear. I am darkness. I am destruction!" She says and blasts the teens scattering them.

"Morph!" Sora shouts and the fourteen do so.

Leo was the first to charge forward, but was blasted without being seen "I am what keeps you awake at night."

Alvin and Adam were next to try, but both knocked away with her staff "I am what even the bravest of people fear."

Jason, Marcus, Sara, and Cassie were next "I am both the greatest joy and darkest desire."

Eva, Chris, and Logan charged in from different angles hoping the catch this strange woman off guard, but she simply catches Logan and swings him around hitting the other two.

Peter, Jazz, and AV tried to work together, but she simply deflected the shots AV fired back at all three of them "I am a legend, a myth, and real." the woman contiued.

Sora was the last to charge and made several attempts to strike, but she simply dodged and hit her with a point blank blast from the staff "I am the goddess of decay and destruction. I am Erasure!" She finished.

The fourteen of them struggled to get up, but was finding it hard to do so "E-Erasure. A goddess!" Adam sputtered.

"Exactly. I am three beings one ambition given life, divinity, and one purpose. To see impure worlds destroyed and replaced with perfect, beautiful, new ones." Erasure says and looks around before giving a look of utter disgust.

"This world is ugly and filled with such impure sin. Sin that can only be dealt with by complete erasure." She then says.

The fourteen get up "N-No! That won't happen." Logan shouts and runs forward at the goddess.

"Begone ignorant child!" Erasure shots as a black blast of energy hit's Logan, and when it hits while not quick nor slow he let out a scream and he faded to being like a black and white drawing before completly vanishing.

The sound of a crystals hitting the ground was heard as the Unity Crystal and Underdog Gemstone that he held hit the ground.

The now threeteen saw this and was completly shocked and horrified "L-L-LOGAN!" Marcus shouted.

Leo grits his teeth "Okay time to put this to use..." He starts grabbing the Unity Crystal of Justice, and Alvin the Unity Crystal of Three Lights Protector.

Seeing this Erasure acts quick and does away with them to "Ahh!" both shout.

Before both were erased Leo looks to Sora "S-Sora...here!" He shouts throwing the Unity Crystal of Justice to her same with Alvin and his both falling to the ground.

"Always remember that we're wit..." Leo began, but never finished as he and Alvin were erased there existence completly erased.

"LEO!"

"ALVIN! NO!"

"Guys...We got to do this. For them." Sora said.

The remaining elven nodded solemnly and under her visor tears of sadness and anger flowed "Erasure...goddess or not...I sure hope you can't feel any pain." She says angry.

Her eyes opened into a hard glare "Because we're going to come looking! IT'S SHOWTIME!" Sora shouts as all eleven rangers gave out a battle cry.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"What's the situation Raine, Abby?" Maya asked as her group finished up the remaining Erasers and Elite Erasers in the area they took.

 _ **"The other's are reporting in, and it looks like they have just about finished up to. I...I've lost contact with the team."**_ Abby reported to her.

 _ **"We haven't just lost contact. Visual is shot to, and...I don't know if it's a glitch, but Logan, Leo, and Alvin's life signs, morphors, and signals just vanished."**_ Raine says her obvious worry for her adoptive brother coming through.

Maya heard this and her heart began to quicken and looked to her group "C-Can you all finish up here?" She asked.

Tony looked to her and nodded "We can handle this Maya. You look after the team your mentoring." Tony says and Maya was grateful and she headed off as Raine sent her the coordinates for where the fight was going.

With the remaining eleven rangers they were fighting the hardest battle of there lives as the fought the goddess Erasure.

"Ha!" Erasure taunts as she clawed at Eva's suit her touch making the part of the suit she touched crumble to pieces.

She was then kicked hard by Marcus and Jason the two working in unison. Growling she spun hitting them with the wolf and fox tail cape which made whatever it touch crumble. Luckily the two didn't lose much except for there weapons which they used to block the attack.

"What's the matter? Your all fighting like a bunch of scared children." Erasure taunts then eyes narrow.

"Maybe I should reduce you by a few more..." She then says, and quicker than they could react AV, and Sara were blasted.

"Gahh!" Both girls shout in pain, but before anything could be said or done they were gone.

"NO!" They all shouted Adam the most in anger at losing AV.

"Nine left...or should I say eight!" Erasure says and fire another shot this time aiming at Sora, but before it could hit Cassie was nearby, and managed to put herself between the blast and Sora.

"Goodbye...Sora..." Cassie says and vanished and like the others there gemstone and crystal dropped to the ground.

Sora saw this and was broke as she fell to her knees "Cassie...no...not you to." she says.

The others saw this to and memories of the different times they spent with Cassie as a ranger and non ranger made them miss her just as bad as all the others who were now gone.

"All three triads are useless. You've lost one or two members to many. A triad leader is even gone." Erasure says.

Eva runs over shaking Sora "Get up Sora. There's still a battle to be...wahh!" She started then screamed as she was hit.

"EVA!" Sora called out shocked, and the girl faded away.

"Faith is lost, Courage is gone, and what use is Responsibility?" Erasure said.

Sora, Adam, Peter, Jazz, Chris, Jason, and Marcus all gathered together "There's only half of us now. What should we do?" Sora asked genuinely scared, and for once she didn't know what to do.

"Is that a dumb question? We need to keep going!" Peter says.

"Yeah! The other's would want us to keep on fighting." Jason said.

The two let out battle crys as they charged at Erasure weapons out as they continiously tried to hit her. None hitting, but Erasure was put into different precarious situations to dodge. The two didn't seem to be tiring, and the white space created when she moved began to spread.

It was then that the two finally hit her and threw her back. Erasure touched her cheek and let out a chuckle "Congragulations. You two just moved up to being eliminated now!" She says and blasted them both.

"Gahh! G-Guys!" Peter called out.

"D-Don't forget us. Never forget!" Jason said and the two were then gone to.

"Peter...Jason..." Sora says starting to despair seeing her friends, the people she considered her second family vanish one by one.

Adam and Chris looked at one another and nodded, but before they could charge Sora grabbed them "No! Don't you guys go to!" She said teary eyed under her helmet.

"Sorry Sora, but we have to. There's no where else we can go." Chris said.

"Yeah. If we don't even try to stop her here then she'll erase this universe. She won't stop there either. More will be erased because of her skewed version on 'impurity' and 'perfection'." Adam says.

The two ran and both worked together actually managing to deal blows to her, but just like those before they were hit and faded away. Yet they fought to the end not giving into the pain of being erased from existence.

Jazz and Marcus looked at one another both giving a smile under their helmets "Marcus...It's been an honor and a privelage fighting with you." Jazz said stepping up.

"Same. Your a really amazing person, and just as amazing a teammate." Marcus said

"Here we come Erasure! We're two of toughest so don't underestimate us!" Jazz said.

"Even if we're gone our red is still here, and she will stop you!" Marcus yelled and they both charged in.

Jazz swung with her whip attempting to grab Chronoa's Staff, but was smacked away. Erasure then kicked who attempted to stab her with his blade.

He just came back though and Erasure countered with the blade of the staff. Jazz tried to hit her with the whip again, but it was caught and crumbled away.

Even with this problem though Jazz just charged in and attempted to punch her following in tandem to the rythem of the attacking and parrying that was going on with Marcus.

Starting to feel a bit overwhelmed Erasure to started to get physical each blow of her landing getting rid of pieces of their suits. Soon enough only a few pieces of the suits were left, and even pieces of the helmet were missing from her touch.

"You've both...been fun...but now, goodbye!" Erasure says and blasts them both when they came in close to attack her again.

"S-Sora...don't give up..." Marcus said as he vanished.

"If anyone...can beat her...you can..." Jazz says a smile could be seen as her mouthguard was gone. She to then vanished.

Sora could barely find strength to move now as she watched the last of her team be erased from existence.

The white space continued to spread as Erasure stepped forward heading for Sora.

Hearing her coming Sora began to back away "S-Stay a-a-away!" She says scared.

Erasure stopped looking her over "Your the one they said would stop me? Your nothing special..." She says and rasies her staff.

Sora closed her eyes bracing herself, but at last second right when she heard the blast she felt something grab her as she and someone else got out of the way.

Sora opened her eyes and saw Maya over her face in pain and glancing back to her leg "Close one huh?" Maya said.

"M-Maya! No you shouldn't have done that. Now your going to be gone to...please...please don't leave me to." Sora says and Maya smiles.

"Oh Sora...everyone has to gone some time. This is only just temporary." Maya says as her legs faded away.

"Maya...I can't do this." Sora said.

Maya held up a finger which glowed "Yes you can. Because the answer to how is inside here." She says and puts her finger to where Sora's heart is.

"Let what matters most prevent you from becoming nothing. Don't give in to despair and delusions. Let what everyone feels flow through you." Maya says, and then faded away.

With Maya gone Sora was now sobbing no longer able to hold it in as Erasure looked annoyed.

"Useless! Why did all these humans put their lives on the line for you?!" Erasure said before calming herself.

"No matter. I think it's time that I did what I was born for." She says.

Sora just continued to sob as she thought over the question that Erasure asked having no answer "Oh Chronoa Staff hear my call. Rid this dimension off a things living and not. Cursed power get rid of all! Erase!" She chants.

What happened next the effects could truly be seen from The Great Library. Billions of books and all the ranger books from that dimension vanished alongside two sets of sentai books.

Erasure...had succeded in what she was suppose to. The dimension of I930 belonging to many powerful warriors called Power Rangers...was gone.

This didn't go unnoticed by Abby, and Raine both crying into each others arms. Raine though after a few minutes stopped and was looking in shock.

"W-What is it Raine?" Abby asked.

"I-It should be i-impossible, b-but l-look Abby!" Raine said pointing at the shelf, and look Abby did. What she saw on the shelf surprised her because while there was only a handful of ranger books left she saw one that _shouldn't_ be there. It was a bright red book with a decortaive design on the cover, and in the middle of it was a gold quill feather.

"Sora...Sora is still alive!" Abby said.

Raine frowns "But she's all alone. What can she do on her own?" Raine asked.

"I-I don't know, but for now we got to have keep up our spirits. Miracles can happen Raine, but only if we make them." Abby said.

"Sora...you can do this. Believe in yourself." Raine muttered.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

White...nothing but white could be seen as far as the eye could see. It was also all that a young girl with a fading memory could see.

"I've...failed..." the girl says trying to understand why she still existed. She couldn't tell how long it has been. Day? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries even? All that she knew for sure was that she had failed at something.

She didn't know, and she couldn't tell at all as she wandered the white space without purpose, and without a reason. Every now and then she thought that she saw something bright that looked like a color.

Her sense of time was gone, and felt like she was forgetting more and more as she walked till the point that she had practically had forgotten everything even her own name.

She didn't feel hungry, tired, sad, angry, happy, joyful. Being in such an empty and white space was perhaps turning her just into an empty and hollow husk of someone.

Days...or maybe years after her emotions faded and eyes dulled something caught her attention. It was a color...a vivid pink as something about how it felt drew the girl towards the color.

What she saw was a pink gemstone, and a purple crystal near it. Curious the girl picked them up and felt something flow through her.

"What...is...this...strange...feeling...I'm...having?" The girl asked talking for the first time in possibly centuries.

 _"I love you Sora."_

 _"I know it might be a while, but I hope that you will eventually trust me again."_

The girl looked around hearing some female voice, and something about it felt...familiar to the girl. Pocketing the gem and jewel she would continue her walk barely noticing a pink figure following her before fading away.

The following days, weeks, month, years, decades, or centuries the girl was uncertain, but she would continue to find these crystals and gems. More voices filled her head as she began to actually feel.

 _"Oh come on you know my puns are funny!"_ A guy says laughing as a black figure passed by the girl.

 _"Your secret is always safe with me. I promise."_ Another voice, and yet again male as a yellow figure patted her shoulder.

 _"I don't like to fight, but if it's for a purpose then I will."_ Yet another male voice says and the girl turns around having thought she had seen a green figure.

With each words the figures said envoked different emotions from the girl. The figure in black she felt joy bubbling out so much that she just had to let it out like as a laugh. Yellow she felt safe and secure around like it was someone she could count on. Green she felt nothing, but pride for this voice and figure like they were someone who came far.

 _"I might be a tough guy, but that doesn't mean I won't consider others."_ A big orange male passed her that time after finding one more gem and crystal. The girl felt that she could understand this one well.

 _"Hey! Up for playing a little prank with us?"_ A female purple figure said approaching the girl before vanishing. The girl cracked a small smile as if knowing the prank was completly safe, and that she only meant it in good fun.

 _"Fun is my middle name, and don't let people tell you otherwise!"_ A male...blue..no cyan figure said. She felt like when this guy was genuinely having fun he was always around people, and he nor no one else cared if he messed up.

 _"I'll always be there to back you up! Count on it!"_ A female figure in a dark shade of red...called crimson if she recalled had said to the girl one day. This touched her, and she belived the girl with all her heart.

 _"I know being interested in manga and comic books sounds weird, but it's what I love."_ The girl had to look hard, but saw a male figure in white with a black outline around him for a moment before vanishing. She felt it was wrong to judge what this person liked, and wouldn't blame them for what they liked.

 _"I know that I'm maybe to kind for my own good, but aren't you the same way to?"_ A bronze figure asked. This made the girl think and consider that for some reason he was right. Perhaps for some reason the girl was also supposibly originally a kind person.

 _"If it wasn't for you guys I don't know what I'd be doing right now."_ A golden male figure says one day. This made the girl just nod proud to have been part of whatever changes had occured just because she and others were around this person.

 _"S-Sometime you j-j-just have got to h-have a little bit of f-f-faith."_ A little female figure stuttered. She couldn't explain it, but she hugged the silver figure which only vanished when the girl touched it. She couldn't help it because despite how the girl talked she certainly had a stronger spirit than those that she had seen so far.

 _"We'll always be there for each other. Right?"_ A female figure in blue had asked one time. The girl could tell that this figure was wise beyond her years, and had endured some of the harshest pains. It made her feel absolute respect for this figure, and want to do nothing but make sure that she and every other figure she saw happy.

A long time possibly passed before she saw a red crystal matching colored gemstone. Along with them came a female figure in red who said absolutely nothing which confused the girl who held up her hand. Surprising the girl the figure in red did the same thing at the same time.

She couldn't understand it, but something about this figure was much more familiar than that of any of the others. Truth about how she felt about this figure was the same as she often felt about herself.

The girl and figure in red were absolutely nothing special at all having come from a little known town. Both of them had doubts that they could often had trouble shaking, and both of them had someone special to them. Both of them had shouldered great responsibility, and both had lost people important to them. Yet something else was shared between them as another older female figure in red stood across from the other younger female red figure.

" _So you're just going to stand by and let others get hurt?"_ The older female red figure asked as the younger one tensed up because the answer to the question was obvious. The younger female red figure would never let that happen.

The older red figure put a hand on the youngers shoulder _"You just can't stand by and let that happen am I right? It's not you."_ She then asks as the younger one gives a small nod.

The two figures then faded away as something about those words ignited a fire inside the girl and she picked up the remaining two crystals. It was then that everything came rushing back to the girl.

"My name...is Sora Elizabeth Daniels...I am the Red Lore Keeper Power Ranger." Sora says regaining her memory and started walking her pace slow.

"I have a home, friends, a girlfriend, family, and world I care for." She then began picking up her pace now up to a steady walk.

"Even if it is gone I _will_ bring it back somehow." She picked up her pace even more and she was now jogging.

"Though I'll never do it alone! Because...everything I care about, and everything that matters is inside my heart, soul, and spirit!" Sora shouts and was flat out running now a fire burning bright in her eyes.

She had given up before, but now as she looked back at everything she had her heart, spirit, and soul were renewed.

"Here I come Erasure! It's not over yet!" She shouts again following the sudden glow of the Unity Crystals and Underdog Gemstones she had been gathering as they pointed towards a particular direction.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Erasure was trying to use her power of Rewrite the remake the now white void that was once a dimension. Except it wasn't working which she couldn't understand at all because she had fufilled the conditions for it to work.

"This dimension is void of life except for myself. Why won't it work?!" Erasure says as the staff glowed then fades away frustrating her more.

"It's impossible. There's no explination except..." Erasure started.

"Eeeerasuuuure!" A female voice called out and Erasure froze at the sound of the voice.

She then turned and standing across from her was Sora "How...How? How are you still here?!" Erasure shouted.

"I wondered that to. Looking back at it now I know how I survived...and it's not just the spell that Maya did." Sora said as the Underdog Gemstones and Unity Crystals glowed brightly all of them circling around her.

"Maya's spell simply just channled the feelings of the people most important to me into me. There's one feeling in particular that is just overflowing." Sora said and Erasure screams and shots a blast of energy at her intending to erase her.

It head dead on, but it did absolutely nothing "That emotion...that feeling. Is our combinded determination!" Sora said as her morphor changed and she took out her battlizer data card.

"Power of the Elements, Unleash!" She shouts as a bright red and silver light covered her at the same time the gemstones and crystals collided with her.

When the light subsided Sora stood as the Red Warrior Ranger as some gemstones adorned her shield and some crystals went up her jousting rod. On both shoulder armor was crystals and gems a few also adorning her chest plate.

"As long as I got that and all the other feelings of those closest to me I _can't_ lose this time Erasure!" Sora said.

The two charged each other staff and jousting rod knocking away at each other. Trying to at least damage her Erasure lashes out and Sora blocked with her shield, but it didn't crumble shocking Erasure.

Taking advantage of the shock Sora thrust hitting her several times before she backed away "I can't believe this, I won't belive this, I shall not believe this!" Erasure said.

"Well believe it!" Sora countered.

Erasure glared her down "Why do you stand in my way? I want to create a new and perfect world!" Erasure said.

The jousting rod that Sora had vanished as her longsword appeared "You want to create a new world? Then you start right here! With the ground beneath your feet!" Sora shouted running forward as her longsword changed now having several multiple colored sections.

"This is...I see so you've always been that sword." Sora said to herself as all sections of the sword glowed.

"Ha!" Sora shouts managing to strike and land a serious blow to her. Sora then took a step forward which echoed as the entire white area began to change now resembling the very rock quarry when they defeated Feral Diablo.

Backing away and looking up Erasure was in complete shock as standing up on the cliffside in rows was every ranger team that the Lore Keepers had earned a true power from. Standing next to Sora was her teammates all of them morphed.

"Who are you?!" Erasure says looking at Sora.

"Me? I'm just a girl from a town in California." Sora said.

Leo brought out the Justice Unity Crystal "Gate of Justice!" He called out as a gate appeared behind her.

At the same time all the ranger teams up on the cliff held out their hands as they are transferring their power out. Thousands of golden particales came together forming a large blaster that required tweleve people to operate and use it. It had a long cylinder body with a giant thunderbolt stamped on both sides and a multi colored top.

"Hey guys...Welcome back." Sora said smiling.

"We're not done yet. If we actually want to be back you know what to do Sora." AV says and Sora nods as the others grabbed the Final Ranger Buster while Leo prepared the Gate of Justice and Sora raised her sword up high as it glowed in all the colors.

"Balance of Virtues and Elements...Fire!" Sora shouted and swung the blade a rainbow colored slash going right at Erasure.

Erasure refusing to give up attempted to block it putting up a barrier "Ugh...urgh...T-This...is nothing!" She says as her barrier cracks.

"N-No! Don't break...I'll...I'll fufill what I was born to do." Erasure says and a new crack formed with each word.

Sora saw this and cancels her morph before going Phoenix Priestess as AV went Angel Princess as she prepared to fire the Final Ranger Buster.

The barrier soon cracked and the slash got through breaking Chronoa's Staff in half and it instantly burned.

"Gate of Justice Open!" Leo called out.

"Final Ranger Buster...Fire!" The other twelve Lore Keeper rangers called out.

A rainbow colored blast in the shape of a thunderbolt came out hitting Erasure and pushing her back towards the gate as Sora let lose her elemental powers "No! My perfect worlds! My perfect universes! This...this..." Erasure says.

"Is the end!" All the Lore Keeper rangers said together. Erasure let out one last scream as she was pushed away into the Gate of Justice which closed. Erasure the fusion of the Cursed Trinity was now sealed away with no chance of return.

It was then that the Final Ranger Buster, all the veteran rangers, and the rest of the Lore Keeper rangers vanished in millions of golden particales.

"Guys!" Sora called out fearing they were gone as she remained.

"Sora!" The voice of Cassie called out and Sora turned instantly tackled/hugged by said girl. She understood that they hadn't vanished and just simply returned fully.

The others hugged Sora to "So is it..." Eva started and Sora nods.

She then looked to them all "Just have one thing left to say..." Sora says and the others nod.

"Tale End!" All fourteen Lore Keeper Rangers said together.

Above them a large and glorious Rainbow of Peace graces the sky the could be seen around the world.

Their journey was finally, and truly over.

* * *

 **That's it folks for the final battle of the series! Erasure was probably by far the biggest obstacle for the rangers to have to overcome. Now though that only just leaves a single and probably the most important chapter. It's time to say goodbye, and find out what is in store for the future of our rangers. Stay tuned for the final episode everyone! Until next time this has been decode9!**


	36. Episode 35: True Ending

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by decode9 (me), LovingGinger30, ICrzy, Timmayisawesome, W.R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, MysteryAgain, zackattack1, SkaterGirl, QuietSableye, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, Yusuke197. I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It has been three months since the defeat of Erasure, and the restoration of their universe. After Erasure's defeat the two teams from the universe of Super Sentai returned home as did the groups from Martalia, and Musicola.

At Legacy Hills High it was the last homeroom of the year for the students "Well everyone I must say that...well you've all been amazing students, and despite how some of you acted I will miss you all." the teacher Zoe Sheppard says smiling.

She then laughs "Then again I may be seeing you all again. So to my students that will come back I will see you again. To the seniors in my class it's been good having you in my class." Zoe says and the bell rings.

As it did and everyone walked out a particular group of nine stuck around "School is over. So now what?" AV asked as the group all stuck together and left the room.

"Anything. I was actually going to spend some time with my mom." Jazz said as they nod.

The others smiled at this "You two have certainly gotten closer." Eva said.

"Yeah. It's like the two of you were never seperated." Jason agreed putting an arm across her shoulder.

Logan smiled "You know ever since everything ended...well..." Logan started

Marcus nods in agreement "I know. We've learned much and come far. Now though...we just have to live our lives in our own ways." Marcus said.

Sora bit her lip as she had been thinking about something herself "Guys...we'll always be friends right?" she asked.

"Of course! Who else is going to be there when you and Cassie tie the knot?" Chris said.

"Yeah. I mean sure even though we've saved the universe that doesn't mean that we're just going forget each other." Sara says as the group passed the library as Maya was packing up for the year along with some teammates from both side, and AV's uncle Leonidas. He bumped into her and both hurried to pick things up hands touching and Maya backs away blushing as they continued.

"Yeah you got that right Sara." Jason agreed

"So don't go worrying yourself about it Sora." Logan says.

"Though should perhaps worry for our mentor? Looks like she's about to make a dive." Sara said.

AV laughed "She'll be fine. Uncle Leo will treat her well." AV said.

It was then that they exited the school and their college aged ranger friends, and in Sora's case girlfriend was waiting for them.

As they left Sara pulled out a small thick book, and opened it starting to write into it which they all took notice of.

"What's that Sara?" Leo asked.

"Maya's Journal. She wanted me and Chris to write in it." Sara says, and AV's eyes turned one orange, and one dark orange.

Yet she didn't mind as she could tell that whatever the two were doing it was for a very good reason "I'm doing good at college. My classes are going just fine." Alvin said.

Adam and Peter were talking with one another as Adam pulled AV close to her.

Cassie looked at them all "So have you all thought about what you want to do for the future?" Cassie decided to ask.

"You know I have. Though it's going to surprise you guys." Sora said.

Leo smirked "Try us. Better yet let me guess...writer?" Leo asked and Sora laughs shaking her head.

"Archeologist?" Logan guessed.

"You'll never guess." Sora taunted them smirking.

At this Peter took the next guess none of them figuring it out.

"Okay since you guys can't guess I'll tell you. I...I want to model." Sora says and looks away blushing a deep red.

"You! You want to model?!" Leo said surprised hearing this from his best friend the others just as surprised.

"Yeah I know I know, but...well I know it's unexpected, but it's something I've wanted to do." Sora said.

Alvin nods "That's alright. You all know what I'm wanting to become. So I don't see what's wrong with Sora trying to become a model." Alvin said.

Cassie puts an arm around her girlfriends shoulder "Like how I want to sing and write my own music. Kira offered to help teach me a few things." Cassie told them.

"Or a comic book and manga artist." Chris told her.

Eva grabbed his hand "Your going to need a partner to help you out." She says giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Basketball. I just love it. I want to make that my dream." Jazz said.

"Well I am actually working towards what I've always wanted to do. I'm going to open a Car Shop." Logan told them all as Sara looked to him as she knew that he also had a dream of opening or taking over a boxing ring.

"Well as a wise man once said 'The future isn't written. So make it a good one'. Though it will be up to us to make it what we want." AV said.

Sora nods as the group formed up into a circle "One last time? For old times sake?" Sora says and puts her hand out.

"For old times sake." They all agreed putting their hands in.

"On the count of three." Sora says and they all nod in agreement

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" The whole team shouted in unison.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Years would pass, but bonds would never break even as these fourteen friends and those close to them moved on with there lives.

To the surprise of many Logan went through with opening his shop opening it up in Warrior Heights. What was just as surprsing was that he was offered to take over a local boxing ring called Cassie's. He took the biggest leap though as not long after opening up shop, and taking over Cassie's that he asked Sara to marry him. She accepted, and would be blessed with twin boys and a little girl.

As for Sara herself she got a degree in teaching, physical education, and computer technician to which she became not only a teacher, but also the principal of Warrior Heights High. She always visited Logan, and the two eventually dated, but it eventually became more. The two are now married with three children: Dillon, James, and their youngest Lauren.

Chris and Eva married out of college as they went to work on creating their own comics and manga. They partnered with Kyle Masters, and their work would be seen by the world. The two had a set of triplets two boys and a girl naming them Shawn, Micheal, and Kira. They worked best together and were never seen that far apart from one another.

As for Jason he became much more calm as time went on, and he got himself a degree in computer and game design. He working with a couple of different companies while also putting together a small one of his own. As for his relationship with Jazz it had it's bumps, but the two of them made it work. They were married, and had a child along with adopting two more.

Jazz herself became a bit more lady like with age, but one thing that didn't change was her like of pranks as well as her sense of humor. Because of this it was surprsing that she was the one out of all of them that became a comedian instead of playing Basketball profesionally like she orginally wanted. Within her first few years she became known as 'Lady Laughter'. She always kept in touch with her family and made time for them. She is married to Jason and has three children named Sage their biological daughter, as well as Naomi and Gretchen whom they adopted. She would always see her birth mother.

As for Marcus he became part of Child Protective Service, and learned all that he could learn from Ray and Ingrid. He also made an effort to help children that were orphans or adopted like how he and Logan were. When he headed off to college to get his degree he met a woman there named Ivy whom he fell for and would eventually marry. Not wanting to make things complicated and hid secrets he told her everything of his past. It had been rough at first, but she accepted it. Now they had two children named Ruby, and Jade.

Alvin it took him some time, but he opened a rather successful psychologist office. He often worked with Marcus who often brought him cases of children abused by their parents. He also saw other cases involving other people, and one of them was a young woman named Lily who came back to see him even after she was suppose to stop. This lead to the development of not only a relationship, but marriage, and a single child Alvin Jr.

Peter married while in college, and he and his wife Irene opened up a reaturant in Medowedge. They lived their life happy, and while they were a bit far away Peter always made an effort to see his friends when they needed him. Like Marcus, and Alvin he let his secret out of his past to his wife. Their family was large as two sets of triplets were born to them. The first triples born were all girls and they named them Alexis, Luna, and Zuzu while the second group of triplets consisted of a girl and two boys named Katherine, Leonardo, and Thomas.

After college Leo joined a police academy, and he became a police officer eventually rising to become the cheif of police for Angel Grove. He had married and had two children who were named Sora, and Corrin. Yet he suffered a blow as his wife was killed by a drunk driver, and while it was hard he managed to balnce his work and home life. Whenever he has time he makes visits with his children to see his friends, and tells them of the tales of his past.

AV and Adam lived their lives happy with AV becoming a professional motocross driver while Adam became a professional football player. Yet with the birth of their first born daughter whom they named Avery, AV retired at the age of 26. AV would go on the road with Adam in order to remain close, and so that Avery would know her father. Adam noticed this, and left professional footbal to become a coach to a local college in the town of Aurora Cove. They had one more child which they named Ivory.

After a long time Maya had found her answer, and following her heart she married Leonidas. While this took some by surprise and had also made a few people sad they were happy that Maya had finally found happiness. Maya not only continued her job as the librarian for Legacy Hills High, but she became a teacher. Leonidas loved Maya with all his heart, and when someone invaded their home he gave his life to get her out. Maya and her children Britney, and Terra greived for the lose. With the support of all her teammates from her past she would move on, and had two more children named Vincent, and Leonidas. She never told how the two came about, and probably never will tell. She would continue to check on those she mentored, and would always visit Abby.

As for Cassie she become a singer most comparing her to an idol or even a diva. Outside of singing, and songwriting the only other thing that she took seriously was her family and friends. It was Cassie herself who proposed to Sora after her first live modeling show to which she accepted. They married a few months later as family, friends, and the people closest to them were there. They had three children together.

Sora after having hit a growth spurt, and to the shock and surprise of others she had actually become a well respected model. While she did travel to model she had always kept in touch with her lovely wife and singer Cassandra Daniels whom she still to this day calls Cassie. Sora worked hard and diligent even after getting pregnant from a sperm donor from the sperm bank. Their first born daughter Sora named her Liberty after the friend who they lost years ago. The second daughter was named Mars, and there youngest son was named Theo. All of them gained Sora's powers, and when she wasn't modeling Sora helped them to understand and control their powers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A 32 year old woman dressed in a ankle length red dress with a dark pink trenchcoat, a red purse, and red high heel shoes. Her elegant thick long black hair went below her shoulders shined in the sunlight of Aurora Cove. This was Sora Daniels after such a long time.

The model walked about with very little stares on her which she was glad for, but as she went she didn't see the person in front of her coming. She tripped and feel to the ground.

"Oww..." She says as a gloved hand was offered to help her up.

Looking at it Sora recgonized it "Need some help lass?" A british man's voice asked, and the model cracks a smile.

"I knew you weren't dead." She says as the person helped her up.

"My my haven't we grown up fine." the man said and Sora chuckles showing a ring on her finger.

"Sorry Z, but I'm afraid that I'm already taken." Sora tells him.

"Ahh...I know. Just found it right to give you a hand." the man who Sora called Z replied.

Sora sighed and pats the man's shoulder "Hey Z do me a favor. One day you'll find someone, and when you do you better treat her well. Because if you don't then I will haunt you." She says giving a small smirk.

"Will do lass. I've found this planet to be amazing, and I don't plan on leaving it anytime soon." Z replies to her as Sora smiled and begins to walk away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _You ask what else happened? Well in order to prepare the world for any possible future disaster the legendary weapons of various ranger teams were hidden._

 _Maya continued to work and improve The Oasis, and when she passed her spirit and soul along with that of her husband and children would be connected to the Ranger Family Tree._

 _As for her journal it would be passed down in the family as it's contents, it's prophecies, and whatever else was inside it was entrusted to the next of the Spears family. The reason for why Maya had Sara and Chris write in it lost with her death._

 _It was also unknown what reason she had made what she did. As for the book they got after defeating Judariot one time not even Maya could find a way to break the spell on it. So she left it that way someone in the future could perhaps one day find a way to break it._

 _They lived their lives to their fullest and even though some lived longer than others the story of Power Rangers Lore Keepers isn't the end._

 _Because while they may be gone there will always be evil in the multiverse, and with that evil there will always be a group of individuals to stop them._

 _Weither they be descendants of rangers from the past._

 _Or children who were experimented on by a mad scientest._

 _They could even be children chosen to defend by stones of beasts._

 _So while the story of the Lore Keepers has reached it's end there will always be another tale. Soon enough their will be a tale of warriors seeking treasures that belonged to rangers of the past._

 _Yet that is a tale 165 years in the making._

 _So I end this a tale of adventure, life, love, and friendship by recounting the words once said by Zordon of Eltar 'May the power protect you.'_

 _ **=Power Rangers Lore Keepers=**_

 _ **=THE END=**_

* * *

 ***Sniff* Okay yes I cried as I wrote this chapter, and it's because...because it's actually over. On September 12th, 2015 I put up the very first chapter of Power Rangers Lore Keepers (Season 1). When I first made it I was not only wanting to correct the mistake that was Power Rangers Super Megaforce, but I also wanted to make a fic dedicated to all the OC ranger stories that had been on the site. I hadn't actually intended for the story to be divided into seasons like this nor did I plan on the series going on as long as it did.**

 **I also didn't expect for that many people to enjoy this series, and nor did I expect for this team to crossover as often as they did. Yet they crossed over with several OC teams, and each time was fun, and I enjoyed talking with and working with the authors as those stories. Now though I'd like to take a moment to give thanks to some people.**

 **LovingGinger30-Ginger...You are just amazing! You have been with me and this story from the start. You and another gave me encouragement when I told you I was thinking of writing a Power Rangers story. You even gave me help, sent me characters, sent me villains, and we worked together several times. You even gave me ideas for different plots a few of which we agreed on and built up on from your stories. I like the support you gave Ginger.**

 **ICrzy-Tiffani my main girl, and the second person who was with me from the start. Just like Ginger you encouraged me and kept me going. You are an amazing author and someone that I respect deeply because it was you who wrote Power Rangers Element Fusion starting everything. You also write stories not only Power Ranger stories that are solid and people can enjoy. I wish you well in the future Tiffani.**

 **Stormasius-You may not review every chapter, and you may not read every story this fic is connected to yet you've helped to. Whenever I had writers block me and you just PM each other talking then I'd get an idea from something. I also just liked how detailed you gave your reviews, and how you addressed things that I could have changed and done better. Because of you and others I've become a better author. Thank you.**

 **TriassicDragonRanger-I can't really say much to you friend as well we don't really PM each other much. Yet you got the general idea of many of my chapters, and one of my only regrets is that I never got the chance to work together with you, Tiffani, and Stormasius. Though now with this fic done maybe...just maybe we can still do that in the future. It was fun actually being able to preview one of your teams. So for now bye my friend.**

 **Everyone else-Thank you. Just thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and viewed this story. It's been a honor to write this.**

 **This has been an amazing experince, and with all the time, and effort that I put into this Power Rangers Lore Keepers is by far the greatest story I've wrote in my opinion. Though I'd love to hear you own guys opinion on this story as a whole, and how you all feel about how things ended. This has been one wild ride so for the final time this has been decode9! I hope to see you all again!**


End file.
